In Control
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: -InuKag- AU. Inuyasha: lonely, indifferent, brash, guarded. Kagome: admired, sensitive, friendly, open. Inuyasha's life: dormant. Kagome's life: controlled.
1. Introduction

In CoNtRoL

In CoNtRoL

0o0

By KazunaPikachu

**Waddup, everyone? I'm going to start this Inu/Kag fanfiction story because I've had this story in my head since forever and I want to get it down before I forget it. Anyway, I'll be trying to update every single weekend and if it's been delayed, it's because of stupid school… (-.-) And to all those readers who read my other story, Memory's Shadow, don't worry. I won't be neglecting that either. :P **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story to all you folks! :D And it's a high school fic. But (I hope) it will have some different plots and stuff. It won't be long, probably between 9-18 chapters. Maybe even less. I have no idea but 18 is the absolute maximum.**

**Summary: -InuKag- AU. Inuyasha thought his life was bad. At least he was in control of his life. No body could tell him what he can or can't do. So, he was pretty fortunate. Unlike Kagome, whose life isn't even in her control. And no body even knows it.**

**Pairing: Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Category: Angst/drama. A tiny bit of romance but not a lot.**

**Warning: Language and some suggestive themes. Not like you guys would do anything bad though, right? (o.0)**

**Disclaimer: Only going to say it in this chapter: I do not own Inuyasha. The most famous and loved manga-ka Rumiko Takahashi does :)**

0o0

"Don't you ever touch me again, you hear?" he spat angrily, slamming the teenager harshly into the lockers. "If I even see you looking at me like that again, hanyou, you'll be dead meat," he growled, shoving the orphan into the lockers once more. "Do I make myself clear, you dirty piece of shit?" he spat, his face close.

The silver-haired teen only stared back, glaring defiantly. That was rewarded by a rough punch to his cheek, sending him to the ground. The crowd that had gathered around them cheered and sneered, wanting to see more of a hanyou-beating. They were all looking down mockingly at him, smirks apparent on their faces. Some females were giggling, laughing and pointing at their fallen classmate.

"Did you hear me?" the demon asked, kneeling beside the hanyou. He straightened up and kicked him once more in the ribs. The boy gasped, having the wind knocked out of him. The demon towering high snorted, walking away. "I don't have any more time to waste on losers like you," he excused coolly, walking over to his two best friends. Or, as the school called them, his henchmen. "Come on Hakkaku, Ginta. This piece of crap isn't worth even a full minute over."

As the three members left, the crowd began to dissipate, some even spitting on the poor hanyou when they passed. It was then that the bell rang, signaling for the start of period 3. With aching bones that would heal in no time at all, the student sat up, glaring angrily yet defeatedly at the poorly polished floors.

This was Inuyasha. He was a hanyou, an outcast, a freak, an unwanted. You can tell that nobody accepted him in the slightest. He got up slowly, cracking a few bones in the process. "Damn him," he growled beneath his breath. _I bump into him __**once**__ and he gets all freaking pissed at me. The mother-fucking bastard,_ he snarled, proceeding to take his books out of his locker. Most of the students were gone now, already in their rooms for class. Of course, no body cared what happened to him. He could've dropped dead then and there and they wouldn't do anything about it.

_Stupid school, stupid people, stupid teachers,_ he fumed within his head. _They should all drop dead, not me. What the hell have I ever done to them? Man, you'd think I fucking killed their stupid I-pod or something,_ he thought, angrily taking out abused books. _If that idiotic ookami ever kicks me like that again, I'll make sure he fucking pa--_

"Excuse me,"

Furious and angry, he turned, immediately glaring at the speaker. "What the hell do you want?" he snarled, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously at the person before him. If this person was going to make fun of him, it would definitely not brighten his mood.

It was a female student, her head bowed, hiding her facial features. "Kouga… He…" she started, her head still bowed in what looked like shame. "I apolo--"

"Oi! Where the hell are you?" another voice interrupted, suspiciously sounding like a certain ookami's. The voice was coming from down the hall, their footsteps becoming louder as they neared.

The girl's head immediately shot up, her eyes wide with surprise and fear. "I-I'm coming!" she called back, forgetting about the hanyou and running at full speed towards the voice. She didn't even glance back at Inuyasha as she turned sharply to the left, disappearing from his view.

Inuyasha was left confused and frustrated. _What the hell?_ he growled in annoyance, slamming his locker close. He wiped his chin, cleaning off the blood that dripped from his mouth. He made his way towards his next class, completely forgetting about the girl that had confronted him. He always got those weirdoes. Those retards that wanted to speak to him for some known reason. And that reason was: because he was a freak himself.

As he walked to his classroom, he realized once again what a dump this place was. The walls were filthy, almost every single area covered with graffiti. The floors were dusty with the occasional litter or two and the ceilings looked as if moss was growing up there. Almost every locker had at least one dent in it, some even had one of their hinges destroyed so it hung creakily. _I hate this dump, _he thought. _You'd think they'd at least care about hygiene._

When he finally reached his classroom, he turned the handle and walked inside. He was met by a fierce and resentful glare from the teacher and a mocking chuckle from his peers. "Mr. Takahashi," the teacher, Ms. Kaguya, snarled in distaste. "Late again, are we? Take a seat and try not to disturb the rest of the lesson," she hissed.

Bowing apologetically, he rushed over to his seat. Being the outcast he was, he had a permanent spot at the back of his class, the desks around him empty. And as he passed some students, some of them smirked at him, some giving him a mock greeting. He ignored them all, used to this. After all, it happened every single day.

"Now, turn your books to page thirty five. Read the passage about William Shakespeare and answer the following questions," the teacher continued, turning to the old whiteboard and started to write down the questions, copying it from the textbook in her hands.

Inuyasha survived through the Literacy class bored. But he was paying attention, always attentive. He needed this education. He had to pay for the school's tuition since he had no guardian to pay for him. And that was hard if you wanted to pay for school, your food, your rent and your bed all by yourself. It was damn hard to do.

As Ms. Kaguya continued to lecture, his eyes roamed over the class and landed on the girl who had talked to him before. She was giving all her attention to the demonic teacher, taking down notes rapidly. She had long, raven-like hair and worn-out jeans. She wore a dark blue turtleneck and it was already fading in colour. Beside her were the ookami and his two lackeys, snickering and talking amongst themselves. Snorting quietly, he turned his attention back to the teacher, his hanyou dog-ears twitching at every sound that was made.

DING DONG DING

The hanyou was surprised that this school even had bells that worked. Everyone shot out of their seats and practically ran out the door. Inuyasha wasn't in such a rush. He packed up his books quietly and walked towards the door, intending to go to History, until a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

He turned and stared in confusion at the teacher. But all she did was glare and hand him a slip of red paper. "For being late," she said bluntly. And with that, she turned around and sat at her desk.

Scowling at her behind her back, Inuyasha had no hesitations in getting out of that awful room. Great. Now he had detention. He was going to be late for work _again_. _Toto-sai's going to kill me,_ he groaned inwardly. _The murder I can handle. I just hope he doesn't fire me to the next dimension,_

He entered the classroom, sitting down at his usual desk. He liked History the best. Why? Because most people don't. Not many chose this class as one of their subjects for their junior year. A waste of time, as they say. But Inuyasha had another reason for liking this class. To him, it was pretty interesting. That, and one of his classmates was Kikyo.

She always sat at the front of the class, listening to their teacher, Mr. Onigumo. He has a son here, going by the name of Naraku, who, unsurprisingly, didn't choose History class either. School rumors has it that the father and son didn't get along too well with each other. Inuyasha didn't care about their family life.

As the class started, his eyes always found their way to the back of Kikyo's head, his ears tweaking at her direction, listening to her breathe. It was odd. Whenever he looked at her, his heart rate would speed up. Whenever he looked at her, his mind would run over the possibilities of them actually meeting, talking, touching…

_Gah! What the hell do you think you're thinking?_ he scolded himself, his cheeks burning slightly. He could not believe he was actually thinking that. _That's Kikyo Hokaji you're talking about. You sure as hell can't have her._ But that didn't stop him from hoping, did it? So far, almost every single male in the school has had a go at her and failed with humiliation. There was something about her that attracted attention, that drew people in. No body knew what. And so, she was made the most popular girl in school in no time. Even if she was human. The most popular male though didn't like her, totally going against all cliché movies. In fact, the most popular guy in school despised her for reasons unknown.

_Kouga's blind, is all,_ he thought, staring wistfully at Kikyo. _He won't know beauty if exploded in his butt. Which, hopefully, I wouldn't get to see._

"Mr. Takahashi! Would you please stop staring at your classmate and answer my question!" Mr. Onigumo yelled furiously, his dark violet eyes glaring heatedly at the hanyou. He, as one of many, loathed all hanyou. He even hated humans like they were pests.

Blushing slightly, Inuyasha nodded and turned away from Kikyo's dark eyes, which had turned to him at the mention of his name. "Ah, the famous Sesshomaru did, sir," he answered, avoiding everyone's eyes. "The Inu no Tashio of the Western Lands from the feudal era."

Sneering with disgust, Mr. Onigumo turned back to his chalkboard (chalkboard. See how lame this school was?) and continued to give out his fierce speech. Inuyasha sighed to himself. _Well, I didn't embarrass myself __**that**__ bad, did I?_ he asked himself rhetorically. As he looked up, he noticed that Kikyo was still looking at him. And, for the first time since ever, their eyes locked.

"Ms. Hokaji! Must you two stare at each other in _my_ class?" the teacher snarled, slamming his fist onto Kikyo's desk. "If you want to continue learning the history of Japan, I suggest you pay attention," he demanded, his narrowed eyes flickering back and forth between Inuyasha and Kikyo. The two immediately turned all their attention back to him and he nodded slightly in approval. He turned once more, his straight black hair falling lifelessly onto his back.

Then, the bell rang and every student was eager to go out and get their lunch. But Inuyasha lingered, watching a certain someone. Kikyo packed away her things quickly, exiting the room without looking back once. Seeing this, Inuyasha's ears drooped. _Of course she won't like you now, baka,_ he growled. _You got her in trouble! What do you expect?_ But why didn't she look away as soon as their eyes connected? Why did she allow Inuyasha to look at her for so long?

His thoughts were interrupted by a continuous annoyance. "Mr. Takahashi, you're really trying my patience," Mr. Onigumo growled. "Get out of my classroom. Unless you want a detention slip, you'll be out of my sight in the next three seconds."

Not wanting to have yet another detention slip, Inuyasha practically zoomed out of the room. But before he could join the hastily growing hallway, a hand grabbed his arm softly. His first instinct was to turn and hit the person who touched him. But when he turned to see who it was, he stiffened. _The girl again?_ he thought with confusion._ And… she's in my class?_ he thought with slight shock as he noticed the History books she was carrying. Why hadn't he noticed her before?

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said gruffly, pulling his arm back towards him harshly.

She looked up at him with determined eyes, although they flickered from side to side, as if looking out for someone. "I wanted to tell you earlier," she said quietly. Inuyasha frowned as he felt a growl begin to crawl up from his throat. _So, this girl doesn't want to be seen with me, eh?_ he thought, glaring at her. _What the hell would she want to talk to me about if it risked her social life so much?_

She drew a deep breath, looking at Inuyasha straight in the eye. "I came here to apologize for Kouga-kun," she said finally, resolution in her eyes. "You didn't deserve it and he had no right to do that to you." She bowed lowly. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked as her as if she had grown a second head. _Say what?_ he asked himself in disbelief. So, he took it the way he understood and just glared at her furiously. "Girl, what are you planning?" he asked with a scowl. "Did Kouga set you up? If he fucking did, go tell him that his stupid whore can't fool me."

This was Inuyasha. The inexperienced in normal, plain conversation and idiot at consideration for others.

The young woman's head snapped up and all look of sincerity was gone, replaced by a raging glare. "Excuse me?" she asked in a low whisper so she wouldn't attract attention to themselves. "What did you just call me?" she asked, grinding her teeth together.

The hanyou before her only glared back, not at all willing to back down. "You heard me," he growled. "Kouga was the one who interrupted us earlier and you went running to him like a dog. What else would you expect me to believe?"

The female student only stared at him in shock mixed with growing rage. How dare he? "Listen here, you jerk," she said, poking him right in the chest. "I came here to apologize and you just call me a whore. What the heck is that about? You don't even know me!" She was trying very, very hard not to scream. And yet, students were already taking notice of the two.

And she realized this and her eyes widened, her anger vanishing as anxiety and dread took over her. "I-I need to go," she said hastily, not giving him a second glance as she just walked away from him, her head bowed as she moved further and further away.

Inuyasha just watched her back, his empty fist clenched. So that was it? _The bitch,_ he thought. _The minute someone sees us talking, she just runs away? What an image-protecting human,_ he thought with a sneer.

"Yo, Inuyasha! Did you know who that just was?" a familiar, actually welcomed, voice shouted as he tapped his shoulder.

He turned around to meet Miroku's rather too eager face. "No, and I don't care," he answered rudely, cutting through the crowd and walking towards his locker. Miroku followed him like a loyal puppy. Everyone stepped aside so they wouldn't make the slightest contact with the two.

Yes, Miroku was also a weirdo. Always asking for any random girl's hand in marriage. Always rubbing some random girl's butt. Always getting slapped in the face by that same girl. Because of this, he was labeled as a pervert. And, in Shikon High, perverts were not welcome. Even if there were other perverts that just hid themselves…

"Aw, come on, man!" he persisted, pestering him as Inuyasha packed away his stuff. "That was _Kagome Higurashi._ Damn, she's a fine piece of meat," he smirked.

"I don't want to hear it, pervert," Inuyasha sighed tiredly. Man, why did he have to get stuck with the odd ones? Oh yeah. Never mind. He took out his backpack and took out an apple. Never rely on the school's cafeteria. He tried it once and it made him sick for an entire week. And hanyous had a hard time getting sick for even a day. After he took the apple out, he slammed the door closed and proceeded to their eating area.

They went to the noisy, cramped room indoors and sat on their usual table. The one at the far corner, where most people usually wanted to avoid, lest they get the 'germ'. _If we're germs, they're stupid,_ Inuyasha snorted as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Kagome Higurashi," Miroku continued, completely surprised. Everyone in the large room was talking but to their ears, it was nothing but a low murmur with a few shouts here and there. "Where have you been? In Alaska?" he asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha shrugged, taking another bite. He hated the cafeteria. It was too damn noisy for its own good. At times like these, he would go outside and sit in a quiet tree. But he was way too lazy right now, not to mention tired. Six hours of nonstop working after school has that effect on people.

"Kagome Higurashi: a member of the 'cool' group," said Miroku, talking as if reading out a biography. "Kind, honest, friendly and caring. She's beautiful in her own unique way and she gets along with everyone. She doesn't treat any one like dirt and she's one of the smartest people in her class. She's loved by everyone in the school."

"Fake," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

Miroku continued, despite the interruption. "Well, at least, the majority of it," he said. "All the men here love her, half the girls here adore her, and the other half loathe her. Do you know why?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"No, enlighten me," the hanyou said sarcastically, biting another chunk off his apple as he continued to watch disinterestedly at the movements of his peers.

"Because she's Kouga's girlfriend," sighed Miroku, his eyes closing with remorse. "He's one hell of a lucky demon, I admit that. I mean, he even snagged the saint Kagome! I've tried to get a few dates with her but, unfortunately, fate doesn't want us together," he said with a small pout.

_The bitch is Kouga's girlfriend?_ He thought. _Well, no wonder she followed him like a lost puppy. And that could also be the reason why she didn't want to be seen talking to me. Don't want a break-up with the most popular guy in school, right?_ "Well, what do you expect?" he asked with a scoff. "She's one of _them_. No way in hell would she have acknowledged you even talking to her."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," he said, wagging a finger with a grin. "I told you, she doesn't treat anyone like they have the plague. I talked to her once and she talked back. We had a full length conversation, until… well… things got out of 'hand'," he chuckled, laughing at his own lame joke.

Finishing his apple, Inuyasha threw the core to the nearest bin. He missed. _Damn._ "Are you going to finish your story or do you want me to leave now?" he asked impatiently, glaring slightly at his best friend. And, sadly, his only friend.

"Yeah, well, Kouga was there and he saw what I did," he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "And you know how possessive demons get, especially him. He literally broke my arm." He rubbed his left arm at the painful memory. "And then, after that, she just wouldn't talk to me anymore. At least, not like she did the first time. Weird, though. I watched her for a couple of days, and I wasn't stalking her, mind you, and I found out that she hardly interacted with males. She'd have these shifty eyes and she'll always be on edge. I wonder why…" he asked curiously, looking up at the ceiling.

Really not caring, Inuyasha stood up. "Whatever," he said simply. "I don't really care what the hell she does. As long as she doesn't talk to me ever again, I'll be happy."

Unfortunately for him, that was a lie. But he doesn't know that yet, dear reader. He doesn't know that yet.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said suddenly, his voice solemn. Inuyasha froze. What was with his friend's tone? "Kagome's a really nice person, believe me. And I have no reason to believe that she said anything rude to you. Stop pushing people away, man. You can't live like this for your entire life."

The hanyou stiffened as he said this and continued walking forward, without looking back. _You can't tell me what I can and can't do, Miroku,_ he thought to himself, his fists clenched. _It's __**my**__ life. And I just had to have the worst life to lead._

But unknown to our favourite hanyou, someone out there led an even more unfortunate path.

And that someone stared blankly into space as the many people around her talked and laughed. That someone listened solemnly to the fake voices, to the deceptive tones. That someone who envied another life, a life of her own.

Because, as someone suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and stared down at her with brilliant blue eyes, the life she led now was in someone else's control.

0o0

**Well? What do you think? Of course, this ain't all of it and there will be a few twists and plots. More characters would be introduced and you should have realized that this chapter was kinda just based on Inuyasha's POV. Next chapter would be Kagome's POV. At least, I think so. (-.-)**

**To all those reading out there, I hope you enjoyed it and if you want me to continue, please review! This chapter wasn't much but it's only an opening. Thanks for reading! :D**

KazunaPikachu


	2. Greetings

IN cONtrOl

IN cONtrOl

0o0

**A/N: Yay! Whoop, whoop! I had an awesome response and it was only the first chapter! That shows really good signs, right? (o.0) I hope so! Lol. Anyway, I promised you a second chapter so here it is! Thanks to all those who reviewed by the way, it was great! :D**

**Yeah, so in this chapter it will focus on Kagome since it was solely on Inuyasha last time. :) Hope you guys have fun reading!**

0o0

"Yo, Kagome, what's the matter with you?" Kouga asked with a lifted eyebrow, once again wondering what his girlfriend was thinking as she stared into space. He had to wrap an arm around her waist just to get her attention.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome turned and stared wide-eyed at him. "N-Nothing," she stuttered, laughing nervously. But then, she smiled kindly up at him, her eyes softening as she gazed upon the ookami demon. "Just not that hungry, is all," she said with less strained cheerfulness.

"You better eat up, Kagome," Ginta grinned from opposite the eating table. "This year's going to be hard as, since we're seniors and all now. I mean, after this, it's goodbye high school," he said merrily, stuffing his mouth with one of the muffins he bought from a store. Ginta never ever ate one of the school muffins anymore, seeing as his last one contained some sort of unnamable insect with seven legs.

"And hello work," his best friend, Hakkaku, added dryly. "Mum wants me to be a veteran after this," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Crazy ass animal-lover," he mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, Kouga chuckled. "A veteran? And where do you think you're going to get the qualification for that, huh?" he asked rudely, his trademark smirk upon his handsome face. "Hell, I've seen you with animals. You'd soon enough drown them in water than treat them."

"That's my point!" groaned the demon. "Mum never gets it. I don't even spend time with my dog! Horny shit. I don't even know its name," he snorted.

The group continued with idle conversation, a rude comment passing every now and then. The young woman at the table was vaguely listening, though, as she gazed around the room blankly. The tray in front of her was untouched, the food upon it growing cold. Suddenly, as she saw a blur of brown hair, her eyes widened with alertness. _Sango,_ she thought with relief.

"Hey Kagome!" the tomboy waved, walking over to the table. She sat down promptly beside her, putting her brown bag of food on the table. "What's up? History class bore you to the next dimension again?" she asked, taking out her tuna sandwich.

"What the hell?" Kouga spoke before Kagome could answer, glaring slightly at the girl. "Why are you eating that crap?" He scrunched up his face in disgust. "What are you, some kind of alien? Who the hell eats a sandwich with _tuna_ in it?"

Kagome jabbed him lightly in the ribs, frowning disapprovingly at him. "Kouga-kun, be nice," she said softly yet loud enough for him to hear. "_I _sometimes eat tuna sandwiches. If you get a peg and attach it to your nose, I bet you'd like it as well,"

A restricted laugh was heard, coming from the direction of Kouga's two best friends. But with one angry glance, they immediately shut up. Sango wasn't as quiet, though. "Ha! Good one, Kagome," she laughed. "You just filled my mind with a mental picture of Kouga looking like a pig." She smirked innocently at the glaring ookami. "Then again, there isn't much of a difference, is there?" she asked slyly.

"You want to see a pig, Sango?" Kouga asked dangerously. "Why don't you finally wear something pink and look in the mirror? Those tacky clothes you wear remind me of a homeless jockey. Believe me, if you finally get a skirt, you'll attract plenty of male hogs," he smirked.

"Kouga!" exclaimed Kagome, glaring at him angrily, dropping the honorific. "Don't say that to Sango. She could wear whatever she wants to wear and still look good, you know," she said heatedly, moving slightly out of the male's grasp.

Sighing, Sango butted in before Kouga could speak. "It's not a problem, Kagome," she said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "After all, I bet he has a whole line of skirts in his wardrobe he could lend me," she remarked smartly. "Probably kept them as evidence of 'past experiences' if his mates were ever in doubt."

Kagome's eyes widened and Kouga jumped up in rage. "Hell! You know that ain't true, you lying bitch," he growled, glaring dangerously at her. "What the hell's your pro--"

But he didn't get a chance to finish as the bell rung, signaling the end of morning tea. Kagome shot up, giving Kouga a small peck on the cheek, and picking up her full tray. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" she asked, flashing him one of her bright smiles. "Come on, Sango. We need to go to Math."

She groaned, stuffing her half-eaten sandwich back into her bag. "What? I only just started eating," she whined. But nevertheless, she got up and the two walked away from the three boys. As cafeteria began to empty quickly, Sango and Kagome rushed out the doors. Once they knew for sure that Kouga's demonic hearing couldn't hear them, Sango spoke. "Seriously, Kagome," she frowned, walking to her locker. "I don't know why you put up with that jerk,"

Sighing, Kagome followed a step behind her. "Sorry," she said tiredly. And that was all she said about the topic.

They retrieved their books and headed towards Math class. Unlike most people, they got there earlier than usual. Once the classroom was full, the teacher slammed a ruler onto his desk, creating a large crack to echo within the class. "Alright, you bunch of brats," he snarled. "Get out your homework. Those who haven't completed it will be spending their whole lunch time with me, are we clear?" he growled. "And believe me, you should be grateful. I'm also getting punished by having to spend time with you idiots," he spat, getting out a roll book. Mr. Sekiro wasn't a very happy man. He was human, yes, but he growled and spoke like an enraged demon.

_It's probably because of old age,_ Kagome thought absently, flickering through her pile of books for her homework. She frowned, rummaging even more frantically through her notes. _What the?_ She thought worriedly. _Where is it?_ she asked herself, looking desperately around her. She, like the rest of her class, did not find spending more time with Mr. Sekiro enjoyable. _Oh crud,_ she thought with dismay. _I must have left it at my locker or something. I can't find it anywhere._ Joy. Spending lunch with the grumpy old man. What could be more fun?

"Hey, Kagome, you dropped this on your way to class," a slippery, male voice spoke.

Kagome turned to see one of her classmates holding out her Math worksheet. She took it from his pale hands, sighing with relief as she recognized her name and own writing. "Thank you so much, Naraku-kun," she said gratefully, grinning at him appreciatively. "You're a life saver," she whispered as Mr. Sekiro was nearing their desks, snatching up the sheets.

"Oh?" he asked with an elegantly quirked eyebrow. "Calling me a brand of candy now, are you?" he asked with a smirk. "Well, I'll make sure not to help you out next time," he said, his voice smooth and silky.

Giggling softly, Kagome shook her head. "You know what I mean," she said, her eyes lighting up slightly. "I thought I lost this thing,"

"Lost what?" the teacher asked, glaring at his student as he towered above her.

Kagome looked up, surprised and shocked to find him staring down at her. "Nothing, Mr. Sekiro," she answered quickly, frantically looking from side to side as if she was guilty of something.

Her teacher's eyes narrowed once more before he snatched up her sheet of paper. "And I believe you, Ms. Higurashi," he said, only a hint of sarcasm notable in his tone as he walked away.

She let out a breath of relief. _Man, Mr. Sekiro's scary,_ she thought for not the first time. A loud crack was heard as the teacher slammed a ruler on the desk of a student who foolishly forgot to do his homework. She winced as she stared at the boy who looked as if he was about to cry. _Poor guy…_

After he took up everybody's homework, the class commenced by solving algorithms and equations he wrote on the board. And he did it swiftly too, rubbing out some equations when he believed the rest of the class had done it, which wasn't entirely the case. Mr. Sekiro was a tough, tough man.

The bell rung and everyone scrambled out of their seats, the teacher behind them screaming their homework as they exited the room. "I'll see you at lunch, alright?" Sango said while waving her hand. "Catch you later," and then she was gone, lost in the swarm of students.

Kagome hurriedly proceeded to her next class, Social Studies. With a sigh, she entered the room and sat down at her usual desk. While she watched uninterestedly as the students filed in, her eyes caught the boy she had spoken to earlier that day. The one with the silver hair and dog-ears on top of his head. _Odd,_ she thought absently. _He usually comes in later than this._ She also spotted one of the hanyou's friends. The one who had touched her in incredibly inappropriate places and was immediately punished. She shuddered. She had to give Kouga a thorough scolding and lecture that day.

She then watched as Naraku and his two cousins, Kagura and Kanna, walked into the room confidently. Naraku saw her and smiled slightly, his perfectly white teeth only just seeable through his lips. Without really thinking about it, he left his two relatives and sat next to Kagome. "What's up?" he greeted casually. "You didn't forget to bring your homework for this class too, did you?" he asked seriously.

She shook her head, laughing slightly. "We didn't have homework," she reminded him playfully. "Only Mr. Sekiro could give us homework on the first week of school," she grinned.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're right," he said. Then, his dark violet eyes stared into hers, looking rather serious despite the smile he wore. "So, how are you and Kouga? Still the top couple of the school, I see," he smirked, his tongue licking his lips quickly.

At the mention of this, Kagome's smile faded as comprehension dawned on her. "Y-Yeah, weird huh?" she asked nervously, turning to the front of the class, not looking at him anymore. She didn't make another comment.

Naraku studied her closely, his dark, pale features now unsmiling. "You guys ever thought of breaking up?" he asked, acting as if he didn't really care.

"No, of course not," Kagome said truthfully, glancing at him in confusion. "I mean, we have our differences but doesn't every relationship?"

Before Naraku could comment on another thing, their teacher, Kaede, spoke. "Settle down, class," she ordered kindly, her one eye scanning everyone in the room. Kaede wasn't only a teacher but she was also the vice principle. "Hush now, people," she said a little more sternly this time. Finally, people began to take notice of the old woman and stopped their chatter. "Thank you. Now, I'd like to start this class by--" she stopped, her eyes narrowing at the figure at the back. "Inuyasha, would you mind paying attention?" she asked crossly. "Really. The class has just begun and you've already interrupted it."

Everyone, with the exception of Kagome, turned their heads to see what they're local 'outcast' was doing now. He glared at every single pair of eyes that met his. "What?" he asked angrily. "What the hell did I do now?"

Kaede sighed, shaking her head tiredly. "Please keep your head off your desk and listen to me, Inuyasha," she said sternly. "If listening to me speak is such a bore, I'd advise that you choose another curriculum for this semester. You'll learn nothing with your head upon your desk."

Snorting, the hanyou crossed his arms and looked away. "I just might do that, you old hag," he mumbled under his breath.

Kagome was the only one who hadn't turned to address the hanyou's existence. She only sighed silently, shaking her head. Every single lesson she had with him, he always found a way to disrupt the class. To tell you the truth, she was slightly sick of it. The class clown, she couldn't stand him. Especially with their 'talk' before. After that, she concluded that he was just another punk who had no personality whatsoever. _Just because he's a hanyou doesn't mean he could slack off like that,_ she thought quietly to herself. _I mean, despite whatever parents he may have, he's the same as the rest of us going to this school. Except, he just can't let others learn when they want to, can he?_ She scowled. _Stupid, arrogant jerks, thinking they could do whatever they want. At least… At least he doesn't… At least he wasn't being… At least he…_ she left the thought sadly, her eyes returning to their blank hue.

Finally everyone settled and Kaede's lecture began. But most of it went in one ear and out the other with Kagome as she gazed at the peeling wall, not really taking notice of anything around her. Her life was so complicated right now. More so than anyone else's. And she knew, she knew, that nobody even had a clue to what she was going through. Not even Sango.

The bell rung once more and they all filed out of the classroom, less hurriedly this time. Kaede was one of the teachers that wouldn't bite your head off when you lingered in their line of sight for too long. Nor was she the kind of teacher that would give you extra homework if you didn't make it out of the classroom fast enough.

"Kagome?"

She turned, seeing the Social Science teacher looking at her worriedly. "Yes, Kaede-sama?" she asked inquiringly, stilling in her movements. Was she in trouble?

"Are ye all right, child?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. By now, everyone else had left the room. "I've never seen ye so inattentive in one of my classes. Is it family troubles again?" she asked softly.

Kagome shook her head but something caught Kaede's keen eye. It was the look on Kagome's face just before she smiled. "Nah, everything's fine," she grinned, her teeth flashing. "No need to worry about me, Kaede-sama. I just zoned out."

The teacher/vice principle stared at her thoughtfully before she nodded. "All right then," she said. "Be careful now, Kagome. Next class, though, I would like it if you paid attention as well."

She bowed and nodded. "Yes Kaede-sama." Leaving the classroom, she realized that Naraku was waiting for her outside. She cocked her head in confusion, staring at him quizzically. "Oh, um, hey Naraku-kun," she greeted nervously. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to know if I can walk you to your locker, Kagome," he said calmly, smirking. "Perhaps afterwards, you'd like to join me for lunch?" Naraku always had a deep and malicious voice whenever he spoke.

Her heart beating and her warning bells blaring, Kagome politely denied his invitation. "No thanks, Naraku-kun. I, ah, I have something to do at lunch." Her eyes flickered again, searching for anyone who could have been listening. "But I appreciate the offer though. I'll see you whenever I see you. Bye!" she waved before briskly walking away from the pale youth.

She felt absolutely horrible that she had to do that to such a nice person like Naraku. True, he fancied darker stuff, as with the rest of his family, but he was nice enough. To her anyway. She just couldn't be seen walking around school with him, with any other boy really, even if she wanted to. Word would spread and, eventually, the word would reach Kouga's ears and he would undeniably take it the wrong way.

Suddenly, she bumped into somebody, stumbling back because of the impact. "Oh no. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Kagome apologized, glancing at the person whom she just knocked over. And when she saw whom it was, her face drained of any and all colour. Ms. Kaguya. This certainly wouldn't end well. Not to mention the fact that her chocolate pudding was splattered all over her formal, red blouse, her face steadily growing a cherry red. "Ms. Kaguya!" she said worriedly, reaching down to help her. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Kaguya. It won't happen again, it was just an acci--"

"Higurashi!" the teacher screeched, glaring at the student with anger boiling in her eyes. "Detention, today! How dare you ruin my clothes," she snarled, standing up. Kagome got a tissue from her pocket and handed it to her. She snatched it and did her utmost best to clean the pudding out. "Damn," she hissed under her breath. "This is going to stain." Her infuriated eyes snapped back onto the student and she took a small step back, fearing her life. "You're going to have to pay this back, Higurashi," she growled.

Panicked, Kagome protested pleadingly. "I-I can't, miss," she said desperately. "We, my family, we don't have enough--"

"Quiet!" she cut in, her extremely bitter mood taking a turn for the worst. "A week's detention, then! And you can clean this mess up, human. And in repayment for ruining my blouse, you're to report to me every lunchtime for seven days, is that clear?" she asked through narrowed eyes.

_A week's detention? The lunches I could handle but the detention after school?_ Kagome thought worriedly. Despair and panic began to swim within her mind. "B-But Ms. Kaguya," she tried to reason. "I have work after school. If I don't, I won't be able to pay for the school's tuition." _And my mother's life,_ she added silently, her pleading eyes asking for mercy.

"Tough luck," she snorted, utterly ignoring the miko's pleading look. "A week won't ruin everything, girl, now stop making excuses. This blouse was probably worth more than a year's tuition at this dump," she glared. "Detention starts today, along with the lunches you'll be spending with me. The first thing you could do is clean this mess up," she scowled. "Tomorrow, I'll have some more things for you to do."

And ignoring Kagome's protests, the demon walked away, muttering curses under her breath as she tried fruitlessly to clean her shirt. Kagome stood there, dread and depression filling every pore in her body. Why did she have to be such an airhead? If she just looked where she was going, this entire ordeal would have been avoided.

_Well, I can't do anything about it now,_ she thought wryly, walking away from the chocolate mess. She put her books on the dirty school floor and walked towards the janitor's closet. Since doors were hardly ever locked, she opened it and took out a mop. She then began to proceed cleaning the chocolate, the students that passed her exchanging curious whispers with each other, wondering what she was doing and why.

_Kouga and Sango are probably looking for me now,_ she thought with a sigh. This was so embarrassing. _But how am I going to earn the money now? A week is pretty long and I can't afford to miss seven days of work._ She frowned thoughtfully, trying to think of a resolution. But none came to her that wasn't pitiful or demeaning. _I'll just have to explain things to Mr. Dekuro when I get the chance. And, hopefully, he wouldn't fire me._

For not the first time, she wished she had a different life. Her fate resided in other people's hands. Her teachers, her bosses, her family… her boyfriend… She couldn't think of one aspect of her life, which she didn't have total control over. Even her family matters were out of her hands and were in someone else's. Why couldn't things go like she wanted them to for once?

She was like a caged bird, wanting to fly but being held captive by everything, by life. She wanted so much to be free. She knew without a doubt that someone else out there was free, flying without restrictions.

But unknown to our female miko, the path she so desperately wanted was ruthless with another.

For, as someone gazed upon a tree alone, that person was free to fly. But, unfortunately, he just wouldn't spread his wings.

0o0

**Whelp, that's all guys! Next chapter would be a blend of the two characters, not just one. :) Now, we can actually get into the plot since the introductions have finished. But yeah, hope you enjoyed and please send me some feedback! I'd appreciate it very, very much :D Also, I'd like to point out that both Kagome and Inuyasha are having wrong views about each other, not understanding the other's lives. Don't worry though, it won't stay that way for long! ****:)**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and see ya next time!**


	3. First Detention First Week

iN coNtroL

iN coNtroL

0o0

**Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad y'all enjoying it :) Now that the intros are over, we can finally move onto the plot! Hip, hip hoora! Lol. Anyway, on you go! Bon appetite!**

0o0

"Detention?" he asked in surprise. "Kagome, you _never_ get detention, period. And on the first week of senior grade. What the hell did you do?" Kouga asked incredulously.

Kagome sighed, taking out her books from her locker. "I accidentally bumped into Ms. Kaguya," she said with a small pout. "And what's worse was that she was carrying a bowl of chocolate pudding and when she fell, it spilled all over her blouse."

Standing beside her, Sango winced. "Ooh… Man, that must have been nasty," she shivered. "And a whole week's detention plus lunch? What the hell's her problem?" she asked spitefully. No woman in this school favored the demonic teacher, not even the students. The only ones who seemed fond of her were the males. And plenty of them too.

The miko shrugged. "It could have been worse," she tried to reason. "I mean, she could've made me pay for her blouse."

The ookami's eyes narrowed slightly as he observed his girlfriend carefully. "Kagome…" he said slowly, concern etched into his voice. "If you have to stay back at school, I'll help you pay for your mother's operation," he said willingly. "I mean, I've got plenty of money. It'll be no problem."

"Yeah," Sango butted in, ignoring Kouga. "I don't understand why you don't let others help you, Kagome. Taking care of your family all by yourself… That's got to be tough," she said with sympathy. "The least we can do is offer you financial support."

As soon as the suggestion was brought up, Kagome slammed her locker closed and shook her head. "No, no," she insisted, locking eyes with the both of them. "Mr. Dekuro will give me a break. I'll be back on the job next week with twice the shifts. That way, I'll make up for the money I've lost," she stated calmly, her steel eyes decisive.

But it wasn't as if the two concerned people would let it drop like that. "Twice the shift!" Sango blurted out loudly. "Kagome, you've got to be the craziest person I know! You're going to bury your own grave if you get two shifts! Heck, one of them is enough to have you sleeping in class,"

"For once, I agree with your human friend," Kouga said with a frown. "You can't drive yourself like that. You need rest or else you won't be any help to anyone you ca--"

"Stop it," Kagome said, anger swimming in her eyes furiously. "I can handle it, alright?" she asked with an edge in her voice. Seeing her friends' silence, she sighed and shook her head. "Sorry," she muttered tiredly. Then, she plastered on her infamous fake smile and grinned sheepishly at them. "Don't worry about me, okay guys?" she asked. "Souta's helping me, remember? It's nothing,"

Just as the two were about to speak again, the bell rung. "Well, I got to go," Kagome said hurriedly, walking away from them. "I've got Spiritual. See you after school!" she called before disappearing from their sight. The two stared after her blankly, worry eminent in their eyes.

They glanced at each other and their worry left, their eyes instantly narrowing with dislike. "I don't know what you did to her, ookami," Sango growled angrily. "But I know for a fact that she wasn't like this all the time. I should know. And when she met you, she changed. If you know what's good for you, Kouga, don't you even dare raise your voice against her," she warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kouga snarled back. "And hell. You should just stay out of our business, human. If you want to experience a real relationship, go get a girlfriend." Giving him a nasty look, Sango flipped him the finger before she turned and began to walk away. Kouga smirked behind her back. "That's right, tajiya. You go to your useless Demon Exterminating class. It won't do you any good if you ever fight with me,"

Receiving no response, Kouga turned and headed towards his own class, Sparring. His smirk widened, the recent problems with his girlfriend briefly vanishing. _It'll be my pleasure to beat the crap out of that hanyou again,_ he thought with a snicker. _Really. I don't know how the hell he even got in that class._

0o0

"Whoop! Go Kagome! You're the miko!" a few spiritual women cheered as Kagome once again shot right in the middle of the target, spiritual residue still within the air.

"Good job," her teacher smiled. Kaede was truly a multitasking teacher. "Now ye only need to shoot moving targets."

Kagome groaned. "But Kaede-sama," she whined. "I can't even come within ten meters if the target's moving."

She patted her back, chuckling under her breath. "That's why we have this class, child," she told her. "After all, a demon that wants to harm you will not stay still when you tell them to." She eyed the arrow that was recently shot by the young woman. "And you still need to focus more on your energy," she said. "Your power is going all over the place. Make sure you're able to strictly control it lest you attack a demon you hadn't intended to," she sighed. "There has already been those kinds of accidents in this school," she said as her one eye narrowed slightly at an older student. She only giggled nervously and looked away. "The whole point of this class is to learn how to control your power so another war between humans and demons won't accidentally start because of your lack of training," she stated sternly.

Tiredly, Kagome nodded. She just couldn't get a grasp on her power. She can shoot an arrow, yes, but she couldn't maintain her power in that same arrow. It was bothersome. Suddenly, cheers began to erupt again but this time, it wasn't for her. "Wow! Look at her! Kikyo-san has improved, don't you think?" one of the students squealed in admiration.

Everyone, including Kagome, turned to the other senior miko. She watched with awe filled eyes as Kikyo shot every single moving target with precise accuracy, her powers sizzling the air with infinite control and stability. Her posture was perfect, her eyes focused and keen. Dressed in her miko attire, Kagome thought that no one would be able to match Kikyo in her special subject. Absolutely no one.

Kaede left Kagome and walked over to the other student, smiling brightly at her progress. "Kikyo, you're going to become a wonderful miko," she said proudly. "You've improved greatly since last year. Did ye train?"

Kikyo turned and nodded once. "Hai," she said politely. "I've been training every week. I hope that I've reached your approval?" she asked calmly.

"Of course, child," Kaede grinned. "You are, after all, my top student. Nothing you do can disappoint me,"

After that, everyone else got back to their own practice and tried to shoot their targets, the large room filling with intense miko energy as they escaped the arrows. If a demon came into the room, they would immediately be sizzled into ashes before they could even poke their nose inside. Although, the class was rather small compared to the core subjects. Why? Because there aren't many humans who contained any spiritual powers anymore. Right now, the class only had seven students working ferociously in their aim and control.

The first bell rung and fifth period was over. But the mikos continued to shoot arrow after arrow with Kaede instructing them. They had double Spiritual. They wouldn't stop until the homeroom bell.

0o0

_Damn it,_ Inuyasha cursed as he was once again punched in the gut. He fell on the ground, coughing up blood. Sparring was not one for the weak of heart. He got up just before his opponent's claws could pierce through his stomach and kicked roughly, sending his opponent into the wall. _Feh,_ he thought with a cocky smirk.

"Hakkaku, get your lazy ass in gear and beat the fucking crap out of this hanyou," Kouga growled angrily.

"Aw, what's wrong ookami?" Naraku asked mockingly. "Upset that a mere hanyou is practically toying with one of your friends as if he was a chew toy?" he asked slyly.

"I have half the mind to jab a stick up your ass," Kouga growled as he set his glaring eyes on the spider youkai. "You freak. Stay out of my business."

Naraku only glared at him slightly, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. "A little sour aren't you, Kouga?" he asked casually. "Your girlfriend not satisfying you on your bed anymore?" he asked feigning disinterest, a manipulating glint in his eyes.

Immediately, Kouga turned and went to swipe at the spider youkai. But Naraku moved gracefully away from his deadly claws. "Say that again, motherfucker," he growled dangerously, his blue eyes narrowed. "I'll rip your tiny penis apart," he snarled crudely.

"Oh?" Naraku said with a lifted brow. "Well, I didn't know you wanted to get so intimate with a male," he smirked. "She must be quite horrible in bed if it made you want to change opinions in sex. If you're through with her, perhaps you'll lend her to me? I'd like to experience what made you change from straight to gay first hand," he said smoothly.

Kouga's eyes flashed dangerously as a warning growl escaped his lips. "Stay away from her, you bastard," he said, flexing his claws. "Get even within a meter of her, you sick fuck, and I'll fucking kill you," he scowled, his entire body stiff.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled, suddenly butting in and glaring at the two. "We're supposed to be sparring here, you idiots," he reminded arrogantly. "Why the hell are you two fighting over a freaking whore?"

Suddenly, Kouga's eyes turned to him and he advanced slowly, a murderous glint in her eyes. "What the hell did you say about her hanyou?" he asked defencively, nearing closer and closer, like a predator about to strike.

Knowing he was about to attack, Inuyasha moved out of the way as Kouga's claws smashed through the wooden floor. His claws lengthened and he slashed at his direction. Here in this class, he wouldn't get in trouble if he actually retaliated. That's why he chose this subject. He could let out all his frustration and anger on these bastards. But the ookami had an unusual amount of speed and he dodged it quickly. A punch connected harshly into Inuyasha's nose as he flew back, crashing into Ginta who had fruitlessly tried to get out of the way.

Coughing up more blood, Inuyasha sat up, growling as he stood and glared at Kouga. Kouga always seemed to fight better when that woman was involved, even if indirectly. "I don't get what's so great about her," he admitted with a shrug. "She seemed like a complete idiot when she tried to talk to me,"

Suddenly, Kouga halted, his eyes narrowed with suspicion and surprise. "She talked to you?" he asked carefully. "What the hell did she say?" he snapped.

Inuyasha frowned, noticing the angry glint in his eyes. Except, unlike the other times, this one was different. "She just said some random crap, is all," he said slowly. "Really, she acted like a shrew," he snorted, crossing his arms. "No idea how you manage to put up with her. If you weren't such a jackass, I'd probably admire you for that."

Kouga's anger finally bubbling over, he ran towards the hanyou angrily. "I'll make you freaking eat those words!" he yelled furiously, throwing a punch at his direction.

But blinded with rage, Inuyasha was able to dodge it and implant one of his own punches at his ribs, successfully cracking one or two. He smirked, cockiness filling him in that moment. But at that over-confident moment, Kouga counterattacked and slashed right across his chest, blood pouring out quickly. But since Inuyasha was partly demon, he would be able to heal in an hour or so.

"I don't see the problem with talking to your girlfriend, Kouga," Naraku said, his voice demanding attention. And he got it. "Me and her had a lovely chat today, believe it or not," he smirked.

Kouga's eyes glared into his, his teeth clenching together to keep from roaring. "You filthy piece of sh--"

"Alright, break it up," a new voice said with annoyance. "At this rate, you'll destroy the whole room and everyone in it."

The two canine rivals turned to see Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu. They were the only humans strong enough to make it in the Sparring class. Everyone else were full fledged demons. With the exception of one hanyou, of course. "Stay out of this, human," Kouga spat disrespectfully, panting slightly as his demonic energy began to heal his wounds. "Without those stupid swords of yours, you'll be dead within five minutes in this class."

"Arrogant as ever, I see," Bankotsu sighed distastefully. "Why must you people talk about a human female?" he asked. "We're supposed to be sparring."

"I am freaking sparring, you idiot!" Kouga growled in annoyance. He pointed at Inuyasha who only glared back. "I'm trying to kill his ass."

"If you hadn't realized," Bankotsu started calmly. "The teacher has been trying to say something for ten minutes now," he said, pointing with his thumb at the teacher behind him.

All the students turned and finally acknowledged their human teacher. "S-Swap partners," he stuttered fearfully, a few strands of hair falling off his almost bald head due to stress and dread. He had a clipboard in his hands, the wooden essential shaking as he quaked. "Mr. T-Takahashi, M-Mr. Komai, please report to the emergency room. Y-You're both bleeding e-everywhere," he stuttered nervously. Poor guy. He looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. Scrawny looking human. He won't survive a month.

"We're demons, moron," Kouga snorted disrespectfully. Poor, poor guy. "It'll heal. Now, bring me my next partner. I'm getting bored with the hanyou anyway,"

"Bull!" Inuyasha snarled. "You practically had your stupid tail between your legs." Of course, Inuyasha knew that wasn't true. But his male pride wouldn't allow Kouga to walk away with the last word. Nope. No way.

"Oh, would you two shut up," Kagura snarled distastefully, drawing her fan. Her blood red eyes glared resentfully at the hanyou, her black, inky hair tied loosely behind her head. "Inuyasha, you're my opponent. Get ready or you'll definitely die," she warned, not really caring whether or not he listened, bringing her weapon up high.

But Inuyasha only snorted. "No way," he stated dismissively. "Kagura, I don't want to fight a woman, even if she is a demon. They're way too weak."

Her hair bristling in anger, she swiped down her fan. She, Kagura, had a nasty temper. And she was one of the strongest female demons in this run-down school. She would not let a hanyou talk her down. The blast of wind came quickly at his direction and Inuyasha barely dodged it. Kouga and Bankotsu sparred with each other, while Ginta and Hakkaku fought with Jakotsu and Renkotsu. Naraku was meant to fight a few other demons but with one death glare, they scurried back, leaving Naraku to watch the fights with slight amusement. And no body even dared to go near Kanna. Everybody knew what her mirror could do. The teacher merely pressed his back against the wall, trying to make himself invisible in the corner, squealing fearfully every now and again when some body was thrown his way.

This was what it was always like in the Sparring class. The only thing that changed was Kouga's attitude. Throughout the entire lesson, his eyes blazed with fury. But along with it was the dangerous feeling of possessiveness. _Kagome will have some explaining to do…_

0o0

"Ah, Mr. Takahashi. Glad you can make it," Mr. Sekiro stated sarcastically as the student finally entered the classroom. "Please take a seat and welcome to detention," he welcomed gruffly, his forever narrowed eyes glaring at the student who dared waste his time.

_Crap. It's Mr. Sekiro,_ he thought with dismay. _This is going to be hell. _Snorting, Inuyasha's eyes scanned the room. The only other person in here was that pesky human. He didn't bother to withhold the groan that irrupted from his lips. "Not you again," he hissed. _Great. Just great. And here I thought it was going to be hell before,_ he sneered.

Kagome looked up from her desk, catching golden eyes. She glared defiantly back, her lips thinning ever so slightly. Before she could say anything, the Math teacher spoke up. "Mr. Takahashi, sit down!" he all but yelled, irritation clearly shown on his features.

Without casting another glance at the girl, Inuyasha casually walked towards the back of the classroom. But before he even got five steps in, he was stopped once more as a ruler cracked against a desk. "No, Mr. Takahashi," his voice droned furiously. "I will not allow you to create mischief back there. Sit next to Ms. Higurashi this instant," he demanded.

With the crack still echoing in both the students' ears, Inuyasha sat down the desk just beside Kagome. The female scooted further away from him unconsciously, her eyes staring disheartened at the whiteboard behind the teacher. "Detention starts now," Mr. Sekiro announced gruffly, leaning back on his chair. "Not a peep from either of you, do you understand me? If I hear even one mutter coming from your lips, I'll give you so much homework you'll drown," he growled.

The two nodded mutely, already bored. Kagome looked out the window, her head on the desk. She watched the blue sky with the white puffy clouds passing through. Some birds chirped and flew in the great sea way up high, the silence making the wind hearable to even Kagome's ears. As she sat there, staring blankly out the window as her teacher began to snooze, she sighed and closed her eyes. It was… kind of peaceful… just sitting here doing nothing. The quietness of the room, excluding the breaths of the people occupying it, made her believe that she had no problems at all.

"Oi, wench," an irritating voice snapped her out of her reverie.

With a frown, Kagome turned but didn't let her head off the desk. With narrowed eyes, she stared at him. "What?" she asked impassively. _Wow, how uncharacteristically of me,_ she thought dryly.

The hanyou beside her frowned at the reaction. She didn't really seem like one who would be unemotional. After all, their first encounter was definitely nothing short of emotionless. "What's your problem?" he asked rudely, glaring at her.

"Haven't you ever thought that it may be you?" she retorted harshly.

Inuyasha blinked before his eyes narrowed even more. "What's crawled up your ass, human?" he asked discourteously.

Sighing and knowing her mistake, Kagome sat up and closed her eyes tiredly. "Gomen," she said sincerely. She opened her eyes again and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm just not feeling too good, that's all. I'll be better, promise," she smiled.

But Inuyasha saw something else in that smile. It just didn't fully reach her eyes. He shrugged, crossing his arms. "Not like I care," he muttered. "Anyway," he said a little louder so she could hear. "What did you do to get detention in the first week of school?" He wasn't trying to make conversation. Usually, Inuyasha stayed clear of people, only talking if necessary. But this girl… There was something wrong with her, to be frank. And he didn't like it. Despite his usual insensitive self, something about her chocolate eyes spoke something akin to his. He just couldn't place his finger on it.

"I accidentally bumped into Ms. Kaguya and made her spill chocolate pudding all over her shirt," Kagome answered with an uncaring shrug. "Now I have to come here for a week, lunch times too."

"Feh," he said with a smirk. "That's no surprise. That bitch was the one who gave me detention too. Just because I was late for class," he shrugged. "I bet she's the only one who can give students detention on the first week back at school."

Kagome's smile became a millimeter wider. "Yeah," she agreed fully. "I bet she missed giving out detentions to students on the holidays,"

Inuyasha's smirk widened. "I didn't know you were the type to bitch about a teacher behind their back," he said cockily.

A blush smeared on Kagome's cheeks as she glared at him. "I beg your pardon?" she asked in a low whisper. "Why must you males always have to resort to swearing? You do realize that it only supports your lack of intelligence for a more suitable word?" she asked innocently.

The hanyou's smirk vanished as his glare came back. "And just when I thought you couldn't get anymore annoying," he growled. "You just had to have a smart mouth, didn't you?"

"Really? No," she rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her tone. Then her smile came back as she held out her hand. "By the way, my name's Higurashi Kagome," she introduced kindly. "Sorry. I just sort of forgot to tell you earlier," she said sheepishly.

Inuyasha stared at the foreign hand as if it was about to attack. _What the hell?_ He thought with confusion. _Why the hell is she acting so nice now? Everyone just wants to get away from me as if I had the plague,_ he thought, eyeing her suspiciously. She was acting completely different to the fidgety and nervous girl he had met earlier that day. Now, it seemed as if she was less tense and hectic. _I wonder why,_ Inuyasha inwardly snorted, staying quiet as the girl continued to wait.

Kagome's hand still lingered in the air and she began to grow nervous as Inuyasha didn't take it. He just sat there, staring at her as if she was a freak. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ she thought, blushing. She retracted her hand since it was obvious he wasn't going to take it any time soon. "Y-You don't need to tell me your name," she stuttered, looking down at her desk with embarrassment. "You're Takahashi Inuyasha, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically. "I should know since a teacher usually shouts your name with every class I have with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked snappishly. Then, his ears tweaked, picking up something. He then smirked, a vicious plan forming in his mind. "You know, I knew your name before as well," he continued loudly. "Everyone talks about you. Plus, it's pretty hard to ignore you since you scream like a banshee every single time I see you. Not to mention you're a klutz. Everybody has to have a laugh sometime in this pathetic school, don't they?" he asked cunningly. "I mean, with your tactless clothes and goofy face, many people believe you're naïve and socially retarded." He paused, his eyes scanning her up and down. "And believe me, I would believe that too," he smirked.

Kagome's face lit up with anger, her face turning a nice shade of pink. "What?" she yelled. "How dare you! I'm not a klutz! And I do _not_ scream like a banshee! When have I ever raised my voice?" she hissed furiously. "And I am not socially retarded! I have plenty of friends, mister. My clothes are just fine too, so don't you go sticking your nose into my wardrobe and criticize every piece of clothing I have!"

"Higurashi, quiet!" bellowed a recently awoken Mr. Sekiro, his sleepy eyes blazing angrily above her as he stood in front of her desk. Kagome gulped. _When did he get there?_ she thought, fearing her life. "What did I say about being silent?" he yelled, slamming the ruler down on her desk, hard. She winced. "Higurashi, in addition to the homework I gave you, I want you to complete the next five questions in your textbook," he growled. "I expect to see them completed tomorrow."

"B-But Mr. Sekiro!" Kagome protested pointlessly.

"Do you want to make it ten questions, Ms. Higurashi?" he tested. The young miko immediately shut up and sat behaving on her chair. Snorting with approval, Mr. Sekiro went back to his seat.

After quite awhile in silence, he sighed, packing up the paper on the desk. "You two can leave now. Go away. I don't want to see your faces in the next three seconds," he grumbled tiredly.

The two immediately shot out of their chairs and practically ran out of the room. But as they exited, Kagome marched straight up to Inuyasha with her eyes storming with fury. "Takahashi!" she hissed. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she asked angrily.

Smirking, Inuyasha locked his hands behind his head and began to walk away from her. "Wench, I can't believe you accused me of such a thing," he said with mock hurt. He then let out a chuckle, sensing the fuming human glaring at the back of his head. He glanced back to see that she still stood there in the school hallway, her usually happy eyes narrowed almost demonically at him. "See you later, Higurashi Kagome," he smirked before turning away.

Kagome glared at him until he was no longer in her line of sight. Growling and cursing under her breath, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the building, her angry eyes on the ground. _Stupid jerk!_ She thought spitefully. _He's definitely a stuck-up ninny,_ she growled. _Better stay clear of him from now on._

Suddenly, a shout alerted her to the male that was walking towards her. "Kagome!" the demon yelled. "I was wondering when you were going to come out. You took awhile, you know?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Sighing softly, Kagome leaned back against her partner's muscled chest. "Gomen Kouga-kun," she smiled. "Mr. Sekiro just gave me five more questions of homework," she informed him, trying to sound spiteful but couldn't. But when she looked up at him, her smile vanished to be replaced by a frown. "Kouga-kun, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, noticing the frown on his features.

Kouga looked up to see the orange sky, the great ball of fire slowly descending to rest. "We'll talk about it later," he said, swinging his arms possessively around her waist as they began to walk forward towards Kagome's home. "Do you mind if I come into your room once we get there?" he asked seriously.

Nodding, Kagome frowned. "Yeah, of course," she replied verbally. "Souta's out working so we'll be alone for a couple of hours." She paused. "What do we need to talk about?" she asked curiously.

Kouga leaned forward and nuzzled her neck slightly. "I'll tell you when we get there," he said huskily, his hold on her tightening ever so slightly.

Kagome's frown deepened. She didn't respond, contemplating what Kouga would like to talk to her about. He usually didn't act this way. She mentally shrugged. Whatever it was, she was going to find out soon. Kouga never left her in the dark for too long.

Unknown to both of them, a silver-haired teen came out of the building and spotted them, watching as the couple walked away. With a shrug, the figure turned and began to make his own way home. _Feh,_ he thought. _I didn't know Kouga cared enough to wait for her. Hn. But why? I mean, he looked pretty pissed last time I saw him because of her._ He mentally let go of the thought and walked back home.

He stopped for a moment, taking in the town view of the sun setting. He sighed. _This is going to be a long year._

0o0

**There you go peeps. I made it longer since we're not in the intros anymore. Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review! ****:D**


	4. Misgivings

in CONtROL

in CONtROL

0o0

**Waddup dudes? I don't really have anything to say so I'll just let you continue! Thanks to all those who reviewed by the way :)**

0o0

"Inuyasha! You're late _again_!" the old demon yelled angrily, waving around his huge, iron hammer. "I have half the mind to squash you senseless!" he roared furiously.

_Crazy old fart,_ Inuyasha thought as he fearfully dodged a swing of the heavy swordsmith weapon. "Stop doing that, will you?" he growled at him. "Why are you carrying that old thing around for, anyway? We're not in the middle ages!" he growled, again narrowly missing his boss' strike.

Suddenly, he stopped, looking innocently at the teenager. Then, he smiled. "Inuyasha!" he greeted warmly, throwing aside the weapon. "I was wondering when you were going to come. I thought you were…" But his sentence died out when he glanced at the clock above his head. His eyes bulged out of his head as he retrieved his weapon once more. "Inuyasha! You're late _again_!" he repeated unknowingly, aiming to hit the hanyou.

_I didn't want to have to do this to you, Toto-sai,_ Inuyasha sighed. With demonic speed, he rushed towards him and bunked him on the head harshly. A hollow noise filtered through the room. "Just get a grip, old timer," he sighed. "I'll set to work double time today again, okay?" he asked irritably. He walked towards the cash register of the small grocery store, ignoring the way some customers dropped their items and ran out of the door.

"Eh?" Toto-sai asked cluelessly, staring into space. "Who am I?" he asked, scratching his balding head.

Again, Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't believe this was his boss. Then, he spotted another old man coming out of the restroom. "Oi, Myouga, get your fat ass over here and manage the boss, will you?" he yelled with irritation. It was bad enough that he had detention. Now he had to hang around this dump for double shifts.

The short man, barely making it to Inuyasha's waist, walked over hurriedly and led the elderly senile demon away. "Get to work, Inuyasha-san," he said, his whisker-like thingy twitching. Man, was Inuyasha annoyed with this flea demon. "I expect you to work extra hard since you're late again." With that, the two old people walked away, Toto-sai looking around his own shop as if he'd never seen it before in his life.

"Stupid, idiotic elderly demons," he grumbled to himself, sitting back on his seat as he watched the shop. It wasn't like he wasn't grateful for this job, though. He got paid fairly, unlike other jobs that wouldn't even give him half of what he actually earned; the only reason for it was the fact he was a hanyou. Almost all the jobs he's applied for have either rejected him or treated him poorly because of his heritage. At least Toto-sai didn't really mind his origin.

The next six hours were a bore to him, people coming and going and some even deciding not to buy here because they saw who, or what, was going to serve them. Inuyasha didn't give a damn though. At least, that's what he wanted to believe. In fact, he wished with everything he had that they would stop treating him as if he were a freak. It was… lonely.

_Feh. I don't need them,_ he thought haughtily. _My life is just fine the way it is._ Of course, even he knew that was a damn lie.

Once his shifts were over, he closed down the shop and yawned. He looked up at the sky tiredly. It was ten at night and he still had blasted Math homework do to. He cursed the day he ever met that bastard teacher. With his slightly ragged clothes, he rubbed his hands up and down his arms in a fruitless way to warm them. Through the silent city streets and quiet music of the night, he wove himself through the large buildings and alleyways. After finally reaching the rundown part of town, he entered an old and horrid looking building. _Welcome home,_ he thought to himself as the stench of unholy things assaulted his nose.

Even though he's been living here for years, he could never get used to the stink of drugs, smoke, beer and sex the place permanently harboured. He always wanted to throw up whenever he entered it. No wonder the rent here was rather cheap. The wrong crowd hung around this part of town for a nice fuck or smoke. Felonies also grouped in this rundown area. In fact, the entire neighborhood should be steered clear of. Even the damn police haven't bothered to clean this dump.

He passed a disgusted look at the revealing prostitute at the counter, picking at her devilishly long red nails. Turning away, he ran straight for his room on the sixth floor, climbing upon the worn staircases. Once he reached his room, he stuck the key in and cursed. _Damn it,_ he swore. _It's jammed… again._ So he used his shoulder to bring the door open, which successfully completed the job in revealing the small and blindly poor apartment with its peeling paint and stained walls.

He threw down his black backpack on his rather neat bed and turned on the shower. This was Inuyasha's life. He didn't believe it was ever going to change.

0o0

"So, Kouga-kun, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked curiously as she plopped onto her brown-sheeted bed. Kouga sat down beside her, bringing her closer to him as he sighed.

"Kagome, I want you to answer me truthfully," he said, his beautiful blue eyes looking down at her. "Why the hell were you speaking to dog-turd today?" he asked with a small growl.

Kagome's once calm heart suddenly flew into overdrive. She looked nervously at him, unconsciously tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I, ah, he's in my History class," she answered hurriedly, trying to come up with some excuse. "We just happened to bump into each other. That's all," she grinned weakly.

But who could fool Kouga? Certainly not his long-time girlfriend. "Kagome…" he said dangerously, his eyes narrowing as the grip on her tightened. "What the hell did that insolent puppy do to you? Did he try to touch you in any way?" he asked, his youki starting to spike.

"N-No!" Kagome immediately defended. The last thing she wanted was for him to be in more danger. Even the incident in detention wasn't enough for that. Nothing was. "He didn't touch me, I swear!"

Knowing that she wasn't lying to him this time, his youki somewhat calmed. But his narrowed eyes still glared at her. "Tell me, Kagome. What did you two speak about?" he asked, his tone dangerously low and quiet.

She gulped, knowing that she couldn't avoid the situation any longer. With a sigh, she answered quietly. "I was apologizing," she mumbled under her breath, looking at her carpet. Kagome lived in an apartment with her younger brother, Souta. He was currently working at an overnight WacDonald's store. And since the two were both working and schooling at the same time, they weren't exactly crying money. They lived in a rather old and local apartment, one with pretty cheap rent. It wasn't that bad, if you looked from afar.

"Apologizing?" Kouga repeated in confusion. "What did you have to apologize for?"

Again she gulped, not wanting to answer. But her boyfriend always found out eventually. _Can't prolong the inevitable,_ she thought bitterly. "I was apologizing because you struck him without a right reason," she answered boldly. Well, that went the last of her courage.

A long, thick, intense silence ensured and Kouga glared angrily at her, his claws suddenly biting at her skin. "_What?_" he yelled furiously. "You apologized to him for _that?_ Kagome, you have no right to do that," he said through narrowed eyes. "That hanyou deserved it," he sneered.

"No, he didn't," she whispered defiantly. _Swell,_ she thought dryly. _My courage still remains._ She wasn't too pleased with that. "All he did was bump into you. And he did say sorry. You didn't have to humiliate him in front of the entire school like that,"

"Oh for demon's sakes, Kagome!" he snarled, standing up. "He's a hanyou! No one cares about him! You shouldn't either," he warned. Kagome looked up to find him glaring down at her. "He's a fucking bastard and I don't want you talking to him," he spat.

"B-But," she protested weakly.

But Kouga silenced her with a menacing growl. "I don't like the way that pup talks about you. He calls you a shrew and a whore." His eyes narrowed and, oddly enough, so did hers. "I don't want him getting any ideas," he growled with finality.

Kagome didn't speak, not knowing what to say. Then, Kouga crawled over her, trapping her beneath him with his arms. He peered intently down at her, a nervous look in her eyes. "And I don't want you near Naraku either," he snarled, his face inches away from hers as he trapped her on her bed. "The horny bastard. Stay away from them, Kagome," he demanded quietly.

She still didn't say anything. She sort of liked Naraku. After all, he was nice enough. "But Naraku-kun, he--"

"And drop the '-kun' Kagome," he growled, his face centimeters from hers. _She only addresses __**me**__ with that,_ he thought possessively. Kouga wasn't… normal when it came to what he thought was his. He acted too possessively, too over-protectively. Some people think it was just his canine nature. And others think that he was mentally unstable. Either way, it didn't change him from acting like he did. Sometimes he just had this whole knew side to him, like a split personality. And the side he showed now was the side Kagome feared.

But remember that our dear Kagome isn't one who would submit _that_ easily. "Naraku-_chan_," she said instead daringly. "He's nice to me. I don't see any reason why--"

Suddenly Kouga snapped his teeth close to her nose. She immediately quieted. "Kagome," he growled lowly, his youki flaring. "Stop. One more word in his defence and--"

"And what?" Kagome foolishly interrupted, glaring at him. "Kouga, haven't we been through this before? I don't want you to dominate my life like that! _I_ will choose who to speak with and who to not. You can't expect me to avoid the entire male population just because of your jealous fits," she snapped.

Wrong move. Dreadfully wrong move. The ookami growled angrily then suddenly smashed his lips on top of hers. Kagome tried to push him away but he only pressed heavier onto her, encircling his arms around her. He forcefully slipped his tongue inside her mouth and commenced his rough kiss. The woman struggled for a bit but his youki was compressing her aura, trying to envelop her in a possessive wrap. It was suffocating her. Dominating her. And because of some invisible force, she refused to use her miko powers on him. She just wouldn't do that.

So, she did the only thing she could do. She ceased her struggling and tried to relax as he planted his scent on her body. _Kouga…_ she thought despairingly as he mercilessly assaulted her mouth, a hand keeping her head in place by grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Finally, the kiss died down and he pulled away, staring down at her softly. He had gone for too long without taking in air and now they were both breathing deeply. With a comforting growl, he nuzzled his nose in her hair and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he said gently. "I… I don't know what came over me…"

"I-It's okay, Kouga-kun," she forced out, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. "It's okay," she whispered through swollen lips.

He pulled back and softly kissed her forehead, his hold loosening but not completely. "Promise, okay?" he asked quietly.

Unable to disagree, Kagome nodded tiredly. Kouga shifted them to a more comfortable position on her bed and kissed her again, this time more gently. With him on top of her, she sighed as his hands softly roamed her body. Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist and just hugged him. _There he goes again,_ she thought to herself as he stroked her hair while he guided her tongue, her eyes fluttering close. _It's like he's two different people,_ she thought with dazed thoughts. _My Kouga-kun and… and this… this thing…_

She felt tears begin to leak out of her eyes before they were picked up by a tongue. She sighed once more, embracing the warmth and love he gave her at this moment. Then his hand was under her shirt and secretly fiddled with her bra. She opened her eyes with awareness and stopped the wandering hand from moving any further. "Kouga-kun, I'm not ready," she reminded him quietly.

He retracted his hand and gave her one short kiss before he sat up. "Sorry, Kagome," he said with a sheepish grin. He scratched the back of his head. "I got carried away," he said with a nervous smirk.

Kagome stared at him blankly, a sad smile unknowingly appearing on her face. _Why does he… Why does he confuse me so much?_

0o0

"Inuyasha! You won't believe whose butt I just--"

"Can it, Miroku!" Inuyasha growled in annoyance. He shoved his books back in his locker. "I don't want to know whose ass you've just touched," he snapped.

Miroku stared at his friend innocently. "Got out of the wrong side of the bed today, Inuyasha?" he asked simply. "You know, it's scientifically proven that if you have a partner in bed, you wake up happier than usual," he grinned. "It makes you happy how? Because the previous night you released 'happy endorphins' that were caused by you two performing intercourse. The endorphins that are released in the time of your _actual_ release is so strong that it stays with you for--"

"I said can it!" Inuyasha yelled in embarrassment. Good man! This guy was talking about sex in a hallway with crowded students. And the fact that he didn't even keep his voice down was even worse. No wonder most people stayed clear of him. "I don't want to hear another word coming from your mouth," he growled angrily.

"You know it's true," he said slyly. "After all, you are a man." He paused, studying his friend closely. "You _are_ a man, aren't you?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow. The next second he was on the ground, barely conscious.

Inuyasha dusted his knuckles with a scowl, glaring down at the human on the floor. "Serves you right, you pervert," he muttered, slightly kicking his side. No body would see it at first glance but these two really were friends. Promise.

With a groan, his 'friend' stood up, rubbing his head. "Ooh, Inuyasha," he moaned in pain. "It was an innocent question. I mean, with your hair and all, someone could easily--"

"Will you shut up?" Inuyasha snapped in frustration. _The guy just won't keep his mouth shut!_ He wanted to scream in irritation. "Why the hell are we talking about this in the first place?"

A grin appeared on the once pained face. "Just wanted to see your reaction, is all," he said sheepishly. The next moment, he really was unconscious.

"Baka," Inuyasha muttered. He resumed getting his books and successfully walked over his 'friend'. Yes, friend. They held a special bond, believe it or not. He sped off towards History class, surprised that he actually made it before some other people did. With bored eyes, he watched Kikyo as she sat patiently at her desk. His eyes softened. _I wonder what would happen if I talk to her…_ he thought. But he immediately dismissed the idea. It wouldn't end up as anything but humiliation.

"Alright, listen up class," Mr. Onigumo demanded. The class fell silent. "Today I'm going to be handing you the term's first assignment."

Of course, this was followed up by a series of protests. "What?" a demon student yelled in outrage. "This is only our first week, you bastard!"

The black haired teacher glared at him. And in that glare was such a malice that it seemed to choke everyone in the classroom. "I would like to inform you that if we did not have a policy here in Shikon High I would have already sliced off your limbs and burned you alive," he said dangerously quiet. "Same goes for the rest of you if you _ever_ raise your voice against me," he said threateningly.

There was utter silence and Naraku's father continued. "You will be paired into three groups," he explained, handing out the criteria for the task. "And in that three you are expected to gather information about a certain period of Japan's history more than one hundred years ago." His eyes narrowed. "It will be presented as an oral. If even one of you brings along one of those barbaric 'palm cards' I will pierce a skewer through each of your eyes and put you through a meat grinder after I throw you in a sea of piranhas. Do I make myself clear?" he asked dangerously. Again it was quiet. "Good," he said with a silky smile.

A hand rose. "What do you want now, Hokaji?" he asked bitterly.

"Does one's grades depend on the entire group's efforts?" Kikyo asked calmly, not at all intimidated by the demon.

Onigumo smirked. "Yes, Hokaji, it depends on the entire group's efforts," he said smoothly. "So don't even ask if you can do it by yourself or it's an immediate D,"

Kikyo stayed silent, her calm eyes regarding Onigumo coldly. "Now," he continued, glaring at her resentfully before he addressed the entire class. "I'm going to explain the task a little bit more. You'll find out in the next lesson which group you're in."

0o0

"And then he said, 'Sango, please bear my child,'"

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes wide. "No way," she whispered in disbelief.

Sango nodded glumly, a small blush on his cheeks. "And then he groped me, that pervert!" she fumed angrily, munching on her apple loudly.

Suddenly, Kagome smirked. "Ooh, is that wedding bells ringing I hear?" she asked teasingly. "Sounds like you like the guy, Sango," she grinned. "You've got to like him since you've been talking about him nonstop since lunch started."

The tajiya almost choked on her apple. "What?" she yelled, her face flushed as she glared at her laughing friend. "You've got to be kidding me, Kagome! There's no way in hell I'll every like that stupid pervert!" she growled lowly.

"Sure," she replied sarcastically with a roll of her eye. She continued to eat her jelly-in-a-cup when she saw Naraku coming towards them. Her eyes widened momentarily and she turned away. "I've got to go, Sango," she said hurriedly, packing up her stuff. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" her friend asked curiously.

"I, ah," she stuttered. Then she almost hit her head on the tree nearby as she suddenly remembered a _real_ excuse to leave. "I forgot about meeting Ms. Kaguya!" she exclaimed fearfully, running out of the cafeteria, leaving a bemused and slightly worried Sango behind. _Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!_ She chanted in her mind as she rushed with all her might towards the teacher's room. _I can't believe I forgot! She's going to murder me!_ she screamed in her mind. The wrath of Ms. Kaguya would have any man whimpering and running away with their tail between their legs.

She burst into the room Ms. Kaguya has told her to meet up in and came face to face with a broom and a bucket. "Wha?" she asked in confusion.

"You're late!" shrieked the teacher, glaring demonically at the student. "I will not accept tardiness when a punishment is to be given out!" she yelled furiously. Kagome bowed repeatedly, saying sorry over and over again. Ms. Kaguya stuck up her nose and looked down upon her. "Pitiful," she hissed. "Now get to work. I want this room shining when I get back," she stated clearly as she shoved the items into Kagome's hands. "If it's not satisfactory, you'll have another detention, in that clear Higurashi?" she asked calmly.

Kagome nodded her head gloomily. With a sneer, the teacher slammed the door closed behind her. The young woman stared around the classroom heavily. Graffiti was everywhere and rubbish has been littered on the ground. The desks were dirty and the windows were stained and scratched. Who could learn in a place like this? But she had to make it satisfactory. If not then she'd miss another day of work and she couldn't possibly let that happen.

So, she immediately set off to work, cleaning and cleaning vigorously all lunchtime. No one knew what she was doing since the doors were closed but she didn't want them to know anyway. She scrubbed and cleaned, polished and shined, rinsed and wiped. By the end of it all, the room looked as good as new. The same couldn't be said for Kagome though.

She was a determined person, giving her best at everything she did. One of her main faults was that sometimes she tried too hard, especially when her family was involved. She was a mess, to put it simply. She looked at her hands, all pruned and blistered. Her legs ached and her stomach rumbled. And she was utterly exhausted. With a tired sigh, she sat on one of the bubble gum-free chairs and rested for awhile. She didn't get a very good sleep last night. _Maybe if I rest my eyes for a bit…_ she thought wearily.

The bell rung and she jerked awake. With deadweight legs, she pushed herself out of the room. _Where did Ms. Kaguya go?_ She thought. _Am I dismissed?_ Deciding she must have been, Kagome joined the flow of students in the hallway. But just as she was about to pass a corner, a voice called out. "Hey, Kagome,"

She turned sharply, her eyes wide as she acknowledged the young man leaning casually on the wall beside her. "N-Naraku-ku--" But she caught herself. "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. _Darn it. Now I can't avoid him without looking rude,_ she thought with a sulk.

"I saw you earlier at lunch," he said smoothly but his violet eyes stared at her intensely. "But you just up and went." He stepped closer to her, close enough to touch if she just lifted her hand. "Are you avoiding me, Kagome-_chan_?" he asked quietly, his voice silk-like and Kagome shivered. _I need to get out of here,_ she thought desperately. _Kouga-kun… He wouldn't be too happy if he ever found out about this._

"G-Gomen, Naraku-san, I need to get to class," she stuttered uneasily, the students thinning around her. "I'll see you later."

But just when she was about to leave, Naraku caught her wrist. She stiffened greatly. _What is he doing?_ She turned back to face him, noticing how close he was. "Just 'Naraku-san', Kagome-chan?" he asked sleekly, licking his lips. "I seem to have a problem with that. Forget the honorific. Just call me Naraku," he smirked placidly, the shade of his eyes getting darker.

_Okay, now he's scaring me,_ she thought panicked. "I-I really need to go now, Naraku," she said hurriedly. "My class, everybody's already gone," she said, looking around. And she was right. No one was there, already in their classes. Somehow, she didn't like the fact that she was right.

"What happened to your hands, Kagome?" he asked, inspecting her hands with soft fingers. "They're blistered and dry. What have you been doing?" he asked knowingly, staring back into her chocolate brown eyes.

She snatched her hand back. "Just some cleaning," she answered hastily. She couldn't afford another detention. "Gomen, I've got to go."

"Wait, Kagome," he said calmly, forcing her to stop in her tracks. He grasped her shoulder, smiling slightly. "Please just stop avoiding me. I really like our chats," he smiled.

"Y-Yeah, okay," she lied. Then, before he could say anything else, she bounded off towards her next class, her heart beating wildly.

Naraku stood there, the smile gone to be replaced by a sinister smirk. _Ah, Kagome, so naïve,_ he thought to himself. Then he sensed another presence. "Inuyasha, well, what brings me the honor of having you as company?" he asked smoothly, not turning to acknowledge the hanyou behind him.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked gruffly, folding his arms. "Why the hell were you coming onto her like that?" His eyes narrowed at the back of Naraku's head.

He chuckled under his breath, turning to address the hanyou calmly. "Why would you care?" he asked slyly. "I recall you addressing her as a shrew that you can barely stand. Besides, my business is my own, hanyou. Now, if you would excuse me, I'll not waste more time by standing here talking to trash."

Inuyasha watched angrily as the bastard walked away, his steps graceful and sure. _What the hell just happened?_ He asked himself, glaring at the spot where the two were. He had seen the entire thing and he knew for a fact that the girl wasn't comfortable with him around her. And he somehow didn't like the look Naraku held. It was that look of a planner, someone who should be watched.

_Feh. I don't care what he does,_ he thought, walking to his own classroom. But it was weird how Inuyasha was just there to witness the entire thing. He decided he wouldn't tell anyone. Why would he? He wasn't one who would spread rumors. The girl's face flashed into his mind before he shook the image away. _Stupid wench,_ he thought with a growl. _She acted so friendly with him in Social Science._

What shocked him was the fact that he actually watched her during that class. He shrugged it off and continued his way. _I better steer clear of her from now on._

0o0

**That's all folks! Hope you guys aren't too confused. Truthfully, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I had to have many pauses and it took me longer than usual. I had writer's block about three or four times in this chapter and I don't think that's a good thing since it's only the fourth one (o.0)**

**Ah, well. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed anyway and please review! Ja!**


	5. Only Candy

in CONTROl

in CONTROl

0o0

**Hiya guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed and I'm glad y'all are enjoying my story! :3 And thank goodness exams week is over! Now I only have a French oral left which I shouldn't have too much trouble memorizing… (-.-) But yeah, enough of me. I'm keeping you from the story! Here it is!**

**PS: MOST of the IY cast is in their senior year. Just wanted to remind you guys that because I think I said Inuyasha was in the junior year in the first chapter. Well, he isn't, so yeah. They're all in grade 12! ****:)**

0o0

"Detention, detention, detention, detention," Kagome repeated verbally to herself as she rested her head on the desk. "Detention, detention, detention…" she mumbled even more, her duty to her family weighing heavily on her shoulders. "Damn you, detention," she cursed under her breath as she listened to the teacher's snoring and the agonizingly slow ticking of the clock. She'd been here for almost an hour, and yet she felt as if an eternity had passed, and is still passing, before her very eyes.

After another fifteen minutes of painfully slow boredom, she was dismissed and ran out of the empty room. She was still the only one who had managed to get detention for a week on the first week of school. Can you believe that? Kagome was one of the nicest, humbliest, kindest people on the face of the earth and yet a teacher forced her to go to detention when she obviously had something better to do.

Hastily grabbing her baby blue back pack, she raced back home to make dinner. _Souta would be hungry after his shift,_ she thought to herself as she absently walked alone on the footpath. _I feel so guilty. Here he is, working his butt off and I go and get myself detention, _she sighed dejectingly. _I wonder where Kouga is though…_ she wondered to herself. _He usually walks me home. Oh well,_ she shrugged, slightly glad for the rare freedom she received.

The sun was almost out of sight behind the tall houses, Kagome guessing the time to be around four to five. She carelessly hummed a tune and slightly skipped to the beat, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched her every move.

Suddenly, she exclaimed, staring down to find a coin in the gutter. _Well, ain't this my lucky day,_ she thought with a grin as she reached down and retrieved it. _I think I'll buy something for Souta, _she decided reasonably._ He deserves a treat once in awhile and he's still a kid. He needs it._

Fiddling with the destined coin between her fingers, she made a detour in her path and headed to the nearest convienent store. She was pretty sure that two dollars was enough for her to buy something for her little brother. Won't he have a surprise once he gets home tonight. _We usually don't get a chance to eat candy,_ she suddenly thought. _Not with all our savings. _Her eyes saddened slightly. _Don't worry, mama. We'll get the money. Promise._

She reached the store and, without paying any mind to any other person who happened to be in her line of sight, walked towards the sweets isle and inspected every single one like she was on a mission. She was unaware of a new set of eyes that suddenly found her strolling through the isle like a kid who was just allowed to get whatever he wanted.

_Feh. It's that girl again,_ Inuyasha thought as he observed the customer quietly, sitting back on his chair at the counter. _That's right. She has detention all week,_ he smirked. _I bet she's moping around because she doesn't have enough time to spend with her boyfriend, Kouga._ He watched with slightly curious eyes as she examined the candy in the isle, her face alight with a childish glee. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ he thought to himself with a scowl. _She's acting like a damn bimbo._

Blissfully ignorant of the hanyou's thoughts, Kagome continued her carefree observations. She didn't realize that someone was beside her until he spoke. "Excuse me but do you need any assistance?" a gentle voice asked politely.

Kagome turned sharply to meet the eyes of a boy who was probably her own age. He had brown hair, dark chocolate eyes and a lean figure. His features were kind and soft, his smile welcoming. She smiled back. "I'm just looking through, is all," she replied politely.

"Looking for anything in particular?" the boy asked, clearly an assistant in the store. "My name's Hojo by the way," he informed her friendily.

The young woman looked nervous for a second before she shrugged it off mentally. "I'm Kagome," she answered with a sweet smile. "Nice to meet you, Hojo-san." She turned back to the shelves of sweets laid out in front of her in perfect categories and rows. How could they make them so perfect?

"I don't see you here often," the boy by the name of Hojo continued persistantly. "Is this the first time you shopped here?"

Kagome shrugged, trying not to be too annoyed by the boy's presence. "No, I've been here, but not much," she admitted. She didn't say anything else as her eyes roamed over all the brands and types.

"Do you have any specific item you'd wish to purchase?" Hojo persisted, seeming to try and converse with her despite the fact that she was practically ignoring him right now.

Not wanting to be rude, Kagome turned with a pleasant smile upon her face. "No, it's okay, Hojo-san," she said kindly. _What's wrong with this guy?_ she thought warily to herself as the boy just continued to smile in a freaky way. _Why won't he leave me alone?_ She picked out a candy at random, silently sulking because her hunt for candy had shortened. She flashed him an apologetic smile. "I've got to go, Hojo-san. I'll probably see you around later," she suggested although she doubted it.

"Alright, Kagome-san," he replied sweetly and then walking away.

With a sigh of relief that he was finally gone, Kagome walked up to the counter and placed her item on the table. "Just this please," she smiled, looking up. But when she saw who was serving her, her smile dropped. "Takahashi," she said lowly, all merriness gone from her tone. She didn't forget yesterday and how he tricked her into getting more Math questions. She instantly loathed him for that. She hated Math more than she hated anything in her entire life. Okay, exaggerating a little bit but you see the point.

"_Higurashi_," Inuyasha replied with a mocking tone. He didn't touch the box of pokey that was placed before him.

"Well?" Kagome asked patiently, glaring heatedly.

"Well what?" the employee asked innocently. The effect was ruined by his smirk. And the golden eyes that danced with evil amusement.

"Aren't you going to scan the thing?" the young student elaborated through clenched teeth.

His eyes widened slightly. "Oh? Really?" he asked, as if rhetoric.

But when he didn't do or say anything else, Kagome spoke once more in extreme annoyance. "Yes!" she exclaimed in his face. "You scan it through, I give you the money and then you give me the receipt. Don't you know how to do your own job?" she scowled, her patience thinning. _That jerk,_ she fumed. _He's doing this on purpose!_

"Yes, I do know how to do my own job," he replied shortly, the ever-present smirk upon his face. He leaned back, linking his hands together at the back of his head. "So what of it?"

"Arg!" she exclaimed out loud, glaring angrily at him. "Hurry up and just do the darn thing already, Takahashi," she demanded. "I can complain, you know. Then you'll be fired so fast that the very few brain cells you have will be left behind," she threatened furiously. All she wanted was to buy the stupid candy!

"Well, _Higurashi_, I dare you to do just that," the hanyou called, smiling confidently. _Besides,_ he thought,_ Toto-sai would forget all about it tomorrow._

Kagome didn't have the heart to tell his boss, even if he was being a bastard. After all, she wasn't completely ignorant. She knew how hard it is for a hanyou like Inuyasha to get a decent job. "What have I done to make you act as if you hate me?" she asked impatiently, wanting to leave.

He shrugged, not really knowing the answer himself. "Probably bad first impressions," he replied, saying the first thing that popped into his head.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Bad first impressions?" she asked, puzzled. "I don't remember being rude to you back then."

His eyes hardened as he glared at her. "No, but that's what made it worse," he growled softly. Seeing the woman's confused expression, Inuyasha turned away. "Feh," he said stubbornly and left it at that.

"What the heck?" she asked out loud to herself. "So, whenever you meet somebody who isn't rude to you, you instantly hate them?" she asked, trying to find the logic in his twisted mind. She shook her head, unwilling to think about it further. Stupid boys. They never spoke properly. "Could I just pay for the chocolate now?" she pleaded, getting tired of this charade. She wanted to go home.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead and pay," Inuyasha said indifferently, staring into nothingness. To tell you the truth, he had no idea why he was acting so mean towards this girl. Perhaps it was because she looked slightly like Kikyo and he despised the fact that she was trying to be like the ideal woman. Although, the girl hasn't acted as if she wanted to be like the top student in their school. Really, Inuyasha had no good reason for his actions towards her. _Maybe because she's so much more different from me,_ he thought to himself spitefully. _She's got so many good things and I bet she doesn't appreciate them. She has no idea what hell is like._

"You're unbelievable!" Kagome finally yelled, glaring furiously. Her patience had snapped. She slammed the coin down onto the counter, snatched her delicious chocolate away and marched straight out without casting a second glance at the hanyou. She didn't even want the change.

_Stupid, idotic hanyou,_ she glowered within her head. _What gives him the right to act like that with me? What have I ever done? I was right about him. The arrogant bastard,_ she fumed as she marched further and further away from the store and the insufferable hanyou.

"Hey, pretty lady," a new voice spoke out. This one was deep though, more masculine and grown. It was also slightly slurred, his accent sloppy and unrefined. "What are you doin' here so far from home?" he asked.

Kagome turned, her body stiff. It was a stranger with two other men beside him, all three of them leering at her with such an intensity that it made her shiver. She was told never to talk to strangers. She wouldn't stop listening to that advice now. Without saying anything, she turned and continued her way home. But their footsteps echoed heavily behind her and she picked up her pace. So did they.

"Hey, where are ya going?" one of them asked, suddenly grabbing her arm.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled in fear, thrashing her arm in a futile attempt to escape this man's grip. _Lucky day my ass,_ she scowled. "What the heck is wrong with you three?" she asked as they suddenly advanced her. "Leave me alone!"

One of them touched her other arm but she just jerked it away. "Why?" the older man asked hotly. "Don't all public bitches like you want to have a nice fuck after school?" he asked crudely. "Me and my friends just want to have a good time. Why don't you come back with us?" he grinned, his teeth slightly yellow and his alcoholic breath making her want to gag.

Fear consumed the girl as she now thrashed wildly. The sun was barely up by now and no body was around. Hardly anyone spent their leisure in this district of a poor town. "Go away!" she yelled. "Go jump in a lake," she hissed, her face showing the courage that she didn't have. They cornered her onto a wall, making her feel rather small and trapped.

But their hands kept hold of her and three grown men against one fragile girl was hardly a match. "Don't be like that, sweetie," one said, their breath near her ear. All three of them seemed to be in their late thirties with light beards and weary faces. But their eyes were alive and they danced with wanton lust. "We'll pay you good if you're a nice screw."

Unable to take all their hands on her anymore, she kicked one guy in the shins and he withdrew. "Get away from me!" she screamed loudly, hoping that someone would hear and help her. The other two tried to restrain her but she struggled angrily, fear driving her on, and managed to hit another one across his cheek.

"Bitch!" he growled, punching her in the stomach roughly. She bent over, gagging. He roughly grabbed her hair and slammed her head onto the brick wall behind her. She cried out in pain, trying to keep the tears at bay as they forceably made their way into her eyes.

_Just leave me alone,_ she pleaded, fear making her shake. She had never been confronted like this before. She had never been so alone before either. _Just go away. Go away, please. _She could only imagine what Kouga would do if he ever found out about this.

She was suddenly jerked back into reality when someone's warm lips pressed roughly against her neck. She screamed then, loud and clear, trying to push them away. But one only backhanded her, silencing her up and definitely creating a noticeable bruise. Kagome couldn't help it. Her tears fell. _Why do I have to go through all of this?_ She asked quietly, inwardly dying. _Why can't I just stop crying?_ She couldn't remember a time when she cried out of joy. The tears that fell… It only reminded her of horrid, ugly memories.

"Oi, leave the wench alone," a voice said calmly. "She isn't worth getting in trouble over."

They all turned to see the hanyou standing before them, his expressionless face staring at the three men that harassed her. They quickly noticed his dog ears and knew immediately what he was. "Hanyou!" they yelled, spitting at his feet. "What the hell do you want? Go mind your own business, puppy," one of them growled.

"I don't think I'd want to join whatever business you're doing with her, anyway," he shrugged coolly. "Just let her go and I won't have to hurt you too bad," he warned, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome sighed with relief. He was going to help her. Thank goodness. And yet, why didn't her tears stop falling?

"Ha!" one of them bellowed tauntingly. "You? A hanyou? Beat the crap out of us? I don't think so, kid," he said, stepping up wobbily.

With a sigh, Inuyasha closed his eyes. "If you insist," he said tiredly. Seriously, this was nothing new to him. Almost every single guy in the town he lived in wanted to pick a fight with him. What's different about this situation was the fact that these guys were doing something incredibly wrong. _Not to mention disgusting and downright nasty,_ he sneered, opening his eyes again. _I mean, who would want to rape __**her**__?_

Without another comment, Inuyasha rushed forward with his enhanced speed and used his demonic strength to squarely punch the first guy in the chest. He flew backwards, landing on the ground quite painfully. The other advanced, sneers of anger and hatred on their faces. _Same old, same old._ He ran forward and, without lengthening his claws, knocked out both of them with a few swift punches and kicks. Once the three men were on the floor, probably unconscious, he yawned and tucked his hands inside his pants pocket. "You owe me one," he said, glancing at the girl.

But she was no longer there. She had made a run for it, her long, wavy hair flying behind her as she tried to run with all her might away from the four, away from the events that had just happened. _I can't believe what almost happened,_ she thought horrifyingly to herself, ignoring the way her stomach ached. _I can't believe it… I can't believe it…_Tears still stained her eyes and cheeks, her legs aching as she pushed herself forward. She never thought for a second that she would be a victim of rape or abduction. She never thought it would happen to her. And yet, it almost did and the shock and fear came at her in one, gigantic blow.

Now she was probably covered with their scents and there was no way she could hide it from Kouga. If he found out, she was sure he'd go out on a murderous rampage trying to find the men who assaulted her. Despite their probably ugly past and hideous crimes, she firmly believed that no one deserved to die. If she had to, she'd plead with the ookami to just take them to the police.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize she was being followed. _What the hell is that girl doing?_ He asked in irritation. _I just saved her flimsy behind and she goes running off without a thiank you! Well, that's the last time I save a girl from distress, _he thought with a scowl. Nevertheless, he followed the girl quietly, keeping his presence as unknown as possible.

Suddenly, she fell, giving a loud cry as she did so. Her knees scraped the cement walk path and she began to cry harder. Inuyasha only stared upon her with pity and rolled his eyes. With casual steps, the hanyou with silver hair walked slowly towards her. "Get up, you cry baby," he provoked intentionally. "If somebody sees you crying on the footpath like that, they'd think you're a homeless bum. And it wouldn't be hard to believe either with your clothes," he said, eyeing the fabric she was wearing. Why did those idiotic men want her anyway? She didn't look all that attractive to him in the first place. So far, to him, she just looked normal and plain. He didn't know that, as they got to know each other better, she would grow more and more beautiful in his eyes than he could ever possibly imagine in this point of time. But more of that later, dear reader.

As soon as she heard his voice, she immedately looked up and backed away. _I can't get his scent on me,_ she thought quickly, standing up and dusting her clothes. _It'll only complicate things._ She wiped the tears from her eyes and bowed appreciatively. "Arigatou, Takahashi," she sniffled, her voice rough. "I don't know what I would've done if… if…" She had to control herself. If she wasn't careful, her dam might burst. And if her dam burst she wouldn't be able to stop it for days.

Inuyasha only stared at her uneasily, clearly uncomfortable with the emotional stability of the woman. Or lack of. "Feh. It wasn't a problem," he shrugged. "Though, you did force me to leave my post and have the store unguarded except for the Hobo guy," he scowled.

"Gomen, gomen," she apologized readily, still bowing her head. Her hair fell like a curtain around her face, unknowingly masking the bruise inflicted upon her delicate cheek. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," she swore, still not looking up.

Getting mightly self-conscious of her still bowing, he reached into his pocket and threw some coins on the ground. "Stop bowing will you?" he growled. "It's annoying. And there's your change. Hell, what kind of person doesn't accept change? You've got to be a filthy rich bitch just pretending to be poor, Higurashi," he accused seriously. He then started to walk away. "See you," he said absently over his shoulder, leaving the girl there.

Kagome stared in shock at the coins that were so carelessly thrown at her feet. Numbly, she picked it up and counted. Indeed, this really _was_ the right amount of change. She looked up, surprised to see that he was gone already. Stuffing the coins in her pocket, she continued her way home, this time hugging herself with her eyes shifting suspiciously at every shadow. _I can't believe he did that for me,_ she thought distractedly. _Why is he so confusing?_

Once her apartment building was in view, she practically ran to her room and locked the door behind her, breathing heavily. Unknown to her, someone was already inside.

"Kagome, where the hell were you?" Kouga asked suspiciously, eyeing his girlfriend up and down. It was until a second later did her scent bombard his senses. And it didn't take long to find her swelling cheek. "What the fuck!" he snarled, standing up from his chair and appearing in front of her like magic. He pushed her towards the door and began to sniff her, his growl increasing in volume with every second that passed. "Kagome…" he said dangerously, unable to keep his nose from her neck. The scent of recent tears only made things worse.

Said student gulped, knowing this would be hard to explain. But Kouga should understand. It wasn't her fault. "I-I was walking home from school," she explained, her tears once again gathering. "T-These three men… They, they started to… started to…" She couldn't continue and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't need to explain anymore since the meaning of what happened spoke volumes in Kouga's ear.

"_What?_" he snarled, pressing his body close to hers. He was relieved beyond measure when he realized that the scents weren't strong enough to really worry about. "Three men tried to fucking rape you, Kagome?" he growled dangerously, trying to override their scents with his.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"How did you get away?" he asked angrily, pulling away, enabling her to see his murderous eyes. Gently, with a touch that belied his rage, he caressed her bruised cheek soothingly with his fingers.

"Please, Kouga, don't kill them," she pleaded, her hand moving up to hold his, stopping him from stroking any further. "I got away by kicking them until they let go and ran for my life." It wasn't an entire lie. She _did_ kick them and she _did _run as if her life depended on it. "Please just catch them and bring them to the police," she whispered pleadingly, winding her arms around him, wanting to feel safe. "I was so scared, Kouga," she sniffled. "What if they try to get another girl and she isn't able to get away?" She could just imagine all the fear and pain she would have gone through if that really did happen to her and Inuyasha didn't come at all.

"All the more reason to kill the three," he snapped angrily. "Listen, Kagome, are you really okay?" he asked, his voice still hard with malice but a steady flow of concern managed to make itself known.

"I'm fine," she replied with an uneasy smile.

He stared at her for a long time, knowing that she wasn't alright. But since she had no physical injuries, except the one on her cheek, he dismissed her uneasiness for shock, which wasn't really a problem. "I'll catch them, Kagome," he swore, pulling away from her. "The next time you see them, it'll be a photo in some files in missing persons," he growled.

"No!" Kagome immediately protested, clutching the front of his shirt desperately. "Call the police," she pleaded. "Or find them and drop them off at the station, alive," she stressed. "Please, Kouga, don't hurt anyone," she whispered.

With an impatient growl, he hurriedly yet gently pushed her away from the door. "Wait here, Kagome," he instructed. "They need to learn a lesson," he said darkly.

Before she could protest, he was out the door, using his demonic speed and senses to catch the men's scent. The door swung on its hinge behind him, Kagome yelling pointlessly not to hurt them, not to kill them. She knew the nature of demons such as Kouga. They would kill without any remorse if provoked, especially if the victim was human.

Finally realizing there was no point, Kagome softly closed the door, locking it once more, and wearily slumped onto her bed. Resting her head on the rather stiff mattress, she let her hand linger on her forehead as she closed her eyes. Beneath the lids, her eyes began to moisten. "I'm tired," she mumbled to herself, staring at the dark spots that were currently in her vision. "I… I want my mama."

But she knew she wouldn't see her mother's reassuring, smiling face for a long, long time. And that's what she needed right now.

She cracked an eye open, realizing with slight surprise that the pokey box was still clutched tightly in her other hand. Although the wooden cardboard was slightly crumpled, the chocolate sticks inside shouldn't have been damaged too badly. _I can't believe I was still holding it after all this time,_ she thought to herself absently.

Then, with her other hand, she felt around her pants pocket, feeling the bumps. It was the coins that Inuyasha had given her. A slight, almost unnoticeable smile etched onto her face. _Inuyasha… I may be wrong about you yet._

0o0

**Yes, a bit shorter than the other chapter before this but meh. I thought that was a good place to end it :) Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review! Chow! (Is that how you spell it? I dunno (o.0) lol)**


	6. Start of Changing Winds

In ControL

In ControL

0o0

**Hey guys! School is OVER! For three weeks anyway :) I'd like to thank those few people who review. This story isn't going as well as my other ones but meh. It's my first high school fic :P Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :3**

0o0

"Fucking hell, no."

Miroku sighed, patting Inuyasha on his back. "Calm down, man," he said with a glazed stare. "I would've loved to be in your place!" he grinned, a twinkle in his eye. "Two pretty girls…" He sighed again. "You're one lucky man, Inuyasha."

"Speak for yourself," said hanyou growled, banging his head on the lunch table once more. _This cannot be happening,_ he thought in denial, his eyes squeezed shut. _Of all the snobby, snot-nosed students why…? _He groaned. Followed after was another THUMP.

Seeing that his friend was in a pit of somewhat depression, Miroku sat back and continued to eat his chocolate pudding. "I don't see the problem," he said with a cheery atmosphere. "Others would _kill_ to be in your place. Kagome and Kikyo." He whistled. "I should've joined History class with you after all, ne?" he grinned, lifting an eyebrow suggestively.

Inuyasha growled, opening one eye to cast a glare at his direction. "You know what's _your_ problem?" he asked lowly. "You talk too much."

"And that's why you love me, doggy boy," Miroku answered merrily, scooping a bit of chocolate heaven and spooning it into his mouth. He moaned. "Now, if only those two ladies would feed me," he smirked.

The teenage hanyou threw a punch to his shoulder. "Keep those lecherous thoughts to yourself, Miroku!" he snarled. He really, really didn't want to hear his best friend's sick fantasies right now. He mentally snorted. _When have I __**ever**__ wanted to hear his sick fantasies?_

"But seriously, Inuyasha," Miroku chided, nursing his abused arm. "What's so bad about having the two most sought after girls in your History group? All you need to do is prepare an oral right?" He smirked. "Well, that's easy to do. After that, anything can happen, right?" he asked lightly.

"Shut up, Miroku," he growled in annoyance, his eyes still closed with his forehead planted on the table.

Again Miroku sighed. Sometimes having a non-lecherous friend could be a bother. He didn't understand the brilliance of this kind of opportunity. "Inuyasha, this is your chance to get yourself friends," he said bluntly. "Kagome is a really nice girl and Kikyo, I hear, is quite pleasant in a conversation. When are you going to meet them?"

"We're going over to Kikyo's house after school," Inuyasha answered with a strain. _I didn't volunteer because, where I live, they probably won't be very comfortable. There's a lot of sickos in my neighborhood._ That got him thinking about that event a couple of days ago. So far, he noticed, Kagome hasn't been acting differently. In fact, if he wasn't there to witness it first handedly, he would've thought nothing bad ever came to her. She just… continued to… _smile_. It disturbed him somewhat. _She hasn't even bragged about it like most girls would've,_ he thought, unknowingly looking up to search for her. _Her bruise was gone the next day too, _he mused. _I wonder how._

"Hello? Earth to Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in a sing-song voice, waving a hand in front of the hanyou's face. "Daydreaming about the woman already?" he asked in awe. "Well, there's hope for you yet, my friend," he grinned. "But then again, going to Kikyo's house would do that to anybody. I mean, from what I've heard, she lives in a mansion!" he exclaimed.

Inuyasha slapped the offending hand away. All thoughts of Kagome flew out the window as he imagined what it would be like to go to Kikyo's house. _Of course, it would be perfect,_ he thought, _because she cannot have anything less._ His infatuation for her seemed to be messing with his mind. He disliked all and every rich kid who acted as if they were higher than thou. But Kikyo was different. He knew it.

He sighed once more. _But with Kagome there, it's going to be awkward. _

0o0

"It's Kagome Higurashi," she spoke into the intercom. "I'm here about an assignment with Kikyo Hokaji." She thought it was weird that she was going to this girl's house. She thought it even weirder that she was grouped up with her. And because Kikyo was one of the best students in the school, she felt very self-conscious about what to wear. But seeing as she didn't really have much choice in the matter, she ended up going with shaggy jeans and a button-up T-shirt, her shoulder bag strapped across her chest. She didn't look all that bad but Kikyo, she always managed to look pretty. _Sigh,_ Kagome thought wearily. _My self-esteem is so low. I wonder what I can do to boost it up?_

"You may enter," the electronic voice at the other end replied. And just like that, the automatic metal gates opened and she walked inside, staring with awe at the large house. It was two stories high and was painted white. The pathway leading up to the door was made out of white bricks and her lawn had steps made out of marble. When she stepped in front of the door, she felt like shrinking. It was a big door.

And at that moment, the big door opened, revealing Kikyo behind it. "Higurashi," she said curtly, stepping aside to let the student in. As always, Kikyo dressed formally yet casually at the same time. She wore black jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt. "Come in. Inuyasha Takahashi isn't here yet."

With one glance behind her, Kagome stepped in carefully. Her worn white sneakers seemed out of place when she left it by the door among the other shoes. She followed Kikyo into her room at the top floor, all the while admiring every painting that hung on the painted walls. _Wow,_ she thought. _The rumors at school are true. Kikyo is rich._

"Mother and father are out at work," she said calmly as they climbed up the stairs. "They won't be back until 9 p.m. So, until then, you can get whatever snack you prefer in the kitchen."

Kagome shook her head, knowing that she didn't see it. "I'm fine," she said softly. "I've already eaten." _Yeah. A bowl of rice and some soy sauce,_ she added within her mind. She couldn't help but envy Kikyo. She had so much more than she could ever have. She glanced at her wristwatch. It was old as well. _4:36_, she mused. _Inuyasha is six minutes late. I wonder if he's coming at all._

To tell you the truth, Kagome was shocked when she found out who her team members were. She never thought she'd be paired up with Kikyo and with the comment of grades from Mr. Onigumo, she was nervous. She didn't want to drag the top student down. And Inuyasha. Don't get her started. It would be awkward between the three of them. _I hope he hasn't told anyone about the other day,_ she fretted uselessly. _It was hard enough to make Kouga soften to the idea of me going. I don't need him to spread more rumors to remind him._

They reached her bedroom and once again Kagome was struck with the realization of how different the two were. "Sit down by the table," Kikyo said emotionlessly. "I'll go get us some snacks."

"No, it's okay," Kagome reassured. "I'm not that hungry, really."

Kikyo's cold, piercing gaze regarded her calmly. "Perhaps you misunderstood, Higurashi-san," she said impassively. "I said I'll go get _us_ some snacks. Even if _you_ don't want any, _I_ surely would."

Embarrassed by her lack of understanding, Kagome nodded. "Gomen," she said sheepishly. That's all she said, in fear of saying something to irritate her again. She never really talked with the student until now. And she really was quite intimidating.

Without another word, Kikyo turned and left her room, leaving Kagome there to ponder on this situation. She had detention before this, one that lasted an hour, and she really was quite hungry. Her stomach rumbled. "Oh, hush," she scolded lightly. "Isn't rice enough for you?" she asked. It fell silent. _Great. I'm going insane,_ she sighed. _Still, only one more afternoon detention to go. Then I could work again. _Even the thought of working made her tired.

Then the door opened and Kikyo stepped in with a bowl of chips. Behind her came another figure, one wearing worn red clothing. Kagome's heart rate kicked up a notch. _What the?_ She thought in confusion. The other figure stepped in and Kagome immediately recognized his dog ears and silver hair. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other, not exactly knowing what to say. It was Kagome herself who had to break the silence. "Uh, good afternoon, Takahashi," she greeted with a nervous smile.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled, casually dropping himself on the opposite side of her. Kikyo sat in the middle, placing the bowl of chips on the desk.

"Okay, now that we're all here," she started. "What era would you like to talk about?"

Inuyasha snorted obnoxiously. "Don't know, don't care," he said casually, leaning back with his hands linked behind his head.

They both stared at him, Kagome glaring and Kikyo merely regarding him. "I'm pretty sure you do," Kikyo said finally. "No matter what you want us to believe of you, Takahashi-san, you're not at the bottom of the pit in school." Her eyes narrowed. "Despite your constant attempts to disrupt class, I very much believe that you'd like to do well."

The hanyou stared back at her, not an ounce of emotion on his face. "You talk as if you know me," he said quietly.

"You're a hanyou," she said bluntly. "What else can I expect from you?"

When Inuyasha stayed silent, probably from shock, Kagome turned to her with narrowed eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked snappily.

Kikyo turned to look at her. "What I mean, Higurashi, is that he's either a hopeless drop-out, just getting by life without lifting a finger, or he's actually _attempting_ to make something good in his life, despite his burdened heritage. And since he hasn't been expelled yet, and his grades are fairly well, I doubt he is the former." She said this so coldly, so impassively, that both Kagome and Inuyasha were struck frozen.

"Now," she continued, as if she hadn't said anything offensive at all. "I will ask again. Do any of you want to do a particular topic?"

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute there," Inuyasha growled, snapping out of it. "What the hell are you implying about me?" he asked through narrowed orbs.

"I'm implying nothing, Takahashi," Kikyo sighed. "I'm merely stating that life as a hanyou is difficult, correct? You have no family and barely any friends. Am I right?" she asked expressionlessly. No one spoke, Kagome shocked and Inuyasha angered. "I thought so," she said with a nod.

Inuyasha sat up straighter, glaring at her heatedly. "Don't even _dare_ think that you know what I--"

"And that's why I envy you," she cut off rudely, taking a chip and eating it.

A tense silence followed. "What do you mean, Kikyo?" Kagome asked gently, confused like a bee inside a honey-less hive. Why would someone as lucky as her envy a person like Inuyasha?

Kikyo turned and glared at her collectedly. "I do not recall giving you permission to address me so familiarly," she said icily, slyly avoiding the question.

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome stuttered. "I, it just slipped, I didn't mean--"

"We're wandering off topic," she interrupted once more. "You came into my home to discuss a school matter, nothing more. Now, what era?" she asked again, her patience straining. "Wait." She stood up, not allowing the others to speak. "You two discuss things. I have some business to take care of." With that, she walked out, leaving the two.

"What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha spoke quietly, his absent eyes staring at the space where Kikyo was last seen. Surprisingly, there was no malice in his tone.

And Kagome caught it, examining him closely. _Oh my,_ she thought, her eyes widening. She took in Inuyasha's relaxed figure, carefully took note of his gentle eyes. She's never seen him like this before. _And I noticed it at school as well, _she thought, putting the pieces into place. _He always looks at her like that._ _Even now, after all she's said about hanyous…_ Then it finally hit. He _liked_ her!

"Hey, Takahashi, what do you think of her?" Kagome asked curiously, watching his reaction. He didn't look at her, his colour darkening unnoticeably.

"What? Kikyo? Why the hell should I tell you, wench?" Inuyasha snorted uncomfortably.

But Kagome didn't miss the light blush on his cheeks or the fact that he hesitated. "Hmm…" she said out loud, thinking. "Interesting…" she mumbled.

Inuyasha caught it, his ears swiveling in her direction. He turned to give her a glare, albeit a nervous one. "What's interesting?" he asked gruffly.

Kagome shrugged. "Nothing," she replied casually. _Nothing indeed…_

The hanyou continued to stare at her suspiciously. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, he spoke again. "What happened to your bruise?" he asked, unable to hide the curiosity in his tone.

"Oh?" Kagome asked, her eyes widening. "You mean the bruise that was on my cheek?" she asked, making light of the topic and pointing at said cheek. "I healed it," she answered. "I have miko powers, you know. Kaede-sensei is teaching us how to heal and purify demons."

"Bah," Inuyasha grunted. "As if _you_ can ever purify a demon," he said skeptically.

She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Like you'd know," she retorted. Before Inuyasha could throw another insult at her, she spoke again. "And I'd like to thank you, for what you did that day," she continued, not once breaking eye contact with him. _He has golden eyes..._ "If you hadn't come… I don't know where I'd be," she said quietly, smiling softly at him.

Inuyasha stared at her for a second before he turned and crossed his arms. "Feh," he said, seeming to be untouched. "Only you would thank a hanyou for saving your ass. And you say you can purify _demons,_" he scoffed. "I definitely believe _that_ after you so dramatically saved yourself from a couple of weak _humans,_" he said sarcastically.

"Hey," she said, a fond smile on her features. "Not _all_ of us can be as strong as you, you know."

The hanyou stared at her with poorly covered shock. Did she actually _compliment_ him? He didn't sense any sarcasm in her tone either, just a harmless taunting. And she was… _smiling_ at him. It seemed pretty genuine too. No one ever smiled at him and actually meant it before. And what was with her tone? There was no anger, no hatred. Nothing of the sort. She seemed almost… playful towards him. Weird since his comment was supposed to make her jump up and down and whine like a shrew. At least, that's what he intended for her to do.

"What?" Kagome asked, losing her smile as she noticed he hadn't said another word. He only stared at her with an unreadable expression that made her extremely uncomfortable. "Why are you staring like that?" she asked, her tone sharper than originally intended.

Snapping out of it, Inuyasha turned away. "Feh. Don't flatter yourself, bitch," he said roughly.

_Bitch?_ Kagome repeated quietly, suddenly glaring at him. Gone was her playful attitude, replaced by an angered rage. "What?" she asked through clenched teeth. "What brought that on, you pompous jerk?" she jibed angrily. "You can't just throw those names around! I have a name, you know. It's Ka-go-me, you hear?" she spat, her eyes narrowing even more by his relaxed and uncaring posture.

"Well, you seem like a bitch to me, _Ka-go-me_," he mocked, a smirk playing on his expression.

"Of all the…"

"Ahem,"

Both turned to realize that Kikyo was standing patiently at the door, her arms crossed and her eyes disapproving. Kagome looked away guiltily while Inuyasha just looked away without so much as an emotion on his face. Kikyo sighed under her breath and walked towards them, sitting down on her previous spot. "I will give you two the benefit of the doubt and ask whether or not you have discussed a topic," she said calmly.

Kagome coughed out of pure embarrassment. "W-We could speak about the rise of the Japanese Empire," she suggested on the spot. "It's staged in the 1800s when Japan overthrew the Tokugawa system of government. It's pretty interesting if you're interested in government."

"Who would want to listen to someone talk about a Japanese government?" Inuyasha cut in rudely. "Boring."

Kagome glared at him. "Well let's see you think of something, huh?" she challenged spitefully.

"Well," Inuyasha started confidently, "why don't we talk about the rise of the Japanese _civilization _instead?" he asked. "It's further down the time line as well so not many would know about it. Plus, there's lots of _interesting _information about it. Not like the boring government junk. If we talked about that then we might as well bring some pillows."

The young student gawked at him while the older student merely ate another chip. "You actually _pay_ attention in class?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm not stupid, you know," Inuyasha said, giving her a side-on glare. "Unlike _some _people here, I don't just listen to the boring, nerdy stuff."

The meeting continued as the three discussed about what topic they should talk about. Most of it consisted of Kagome and Inuyasha arguing as if their life depended on it, leaving Kikyo to break things up so they could get back on topic. It was weird. The two that seemed to have nothing in common ended up passing more words between them in a span of two hours indirectly stating that they hated the others' guts. You'd think that if you disliked someone you'd merely ignore them. Hmm. The two seemed to express their loathing for each other quite oddly.

Once it was over, Kagome thanked Kikyo and gave one more angry glare at Inuyasha before she marched straight back home. _That belittling little jackass, _she fumed, her hands gripping the strap of her bag tight. _Who does he think he is, spilling insults like he was perfect?_ She kicked a rock angrily. _All men are the same. Deep down, all they want is control over everyone else,_ she thought spitefully.

Finally, after reaching her apartment, she opened the door to find Kouga waiting for her, his tail flickering from impatience. "Kagome!" he exclaimed, a boyish grin on his face as he leapt up from his chair. "You're back!"

Kagome stared at him warily. "Don't you have a home to go back to, Kouga-kun?" she asked, dropping her bag. "I mean, why are you here, anyway?"

"Pop doesn't care where I am," he answered with a shrug, walking up to her. "Besides, I'd rather be with my girlfriend than some old bastard," he said with a grin, embracing her.

"I'm flattered, really," Kagome said, frowning as she embraced him back. "But you've somehow managed to get into my apartment without me knowing how. Are you picking at my lock?" she asked with a click of her tongue. She didn't like the way she'd always find him in her home when she didn't expect him to be there.

"Why?" he asked, pulling back to examine her face. "You don't like me greeting you when you return from who knows where?" he asked lightly.

But nothing gets passed Kagome. She noticed the way his beautiful blue eyes had narrowed. "Is this about my meeting with Kikyo and Takahashi again?" she asked with a frown. "I thought I said this before, Kouga-kun. I needed to go. It's for school."_ Kouga should know how important school is to me,_ she thought.

With a sigh, the ookami nodded. "I'm just not very happy with it, that's all," he said truthfully. "I hate that bitch Kikyo, thinking she's better than the rest of us. And that bastard Inuyasha, don't even get me started," he spat. "Those two are made for each other. If we're lucky, the moment they hook up, they'll be at each other's throats."

_I doubt it,_ she thought. _Inuyasha seems quite fond of Kikyo after all._ "So what really brings you here?" she asked curiously.

With a sigh, Kouga let her go and scratched the back of his head, his ponytail swaying slightly because of the movement. "I have to go somewhere, Kagome, for a couple of weeks or so," he explained. "I need to visit my cousin in another town. You remember Ayame?" he asked curiously.

She nodded. "Of course," she replied with a slight smile. "She loves you like a little brother," she teased.

He sighed again. "Yeah, well, she's sick," he said bluntly. "She caught some kind of demonic illness and they need me to come and visit her."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. She liked Ayame. Spunky demon. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "She caught it a few days ago and my uncle says she looks like she has the plague. They want me to come over there."

Kagome patted his shoulder. "Okay. I can handle you leaving," she said understandingly. "She's your family after all."

Kouga stared at her with such an intense gaze that Kagome withdrew her hand. "You're coming with me, Kagome," he stated flatly. "I can't just leave you here without me."

At that, Kagome felt as if she'd been slapped. "What?" she asked incredulously. "No, Kouga-kun, I can't go with you," she said nervously. "I have a job here and I'll be fired if I don't make it when I said I would. And who will take care of Souta? And mama? I can't go with you, Kouga-kun. I need to stay here with _my_ family."

The demon's eyes darkened drastically. "It's only for two weeks," he said softly, caressing her cheek. "And I have to protect you, Kagome. Especially after you were attacked the other day." His eyes flashed. "Now they know that they should have never messed with you," he said darkly. His tone was ominous, grave. Kagome didn't like it at all.

_What did you do?_ Kagome screamed in her mind. "N-No," she said defiantly. "I can take care of myself. I'll be careful. I need to stay _here_. I won't go with you, Kouga," she said. But the look he was giving her, it made her want to run for the hills.

Kouga stepped closer, letting his other hand drop to her hip. "No?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear. "What do you mean _no_?" he asked, a growl beginning to form. "Don't you want to be near _me_ anymore, Kagome? Are you _hiding_ something from me?" he asked growling, pressing himself closer to her. "You stink of that mutt and his girlfriend," he snarled lowly. "No. You need to come with me."

"B-But," Kagome stuttered, wanting to get away. But he held on tight, unwilling to let go. "Kouga-kun, please," she pleaded. "I'm not hiding anything. I just can't go with you. I've got responsibilities here and I need to take care of Souta. He can't be left here all alone at his age."

"I'll hire a babysitter for him," Kouga dismissed absently. "I don't know why you worry about the runt so much. He's 15 years old, for crying out loud. He won't miss you for a few weeks," he whispered, every word a kiss to her ear. "And you'll be able to share a room with me," he continued seductively. "It'll be like a sleep over."

She squirmed fruitlessly beneath him. "Please, Kouga, just _trust_ me, will you?" she asked desperately. "I won't do anything, I promise. Just let me stay here. You'll only be gone for awhile anyway. I can wait. I swear I won't do anything you wouldn't like." She was grasping at straws. She didn't want to leave. But with Kouga, what she wanted was merely a useless wish that he always threw aside whenever it involved them separating.

But Kouga surprised her by pulling back. He stared at her for a moment, deep into her pleading eyes, and turned with a sigh. "If you want, Kagome," he said dismissively. Still in a state of shock, Kouga turned back to look at her, his eyes threatening. They were so dark compared to his usual blue hue. "But whatever you do, Kagome, I will know," he said seriously. He stepped up and gave her a swift kiss on her lips. "I'm going to leave tomorrow morning and I don't know when I'll be back. Don't do anything to break my trust," he warned before walking out the door and closing it softly behind him.

Kagome slumped onto the floor, breathing in and out deeply. What did he mean, he will know? _Calm down, Kagome,_ she told herself sternly. _He didn't mean anything by that. It's just to scare you._

But something inside her fluttered at the thought of him leaving. _He'll be gone,_ she thought, not knowing why her feelings about this was so mixed up. _He won't be here anymore. I can… I can do whatever I want, for the time being._ The thought of that elevated her before she was sent crashing down again. _But what __**can**__ I do?_ She sighed. _I have work and it's not like I can spend any time with my friends because of it. _With the thought heavy on her mind, she trudged back onto her bed and fell onto it soundly.

_Sango would be happy about this,_ she mused to herself. _She never liked Kouga-kun. And come to think of it, neither has Souta. _She shrugged it off and closed her eyes. Even with Kouga gone she still felt restricted. She felt as if she was a mere cloud, the wind carrying her wherever it saw fit. Just like her life. She was a drifter. She had no power over the course the current took.

But that's only what she thought. As soon as Kouga left tomorrow the winds would change rather strangely.

0o0

**I absolutely disliked this chapter. It took me WAY too long to finish and I kept on getting distracted. Maybe it's because I'm tired, I dunno. Maybe writer's block? I don't know that either. But I hope this chapter was at least satisfactory and don't forget to review! I'd love some feedback and criticism to make this story better! Chao!**


	7. Last Detention

In ControL

In ControL

0o0

**Waddup dudes? Change of layout with every entry now, 'kay? At the end of every chapter I'm going to do the Various Review Replies thingy because I'm too lazy to actually do it directly (-.-) And some of you guys have questions and stuff that really should be answered so yeah :P**

**And I'm glad that this story isn't a complete bust. More people reviewed last chapter after all :) Also, with Kikyo, I'm really, really sorry if she's acting like a… meanie… so far, okay? But she has her reasons! You can't just judge the character at first read, you know :3 Further chapters you'll find out more about her and, hopefully, you'll grow to understand her as well. :D**

**Oh, and Inuyasha acted the way he did because he was completely dumbfounded. I mean, that was the first time they've actually spoken face to face and she was completely different from what he thought she was. And he WAS growing angry and WAS retorting back, fully intending to give her a verbal beating, when she just randomly said that statement out of the blue which knocked his socks off! And before he could get his bearings together, she up and left to do some 'little girl's business', leaving him to cool down and release some of his frustrations on Kagome, which she furiously countered. (o.o) Since he can't really shout at Kikyo and all, (-.-) you know how he is.**

**Hmm… I can't believe I typed so much of that… Am I warming up with this story? … Maybe. Lol. :) Oh, and about Kouga's EXTREME possessiveness, I'd like you all to know that there really are some people like that out there. Yep, actual human beings. (-.-) It's sad, really. There really **_**are**_** men/women out there that completely dominate their partner's lives. They choose what they wear, what they eat, who they see… It's just so wrong. Heck, the only reason I made this story was because I saw an ad on TV which was a helpline for that kind of stuff. **

**OK-AAAYY… Long author's notice. I'll stop talking now and let you get on with it. Enjoy-e-o-e-o!**

0o0

"Oh, you're here _again_?"

Kagome glanced up, inwardly flinching when she saw exactly who was at the door. _Can my day get any worse?_ She groaned internally. _One of the people I really __**didn't**__ need to see right now._

"Takahashi, don't just stand there like an idiot," Mr. Sekiro sneered impatiently. "Sit down, for heaven's sake!" With an annoyed glare, Inuyasha 'Feh'ed' and took his previous seat beside Kagome. "Now what did you do?" the teacher from Math asked wearily.

"I was framed, damn it!" he swore. "I swear I didn't throw that freaking duster at the fucking teacher's head!" he fumed.

"Language!" the older man growled. His narrowed brown eyes flickered disdainfully between the two students. "You two are the worst students imaginable," he stated beneath his breath, Inuyasha's ears swiveling in his direction to catch it. Mr. Sekiro looked up and stared intently at Kagome. "It's your last day here, Higurashi," he reminded grumpily. "Do **not** come back, you hear? Even though I enjoy our time together, I believe it's in your best interests, and mine, that you never, ever bother me again with these marvelous detention sessions," he snapped, completely sarcastic. His eyes turned to the hanyou. "And you," he continued. "I don't want to hear from you for another two weeks, understand? You students are taking far too much of my time." He then grumbled something beneath his breath. "Wait until the fourth week… This room would be crawling with undisciplined hooligans. I swear, we should just tie them to chairs and be done with it."

Kagome merely nodded to everything he said. _I wouldn't __**want**__ to come back, anyhow. The past seven days of detention has been hell._

"Now turn your pretty little heads at the board behind me and just sit there," he murmured, seating himself more comfortably in his chair. "I'm pretty sure you know the procedure, Higurashi, Takahashi?" he asked lowly, his narrowed eyes set on them.

"Feh," came from the hanyou, crossing his arms and looking stubbornly away. "Just get to sleep you old man," he said rudely. "We'll keep our voices down."

"Hmm. Language improving, if only slightly," he replied quietly before he closed his eyes and sighed.

It didn't even take a full quarter of an hour before light snores were heard within the room. Kagome chose to ignore the hanyou and stare at the white board behind the teacher as first suggested. _That's a pretty white board,_ she thought absently. _I want to draw on it._

"Oi, so is this really your last day of detention?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Kagome turned and fixed him a mild glare. "Yes. Thank you for being so observant," she said with a roll of her eyes, her tone clipped. Today had been long and tiring and she still hadn't forgotten about yesterday. _Endless arguments upon endless arguments… It was torture… Not to mention it gave me a serious headache._

"No need to act like a queen there, _Higurashi_," he drawled. "Just because you're Kouga's girlfriend doesn't mean you can act as if you have a stick up your butt."

"And just _what_ do you mean by that?" Kagome snapped quietly, her left eyebrow twitching.

Inuyasha shrugged. "How the hell should I know?" he asked cluelessly. "I just thought it was the right thing to say since your tone suggested it."

"And what do you mean by _that_?" she asked irritably. _Doesn't he __**ever**__ make sense? Oh man. Please, oh please let this detention finish quickly,_ she pleaded.

"See, there you go again," Inuyasha replied vaguely, linking his hands behind his head. "You're speaking all high-and-mighty like. I asked you a simple question and you had to snap at me. What? Did I interrupt a mental conversation you were having with your absent boyfriend? I'm telling you, wench, that's not healthy," he smirked.

The young student's hands fisted beneath her desk. "Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I might not _enjoy_ talking right now?" she asked stiffly, narrowing her eyes at him. "Or that I'm not particularly _happy_ to see you? Last time you were here, it resulted in more homework. And the last time I _saw_ you resulted in a headache and a bad first impression on a top student." She sighed. "Forgive me if I might seem superstitious but I seem to get in trouble every single time I meet you," she replied simply.

Inuyasha thought about it. "Huh," he finally said. "I s'ppose you're right." Then he suddenly smirked, flashing the intolerable grin at her. "But you've got to admit, you love the excitement," he said cockily.

_Oh please. _"You know what?" she asked, a plan forming within her head. "It really _has _been exciting, hasn't it?" she stated, glancing at him casually.

She didn't continue and Inuyasha merely stared at her suspiciously. He didn't like that look in her eye… "What the hell are you up to, wench?" he voiced warily, his mood changing rapidly.

"What, me?" Kagome replied, widening her eyes and pouting slightly. "What did I do?" When all she received was a suspicious stare, she sighed. "You know what, let's play a game," she suggested from out of the blue. "You ask me a question and I'll answer it truthfully. Then it'll be my turn to ask a question and then _you'll_ have to answer truthfully, okay?"

"What kind of crap game is that?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance, completely loathing the thought of even cooperating with that childish nonsense.

"Ah!" Kagome exclaimed, not all too loudly though. "That was your first question. I think the game is pretty fun, really," she grinned. "Now, my turn. What's your favourite colour?" she asked innocently.

Still wary of her, and sure as hell not trusting a word she said, Inuyasha answered slowly, "Red." He frowned. "My turn. What the hell are you plotting, woman?" he asked through narrowed eyes.

Again she blinked innocently at him. "Nothing that you won't find out soon enough," she said vaguely, a smile on her features.

"What the hell kind of answer is--"

"Ah, it's my turn," Kagome chided, wagging a finger at him. "What's your favourite type of food?"

"Ramen," he said instantly, almost automatically. "Are you going anywhere with this?" he asked bluntly. His golden eyes seemed to be forever narrowed at her direction.

"Yes, really," she answered truthfully. Then… "Are you gay?"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha shouted immediately, completely forgetting about the other occupant in the room.

"Do you like cats?"

"No. Wait, I thought it was my tu--"

"What about chocolate? Everybody loves chocolate. Do you love chocolate?"

"I'm not answering anymore. It's supposed to--"

Kagome continued with growing anticipation. "What about cookies?"

"Kagome, you--"

"Ice-cream? What about ice-cream? Do you like ice-cream?"

"Hell!" Inuyasha yelled, clearly frustrated and growing louder. "I thought it was supposed to--"

"Do you like Kikyo?"

"--be my turn after… _**What**_?" Inuyasha snapped, anger and embarrassment making his face turn red. He stood up abruptly to give her a firm talking to, his chair squeaking slightly at the rapid movement. "Listen, you unfair bitch. I was playing along at the beginning but then you had to break the rules! And what the hell was that last question about? What would _you_ of all people know? Hell, you were there when she spoke about what she thought of me so what makes you think that I would even _like_ her as a--"

"**Inuyasha Takahashi!**"

The hanyou turned to find a very angry teacher breathing abnormally behind his desk, directly glaring at him. "Oh crap…" he mumbled under his breath, realization dawning on him.

"Why is it that when you two are together I wake up to people screaming?" he shouted, clearly furious at his disturbed sleep. "Sit down!" he demanded.

Knowing better to argue, Inuyasha instantly did and pointed at Kagome. "She started it, I swear," he declared shamelessly. _That should teach that manipulating bitch…_

"What are you talking about, Takahashi?" Mr. Sekiro growled. "She," he started, waving a finger at the student sitting innocently and _quietly_ behind her desk, "didn't mutter a word that woke me up. I woke up to _your_ ridiculously loud yelling! You know the rules!" he growled. "I expect to see five additional questions for your homework, clear?"

"But she was the one--"

Suddenly he slammed a ruler, that magically appeared out of no where, onto the desk, effectively silencing the rebellious hanyou. "Would you like to make that ten questions, hmm?" he asked quietly. Inuyasha said nothing. The teacher sighed and sat back down. "Both of you, get out of my sight," he demanded, rubbing his temples. "You students will be the death of me…"

"Wait, Mr. Sekiro," Kagome suddenly spoke up, flinching when his impatient eyes landed on hers. _Sigh. Darn you, conscience,_ she thought tiredly. "Takahashi-san is right. I… I was the one who made him shout. I said something out of line. I just thought…" She shook her head. Standing up, she bowed apologetically to the Math teacher who stared at her impassively. "I'm sorry. Please, I should be the one punished, not him."

Inuyasha stared at her, completely dumbfounded, while the teacher merely continued to stare with an unreadable expression. _What the hell…_ the demonic teenager thought, staring at her still bowed head. _Why in the world would she…?_

Finally Mr. Sekiro sighed. "I admire your honesty, Higurashi-san," he stated calmly. "But no good act goes unpunished, as they say." He looked on contemplatively. "_You'll_ be doing the five additional questions, okay?" In response Kagome nodded defeatedly. He turned to Inuyasha, his eyes hardening. "And _you_ better not be provoked like that again, no matter what the other says. You two are dismissed. I don't care if it's not full time. Just stop pestering me," he snapped.

Immediately the two exited, unusually quiet, and once they were outside Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm. "Why did you do that?" he asked, his usually rough voice softened in confusion.

Kagome sighed, furious with herself. _I just earned myself more homework. Swell,_ she thought dryly. _But at least you did the right thing, And you were the one who started it, remember?_ her conscience stated. _And always do the right thing because?_ Kagome closed her eyes. _Because mama always said to, _she replied inwardly. "I don't know," she answered him mildly. She tried to shake him off. "Let go. I need to get home."

The hanyou let go and watched as she began to walk away. _Such a weird girl…_ But, for some odd reason, he found himself following her, falling only a few steps behind.

_Why is he following me?_ she thought in annoyance, a vein throbbing in her head as she exited the school building. As she began to walk down the path, she continued to hear his footsteps behind her. Stopping, she turned around and gave him a hard glare. "What do you want?" she snapped. "Do you want to pay me back for making you shout like that? I would've thought me turning myself in, unlike what you did last time, was good enough. Not to mention we got out of detention earlier than usual. Don't you have something better to do than annoying the heck out of me?"

Inuyasha paused, thinking up a way to put his thoughts into words. _Only,_ he sighed, _I have no idea what my thoughts are about this._ "This is the way to my work, remember?" he said curtly, walking passed her. "I'm not following you." It was true, of course, but that wasn't the first reason why he followed her. Heck, the thought hadn't even came to him until now. _Strange. Then what __**was**__ the first reason why I stalked her like a puppy?_

The miko-in-training said nothing but merely walked a few paces behind him. _Oh yeah,_ she thought. _He works at that convenience store. But I wonder why this is the first time I've seen him going this way,_ she contemplated to herself. Don't get her wrong. She was still peeved at him but she had the right to think, didn't she? _In fact, that was the first time I've ever seen him out of school._

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Kagome jumped slightly, surprised that he actually spoke. And when she registered his words, a blush began to rise as her anger grew. "What?" she snapped furiously, glaring at the back of his head. _Why does he find the need to insult me every chance he gets?_ She scowled.

"What you did back there," he replied without looking back, walking casually along. "You baited me, it worked, I was going to get punished and you were going to get your revenge. But no. You had to mess up the last part and end up getting _yourself_ get punished. I'll repeat, you're an idiot."

Her temper rising and her eyes narrowing, she quickened her steps to match his and glared at the side of his face. "And don't you think I know that?" she asked testily, gripping her backpack straps tight. "Don't you think I've been yelling at myself for being so stupid?"

He shrugged, turning to lock his golden eyes on hers. They came to a stop without knowing it and just stared, waiting for the other to speak. "If you knew you didn't have the guts to get someone else in trouble, why did you do it in the first place?" he asked curiously, his eyes unusually intense.

She averted her eyes, unable to keep contact. "I don't know," she sighed, frustrated. "I thought I could pull it off, at the beginning. But when Mr. Sekiro started berating you and when you started to accuse me, I guess I lost my nerve." She shrugged. "It's the first time I've done anything like that and it made me feel… bad. Sorry for trying to get you into trouble like you did to me," she said, her tone now sarcastic. She finally made eye contact with him again. "I guess I'm not heartless enough to make Mr. Sekiro give more math homework to someone else for no real reason," she glared.

"Feh." He turned and continued walking, faintly sensing something suspiciously like guilt swelling in his chest. He casually brushed it off and thought no more of it.

Kagome watched his back for a moment before she continued walking herself, her head bowed low. _Stupid Takahashi,_ she thought spitefully. _He… He's just so damn insensitive. He thinks he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He doesn't know the meaning of entrapment or responsibility. I don't care if he's a hanyou or not. That doesn't give him the right to treat me the way he does._ She bit her lip, her sadness, her frustration, her anger building up into her eyes. But she bottled them away, refusing to open the lid. _Why am I getting so worked up over him? He doesn't understand. He doesn't understand anything about me._

She looked up, coyly glancing at him beneath her lashes. He had silver hair. _I wish… I wish I could be him just for a day. _She watched as he continued to walk in a carefree way, his shoulders relaxed and his demeanor calm. _What a life he must have, having no responsibilities, having no one to tell you what you can or can't do. He's so different from me. I… _

"Oi, what the hell are you staring at, wench? I could feel your eyes burning into my skull," he snapped.

Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts to find him glaring at her, casually looking over his shoulder. He had such wild, untamed, beautiful golden eyes. Solemnly, she looked away. _With his life, how could he possibly understand?_

0o0

"Hey Inuyasha man, did you hear the news?"

"Hear what news?" Inuyasha replied grumpily, resting under a large Sakura tree he had deemed his favourite.

Miroku walked up to him, plopping himself casually on the soft, green grass beneath. "You know how Kouga wasn't here yesterday? Well, it turns out he had left to go visit his sick cousin, Ayame. She came down with a really rare demonic illness, was what I heard," he informed, placing his obento in front of him. "Ah, mum packed me chicken today," he stated distractedly to himself.

"And what would I care?" the hanyou sighed, ignoring his friend's last comment about food. "Did I ever say I was curious where that bastard was yesterday?"

He shrugged in response, snapping his chopsticks. "Just helping you keep with the times, Inuyasha," he said, trapping a clump of rice between the wooden sticks. "It wouldn't do us any good to fall behind in social matters," he said wisely.

"Feh," he scoffed, looking up at the branches of the tree. Spring had come and new leaves were starting to form on its healthily brown offshoots, along with the small, pink buds of its Sakura flowers. Beyond it was the clear blue sky, peaceful and calm. "Why would _we_ need to keep up with the school's gossip?" he asked roughly. "It's not like we're going to be gossiping with the 'in crowds'." He spat at the name. Seriously. It was so lame how the school instinctively divided themselves up in certain categories.

The violet-eyed monk shrugged. "It's best to be prepared, you know," he grinned, flashing his perfectly white teeth at the hanyou's direction.

"Stop smiling or else I'll knock those teeth out," he warned threateningly. It some times irritated him how his friend could be so optimistic while he wanted to destroy every living thing that gave a suspicious glance at his direction.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I thought we were frie--" But he stopped mid-play when the sounds of chatter could be heard. They both turned to find a group of girls a distance away, talking together. It seemed as if they just arrived. Among them were two girls they both recognized. "Oh, it's Sango," he continued wistfully. "Isn't she a beauty?" he sighed. "I ran into her the other day, you know. And I left with a bruised cheek." He then grinned merrily. "But it was worth it. You should've been there, Inuyasha."

But he wasn't listening to his friend's babbling. His golden eyes were focused on another person chattering quietly in that group. He couldn't help but notice how rigid she looked, as if she were uncomfortable. _I wonder why,_ he thought. And he didn't miss the fact that fewer girls had been pestering her since Kouga left. _Figures,_ he snorted. _They only hung out with her because of __**him**__._ As he watched them, his eyes narrowed at the way the other girls, excluding that brunette, Sango, were quickly growing bored with shrouded spite. Using his demonic hearing, he uncannily listened in to their conversation.

"… with Kouga? Like, have you two ever done _it_?" one of the girl's asked.

With his enhanced sight, he saw Kagome's features darken. "N-No," she stuttered. "We haven't done… _that,_" she said nervously.

"Why?" another girl asked, her tone slightly husky. "If I were you, Kagome, I would've jumped at him the minute we were alone." She smirked. "Or are you too scared? Or maybe he doesn't find you as attractive as he says?"

"Okay, stop that," the brown haired demanded angrily. "You have no right to say that kind of stuff about another girl's boyfriend. Especially since that 'other girl' is the one you're talking to."

"Oh, Sango, quit being such a spoil-sport," the girl snapped. She turned to Kagome. "You don't mind, do you? Sango's just being a spoiler who doesn't want to talk about sex."

"Well, actually, I'd like it if you stopped talking about Kouga-kun like that," Kagome stated with steely eyes. "And I'd like it as well if you stopped talking about my friend like that too."

The three other girls who were around them gave off a spiteful scent. "Oh? Are you being a frigid bitch as well?" one of them asked casually.

"Excuse me?" the miko asked incredulously, staring at them through narrowed eyes. "I'm not the one who's throwing insults like they have nothing better to say."

Seeing the three stiffen remarkably, Inuyasha sat a little bit straighter. He didn't like the look in their eyes. "Inuyasha?" his friend beside him asked in concern.

He waved him off in favour of eavesdropping. "Listen, Kagome, just because Kouga chose _you_ to be his whore doesn't mean you can talk to us like that," one of the three girls sneered.

"Like what?" Sango defended. "Yuki, you're the ones who started this whole conversation."

"We were merely asking about Kouga-kun, is all," the one named Yuki defended. "What? Are you two so possessive of him that you don't want anybody else knowing he exists?"

"Yuki!" Kagome exclaimed in disbelief. "Can we just please stop this line of conversation?" she asked in discomfort.

"Why, Kagome?" another girl asked. "Yuki, Eri and I are only trying to make conversation here."

"Ayumi, that can happen without you three mentioning Kagome and Kouga's relationship, you know," Sango sighed in annoyance.

"You know what? You two are no fun at all," Eri pouted. "Without Kouga and his friends here, you two are as tight as Kagome's presumed virginity," she smirked.

"Eri!" said student exclaimed in embarrassment and growing rage.

"Kagome!" she countered. With a sigh and another disdainful glare, she turned to her other two friends. "Come on, guys. Let's go get something to eat. These two are making my stomach churn," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Sango asked angrily, walking up to her. "You know what? You three can go jump in a lake for all I care."

"Oh?" Ayumi asked snidely. "And I suppose you and your gold-digging friend want us to, hmm? That says a lot for our friendship."

"Yeah," joined Yuki, advancing the two. "Kagome, are you just going to let Sango speak that way to us? What have we ever done?"

"Guys, please, just stop--"

"Grow a back-bone, Kagome!" she suddenly snapped. "Jeez. I don't know why I hang out with you two anymore. Kouga-kun is blind if he thinks _you're_ pretty. Hell, I haven't seen you wear anything nice since you started school! We all know you're a pauper, Kags. You only cling to Kouga-kun like you do because he's got the cash. No wonder I hardly see you talk to any other guys." She crossed her arms, glaring heatedly at her. "You just don't want to break up with him, do you? Scared that you might have to live on the streets other than his warm, tempting bed."

"All right, that's enough!" Sango demanded angrily, roughly shoving Yuki's shoulder. "I _dare_ you to say that again," she said threateningly, her eyes flashing. "Do you have the _gall_ to say that in front of me again?" she asked furiously.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku stated, rising to his feet. Inuyasha didn't realize he had been standing for the last few moments. "Let's go break it up before they start a cat fight, ne?" he asked sheepishly. Of course, he didn't know what the subject of their conversation was. He only noticed they were arguing when Sango began to yell. That and the fact that his dear friend had been staring at their direction for the passed few minutes, his ears twitching, and had abruptly stood up for no reason he could fathom. Until he heard the shouting, that is.

Miroku walked up to the group of girls calmly, Inuyasha following behind him with a sigh. _Why does he want to get involved?_ he groaned mentally. _I can't believe he's actually going to speak with them. Man, will this be good,_ he thought sarcastically.

"Hello there, ladies," the young man greeted politely as they entered their 'noticing' space. "What, may I ask, can women as lovely as you be shouting about?" he asked innocently.

The three young students stared at him in disgust, instinctively backing away. "Don't come near us, you pervert," Ayumi growled. "And it's none of your business what we're talking about either."

"Oh?" Miroku asked smoothly, quirking an elegant eyebrow. "Is it, perhaps, _womanly_ issues? If so then please do tell so I can make my leave," he said silkily, a suggestive look in his eyes.

"Ew, get away from us, you freak," Eri demanded, grabbing hold of her two friends. "Come on, girls. This place reeks of losers." With that thought, the three began to walk snobbishly away, their narrowed eyes averted from the 'trash'.

"If I see any of you three talking to us like that again, I'll make sure you'll regret it!" Sango growled after them, glaring heatedly at their retreating backs. With a sigh, she turned and addressed Miroku, not at all minding his presence. "Thank you for that, Miroku-san," she said formally. "If you hadn't come, I would've smashed their pretty little faces." Something about her tone and the look in her eye hinted that she was absolutely serious.

"No worries, my dear Sango," he replied with a grin. "It's always a pleasure to be in your presence," he flirted.

Sango blushed. "Stop it, Houshi," she growled, turning back to her silent friend. "Kagome, are you all right?" she asked in concern.

Without really working on it, Kagome smiled at her. "Of course!" she said merrily. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha stared at her, not believing her act in the slightest. He also took note that Sango's eyes lowered and she returned her friend's smile with a forced one of her own, also not buying it. He had, in fact, heard most of the ordeal and if he were in Kagome's place, he wouldn't have just stood there taking it. _Those bitches._

"Are you sure?" Sango pushed. "You aren't sad or angry or anything?" she asked.

"Well," Kagome drawled. "I _am_ kind of thirsty," she said sheepishly. "I feel like strawberry milk all of a sudden. You want to come with me to the cafeteria, Sango?" she invited.

With a sigh of defeat, Sango nodded. "Alright," she said, her features burdened. She turned to the two boys. "I'm Sango, by the way," she said, addressing Inuyasha. "You must be the famous Inuyasha I've been hearing about," she said with a smile.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?" he asked irritably. He really didn't like being a subject of gossip.

"Kagome here," she started, jutting her thumb in said woman's direction, "has been complaining how much of a jerk you are," she smirked. "Don't know why, though. You seem nice enough. Especially since you're friends with Miroku." Her eyes then narrowed. "Although, being his friend isn't exactly a good thing," she said warily.

Without further warning, her hand was clasped in a rather tight grip. "What ever do you mean by that, dear Sango?" Miroku asked hurtfully. "I have done nothing to suggest that my actions are undignified."

"Feh!" Inuyasha immediately protested, crossing his arms.

"As much as I believe you, Miroku," Sango started dangerously, her eyebrow ticking, "me and Kagome have to go somewhere. If you two boys will excuse us," she said politely, suddenly pulling her hand back.

"Nice to meet you, Miroku," Kagome smiled, walking up to Sango's side. "Sango's been talking about you too, you know," she stated, causing her friend to blush.

"Oh, really?" he replied charmingly with risen eyebrows, which Inuyasha rolled his eyes at.

"Maybe we'll see each other later," she smiled, grabbing her friend's arm. "Thanks again for the save," she said sweetly before she dragged her glaring friend away from the two.

As they left, Miroku sighed in content. "I don't know why you're complaining, Inuyasha," he stated. "She's lovely. She didn't even flinch away when we came. In fact, she acted as if she thought we were completely normal people," he said sarcastically.

But Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was watching her retreating back. He had heard that Yuki girl's outburst and it somewhat made him more guilty. _Feh. It's not like she's poor or anything, right?_ He reasoned with himself. _After all, if she was, she wouldn't have bought that box of pocky the other day. Nor would she have denied the change._ But something inside him knew it was true. _And she really doesn't have any true friends either, except for that Sango girl,_ he thought with a sigh. _She's… She's almost like… me._ He shook his head. _No. Somebody as popular as her wouldn't no the real meaning of hardships. Hell, I bet she hasn't gone through half of what I have,_ he thought bitterly.

"Come on, Inuyasha. My obento will get cold," Miroku pouted.

With another sigh, Inuyasha followed his friend back to the Sakura tree. _No. There's nothing more to Kagome than I already know. She… She can't be like me. Where she has a family, I do not. Where she grew up with one, I did not. Where she had people to comfort her, to help her, I did not. She did not struggle all her life without any help just because of her heritage. _He looked up at the budding branches of the tree. _She… She doesn't know how lucky she is. There's no way she'll understand my life._

0o0

**OKAAAY. At least this chapter was easier to finish than the last one (-.-) And it's longer too! lol. At first I didn't have Kagome admitting it was actually her fault to the teacher. But when it continued, I realized she would have been acting too OOC. So I quickly changed that part and ended up with this, which I'm glad for. :)**

Various Review Replies:

**SpiritBlackFire** – Yep, Naraku is a full demon, for your question two chapters ago (-.-) And don't worry. Sesshy IS in this story. You just have ta find out ;) And yep, it's strangely like that Chinese philosophy thingy, eh? Lol.

**Jeannie **– Oh. It's ciao. Thanks! :3

**That's all, folks. I'll see ya later! And sorry I didn't get to reply to ALL of your reviews. I'm in a bit of a rush right now (-.-) I promise I'll answer the questions next chappie! :D**


	8. Unexpected

iN control

iN control

0o0

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, more people reviews last chapter. I wonder why :) Thank you everybody who reviewed! Now this story is going to pick up a bit so buckle your seat belts and let's go! **

**PS: Chapter is longer than last one. Be happy and review afterwards! ****:)**

0o0

"Yeah, Kouga-kun, everything's fine."

**"Are you sure, Kagome?" **he asked from the other side of the phone. **"Everything's A-Okay?"**

Kagome pursed her lips, trying not to sigh. "Yes, everything's fine," she repeated for the umpteenth time. "How's Ayame? Is she getting better?" she asked, trying to switch the subject.

**"Oh, well, we don't know yet,"** he answered, the phone having low quality sounding, making his voice slightly static. **"She hasn't gotten better and she hasn't gotten worse. I'm telling you, you should've come with me. I think she needs a friend right now. She looks like shit."**

Again Kagome pursed her lips, fidgeting nervously on her bed as she toyed with the twisty cable. "Tell her I said hi and hopes she gets better," she said, yet again switching the subject. She felt a tiny bit guilty for not wanting to come with Kouga to visit her friend, Ayame, but she really didn't want to go. She had obligations here. "I've got to go, Kouga-kun. Souta will be home any minute and I have to cook something for him," she said, standing up.

**"Oh. Okay then, I'll call you some other time then, 'kay?" **She could just see him grinning over the phone. **"But seriously Kagome, if you're in trouble don't hesitate to tell me and I'll be over there in a flash."** Kagome knew he was serious. He'd drop everything he's doing just to see if she was all right. She faintly smiled. She loved that in Kouga. He'd do anything for her. It made her feel… special. **"Promise, Kagome?"**

"Promise, Kouga-kun," she replied honestly.

Again, a mental picture of him grinning flashed into mind. **"Okay then, I'll talk to you later. Don't work too hard, okay? Love you."**

"Love you too," she replied quietly before she hung up the phone. She let out a deep sigh. She felt uncomfortable whenever he said that. She didn't know why. _I love him,_ she told herself truthfully as she walked into her tiny kitchen. _It's just…Sometimes he acts differently around me. That's okay. Everybody has mood swings once and awhile, right?_ She asked herself.

She began to boil some rice and chop up the minimum vegetables and mincemeat to fry. She didn't do home economics, seeing as she was required to buy more food from the stores herself but she did enjoy cooking. _Mama taught me, after all,_ she grinned. _She's the best cook in the world!_

Thirty minutes later the door to her apartment opened and a tall boy stepped in. "Kagome-onee-chan!" he called, his voice slightly fatigued. "Kagome, I'm starving!" he informed needlessly as the younger teenager plopped himself ungraciously on the couch, depositing his worn backpack on the floor. He was a year younger than Kagome but already he was taller than her. With short black hair and steady brown eyes, a lean figure and boyish features, most would say he was handsome in a cute way. But he also had light bags under his eyes and in the morning, he'd look like the living dead with the little sleep he was getting. In fact, both siblings had to deal with that except Kagome worked longer hours and her school work took far more time, being older and all.

"Hey Souta," Kagome smiled as she exited the kitchen. "Gomen. I couldn't fix you up some ramen. I need to go buy more at the store," she explained as she gave him his bowl of fried rice with chopsticks.

"That's okay," the younger boy shrugged as he took the pate and instantly starting to wolf them down.

Kagome sat down next to him, eating her own carefully. "So, how was work?" she asked conversationally. Her little brother worked as an assistant mechanic since he wanted to be one when he grew up (he had an odd fascination with cars). But because of his young age and inexperience, most people would try and take advantage of that. _Not with me around though,_ she thought with fierce protectiveness. _At least Tsukoya_ _is a nice guy. He'd protect my little bro from those big, muscled idiots._

"Fine," he said, gaining back an excited light in his eye as he turned to his sister. "Tsukoya is so cool! He teaches me so many stuff," he exclaimed. She wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"You keep saying that every time I ask you about work," she teased. "Souta-nii-chan, do you have a crush on Tsukoya-sama?" she asked with a light, playful tone.

"N-Nani?" he exclaimed incredulously. "Kagome, don't say stuff like that! I have a girlfriend, remember?" He punched her lightly, careful not to spill his food as he blushed from embarrassment. "What about you?" he asked, his blush dying as he looked at her with a glint in his eyes. "I know for a fact that _you_ like Tsukoya!" he accused childishly.

"Souta, don't be ridiculous," she snapped, despite the pink tint in her cheeks. "I've already got Kouga-kun!"

At the mention of the demon's name, Souta's eyes darkened as he lost his playful grin. "Where is the ookami now?" he asked seriously.

"Gomen, I forgot to tell you that he left to go visit Ayame, his cousin," she informed him, ignoring his dark look. She knew all about his dislike for Kouga. But whenever she asks him about it, all he says is that he doesn't like the way he treats her. Kagome merely ignores him whenever that was his excuse. And, frankly, that was the only excuse he had. After all, Kouga acted nicely around him and has done nothing to arouse his suspicions. Something about the demon just didn't sit right with him.

"How long would he be gone?" he asked, slightly surprised but nonetheless pleased. No doubt was he happy that he was gone, at least for awhile. He was always around his sister and he didn't like it. Him, jealous? Hmm… Now that's a thought, ne?

"Two weeks," she replied instantly. "At least, until Ayame-chan is okay again. Some sort of demonic illness." She shrugged.

"Ah," he said simply, sitting back and continuing to eat his food. "How come you're home so early?" he asked, changing the topic. "Isn't your week's detention over?"

Kagome nodded. "It is. But it's Friday so I don't have any work. I'll have to go back to work tomorrow." She finished her food and stood, walking to the kitchen to deposit her plastic bowl.

"Don't you have double time, Kagome-onee-chan?" he asked, a slight frown on his features. He didn't like the sound of that. Kagome already worked for too long and she still had school to do. It wouldn't be good if she was behind so early in the semester.

"Mm-hmm," Kagome replied as an affirmative. She came back to sit on the couch, making it dip under her weight. "So I won't be back until…" She glanced at the clock. It was 6:36 p.m. "Until nine thirty or something like that," she stated.

Souta's frown deepened. "But I finish work at six and it takes fifteen minutes to get here. What will I do when you're gone?" he asked worriedly.

"You're not a baby," she told him sternly, a slight smile on her features. "You sometimes come home before I do when I have normal shifts anyway. Plus, it's only for a week. I think you can manage," she winked.

"But Kagome-onee-chan," he argued quietly, temporarily forgetting about his food. He stared in concern at her, still frowning. "Six hours is a long time," he said. "And you go straight from school to work as well. How can you balance your work with your school studies? Heck, I'm stressed with just two and a half hours!" he said exasperatingly, staring at her pleadingly. "Onegai, can you just cut it down a little bit? I'm sure Mr. Dekuro won't mind if you just work on the upcoming holidays."

"Which is three months away," she stated calmly. She smiled softly at her brother. "Don't worry 'bout me, Souta-chan," she grinned. "I can take care of myself. Remember, it's only for a week."

He placed his bowl on his lap and crossed his arms, pouting. "It's your own fault anyway," he grumbled. "You're the one who crashed into that Kaguya lady and spilled chocolate all over her," he sulked.

As fast as lightening, Kagome had her brother's cheeks in a painful pinch. "Aw, Souta-nii-chan, you're so cute when you're worried about your older sister like this!" she annoyed.

"Stop, stop!" he cried out in irritation and pain, swatting her hands away from his face. "Stop that, Kagome! I'm too old for that now." And yet, as he said this, he poked his tongue out.

"Well, aren't you an ungrateful little maggot for not appreciating your elder sister's adoration?" she huffed playfully, fully enjoying the time she spent with him. Sure, they annoyed each other at times (well, most of those times they're at each other's throats) but she loved him. She'd do anything to protect him and that's why, whenever she saw his tired and fatigued face, her heart would cry. She didn't want this for her brother. Not this kind of life where childhood was robbed away from him, despite his age. _He should be out with all the cool kids, playing in the arcade and spending money on stupid magazines about cars,_ she thought sadly as she absently watched him eat. _Not working and studying all the time. He's my younger brother and he's my responsibility. That's why I have to go double time. I need to make up for the money I couldn't earn this week._ She paused, a barely hearable sigh escaping her lips. _And once mama is okay, it'll be back to normal again,_ she thought, determined. _You'll see, Souta. We won't be living like this for long._

"What?" he snapped, noticing her absent stare.

Kagome grinned. "You have a piece of rice on your face," she stated, wiping it away from his face. "There," she said quietly. "It's gone now."

Suspiciously, Souta worriedly stared back at her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked through narrowed eyes.

Kagome's grin widened. "Just thinking how ugly your face is, that's all."

At once, all of Souta's concern vanished as he glared angrily at her. "You're one to talk, you old hag!" he retorted.

_That's right. He shouldn't be worrying about me._ "Excuse me, you disrespecting brat?" she glared, successfully locking his head and giving him a light noogie. "I'll teach you to call me old, you insolent whippersnapper!"

"Stop!" Souta cried, struggling to get free. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts, Kagome-onee-chan!"

_He can do his part and I'll finish the rest. Working so hard at his age just isn't right._ "Oh, stop being a baby," she snapped. "You're just scared that your hair will get ruined, aren't you?"

"Eh! Kagome!"

_I just need to work harder so I can protect my little brother._

0o0

"Hey, Sango, over here!"

Inuyasha watched curiously as the student walked over. _I wonder why she's actually coming over here,_ he thought suspiciously. He studied her walking frame, trying to scent out any deceit from her. Oddly enough, there wasn't any. Just a high irritation and deep anger. _Then why is she coming here?_ He glanced at Miroku who, rather enthusiastically, was waving at her, his arm up in the air. _Urg. If I cared about my social life, I'd be embarrassed, _he thought, leering.

"Miroku, you are so dead," he heard her grumble under her breath as she sat promptly in front of us near the Sakura tree. She glanced towards Miroku, glared really, and then turned to the hanyou. "Hello, Inuyasha," she said in a friendly manner. "How's it going?"

He stared at her suspiciously, not moving from his spot at the base of the tree. "Feh," he answered irritably. "What the hell are you sitting here for?" he asked, sounding snappy. He didn't really mean to sound so sharp. It was how he mostly talked and it came naturally. Plus, he wasn't a very trusting man and he'd be damned if he trusted her just because of her friendly attitude.

A blush appeared on her cheeks, both from embarrassment and anger. "Don't need to be so rude about it," she said with a click of her tongue. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wouldn't want me here," she huffed.

"No, no, no!" Miroku broke in, casting a small glare at the hanyou's direction. "We're simply honored that you're sitting with people like us, sweet Sango." Even as he said this, he was inching closer and closer to her.

She didn't seem to notice and merely turned to glare heatedly at him. "Don't even try to play innocent, you pervert!" she yelled angrily, her blush growing darker.

"But Sango dear, wasn't it you who wanted to sit with one such as myself for lunch?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"Spare me," she scoffed. "I wouldn't even be here if we didn't know each other from way back. If I didn't, me and Kagome would've just sat somewhere else to hide from her so call frie-- Ah!" She squealed in an almost girlish like way. "Pervert!"

Even Inuyasha had to wince as the sound of a slap painfully echoed in the air. People's heads turned and, seeing what had happened, turned back as if it was a natural occurrence. Which, to them, really was. The only difference was the fact that a new member was sitting with the 'out-casts', which they suddenly realized and turned back to stare at them; shocked and disgusted. The hanyou rolled his eyes. _Stupid status quo… I should take it, rip it into large chunks, roast it over a fire, disguise myself and give it to those kids, saying its steak. They'll eat it and, eventually, throw up because of how stupid and contaminating it is._

"You said that you two know each other from way back," he started gruffly, ignoring the looks he was receiving.

"Huh?" Sango asked intelligently, previously occupied by beating the heck out of a certain male human. "Oh, um yeah," she blushed, sitting back down. Miroku sat calmly back up, a number of lumps upon his head along with a glowing red handprint on his cheek. He didn't seem to notice as he smiled goofily. "Me and Miroku went to the same primary school," she explained. "We weren't friends then though," she added hurriedly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said dryly, sarcasm dripping like venom. "So why are you here aga--"

"Sango!" a familiar voice yelled. "Sango, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

_Oh no. Please not the indecisive woman,_ he pleaded mentally. _Oh hell. _He groaned when the woman in question walked up to them and sat herself nervously beside her friend. _Why the hell is she popping into my life all of a sudden?_ he growled. But then he silently took note of her slightly weary eyes and the light bags underneath. _What has this girl been doing lately?_ He thought through narrowed eyes.

"Nice to have you join us, Kagome," Miroku said smoothly, grinning like a fool.

"Oh, hi Miroku-san," she said shyly, smiling gently at him. "Good afternoon, Takahashi," she said flatly, her smile instantly vanishing as she turned her chocolate eyes towards him. Before Inuyasha could comment on it though, she turned to Sango. "You should've told me where you were or where you were going," she whined. "I searched everywhere for you. I even waited by your locker for ten minutes!" she fumed.

"Gomen, Kagome!" Sango apologized. "I should've left you a note."

"Never mind," she said with a sigh, turning back to face the two boys. "Um, well, hi," she repeated nervously. "I hope you don't mind us sitting with you two. Sango doesn't feel comfortable with our usual friends anymore."

"So now you dump your stupid problems on us?" Inuyasha snapped. "Of course we mind if a couple of stupid girls think they can--"

"--_not_ sit with us whenever they feel like it," Miroku cut in warmly. "You're welcome to sit with us any time, since I'm always here whenever Sango cries for help," he said with a wink at her direction, causing her to blush slightly. "Don't worry about Inuyasha here, he's always grumpy. And a grumpy Inuyasha is a happy Inuyasha," he informed with a chuckle.

"Miroku, stop trying to make them think I'm actually _glad_ that they're here," he growled angrily. "Or that I'll actually tolerate them, for that matter. What are you thinking, bringing the likes of _them_ here?"

"And just what do you mean by _them_?" Sango butted in suspiciously.

Inuyasha promptly ignored her. "What do you think will happen when the school sees one of _their _kind sitting with us? I don't want to get into a fight with anyone, Miroku, and I'm sure as hell sure that's going to happen," he snapped, his attention focused on his only friend. "And what do you think it will do to them?" he asked, indicating the two students with a clawed finger rather rudely. "Do you _want_ them to get picked on or get dragged down to our level?"

"Inuyasha, I am sure that they are aware of such risks," Miroku answered calmly. "It is their choice, after all."

"Hell! What about _my_ choice? I'm not just going to sit here while you invite every willing pretty girl to eat with us," he scowled.

Miroku's eyebrows rose. "You think they're pretty?" he asked slyly.

It looked as if at any moment, Inuyasha was going to explode. "No!" he yelled furiously.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sango cut in, drawing everybody's attention. "Listen, Inuyasha, if you have a problem with us sitting here then that's fine," she shrugged. "After all, you were here first. Besides, we can sit some other place, right Kagome?"

She paused for a moment, her eyes glancing between Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha glanced between them too. He could definitely see the disappointment in both their eyes, despite the fact that they were hiding it pretty well. _And I'm pretty sure she sees it to, or else she wouldn't be hesitating like that,_ he thought.

"I want to stay here," she stated calmly. She gave a bright smile towards Miroku. "I want to get to know your dear friend Miroku-sama a bit more since you keep on talking about him." She turned to Inuyasha, her smile shortening but still there. "If you please, Takahashi, can you let us sit with you for at least today? We won't bother you tomorrow if you don't want to," she said sincerely.

Inuyasha growled, not liking the look she was giving him one bit at all. _But she looks so tired,_ he thought. _And I am curious. Maybe I can endure her bitchy attitude until I figure out why she looks so exhausted._ But, in actuality, he was more curious about her than he was willing to say/think. He had seen more than just her 'bitchy attitude' and it made him slightly curious about her, despite what he may think. "Feh," he said out loud, crossing his arms as he leaned back on the tree. _It's just for today anyway. It won't be the end of the world._

"By ant's, Kagome-sama, you've manage to persuade even Inuyasha!" Miroku stated, shocked. "What did you two do?" he asked lecherously, glancing between the two.

"Miroku, shut it or I'll make you," Sango glowered. "Oh, and arigatou, Inuyasha," she said, nodding once at him. "If you don't want us back tomorrow, just say so after lunch and we won't bother you anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be okay with it," the young man said surely as he glared threateningly at him. "Won't you, Inuyasha?" he asked sweetly.

Again the only response was a simple 'Feh'. "He likes that word a lot, doesn't he?" Sango mused out loud.

"If he's not shouting out insults, he's saying that," Miroku agreed.

"Stop talking about me. I'm right in front of you, you know," Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

Sango nudged Kagome. "Remember what Miroku said?" she whispered, giggling softly. "Inuyasha's grumpy so he's happy for some reason. I think it may be because you're sitting here with him, Kagome," she teased.

"Sango!" was the reply to her suggestive comment. "Well, what about Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked while jutting a thumb at said student's direction. "I've never seen your smile so big before," she played, a large grin on her face as Sango's face heated up. "And I've never seen you blush so much either!" she laughed.

As the two began to argue (Miroku adding a comment here and there, making the argument grow even more) Inuyasha merely listened. Yet another side to Kagome he hadn't seen before. Sure, they exchanged witty insults but never any banter. When they argued, it was heated and serious, ending up with one of them punished or hurt. _Not me,_ he snorted. _I just get confused with her mood swings._ He wondered what it would be like to argue with Kagome playfully, just as she was doing with Sango at the moment. _Feh. It probably wouldn't work anyway. Besides, why would I want to argue with her? She'll end up hurting my ears because of her stupid yelling._

Not long after the bell rung, making the four depart their separate ways. "So, Inuyasha, since you didn't say anything you know they'll be back tomorrow, right?" an annoying entity that would forever irritate the hanyou asked.

"I know, okay?" he snapped. After his last comment, he didn't say anything else really. "Tell me, Miroku, were you the one who invited them or did Sango ask you first?" he asked.

"Actually, I did," he grinned. "I got the feeling that she was looking for another place to sit after what happened on Friday. I mean, come on. Those three girls? They're the ones that always hung out with them whenever Kouga was around. I'm pretty sure Sango and Kagome-sama didn't want to sit next to them again after _that_ incident."

They proceeded to their lockers. "But don't they have other friends to sit with?" Inuyasha asked, slightly cautious.

Miroku shrugged. "You know how Sango is," he said quietly so only the hanyou may here. "She isn't as popular as Kagome, since she's a tomboy and all that. And Kagome's only popular because of Kouga. Without him, those two are as lonely as us."

"Why Kagome?" Inuyasha found himself asking before he could shove a sock in his mouth.

"Remember yesterday?" Miroku sighed, obviously tired of his friend's ignorance of the students' statuses in the school. "Kagome's not all that rich, you know. Even though she's nice and stunning, she has hardly any time to spend after school. She goes to work and has to take care of her little brother all by herself, resulting in a not-so-hot social life. And because she's so different from the girls here, they naturally avoid her. Unless Kouga's with her, of course," he added. "And you've noticed how shy she is, didn't you? Even with Sango by her side, she can't bring herself to sit next to other boys she hardly even knows, despite how much the male population in this school loves her."

Inuyasha snorted at that. "Is that the reason why she's so nervous around guys?" his friend asked skeptically. _Somehow, that just doesn't seem right,_ he thought. _After all, she's all smiley-face when Naraku's around and he's the school loner/creep/antisocial pervert. Not to mention his poison._ He shivered. _Freaky. The guy gives me the creeps._

Again his companion shrugged. "That's what rumors say anyway," he said. "Well, got to go Inuyasha. I'll see you tomorrow."

Inuyasha didn't pay much attention as Miroku left, continuing to walk calmly towards his locker. _And I wonder why she was so tired today,_ he continued._ And she's basically unpopular with the girls when Kouga's not around, eh? And she can't be as poor as everybody thinks she is. She bought the pocky after all._ Yes, dear reader, he was still clinging to that stupid chocolate stick excuse. He took his books out of his locker and proceeded to go to History class. _And if she could afford buying sweets, she ain't as desperate as everyone says. When she has to work as hard as I do, __**then**__ I will consider feeling pity for the girl,_ he snorted.

"Oof! Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was--"

"Oof! Hey, why don't you watch where you're--"

They stopped what they were saying and blinked. _Ah, hell._ Unknown to them, both thought the exact same thing. "Takahashi…" she sighed. "Never mind. Come on, we're going to be late for History class."

"Hey!" he called out when she started walking away from him. "Aren't you going to apologize or anything?" he growled once he caught up, falling into step beside her. "You just came out of no where and bumped your think head on my freaking shoulder!"

"Well, excuse me," she replied sarcastically. "But I think my nose is the one who suffered the most damage." She glared at him mildly at the corner of her eye. "What? Do you have iron for shoulders?" she asked wryly. "And besides, I already _did_ apologize, baka. If you didn't hear it, then I have no idea what those ears of yours are doing up there."

"Hey!" he repeated annoyingly. "For your information, I was currently yelling at the blind person who bumped me in the hallway at the time," he snapped.

"Well, maybe if you were paying attention to where you were going, you might have avoided me altogether," she retorted.

"Oi, you can't just expect people to get out of your way when you're being a klutz," he informed her in an obvious tone, rolling his eyes. "Jeez," he muttered under his breath. "You really do think you're a queen, don't you?"

Kagome decided to ignore that comment. They arrived at their class and went straight in, the teacher not yet there. "Come on, there's Kikyo," she stated, tugging on his arm unconsciously. "Remember we have to sit next to our group members now?"

"Of course, wench," he said gruffly who, unlike Kagome, was fully conscious of her actions. _What the hell is she doing? She's touching me!_ The thought was foreign to him. The only reason why someone would touch him was to inflict physical harm, nowadays. Inuyasha remembered a time where it wasn't always like that…

"Hey, Kikyo-san!" Kagome greeted with a forced cheerfulness as she sat next to her classmate. Inuyasha, who was still rather reluctant to look at his crush after the other ordeal, sat on the opposite side of Kagome. "How are you going?" she asked politely, aware of Inuyasha's actions and the reason why.

"I'm fine, Higurashi-san," she said formally, sitting tight-lipped as she patiently waited for class to begin.

"Kikyo-san, you know you don't need to be so formal around me," she smiled. "You can just call me Kagome."

"As you've said last time," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "But I do not believe we know each other enough, Higurashi-san." She glanced at her classmate, offering a thin smile. "I thank you for the offer though."

Slightly surprised, Kagome grinned back. "I'm just glad you let me use your first name, Kikyo-san," she said truthfully. "So, have you done any research for our topic?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod of her head. "Takahashi-san was right. The rise of the Japanese civilization is quite interesting and its timeline goes way back. Even further than I had originally presumed."

"Told ya," muttered the hanyou beside Kagome but they both ignored him.

"I guess so," she mumbled reluctantly. "But," she said, lifting her head, "there's also some information based on its government as well," she grinned. "We can talk about how the Japanese civilization was originally influenced by the Chinese and how they adopted some of their religions and script writing. We could link the two somehow." She turned to Inuyasha with a triumphant look in her eye. "And what have _you_ done, Takahashi?" she asked smugly. She had borrowed the books from the library and spent most of her spare time studying about that particular era.

Inuyasha merely shrugged but there was no mistaking the smirk he wore on his features. "You'll see soon enough, wench," he stated cockily. _People may think I'm a slacker but I'll blow their socks off once they see the information __**I've**__ gathered._ His eyes unknowingly glanced at Kikyo. He wasn't trying his very best for this stupid assignment just to impress her. Oh no.

Then he caught Kagome's look, telling him that she had seen that unknowing glance to a particular student. "What?" he snapped, not liking the way she stared at him with a huge grin on his face.

**You like Kikyo,** she mouthed, her back turned towards said student so she wouldn't see. As Inuyasha's face began to fluster, Kagome's grin widened. Something about the look she was giving him made him sweat. _That look I __**definitely**__ don't like,_ he concluded to himself. The glint in her eyes was slightly scary… Oh, was he in trouble.

The rest of the class was spent just talking and studying for their assignments. The rest of the school hours were uneventful and boring. Once the last bell rung, Inuyasha immediately shot out of his homeroom desk and headed for the door, practically ripping his backpack off the racks in his haste to get out of this asylum dedicated to boring-ness and unpleasantness. _Yes. Free. No detention,_ he smirked. For once in his life, he was actually glad that he hadn't tried to lift the boring atmosphere of school, risking himself getting detention in the process.

But as he exited the school doors, his eyes immediately noticed the figure standing down the steps, her back turned towards him. _It's Kagome,_ he instantly concluded. _I wonder who she's waiting for? _Not wanting to catch her attention to find out, Inuyasha gracefully and quietly descended the steps, going around the quickly piling out students trying their best to hastily get away from Hell's building. _Almost there…_ he thought, almost on the pathway.

"Oh, Takahashi!" _Damn._

"What do you want?" he asked in frustration, turning around to glare at her as she came up to him. Without waiting for an answer, he began walking to work. To his slight surprise and extreme irritation, she began to follow him.

"I go home this way, remember?" she asked cheerfully as she fell into step with him.

From the corner of his eye, he gave her a suspicious glance. _I thought she had work to go to._ "Why are you walking _with _me, bitch?" he growled. "Did I ask for your company?"

At the nickname, her cheerful smile was gone as her eyes darkened. But the expression was gone as she grinned once more. Well, more like smirked. "No but I have something you'd like to know," she stated lightly, the familiar glint in her eyes.

Trying not to look intimidated or nervous, Inuyasha glared at her. "Whatever it is, I don't want to know," he stated coolly before picking up his pace.

But Kagome merely walked faster as well. "You should be happy that I'm even doing this for you," she said, her voice directed to her right, facing away from him. "After all, what I'm about to do for you is going to be so nice," she smirked. If she was trying to look innocent, it wasn't working.

"What the hell are you up to?" Inuyasha snarled, his mistrust for her growing with every second that idiotic grin was on her face.

"I know you like Kikyo," she said bluntly, not at all keeping her voice down. She didn't need to anyway. No body walked this way home other than Kouga, and he wasn't here at the current moment.

"What in the seven hells would you give you that--"

"Uh-uh-uh," Kagome scolded lightly. "Denial is the first sign. Plus, your face is red. You can't lie to me," she smiled. Before he could protest once more, she spoke. "I'm going to try and get you and her together," she informed him. "And besides, I think she likes you too."

Inuyasha almost laughed. "Bah! You're lying," he stated plainly.

But she merely shook her head. "No, I'm not." She smiled again, this time kindly. "You like her, Takahashi. Don't think that I haven't notice you glancing at her every single time you think no one's looking. Whenever you look at her, your eyes brighten up and your usually harsh face softens up a bit. And if you play your charms right, I think Kikyo-san will like you back."

"I am a hanyou," he stated quietly, looking straight ahead of him. "No body can like a hanyou in that way." _It's true,_ he sighed mentally._ And I can't believe I let this stupid girl read me like that,_ he scowled. _I can't believe that she actually __**can**__ read me like that. Hell, not even Miroku knows that I like her._

An awkward silence overcame the two until it was broken by a gentle Kagome. "Don't say that," she smiled, casting it just for him. And it wasn't forced either. Her tired eyes gave way for sincerity as she looked at him, forcing him to look back as they continued to walk side by side. "So what if you're a hanyou? I don't care. In fact, I think people are just jealous because they want ears just like yours," she giggled.

Inuyasha scoffed, a blush staining his cheeks. But nevertheless, his fuzzy ears remained pointed at her direction, listening.

"Besides, what's wrong with being a hanyou anyway?" she continued. "They're weaker than full-blooded demons and they're stronger than normal humans. So what? I don't see anything wrong with that." She shrugged. "Mikos are the same, really. You overpower humans, we overpower demons," she mused. "We may be able to purify a full-demon's butt, but since we train all our lives to control our purifying power, we're defenceless against normal human beings who want to have a go at us." She absently gave him another grateful smile. "We can purify demons but we can't really defend ourselves against other humans. Being a hanyou, you have a better chance at surviving than a full demon when you're facing someone who can purify them to dust, right?" she joked.

"There's nothing wrong with being a hanyou. You breathe the same air as me, don't you?" She smiled kindly. "The people who resent you because of _who_ you are acceptable. The people who resent you because of _what_ you are should be ignored. They need to find something better to do than belittle others because they're too blind to see their own faults."

He didn't reply right away, contemplating her words. _This girl… Why is she saying all this stuff to me?_ he thought suspiciously. But he couldn't help the warmth that had spread through his chest when she spoke. No one ever tried to explain to him how being a hanyou could be an advantage. Heck, no one but his mum had even assured him that there was nothing wrong with what he is. And now this girl, a human that he barely knows, was telling him all the things he wanted to hear without the slightest hint of disgust or resentment. She didn't even know him!

"That's very nice and all but I don't think Kikyo sees from your point of view," he said roughly, trying to switch the topic. He was very uncomfortable that she was able to arouse a warm feeling inside of him. Neither was he fond of the fact that the words he always wanted to hear were being uttered by a young woman that didn't even know the effects her words were causing him. He felt… accepted. But he stomped that feeling down, refusing to acknowledge it. He had always been alone and it would stay that way. He couldn't let her change his life like that. He would remain distant, from everyone, just so he wouldn't get hurt again.

"She will," Kagome assured him with a smile. "That's what I'm here for."

Inuyasha glared at her, anger and irritation swimming in his golden eyes. "Stop trying to butt into my business, okay?" he growled. "You're not my friend, and never will be for that matter. My personal life is not your business," he snapped, wanting nothing more than to get away from her.

Kagome's pace slowed down a bit, a little hurt with his words. But then her anger breached as she stomped up quickly to his side. "What do you mean we can't be friends?" she asked in frustration. "Why not?"

_I can't get close. Not to anyone. _"Because you're annoying, that's why!" he yelled.

"That's not a good enough reason!" she yelled back but his words had effected her, making her eyes sting.

_Not even to a girl like her._ "Too bad!" he snapped. "You've been a pain in my ass since the beginning of the year. I liked it better when I didn't know you at all."

She gasped, her tears surfacing. "Y-You…" She shook her head angrily, matching his pace step by step.

_I can't afford to get hurt again. And I'll only hurt her too._ "What? Dog got your tongue?" he teased cruelly. "Or is it those stupid girly feelings? Man, how stupid can you get?"

"Takahashi, you're going way too far," she stated furiously, her voice slightly cracking as her tears were _this_ close to falling. Her fists were clenched upsettingly at her sides, his chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously.

_It's best this way. _"Kagome, you're pathetic," he stated loudly, indifferent to her turmoil. He closed his eyes and linked his hands behind his head as he continued to walk casually forward. _It's best if we don't get to know each other at a--_

"**You ****jackass****!**"

The next thing he knew, he was crouching over, grasping his stomach as he resisted the groan of pain wanting to escape his lips. When he looked up, Kagome was already walking angrily away, the smell of her tears assaulting his nose. He looked back down, hissing at the blow to his stomach as he tried to recover from both the shock and the unusually painful punch inflicted by a seemingly weak human girl.

_Urg. Well, that was unexpected._

0o0

**That's all folks. Lol. I thought I'd try something different other than Kagome just running away and crying :P Hope that made you smile, even a tiny bit. Just trying to get the love/hate relationship going so when they make up, it'll be special ****:3**

**Anyway, I'd like to clear things up a bit. Kagome and Souta are siblings, yes? Well, some people must have noticed the different names they use for each other. For example: Kagome-onee-chan, Kagome-chan, Kagome and Souta-nii-chan, Souta-chan and just Souta. Well, it ain't a mistake if that's what you're thinking (-.-) They use these terms lightly because they're so close but when they use the onee-chan and nii-chan ones, it's a sign that they're either deadly serious or just playful.**

**Also Souta goes to a different school. Keep that in mind, 'kay? He took a school closer to home and work while Kagome goes to another school because… well… I can't really tell you right now because it concerns their mum. :)**

_Thanks to:_

_LoVe23, Mammaws Angel Baby, Jeannie, Loved Forever, hareyu nami, AwesomeHachi, MusicLuva, Inuyasha'sChic and SpiritBlackFire. :)_

Various Review Replies:

**Jeannie **– Thanks a bunch for telling me that! I want to become a real writer one day so it's really encouraging when people say that. Don't hesitate to tell me if there's anything I'm doing wrong! :3

**AwesomeHachi **– Lol, don't worry. Fluff will come. After all, this chapter was the basis of it, wasn't it? :) And yeah, Mr. Sekiro is one of those cynical teachers that hate their job but can't quit because they can't do anything else. And he let Inuyasha go because it's kinda of a regular occurrence for both of them. He goes to sleep when he knows the student's in detention are not that bad at all. But he does get peeved if he's woken up (o.0) Yeah, the categories are just… sort of… _there_. It's not going to change, no matter how stupid it is.

**SpiritBlackFire **– I can't believe you thought Naraku was going to be nice and good, even for a moment! Whenever I read a fanfiction with Naraku being, you know, a member of the good guys, I always look at the screen of the computer/laptop like this: (o.o) And about the Kikyo thing, yeah, I know what she said isn't entirely focused on one group but she says it about hanyous because them specifically have the toughest lives starting from the day they were born until they die. I mean, even if a person is born on the streets, at least they'll have others to comfort them and they won't be beaten up randomly just because of what they are. Tell me if there's something wrong with that because I have a feeling that there is (-.-) And I hate it when people needlessly taunt and bash Kikyo. Whenever I read a story like that, in my mind the quality of the story just goes way down. Sometimes when it goes over the top, I just stop reading the story all together. (-.-) Jeez looeez… I like it when all the characters are IC and is kept as realistic as possible in a fantasy world (as in a guy doesn't just pop out of no where and starts killing Kikyo for no darn reason)

And yeah, I did know about that master and slave thing. And I don't get it either. If that happened to me, I wouldn't be happy AT ALL. Feeling pleased would be the last thing I feel. I just feel sorry for those people who are being controlled by their partner unwillingly and don't have the courage or motivation to report it to the police or anything. I know that it can be hard but I wish there was something we could do to stop all that from happening. It's just too bad that people may be living unstable lives and we don't even know about it. Heck, someone we know may be like Kagome and we have no way of telling unless there are some obvious signs.

And Mr. Sekiro and his ruler… Hmm… (idly thinks)

About Kagome's three 'friends' well, yeah, I made them so you readers would hate them. Not that I have anything against the three. I just needed a sort of 'posse' for Kouga claiming to be Kagome's friends. I think they're there to create tension or something. I just felt like they should be in there. Lol, my fingers are planning again, aren't they? :)

Oooh… Naraku… well, although your guess isn't entirely true, he's the cause of something really important and he WILL be doing something terrible. I can't tell you just yet ;) And about Sesshomaru, lol. "Brotherly love", yep. Sesshomaru and the Inu no Tashio were mentioned as historic icons because… Eep! Won't tell you! But I will give you one thing: their names are no coincidence ;)

**Thank you every one for reading and an extra big thank you to those reviewing! Ja! ****:)**


	9. Kitsune Bi and Math Lessons

IN CoNTRol

IN CoNTRol

0o0

**Hey guys! Thanks to all of the reviews people sent me last chapter. Really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys believe it's improving! That's that I'm achieving for, lol. Make sure to tell me if there's anything I can or should improve on because I'll appreciate it! :)**

**Anyhow, here's the next chapter. And SO sorry for the wait! I promise the next chapter will be up on the weekends, no later :) I had to go back to school (T.T)**

0o0

"Damn Takahashi. Damn the entire male population," she growled angrily, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. "You say a few nice words to him and BAM. He throws it back in your face and has the absurdity to throw you insults because of it. Stupid boy. I hope his stomach hurts," she cursed darkly. _I try to be friends with him when all he's ever done is cause me trouble and this is what I get?_ She scowled. _I can't believe I let his words effect me like this. Damn stress. I just know I'm going to hate this year._

Wiping her face for the last traces of tears, she confidently yet angrily entered her work place. "Higurashi!" a very, very annoyed and irritated voice called. _Why me?_ Kagome groaned. "Over here. You need to clean out the storage area before you go do anything else."

The young student turned to the owner of the voice and nodded politely. "Yes, Mr. Dekuro," she agreed. "I'll change into my work clothes first," she informed the middle-aged man as she walked towards the bathrooms.

"Do it quick, Higurashi," he snorted. "I also want you to make a list of all the stuff we're missing, okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Dekuro," Kagome chanted as she entered through the staff room doors, passing the many dining tables and expensive cutlery and feasting people, youkai and humans alike. She worked as a waitress in the restaurant named Kitsune Bi, three and a half stars. Not such a bad restaurant considering its employees. It was the type of place where kids could hang out after school and at night the parents could enjoy a well-made dinner. It wasn't flashy in the sense, more like welcoming. _Completely opposite of its owner though,_ she thought, glancing briefly towards her boss before she disappeared through the female's bathroom with her school bag. _He's almost like Mr. Sekiro except more nicer looking._

She quickly changed into her work uniform, a simple black attire with white overalls and a tie around the waist. Hastily tying her hair in a high ponytail, she stored her bag on one of the staff's racks and immediately set to work, plastering on a smile as she passed through the customers. "Hey Higurashi," a voice greeted her as he sailed passed. "Looking as cute as ever, eh?" he winked flirtatiously.

"Shut up, Collin," she said in embarrassment, hastily getting away from the young adult. He was a few years older than her and the head chief of the restaurant. Despite his aloof and calm demeanor, he could whip up anything and have you craving for more. The American male had dirty blonde hair and dashing blue eyes, darker than Kouga's. Every single female who worked here seemed to swoon every single time he addressed her with his charm. Heck, some of the women already devoted had the same reaction. _Stupid playboy attitude, _she thought. But she still liked the guy. He was nice if he wasn't trying one of his pick-up lines on her.

Nothing much happens when she's at work. All there was to it was take orders, give the paper to the chiefs, take the food and bring it to the people who ordered it. Not that hard. But cleaning the storage area was, especially if you needed to make a list of needed supplies that were growing low. It took her an entire hour before she gave the slip of paper to her boss, Mr. Dekuro. After that, she did her usual job in attending to her customers.

And an hour or so later, she spotted some people she knew, waiting to be served. A grin found its way onto her face as she walked up to the two boys and their friends. But then it turned into a timid smile as she stopped in front of their table, every set of eyes suddenly on her. "Hey Ginta-kun, Ha-kun," she greeted brightly and nodded in a friendly manner to their three other friends sitting at the table.

"Aw, Kagome-chan, I thought I said you shouldn't use that name in front of my guys," Hakkaku scolded, but in a teasing, affectionate manner as he sat lazily on the bench chair.

"Oops, sorry Hakkaku-_san_," she smiled playfully. "So, what can I get you guys?" she asked politely.

"A bed with you on it," one of this friends smirked, leering at Kagome as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

Ginta punched the guy's arm roughly. "If Kouga heard you say that, you'd be dead meat," the ookami warned. He turned back to Kagome who had a blush across her cheeks. "Sorry, Kagome. These idiots have been like this ever since Kouga went away," he shrugged. "You'll have to excuse them though."

The demon who had been scolded growled in displeasure but nevertheless stopped staring at her. "We'll get the usual today, eh?" Hakkaku said kindly, switching the topic. "How many more hours do you have, Kagome-chan? We were thinking of going to the arcade after this," he suggested.

"Sorry guys but I finish my shift at nine for the remaining week," she explained, letting her hand that held the pad and pen drop to her side. "Because of the detention last week, making me miss my usual hours."

"Six hours?" Ginta asked with a frown. "Should you really be working for so long?"

"Ginta-kun, I'm okay with it," she stated firmly. _Why do people think it's too much for me?_ she thought to herself, slightly annoyed. _It's only for a week, for goodness' sake!_

"How do you get home after dark?" Hakkaku asked, his playful demeanor gone to be replaced by a protective one. "Are you _walking_ back? I don't think that would be safe for a girl your age to be walking back home at nine o'clock at night," he informed in concern.

"I take the bus," she lied. _As if I'd waste my money on a bus if I could just walk,_ she snorted. She needed to save all the money she could.

But the two exchanged knowing glances before they nodded slowly. "Okay," Ginta stated with a neutral face. "Just make sure you're safe. Bring a pocket knife with you or something," he suggested.

Of course, she already carried one after the event not too long ago that almost had her virginity stripped. It was in her pocket at all times now. And if it wasn't, it was in her bag. But they didn't need to know what happened to have her already cautious. "That's a good idea," she said instead, smiling appreciatively. "I've got to get going guys. I'll be back soon with your order." With that, she left them and walked through the kitchen. "Hey, Collin! I've got another order from Hakkaku and Ginta!"

"The usual again? For how many?" the American asked, grilling something at the other side of the cooking bench. It was nosy in the kitchen, people always shouting and the clanking of dishes and equipment, along with the chopping of vegetables and the crackling of the fires.

"Five," she stated certainly. It wasn't long until five dishes of hot chips and fried fish was ready. Kagome took them with an absent thanks as she walked back towards their table. Without another word, she set the food down. "Here you go, boys," she grinned.

"Thanks Kagome," Hakkaku thanked, stopping mid conversation. "Man, I love this restaurant," he confessed as he began to wolf down his food.

"Stop eating all of it, you pig!" one of his friends growled as he took his own share. "I swear, you eat like a starved animal every single time I see you."

"Hey!" he snapped. "You're one to talk! Every single time I see you with marshmallows, they'll be gone before I even have time to register that there actually _were_ marshmallows in the first place! And you wonder why you're fat," he mumbled under his breath.

But since they were demons, they heard it as clear as day. "Oi, I'm not fat," the demon growled threateningly. "I've got a bigger build than you do!"

"So?" he retorted. "Me and Ginta are Kouga's right hand demons. Why do you think he chose us?"

Everyone knew why. Even though the three had been friends since mere cubs, Ginta and Hakkaku were the strongest out of all of them, just below Kouga. No one dared mess with them, despite their aloof and friendly demeanor. They could fight and they had the natural agility and flexibility not many ookami demons had.

Kagome had quietly stalked away during their mindless bickering, serving the rest of the customers. By the end of the day, all those of a certain hanyou were lost to her as she dragged herself back home, utterly exhausted. With a quiet greeting for her brother, she immediately collapsed on her bed, sighing. _Man, today's been really tiring, _she thought quietly to herself. And she still had homework to do. _But I don't want to do it…_ she sighed to herself as she glanced towards the clock upon the wall. Thirty minutes to ten. _If I do my Math homework now and do the rest tomorrow, I should be fine…_ But even as she thought this, her eyes began to droop. _Or maybe I could just wake up early,_ she absently mused as she snuggled deeper into her bed. _I'm sure… That the Math homework won't be __**too**__ hard to do…_ So, with that thought, she promptly fell asleep as exhaustion took over her.

"Hey, Kagome! I was wondering if you can help me solve this problem that I couldn't… figure… out…" Souta finished, just noticing his sister's quiet slumber when he entered her room. His dark eyes noticed her unchanged clothes and the fact that she had no schoolbooks out. His eyes saddened. _Poor Kagome-onee-chan_, he thought, pulling the covers over his sister. _I wish I could help you somehow…_

0o0

_Hey, look, it's that wench,_ Inuyasha thought as he spied the young woman walking through the school, just arriving. Her distant eyes and tired posture was not lost on him. _She looks like the walking death, _he observed through keen eyes. But, with what happened yesterday, he doubted she would tell him what the hell was wrong with her. _Not that I want to know,_ he added silently to himself. _To hell to what's happening in her life._

Like her, he was just as exhausted. He worked for Toto-sai five hours a day, five days a week, throughout the entire year. Even though he was a hanyou and didn't need as much rest as most humans, it didn't mean he was immune to the exhaustion and strain he had to endure. Even though he had no siblings to take care of, he was the prime subject for teachers to pile homework on. They thought it was funny to give him more homework than anyone else, thinking he was a slacker just because he was a hanyou. He was trying his best. Couldn't those blind people see that? And he already had enough trouble with all the fights he was dragged into by his so-called neighbours. It was a natural routine for them, picking a fight with him every once in awhile.

_Idiotic bastards,_ he growled.

But he continued to watch her as he sat lazily under a tree, the morning sun casting itself gently through the branches. He watched as she dragged her feet with her head down. So it was a rather unexpected shock when her head suddenly snapped up and cursed rather loudly. _She doesn't look like the type of girl to swear,_ he smirked.

Without further hints into what she was so peeved about, she began to walk more hurriedly inside the school until she was no longer able to be seen. _That was odd,_ he thought plainly to himself as he settled in watching other students gradually piling into school, reluctantly. _I wonder what she was so hasty about?_

The first school bell rung, signaling for homeroom. Lazily, he stood up and, with his hands in his pockets, began to walk to his classroom. On the way, he spied the girl again, talking to Naraku. His eyes narrowed for some odd reason at the way they stood too close. But before he could get close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation, the female student nodded with a grateful smile before she resumed her way to class. _What was that about?_ He shrugged in an uncaring manner as he continued his way. He was still slightly pissed at the girl for what happened yesterday but he'd be damned before he told anyone that. What would they think of him, if he said he was angry at a human girl because she somehow managed to punch him painfully in the gut?

--

Lunch came and Miroku and Sango joined Inuyasha beneath his favourite Sakura tree. "Hey, where's Kagome?" the human male asked as he noticed the absence of the perky student.

"Feh," Inuyasha answered disinterestedly. "I say it's good riddance," he stated. Although, he had an idea why she wasn't here. _Probably because I made her cry the other day, _he grunted. _Stupid, spineless woman. She couldn't even bring herself to face me._ Truth be told, though, that he hated it when women cried, especially if it was because of him. He couldn't stand tears. _… Feh…_

"Oh, Kagome," Sango repeated, glaring at the hanyou for his comment. "She's with Naraku right now."

At that, both Miroku's and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Naraku?" Miroku repeated incredulously. "Why would she be with him, of all people?" He didn't know the demon very well but whenever he was near, he would always get these bad jibes from him. The dark and pale student was just so… intimidating. Just like his father. Everyone knew that Naraku was born because his father fucked with a demon slut. And that woman died when she gave birth, forcing the child onto Mr. Onigumo, who didn't even want the bastard in the first place. It was sad, really, because everyone knew that father and son hated each other to the core.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He, too, knew the story and was certain that Naraku's mind was constantly filled with thoughts of nothing good. Why would someone like Kagome be hanging out with someone as corrupted as he?

"She didn't do her Math homework yesterday," the tajiya in training explained. "I could've helped her but they were questions that I haven't done yet." She shrugged. "I don't know why but Mr. Sekiro gave her five more questions to complete and it took me ages just to finish the original homework. And since Naraku's a genius, she thought he was able to help her."

_So that's what they were talking about earlier,_ the hanyou thought. _But why would Naraku help her? He's not one who does favours without anything in return._

It seemed as if Miroku was thinking about something on the same lines. "Why didn't go with her?" he asked calmly.

"Kagome insisted that I have my lunch with you guys and that she really didn't need me there," she replied. "'Just go and enjoy your lunch, Sango. I'll be fine. It's only Naraku, right?' was what she said," she informed them. She shivered. "I don't know what it is but I don't feel right when Naraku's around," she confided truthfully. "I mean, maybe it's his powerful youki or that he's so closed off, I don't know. I just don't like the idea of Kagome spending some alone time with him."

"Maybe we should go find her," Miroku suggested. "I mean, I'm not as smart as Naraku is, but maybe we can help. Either that or make sure she's safe."

"Hmm, okay," Sango agreed as the two of them stood up. "Inuyasha? Are you coming with us?" she asked politely.

"Feh," he answered simply, his arms crossed. "Why would I want to go find a stupid girl who's probably fine anyway?" he scoffed. "I don't know why you guys are so worried. It's not like he'd be able to do anything to her." Of course, that wasn't entirely true. This was high school. Rules were always broken on school grounds, no matter what teachers think.

"Fine, suit yourself," the brown-haired student shrugged as she motioned to Miroku. "Come on. She's probably in the usual Math classroom or at one of the cafeteria tables." With that, the two humans left, leaving a lonely hanyou behind.

_Feh, they're going the wrong way,_ he thought. _Her scent is coming towards one of the outdoor tables._ Had he been smelling it ever since he sat down? No, of course not. Why would he do that? It wasn't like her scent was nice or anything. It was just there. Almost on their own, Inuyasha stood up and began to trace her scent, once he knew that Sango and Miroku were gone of course. _I'm just going to see what she's doing, that's all,_ he thought, casually walking through the courtyards of the school. _It's curiosity, nothing more._

He found them sitting on a square wooden table, their Math books upon its smooth surface as they sat side by side. He didn't think Kagome knew how close they were but others did. When they passed, their eyes would linger more than usual, no doubt coming up with a topic to gossip about. Kagome, Kouga's boyfriend, sitting close to one of the school's outcasts, known as Naraku the Loner, without his cousins with him. That would certainly cause some gossip. Especially since they looked as if they were the only two people in the world as they talked about Math formulas.

_See, nothing to worry about, _Inuyasha concluded to himself. But he stayed rooted to the spot, casually watching them as he sat down on an empty seat a few tables away from them. He watched as they chatted and wrote down different ways in which to show the working out. As his ears listened in on their conversation, he knew exactly what they were talking about. After all, Math was one of his best subjects, despite his great loathing for it. It was all numbers and letters. That's all. If you knew the basis, everything was fine.

_Stupid girl, not doing her homework,_ he thought. _She should've done it yesterday instead of rushing it like she is now. Is she lazy as well as stupid? I mean, I know she has to go to work and take care of her little brother but she had plenty of time to do it. It's not like she had any problems before._ No one in the school but Kouga, Sango and Ginta and Hakkaku knew she was working double time.

And as he watched, he came to a rather surprising conclusion. Naraku, like many others in this school, was fond of her. If the way he 'accidentally' brushed his shoulder against hers, the way he slyly pressed his knee on her leg or the way he whispered in a low, seductive tone wasn't evidence, Inuyasha didn't know what was. He stank of lust for the girl who, oddly enough, seemed ignorant to his advances. By the time the bell rung and they stood up, Inuyasha seemed like a jealous boyfriend glaring at the couple. _It's disgusting,_ he scowled, standing up as well and unwittingly following Kagome as she walked to Math class with Naraku by her side. _How could she not notice the way he looks at her? Or maybe she does and merely acts like she doesn't so she could put up an innocent façade to cover her horny, sluttish self. _By now, Inuyasha knew she was nothing of the sort. The way she acted, spoke, treated others, was too authentic. _That doesn't mean that she doesn't have a secret to hide though,_ he told himself. _Every one has a secret they would rather not reveal._

Since Inuyasha didn't have the same Math class as her, they ended up seeing each other in History. And with the ordeal that partook last time they met, the atmosphere around them was pretty tense. Even Kikyo felt it. "What's wrong with you two?" she asked bluntly as they waited for the teacher to arrive.

"What's wrong with _her_ more like," Inuyasha snorted. "I haven't done anything."

Kagome turned and gave him a death glare. "Yeah, right," she said sarcastically. "Stop playing innocent, Takahashi," she demanded.

"What? You PMS-ing?" Inuyasha asked crudely with a cocky smirk.

Her face turned scarlet. "You're one to talk, dog boy," she snapped. "I swear, if I you say one more thing against me I'll purify you to dust and back."

"Like you did yesterday when you ran away crying?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow, a victorious grin on his face. But seeing her face fall didn't actually make him leap for joy. Her expression turning neutral, she turned and faced the board, totally ignoring him. He knew he crossed the invisible line and, oddly enough, he felt slightly guilty for it. _It's not like I'm going to do anything about it though,_ he scoffed. _Let her be upset. I sure as hell don't care._

"You mind if you come to my house after school again?" Kikyo asked, breaking the steady silence upon the two. "We just need to create the basis and figure out how to present our assignment," she explained calmly.

"Oh? Today?" Kagome repeated nervously as she turned to face her. "Sorry, Kikyo-san. I have work to do after school," she excused.

"When do you finish?" Kikyo asked casually. "We can just meet after you've finished your shift."

Her nervousness rose up a notch. "Ah, finish?" she asked dumbly. "Well, ah, there's something I have to do after school," she stated, obviously lying. "There's… um… Well, my little brother's sick and I have to come back straight after work to see if he's alright and all," she tried, sweating slightly. "He's got a really, really bad flu and he can't do anything by himself and my job didn't let me get out of work because of it. So I have to come back home as soon as I can and make sure he's okay. Also, I need to go buy the medicine after work and also some tissues, 'cause we ran out a couple of days back. And everyone knows that my little brother can't cook for his life so I have to be there to… ah… cook for him." She gulped. "Sorry, Kikyo-san," she finished weakly.

_Oh man. She rambles when she lies,_ Inuyasha filed for future references. _But, if that's a lie, then what is she really doing after school? Her brother's only one year younger than her and I'm sure he can take care of himself. What's so important that she has to miss out on our meetings?_

"I see," the other female student said in a monotone. He had a feeling that she saw straight through the lie. "Well, is there a time when we can meet up without any problems?" she inquired.

"Next week sounds good," Kagome squeaked.

Scrutinizing her, Kikyo responded, "Next week is no good. It's the week I start my lessons after school. And the week after that is the week in which the oral is due." She sighed beneath her breath. "What do you suppose we do?" she asked calmly, staring at both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hell if I know," the hanyou shrugged. "I'm fine if we meet up at six or seven any time of the school week. Or afternoons on weekends." He stared at Kagome, frowning at the contemplating look on her face. "How sick is your brother anyway?" he asked suddenly. "He can't be _that_ sick. And he's a year younger than us. I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself." But then he shrugged. "If we don't get this thing organized soon, our first grade for History would be bad." He glanced to Kikyo, seeing her stiffen. "And you know the superstitions around school. The first grade you get pretty much influences how well you're going to go for the rest of the semester."

Kikyo did not like the sound of her failing at History just because of this girl who wouldn't even tell her the truth. "I suppose we need to cut it close then," she stated impassively, her eyes glancing between the lazy hanyou and the tense miko-in-training. "Next week, we'll just have to meet up after my classes finish. That would be, say, after six. This week, however, we'll just gather information all by ourselves and organize it all next week, leaving rather narrow times for us to actually practice it." She sighed. "We'll be cutting it close but I'm afraid that's the only way we can do it under these conditions."

"What about lunch times?" Inuyasha suggested.

"I have many meetings that are held during those times," Kikyo stated. "And since it's merely the beginning of the school year, we must organize all the festivals or events we wish to hold."

_Nothing less from the class president and member of the School Council,_ the hanyou mused. _Kikyo's rather busy, isn't she?_

"I-I think I could make it if we meet up after school this week," Kagome stuttered, making the two focus their attentions on her. "I can just ask Souta to take care of himself for a couple of hours after I finish work at six. Is that alright?" she asked quietly, her posture defeated and her eyes slightly strained. _She looks more tired now,_ he observed.

"Are you sure about that, Higurashi?" Kikyo asked, just to make sure. "We're not pressuring you or anything. I'm sure that we can manage it if we don't organize it this week," she said gently.

"I'm sure," she nodded. "I'll… I'll be at your house around six thirty," she said finally, her head slightly bent.

"Me too," Inuyasha agreed. And yet, his eyes were still glued on Kagome's figure. Why did she sound so… overthrown? Her aura radiated a depressed feeling, something troublesome and heavy. _What the hell is going on in her life?_

"It's settled then," Kikyo nodded indifferently as she turned back to face the front. "Thank you for postponing whatever you were going to do for this, Higurashi," she said with an emotionless voice.

"It's no problem," she replied, managing to give a shaky smile. "I just hope Souta will take it well."

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Unlike yesterday though, when Inuyasha was coming out of the school building, he didn't see Kagome waiting for him. And even if it was only for one time, he couldn't help but sigh. At least he had… company when walking to work. Somehow, having someone with him, despite how unwelcome, made it less… lonely. _Feh. I don't need her,_ he steeled himself. _Besides, I bet I won't be thinking that later on today when I have to see her face again._

0o0

"What? Do you know what you're asking of me, Higurashi?" Mr. Dekuro asked with a deadly calm voice, his dark brown eyes narrowed as he regarded the girl carefully.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dekuro," Kagome apologized sincerely. "At school, we were assigned a group assignment and we need to meet up with each other as much as we can. It's due two weeks from now, sir," she explained, her head bowed in submission. "And my group is relying on me. I don't want to let them down."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "You're a good kid, Higurashi," he finally said. "But if I do make you work normal hours during this week, you realize that you have to do double time for _two _weeks to make up for it? I don't want to overwork you," he said gruffly, frowning.

"You won't, Mr. Dekuro. I promise I'll do the times. You won't be disappointed."

"Humph. Fine, I'll allow you to leave early on school days this week," he agreed. "But you must be punctual, Higurashi. I don't want to see you lacking in your work because you're try too hard in other things. If it's too much for you, just ask me to cut down the time you originally work."

_But that would mean a lesser pay…_ "No, it's okay." She smiled up at him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Dekuro! I'll do my best."

"Fine, fine," he waved. "Now go back to work, why don't you? I've got other things to do."

Kagome nodded and gave one last thank you before she exited his office. And once she did, she let out a deep, sad sigh. She didn't want to disappoint the people who were counting on her. She was in a group and she was expected to pull her own weight. So, she did the only thing she could do to make sure their busy group was organized. She confronted her boss about it. When she first said to swap the times for this week to next week, he bluntly disagreed, in spite of every excuse she said. But when she offered to work double time for two weeks instead of one, he gave in. It was a bonus for her as well since she'd still get the pay of two week's worth of work in just one.

But it still didn't seem to make it sound any easier.

"Hey Higurashi. What are you doing, standing in front of the boss's door? You in trouble again?" Collin asked walking towards her as he spied her just standing there.

"Oh, ah, no. I just needed to speak to him about something," she explained hastily. "I'll go back to work now," she laughed nervously. "And you better go to. Why are _you_ in front of Mr. Dekuro's office?" she asked lightly.

He gave a boyish grin. "I wanted to ask him for a raise, of course," he replied. "I'm the head chief of this joint and don't get paid much. Can you believe that?" he asked confidently with a roll of his eyes. But not the bad type of confidence. The confidence that seemed to reel people in.

"Good luck with that," she replied with a shake of her head. "If you keep bothering him about that, I'm pretty sure you won't get that raise," she pointed out.

He shrugged. "He never gives anyone raises unless they work more. Anyhow, you still got double time here or what?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. But the next two weeks after this I do. I just talked to him about that."

"Damn, Higurashi," he swore, staring at her. "You work too hard. Why don't you go out with me and we can go get lunch together?" he asked smoothly. "Working too much isn't good for a teenager, you know," he winked.

She blushed. "N-No thanks, Collin," she gushed. "I-I need to go somewhere after work. And you know I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he mused, as if he had forgotten. "Where has that demon been anyway?" Collin, like most people, detested any intimate relationship between humans and demons. Because, if they had sex, hanyous might be born. And Collin didn't approve of that.

"He went to go visit his cousin because she's sick," she explained.

"Oh. But if she's his cousin then that means she's a demon. What kind of sickness makes a demon--"

"Hey! I can hear you inside here, you know! Why the hell aren't you two working? Stop the idle chit-chat that doesn't involve work!" a voice that sounded very much like Mr. Dekuro yelled, utterly furious.

_He's too lazy to even get out of his chair!_ Kagome thought aghast. "Y-Yes, Mr. Dekuro!" she answered. She bowed once to Collin. "I've got to go. I'll see you later at work, 'kay?" she said sweetly as she left him. He merely waved and shook his head, an amused expression on his face. The waitress didn't see it though as she continued her work, her business associating her timetables finished. _Then I'll have to go to Kikyo's house after this,_ she sighed. _Oh ma. I hope you can forgive me._

0o0

"You look like shit," Inuyasha stated bluntly as Kagome entered Kikyo's room.

"Gee, I'm glad you care," she replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, sitting opposite of Inuyasha who lounged lazily on the floor.

"I'm glad you can made it, Higurashi," Kikyo inclined politely. "Now, if you may, should we just lay out what we've found on our topic and just show it on the--"

The sound of a phone ringing cut her sentence off and she quietly excused herself as she went downstairs to answer, leaving the two students by themselves. At first, the room was merely quiet, tense and uncomfortable. Kagome's legs fidgeted as she absently tucked a stray hair behind her ears, her eyes glancing around the young woman's room, taking in all the expensive yet rather plain stuff she kept. Not to mention quite white and red. It seemed as if they were her favourite colours.

And Inuyasha observed this through intense eyes. _Her eyes…_ he thought, _they're so tired. Why… are there shadows beneath them? Her exhausted expression… What have you been doing, Kagome?_ "Oi, wench, listen," he started gruffly. "I meant it before. You look like shit. What the hell have you been doing?" he asked through narrowed eyes.

She merely narrowed her eyes back. "What do you care?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically cold.

"I don't," he immediately replied, flat and blunt. "Just curious. Both me and Kikyo know that you were lying today, in the classroom, about your brother being sick. What? You think we didn't realize from all that fidgeting and babbling you did?" he scoffed. "What were you _really_ going to do after work?" His tone wasn't accusing; there was nothing he could accuse. He was merely asking in an uninterested manner.

"I-I wasn't lying!" she responded quickly, her face turning slightly red at being caught. "And even if I was, you have no business in my personal life," she said, her voice slightly firmer at this statement. Inuyasha saw it too. He could see the hardened resolve in her eyes, behind it her weariness.

"Why are you so tired?" he asked instead, his voice indifferent. "I really did mean it when I said you looked like shit."

"So you've said," Kagome pointed out dryly. "And I'm not tired," she said quietly, her eyes slightly distant.

"Yes, you are," Inuyasha persisted. "What do you work as?"

"I told you, that's none of your business," she snapped, her impatience growing with every question he asked. "You don't care what the heck I do. Heck, you pointed that out loud and clear yesterday." Her eyes narrowed. "If _you_ don't want me to butt into your personal life, stay out of _mine_, you got that?" she asked sharply. "Don't think I'll act all nice to you because you saved me the other day. I have no idea why you did it in the first place but I judge people by how they _treat_ me. I don't go praising a complete stranger just because he did one good deed for me while the rest of the time he's throwing insults into my face."

"I could've just left you there to get raped, you know," he responded just as sharply, slightly irked at what she said. "Then where would you be, huh? Probably taking therapy in your state of depression as you cry about how you were so helpless and naïve." His eyes narrowed. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here right now," he growled. _Hell, who does she think she is? I saved her fucking life! What do I get in return? A whiny little girl who won't stop bitching about me. _But then he paused, his thoughts running over yesterday. How she treated him, how she smiled, how she assured him there wasn't anything wrong with being a hanyou. She tried to become friends. _Feh…_ Deep inside, he knew it was his doing for her to be acting towards him like this. If he just handled the situation differently, perhaps they could have been friends. _Too late now,_ he thought. _She won't ever like me. Besides, why the hell would I want her to be close? _

At his argument, Kagome quieted, knowing it was the truth. She _would_ be in a state of depression. And Kouga probably wouldn't have wanted her anymore. "Fine, sorry," she said quietly, looking away. "Now I feel like the bad guy," she whispered, her tone slightly bitter.

A silence ensued and Inuyasha continued to stare at her subdued composure. Kikyo still hadn't come back from answering the phone. _Damn it, _he scowled. _Why the hell would I feel guilty?_ His golden eyes watched her, completely still, and the urge to speak continued to rise. There was something about her, the way her eyes spoke, the way her aura seemed to be so dull and lifeless, that intrigued him, made him want to know her. To comfort her. _Shit._ He wouldn't allow that to happen though. The last time he cared for someone… She ended up dead. _But fuck. It's so fucking stupid._ He still couldn't help but feel a twinge of something for her. And he loathed it like no other. _Bitch,_ he thought in detest.

"We used to go to the same park, you know," Kagome spoke up, breaking the silence softly as the hanyou's train of thought halted. "Sometimes, when me and my brother would want to go out, we'd go to a park down the road. And, sometimes, we'd see you there." Her eyes turned and locked with his. "You were all alone, every single time," she whispered, a gentle smiling upon her lips as her entire demeanor seemed to change within an instant. "Why do you think that was?"

Inuyasha said nothing, completely confused and baffled. _A park…_ He couldn't remember going to a park. And he definitely didn't remember meeting this girl before the beginning of the senior year. _What park…? There are hundreds of parks…_

Taking his silence for her to continue, Kagome sighed. "You're so distant from everyone," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "The only friend I've seen you with is Miroku, and even he doesn't seem to know you very well." Her brown eyes continued to stare into his honey-golden orbs. "You push everyone away," she said quietly. "The way you speak, the way you act, I can see it in your eyes. You've… You've lost someone dear to you, haven't you? That's why you won't let anyone close. That's why you're so rough, so… so lonely. You're scared of being left behind again."

"Bah!" Inuyasha snarled, glaring angrily at her. "What the _fuck_ would you know?" he growled, furious. "I'm a _hanyou_! People leave me all the time so why the hell should I give a piece of shit?" He snorted, crossing his arms tightly. "Every person I've come to meet believe in stereotypes," he continued, scowling. "Hanyous are retarded this, hanyous are disgusting that." He spat in resentment. "What the hell do theyknow?" He glared angrily into her eyes. "What the hell do _you_ know?" he snapped.

"I wouldn't know because you won't let me," she answered calmly. "Just as you wouldn't know me because I won't let you. So don't you go speaking as if you're the only person in the world to ever be left behind."

"I don't freaking care!" he answered roughly. "Don't _you_ start sprouting sentimental shit at me, bitch. You grew up with a family. You grew up with a friend. Don't you _dare_ think that you know what I've gone through," he snarled, his fangs bared. _The ungrateful bitch. Who does she think she is, believing that she's been through hell? I've been in hell since I began to breathe._

But she wasn't threatened in the slightest. In fact, with his words, she seemed to anger. Glaring furiously at him, she turned to fully face him and set her hands on the table in front of her, the very furniture that stood between them. "Exactly!" she glared. "What you've _gone_ through! That's in the past, Takahashi. We're in the present. I may not know what you've been through, I may not know what sort of life you've led, but today is today and yesterday is gone. You have a future ahead of you and you're stuck in the past. You can do whatever you want and yet, you choose to sit there as life passes you, not really living."

"Shut up!" he growled, sitting up straighter as he slammed his hands angrily on the table. "_You_ don't even fucking know me," he snarled, glaring at her straight in the eye. "You're nothing to me. You're shit. You're a crapping insect in my drink. I don't fucking care what the hell you say or think. This is _my_ life, not yours, damn it. Don't fucking tell me what I should freaking do for the rest of my damnable life. It's _mine_ and I will live however I want to live. Who the hell do you think you are, shooting this shit at me? It's my life and you're fucking not apart of it," he said darkly.

She paused, staring at him straight in the eye. "I know that," she said, quiet this time. "And I'm not judging you." She sat back down, her eyes downcast. "It's just…" She bit her lip. "You don't know how lucky you are."

_No,_ he thought, saying nothing as he sat back down and promptly ignored her existence. _You don't know how lucky __**you**__ are._

0o0

**Crud, sorry for the lousy chapter! (T.T) Darn it, and ****I updated late too! You must not be too **

**Happy with me :P I'm so sorry if this chapter seemed boring to you or just utterly pointless. I'll **

**update on the weekends, okay? I promise! :D**

**Also, I'd like to give you guys a heads up for what's happening next chapter. They're going on a **

**field trip! :3 And not just some boring one either. It may seem like a filler but it isn't. It's a **

**bonding chapter! :D Man, that sounded weird (o.0)**

**Anyhow, sorry for not doing the review reply and stuff. I'm not really feeling up to doing that.**

**Just thank you to all who reviewed and I'm really sorry for the outrageously long update. (T.T)**


	10. City Expedition

In ConTrol

In ConTrol

**Hey guys! Like promised, here's the next chapter updated on the weekends! :3 Glad that people didn't really flame me about updating late. Really appreciate it guys! School sucks and I have to get back into the routine where I write all my stories on the Friday (T.T) Holidays have made me weak… lol :)**

**Anyhow, this chapter is when they go to a field trip. Don't know where, don't know how, but I'm sure I will once I get typing and stop doing the author's notice! :D With that said, move on to the chapter and hope it satisfies you! :3**

0o0

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town!"

"Miroku, shut that pipe of yours before I tear out your damned throat!" Inuyasha growled, thoroughly annoyed by his friend's constant singing. _What is he? A preschooler? _He thought in irritation.

"Get into the spirit, Inuyasha!" Miroku chimed, still his merry self and completely brushing off his rather serious threat. "Come on, sing along with me! The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and rou--"

"I said can it!" the hanyou yelled, glaring furiously at his extremely annoying friend who belonged in an asylum. The bus rocketed forward jerkily, causing both teenagers to slightly lurch forward. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath, feeling the effects of a migraine coming on as his ears swiveled to every sound that the creaky old bus made. Including the students currently screaming in excitement and talking in drastically loud levels. _They're not primary kids, for shit's sake!_ He growled inwardly, cursing this very day. Cursing the entire world for revolving. Cursing the stupid school who _forced_ them to go to this pointless, pointless expedition.

In other words, Inuyasha was very, very grumpy.

"Poor Inuyasha. You sad that you're leaving the school building?" Miroku, his partner on the stupid bus, teased. "I never knew you were such a nerd!" Inuyasha was _this_ close to tearing his throat out. "You there, Inuyasha? What's with your rather distorted face? You got to go toilet?" he asked innocently.

_Wait… Scratch that. I'll tear out his freaking manhood if he doesn't stop annoying the crap out of me,_ he thought darkly, leering at his friend with the mightiest glare he could muster in the current situation. "Miroku, if you don't shut the hell up, I _will_ dunk you into a toilet bowl," he threatened spitefully, his golden eyes narrowed with irritation at his supposed friend.

Seeing the look, and knowing he was entirely too serious, Miroku dropped it and contented himself to just hum under his breath. Thankful that his friend finally learned how to keep his mouth shut, Inuyasha leaned back on his ancient, tearing chair and let his head fall on the cool glass of the window. Large buildings went passed, all metallic and modern. They were going to the city, to a museum, instructed by their Social Science class. The entire senior grade was here and darn it, it was driving Inuyasha crazy. _I hate the smell. Stupid pollution. I hate these people. Stupid joy. I hate my teachers. Stupid bitches._

There was a reason why their school was far from the large city of Kyoto. The city was for fancy universities and big-man jobs. Their school was public and didn't have such a good reputation, with all the back street kids and all. Not to mention it's one of the very few schools that accepted _both_ demons and humans. They were that desperate.

_Why couldn't we have just gone to the fucking lake we always go to?_ He scowled, sinking deeper and deeper into his depressed and antisocial self. _Why the hell the city? What does a freaking museum have to do with damn social science? Why do we need to go to a place with thousands of stinky and snub people just to see a few rocks and stones?_ He cursed the very skies. _The things I do to have a stupid education…_

Finally, after another fifteen to thirty minutes, the bus stopped in front of a large building. The bus, old and looking as if it'll break down any minute, stuck out like a sore thumb in the roads of modern day cars and utes. "Alright, we're here," Kaede announced loudly so she could be heard above the excited students. But then her one eye glanced at all the people who were less than enthusiastic about this trip; Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, Bankotsu and, of course, Inuyasha. They were all troublemakers, every last one of them.

"Now, I want you all to behave yourself," she said strictly, a frown on her head, creasing her wrinkles. "I want nobody separating from the main class, understood? And no wandering around without a teacher present."

"Who do you think we are, little kids?" Bankotsu snorted, his arms folded as he looked less than happy to be in this situation. "We can take care of ourselves _without_ you teachers supervising us," he scoffed.

There were cheers of agreement from most of the class body, causing Kaede to sigh. "We've discussed this already," she said sternly, all voices quieting. "For two hours we'll be looking around the museum. The rest of the school hours, you can do whatever you want. But be back here, on this bus, by one. All students who don't come in time will be severely punished once we arrive back at school." Her eye narrowed. "So I want each and every one of you to be back _on the dot_. Heaven help me if I catch you doing inappropriate things."

The large class filed out, Kaede, Ms. Kaguya, Mr. Onigumo and Mr. Sekiro leading the way. It seemed that Kaede was the only one of those four teachers that actually seemed to be fine with this. The other three scowled at everything that made eye contact with them, including the people who passed by. Though Kaguya and Onigumo didn't seem to have much trouble, since their youki flared around them, clearly stating: 'Even look at me wrong and I'll tear you head off.' Mr. Sekiro, though, only had to glare at every person, his unwelcoming demeanor causing everyone to step away from him, as if he really did have a demon within that old skin.

They entered the museum and after Kaede paid for the entrance fee, she began to lecture the students about every important artifact that they came across.

Inuyasha didn't pay his full attention to her, though, as he lazily walked with the class and allowed his eyes to skim over the various items within. _Feudal era,_ he thought absently, eyeing a tajiya uniform in a glass case. _Feh. They never wear those anymore._ His eyes caught a weapon supposedly used by a tajiya, a chained scythe and a large boomerang bone along with hidden blades and swords. _Who the hell would go around carrying that?_ he thought as he eyed the boomerang, scowling at the stupidity of the olden days.

"Hey, look at them!" Miroku exclaimed, pointing at a set of purple and black robes in a glass case. "They were the clothes of monks back then, weren't they?" he asked, admiring the still in tact texture of the clothing, including the golden staff with rings intertwined beside it. "Wow. Do you think that's made out of real gold, Inuyasha?" he asked, eyeing the curiously.

"Do you really believe that every monk in the feudal era carried around a purely gold staff?" the hanyou replied bluntly. "Don't be ridiculous. If that were true, those monks would have died by bandits trying to rob them, not demons trying to get their blood," he scoffed uncaringly. He continued to walk along and Miroku followed hastily behind me, looking around with much interest.

Inuyasha, though, wasn't all that excited. He hated the metallic smell that this large place kept and he also hated all the humans' and demons' scents that passed through, old and new. _It's disgusting,_ he thought, trying not to smell such a heavily scented place. _Why must we go to an __**old**__ museum? Can't we go to a new one? Oh yeah. That's right. We can't afford it._ He rolled his eyes. _This is such a drag…_

0o0

"Ooh, look Sango!" she cried excitedly, her usually tired eyes now wide and attentive. "Isn't that what your ancestors used to wear?"

"Yep, it sure is," Sango replied proudly, eyeing the tajiya uniform. "We still have my great, great, great, great grandmother's uniform in our house," she informed. She pointed to the boomerang next to the black clothing. "And that's a fake," she said bluntly. "Only my family used to use boomerangs back in the olden days. We still have it, although it's kind of bloodied and blunt from all the things it's been through and all the generations it hasn't been used."

"That's because we don't really need tajiyas anymore, right?" Kagome asked curiously, staring at her friend with admiration.

"That's right," she nodded. "But we're still doing it, just in case we need it." She shrugged. "It's more family tradition than anything. I mean, I doubt the demons would try and overpower us humans again. I mean, there's so many more of us than there are of them."

Nodding, the waitress thought back on the History lessons. "All but the strong ones survived in that blast, didn't they?" she asked, recalling Mr. Onigumo's history class. "And ever since then, we signed a treaty of peace."

"But even with that treaty, some demons and humans are still hostile to each other." She gestured to the hanyou walking in front of them, looking around disinterestedly. "That's why hanyous are still exiled in society," she said quietly, in fear of his demonic hearing catching their conversation.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and her eyes softened. They didn't do anything much two days ago when they had the meeting. When Kikyo came back, it was pretty awkward. They got things done, yes, but it was done in such a business-like fashion that Kagome was rather uncomfortable with. _But then again, it's my fault,_ she sighed. _I shouldn't have said all that stuff to him. It wasn't my place._

"Sango…" she started quietly, her thoughts wandering to a certain hanyou. "Why aren't humans and demons allowed to love each other?" she said, silent.

The young woman put a hand to her chin as she contemplated it. "I guess it's because they're so different," she answered finally. "Even though the only difference between us is genes, they think we're as different as cats and dogs. They fear that, if they were to make a family together, their original race would be diminished." She shrugged again. "Sort of like a fear that 'true' demons and humans may be extinct and the world would become, well, united. Their beliefs and traditions would be forgotten and, most importantly, they themselves don't want to forget what they truly are." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Man, I don't understand what I'm saying," she stated truthfully.

_I think… I think I get you…_ she thought, Sango's words going over and over in her head. _They're afraid to become one entire race, not human, not demon, but just one. And, I guess, they don't want that because… because they believe they'll loose their true selves. _Her eyes landed back on Inuyasha's form. _Just like a normal hanyou,_ she thought suddenly. _He doesn't know whether or not he belongs with humans or demons. The humans don't want him, the demons loathe him… They don't want things to change in fear of loosing that sense of belonging._

It was still rather confusing for her so she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind and continued to look around. She hadn't been to the city before, hence the reason why she was so excited to come here. Everything was so different than the place she lived in. It wasn't as clean or wasn't as sophisticated. It was… nice.

After receiving a full-blown tour of the entire museum, Kaede dismissed them, after again reminding them what time they should be back in the bus currently waiting in the parking zone.

When Kagome and Sango stepped out of the large, knowledgeable building, two figures began to walk towards them. "Hey Miroku," Kagome greeted cheerfully, smiling brightly. She turned to Inuyasha and gave him a far lighter smile. "Hey Takahashi," she said with a polite nod.

As predicted, he merely ignored her and stood there, his hands in his pockets and his golden eyes forever narrowed. "Hello, Kagome, Sango," Miroku said with a large grin, stepping up to the two girls. "Where were you two heading?" he asked conversationally.

"We were thinking about getting a bite to eat and then probably going to one of the large stalls here," Sango explained, a soft smile placed upon her lips. Kagome couldn't help but notice a new shine in her dark brown eyes whenever Miroku was near. Likewise with the pervert. _Duh. Of course. They love each other,_ she thought to herself, slightly giddy. _Aw, poor Sango. In love in a pervert. _She almost snorted out loud in laughter. _I bet she doesn't even know, too!_

"May we join you?" the young man asked gently, his perfect white teeth gleaming. Well, not really. "Me and Inuyasha here had nothing to do anyway. Being in the company of two beautiful women as yourselves would greatly rise both my and Inuyasha's spirits."

At that, Inuyasha grunted. "What have I told you about speaking about me like that?" he asked sharply, glaring at the three of them. But, oddly enough, he couldn't quite meet Kagome's gaze. "Leave me out of your conversations," he grumbled.

Ignoring Inuyasha's interruption, Sango blushed and nodded. "Of course you can come with us!" she exclaimed. But then the smile faded as a dangerous glint in her eyes made itself known. "But I swear, if your hand even _touches_ me, I'll cut a certain part of you that you seem not to be able to live without," she threatened darkly.

Laughing nervously, Miroku nodded. "I have no idea why you would even think I would do something so inappropriate!" he chuckled. "I won't touch you, Sango, if I can control my cursed hand," he promised slyly. "Now lead the way. I'm starved."

It wasn't long until the four found themselves in a tiny little restaurant with not so many customers inside. This was a good thing, meaning that they won't be cramped by the hundreds of city folk roaming through the streets. They sat by a table, talking quietly to themselves as they waited for their food. At first, Miroku and Sango were doing all the talking while Inuyasha and Kagome kept silent. But, as their food was brought to them and they began to eat, things seemed to lighten up. They all held a conversation, arguing playfully about this and whatnot. From afar, they seemed like old friends, enjoying a meal together.

When they were finished, the waiter that had been serving them appeared. "Is there anything else?" he asked in a polite manner, his eyes gentle. But beneath those kind eyes was a spite slowly beginning to show. There was a _hanyou_ in the small restaurant. Because of this vermin, some people had left early. And these three humans seemed to be _enjoying_ their time with the abomination.

And everyone saw this resentment shining through his eyes, despite the fact it was quiet hidden. "No thanks," Miroku replied with a smile. "We've just finished. Can you give us the bill?"

"Of course," the waiter smiled as he passed a strip of paper to Miroku.

"Here," he said, returning the bill with the correct amount of money. "I can't believe you guys forced me to pay for that," he pouted. "When I said 'my treat' I didn't mean go stuff your face in like you're in an 'all you can eat restaurant'."

"Don't be such a baby," Sango said lightly. "_You_ offered and I know that was just loose change for you." She paused, a blush beginning to show across her cheeks. "Besides," she started hesitantly. "I really appreciated it."

Miroku's grin widened, causing Sango's blush to deepen. "Anything to please you, dear Sango."

"Gag me," Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes. "You two should get a room if you want to go further than sweet talk to each other," he smirked.

"Oh hush," Kagome reprimanded playfully. "Can't you see the two love birds are enjoying this little moment?" she cooed.

"Quiet, Kagome!" Sango demanded, embarrassed beyond relief. At least the waiter was gone, not wanting to be near a hanyou more than needed. "Come on, guys. Let's dump this joint."

When they were outside again, Kagome stretched her arms above her head, mindful of the people passing by. _Crud. I'm getting tired. I still have work to do after school, _she thought in dismay. Three more days of normal work hours and then back to double time she goes! _I have to be careful not to use too much energy,_ she thought wearily. _Perhaps getting excited so much for this trip wasn't such a good idea._

"Well, now what?" the hanyou asked gruffly, glaring at every person that looked at him the wrong way. He could feel the glares, literally.

"Hmm, well, it's already been two hours," Sango replied, glancing at her wristwatch. "Wow. Time flies when you're having fun, eh, Inuyasha?" she smirked.

He responded to her teasing with an indifferent, "Feh."

"Let's go back to the bus," Miroku suggested. "It's going to leave in half an hour."

"Good idea," Sango agreed and the four of them began to walk back towards the direction of the museum's parking lot.

Kagome followed behind them, her eyes still scanning around the large and busy city. _I never knew a place could be so big,_ she thought in awe. The thoughts about conserving her energy were lost on her as she continued to gaze with childish delight at the new sights. But, as they continued their way, she realized it began to grow more busy and she had to frequently brush against someone's shoulder when they passed. _How can a place be so big but still be so squishy?_ Kagome asked herself as she squeezed through the people, trying to keep up with the three.

"Hey! Sango! Wait up!" she yelled, trying to get her way through without shoving someone. But she didn't seem to hear her as the three continued to walk. Panicking slightly, she picked up her pace. They were constantly swimming in and out of her view because of the many bodies together. "Hey!" No one but those close to her heard though, the sounds of cars honking at each other and the loud murmur of the population almost deafening her ears.

"He--" But she tripped on another person's shoe, landing heavily on the ground, almost dragging other people down with her when she flailed her arms around, trying to grab something to stop her fall. "Oomph!" She landed hard on the cement ground. People merely glanced down at her before they continued their busy way. _At least they're not stepping __**on top**__ of me, _she thought positively.

When she finally got herself up, no thanks to the helpful citizens passing, she looked around. "Sango?" she yelled meekly. But there was no answering cry. Her eyes widened, unable to spot her friends, and her feet began to move all on its own. _Oh no,_ she thought with growing fear. _Don't tell me I've lost them. Please no._ She pushed gently through the people, looking frantically around for three teenagers. _Inuyasha has silver hair,_ she thought, looking for silver. _That has got to stand out in a crowd!_

And yet, as she continued to move forward in a vain attempt to catch up with them, she saw no one. She ran passed buildings she didn't recognized, passed through signs she couldn't remember seeing. She passed through a ramen shop that she was positive she hadn't passed before. Panting slightly, Kagome came to a gradual stop at a corner of the block, her eyes darting around the sea of busy people. She didn't find anyone she was looking for, not even familiar faces of her teachers or fellow classmates.

_Crud._ She sighed and just stood there for a moment, trying to take in and analyze her current situation. _Okay. I'm lost in a giant city with the bus about to leave in less than thirty minutes. My friends can't be seen and I have no idea where the heck the museum is. _This was her first time in such a large place. She was as lost as a drifter in the middle of an ocean. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically. _I just __**had**__ to get lost, didn't I? Why couldn't I have paid more attention?_

But she needed to get back, fast. After school, she had work. If she didn't turn up without an explanation, what would her boss do? Fire her? She couldn't afford to aggravate him more than she already has. _Okay. Calm yourself, Kagome. Just need to ask someone the directions to Kazuma Museum. It isn't that hard._

So she got directions from some storekeepers. None of them knew where Kazuma Museum was. She asked a random stranger. He gave her wrong directions. She asked a woman with a child in her arms. She gave her such a complex description that she ended up forgetting half of it. She tried to find a map of the city but no tourist center was visible to her.

By that time, it had almost been an hour of mindless wandering and she was utterly exhausted and near tears. _Why can't I be a coordinated person?_

0o0

"Hey, where's Kagome?"

Miroku glanced behind him just as he was about to enter the bus. "Wasn't she behind Inuyasha?" he replied.

"Well, she isn't there now," Sango snapped, looking behind them in search of her friend. "Inuyasha, where did Kagome go?" she asked calmly.

"Hell should I know," he replied with a shrug. And it was true. He didn't know where the hell that wench was. With all the scents so close together when they walked, his senses were dulled to that of a normal human being's. It irked him to no end and he loathed the city far more passionately.

"Are you telling me we lost Kagome?" Sango yelled, her eyes blazing in anger. "Why the hell didn't you say so _before_?" she growled, furious and worried. Already more than half the class was back and the bus was about to leave in five minutes.

"Hey, I'm not her keeper," the hanyou stated, his fury growing with hers. _Why the hell is she angry at me for?_ He scowled. _That troublesome wench isn't my responsibility._

Sango began to pace, her eyes set and furious and her scent reeking of concern. "We need to go look for her," she stated steely eyed. "She could still be in the city, trying to find us. Oh man. We must have lost her in that crowd." She shook her head. "We have to go look for her," she repeated.

"Look for who?" an aged voice asked. The three turned to see Kaede on top of the bus stairs, looking down at them intensely. "Kagome?" she asked quietly.

Reluctantly, Sango nodded. "We lost her in the city crowd," she explained quietly, her fists clenched by her side. "And this is the first time she's been to the city too. She could be lost. Please, Kaede-sensei, can you let us look for her?" she pleaded. The thought of her long-time friend, wandering around such a dangerous city, especially for a naïve girl like herself, was enough to keep Sango awake for five days straight.

Kaede stared at her but sadly shook her head. "I can't allow that, Sango," she said calmly. But all could see the worry in her eyes. Before Sango could protest, she turned to Inuyasha. "I want _you_ to go search for Higurashi," she said firmly. She reached into her pocket and took out a few coins, handing them to Inuyasha. "We cannot delay the bus, especially because of traffic. I want you to find her and bring her back home via train, understand?" Her tone and eyes left no room for argument.

And yet, Inuyasha forced it through. "But Kaede!" he yelled, growing angry. "Why the hell should _I_ look for her? Sango should do it. She _wants _to do it," he growled. _Why should I work my butt off in finding that silly girl?_

"Because you're part demon and you'd be able to find her easier," Kaede said simply.

But he still kept arguing. "What about Ginta? Or Hakkaku?" he scowled. "They're her friends. They'd gladly help and since they're full demons, they can find her faster, right?" he sneered.

"I'm asking _you_, Inuyasha," she said sternly, her posture straightening with defiance. "I'm your teacher and I'm telling you to go look for the girl." She turned to Sango and Miroku. "Come inside. We're leaving," she said bluntly, moving out of the way to let them pass.

"You better find her," Sango whispered as she passed Inuyasha. "Please," she pleaded. She couldn't bring herself to believe something bad would happen to her naïve friend.

"Oh hell," he grumbled beneath his breath as the bus doors closed and began to drive out. "How could one girl cause so much trouble?" he asked in frustration, gripping the coins within his hand tightly before he set out to search for the young student. _Why couldn't she follow us? What's so hard about that?_ he scowled. _Stupid bitch. What the hell is wrong with her?_

First off, he backtracked and searched in the stores they had entered before. Everything stank like pollution and Inuyasha had to keep himself from gagging. He blamed Kagome for the extra time he had to spend in such a damnable place. _Stupid girl,_ he once again cursed. _She has no one but herself to blame for this. And I better get something in return from that old hag for doing this for her. It's so damn stupid. I'm sure that wench would've found her own way home anyway. She ain't that dense._

He crossed the road and snapped at everyone that touched him. He kept on getting dirty looks from these humans and demons, glaring at him like he was some insect in their drink. _Screw them. I don't care what they think,_ he thought to himself. After half an hour of trying to spot her figure or sniff out her scent, he still hadn't progressed. _Damn it,_ he thought in frustration. He cursed the girl to the very molten core of the planet.

It was such a big city and he had no idea where that mindless girl could have went. If she were smart, she would've stayed at the restaurant they had eaten before. But when he checked there, she wasn't present. There was so many people, every one of his senses were useless. Another hour passed and still no luck. _How the hell am I supposed to find her if it would take me a fucking week to search this place?_ He yelled furiously within his mind. He cursed Kaede and Kagome for his pointless journey.

Finally having enough and not caring what others would think, he used his demonic strength to jump up and land gracefully on top of a lamppost. With another leap, he was on top of a building, looking down at the inferior people. Even though the air up there was slightly less smelly, he still didn't like it. There was no breeze to carry fresh air here.

Staring down, searching for the girl, he ran across the rooftops of the small buildings. He couldn't jump on top of the larger ones that were sixty stories high. _Damn it, Kagome, where are you?_ His golden eyes scanned keenly through the crowds, trying to find one, tiny woman. _Come on, girl… Show yourself…_ Despite his reluctance to look for her, he did admit he was slightly worried. After all, the city was a big place with many different people. If she happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time… That wouldn't be good.

And then his eyes caught the sight of blue. _Kagome wore a blue shirt. _He bounded towards the blue-shirted person, still too far away to see who it really was. It was a good thing that she decided to wear bright colours to this lousy expedition. As he jumped off the building and stood within the crowd once more, he was disheartened to see that the person who was wearing the blue wasn't Kagome at all. Only another woman far too old to be her. With a sigh, Inuyasha looked up into the sky. The sun was almost gone, he could tell, but with such tall buildings, it was rather hard to see the sunset. _Pft. More like you can't see it entirely._

Then a familiar scent crossed his nose. Lilac and lavender. Kagome. Careful not to lose the scent, he followed it, his steps hurried and eager. _Finally,_ he thought in relief. _Now we can go home. I missed out on work because of that wench._

He found her sitting in one of the cafés, by a table with her back towards him. Her hair was wavy as it crusaded down her back, shiny yet wild in an attractive and free way. She wore a blue shirt. _That's Kagome alright,_ he thought, knowing the scent. He walked up towards her quietly, every step making his fury rise. _This bitch is more trouble than she's worth, _he growled. _I could be at work, earning my money. Toto-sai does __**not**__ like it when I don't turn up for work without an explanation. I'll curse her to the depths of hell if he fires me._

"Oi, bitch, get your lazy ass of that chair and…"

His rude and angry sentence came to an abrupt stop when Kagome turned to face him, showing the clear tears that fell from her chocolate eyes. _She was… She was crying._ He couldn't believe he didn't smell the salt earlier, too preoccupied with his rage to take notice. Without another word, the student stood up from her chair and embraced him, holding him tight. Inuyasha, shocked beyond relief, almost stumbled back. _What the hell…?_

"Y-You came," she hiccuped, her grip on him tightening. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I-I was lost and I… I couldn't… There were so many… I asked people directions but…" She gave up trying to complete a sentence and merely held him, her terror of forever wandering around a large, dangerous and unknown location slowly ebbing away.

It was awkward for the hanyou, feeling the many stares/glares he was receiving because of such a scene. He was definitely not comfortable that the girl was hugging him in such a manner in front of so many people. _Crazy wench…_ Gently yet forcibly, Inuyasha pried her hands and arms off of him, holding her shoulders to keep them apart. "Stop crying," he demanded. And yet, his voice didn't hold that sharp tone he usually had when demanding for something. "We're going to go back home."

Wiping her tears away with her sleeve, Kagome nodded and tried to cease her sobs of relief. Taking her by the wrist, Inuyasha pulled her out of the store in which many eyes stared with disgust, and walked towards the train station. Unlike Kagome, he was rather familiar of the city, being here twice for completely different reasons each time.

Wordlessly, they found the underground subway and paid for their ticket, using the money Kaede had given him before. It wasn't long until they were sitting inside the train, the carriage rocking back and forth slightly. They sat next to each other but not close enough that they were touching.

The silence was broken within the almost empty train carriage when Kagome spoke. "I'm so sorry," she apologized silently, shame evident across her features. There were no more signs of her previous tears. "I should've paid more attention. You… You didn't have to come find me, you know," she whispered.

"I know," he replied bluntly. "It was Kaede who told me to search for you."

Again there was a pause. "And I'm sorry that you had to pay for my ticket," she apologized yet again, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"That was Kaede's too," he replied just as bluntly as last time.

Biting her lip, the student next to him steeled herself for what she was about to say next. "I know you always have work after school… And because of me, you've missed it. I apologize for that too."

Inuyasha knew that wasn't what she had first intended to say. "It doesn't matter," he shrugged. "I mean, I know _you_ have work after school too so it evens out," he said carelessly. He really didn't want to talk to her right now. But, for some reason, her slumped and ashamed posture kind of reminded him of himself.

"And…" she started, a little hesitantly. "And I'm sorry for crying on you earlier, in front of so many people," she finished, her eyes cast downwards. "I shouldn't… It wasn't my place to do that. You must be so angry with me." Her fists clenched on her lap. "It was just… I've never been to the city before," she confided. "And it was so big and I was wandering in it for hours. I felt… I felt like a child again, lost in the mall." She bit her lip. "It was just… just so lonely. There wasn't anybody there you knew and no body actually willing to help you find your way. Half the time I was going in circles. And when the sun began to set, it frightened me. I didn't know where to go and I don't have enough money to give me a decent meal or let me stay on a bed for a night. I was so lost."

Inuyasha knew what she was talking about loud and clear. He was, after all, an outcast. He was always lonely; no body wanted to help him. In life, whenever he pursued something he wanted, he, too, just kept going in circles. Somewhere in his life, though, he stopped searching all together. He stopped searching for the thing he deeply desired because whenever he sought after it, it would merely drift further and further away from reach. So he told himself to stay still, do nothing. Never change. Perhaps, that way, the pain of disappointment, the pain of dissatisfaction and loneliness, would go away, fade from existence.

He knew what it was like to be lost and confused. And he didn't like it. So, he decided, to just stick in his little circle, a place where he could never be lost and never be confused. His own little world that no body may enter. That no body else may see. And, if they didn't get in, Inuyasha would never have to worry about change.

She then looked up, staring at him straight in the eye. "But then you came," she said softly. "I was just… so happy to see you," she smiled.

The smile made his heart skip a beat. He stared back at her, unable to speak. He didn't know that he, a hanyou, could evoke such feelings for someone. No one had ever been so happy to see him that they would cry. No one… _No. It's nothing special,_ he told himself quietly. _She was just scared, that's all. If she saw Sango instead of me, she still would've cried. _Despite this, it still didn't dampen the warmth that spread through his body at that one statement. Someone… Someone was glad that he was alive.

_I wonder…_ he thought, looking away from her angelic face. _I wonder… what it feels like… to find someone you're truly happy to see after being so alone._

0o0

**There you go guys :3 Hope you enjoyed the 'bondage' chapter lol ****:) Sorry for making Kagome cry like that, by the way. Just know that she wasn't really crying when she was sitting in that café. She only started to cry AFTER she saw Inuyasha. And if she seemed like a crybaby, I'm sorry (T.T) It was needed :P**

**Okay, it was just a minor filler chap and I hope that it wasn't too slow for you guys or anything. Next chapter we'll hear from Kouga! Whoop! Let's see how many people would cheer for that! :D**

Thanks to:

Giss., kouga's older woman, SpiritBlackFire, InuSessgurl,Sienna-shirou, AwesomeHachi, hareyu nami and MusicLuva!

Various Review Replies:

**kouga's older woman – **Lol, I can't tell you that! :D You'll just have to wait until further chapters to see how Kouga comes back ;)

**SpiritBlackFire **– Hmm… I never noticed that Mr. Sekiro and Mr. Dekuro had similar names until you pointed that out! (o.0) That's so weird… And wow, people didn't continue art because the teacher a meanie? That must have been some mean teacher! Can't you get another teacher to teach you art? (o.o) And nope. Mr. Onigumo wouldn't have failed them. He would have chopped off their heads the minute they stepped into the classroom. And why is he teaching if he hates kids so much… Well, that goes for about every single teacher who's working there except for Kaede (o.o) They all have their reasons… (shifts eyes suspiciously)

Lol, if Inuyasha knew that we were reading his thoughts, I don't think he'll be able to think anything even semi-intelligent anymore. He'd just yell long, no-end-in-sight curses until he's absolutely sure that we're not listening to him. That would be weird. Every single time we try and pribe into his thoughts, he just stops thinking starts cussing with capital letters and X rated words XD That WOULD be funny! :d

BUWAHAHA! XD Grow fat so you won't get kidnapped! Man, you should tell that to one of those adverising companies selling junk food and you'll get millions! :D But then again, we're not trying to make the world fat, right? I mean, if we make TOO fat, the world would drop (o.0) And I could see them gagging each other! Although, I think kagome would be the one who gagged inu. I mean, he can't hit a girl. I can't see him hitting kagome. (o.0) Unless it's a realy dramatic scene, of course, and a way to build the plotline :P And yeah, all the mistakes you saw were… well… mistakes (o.o) Sorry about that! Hope this chapter is better though :) And the other review about china… ROFL! XD That WOULD be funny! :D but that didn't happen. Inuyasha isn't THAT old or why else would he be attending that supid school? (o.0)

**Sienna-shirou – **Well, Kouga's not going to make an APPEARANCE. We're just going to hear from him! :3 I plan Kouga coming in when Inu and Kag's relationship is nice and tight. It's not that point quite yet ;)

**AwesomeHachi **– Thanks for the compliments about my OCs! :D I need to get used to the idea of OCs because I have to create my own characters if I'm ever going to make a book :) And the restaurant is 3 ½ out of 5. Sorry for not making that clearer! And yep, she's a very withdrawn person when it comes to people having pity on her and her family. She doesn't tell anyone (or tries not to) because she doesn't want people to look down on her more than they already are. Deep down, she's a self-respecting woman and wants to be independent. Go kagome! :D

Yeah, they look like cat ears, don't they? I mean, when I think of dog ears, I think of floppy labrador ears that don't stay straight up like his down (o.o) Lol, yep, they've got along, sorta :3

**Thanks guys! Have a nice day :3**


	11. Party

In CONTROL

0o0

**Waddup dudes?**** OMFUDGINGGOSH!! (O.O) What the heck?! I SWEAR that I updated last week! I had the eleventh chapter ready and I POSTED it, darn it. How come it didn't come up?! (T.T) I only realized now, when I was going to update the TWELVTH chapter, that the ELEVENTH chapter wasn't on the list!! FUDGE! What the heck is going on?? (T.T) I pasted it and hardly any one reviewed and I thought no one liked the eleventh chapter because it was boring. GRR! Please forgive me! Two weeks without updating... I'm ashamed (T.T) **

**Never fear though. Since I have the twelvth chapter ready, I'll update it two chapters today. OMGosh... Wat the heck happened?! (T.T)**

0o0

"What do you mean, another two weeks?"

**"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I wish I can come back, really I do. But Ayame is still as sick as a starving panda who's drinking sewer water,"** Kouga answered regretfully.

Kagome, who had just arrived home from a six-hour shift and heard the message Kouga had left for her, sighed tiredly. "It's okay, Kouga-kun," she assured, hoping her voice didn't sound too tired. It was Sunday, her first double time shift for two weeks. "Are you sure Ayame is okay? She's not going to get… worse, is she?" she asked worriedly.

**"No, she's stable.**** At least, as stable as that crazy demon's going to get. She won't die or anything like that,"** he said with his usual carefree tone. **"The thing is, the doctors still don't know what's wrong with her and her parents want me to stay."** He scoffed over the phone. **"**_**They**_** think she's going to die any time now." **She could picture him rolling his eyes in disbelief. **"My aunt and uncle are stupid,"** he declared aloofly.

"They're just worried, that's all," the young student defended, not knowing why. After all, she had never met anyone in Kouga's side of the family. The reason why she knew about Ayame in the first place was because she called sometimes. She glanced at the clock, again sighing beneath her breath. Souta was already fast asleep when she returned home, which she was rather grateful for. She didn't want a lecturing from her little brother about the absurdity of her work times. The worse part was, she knew he would be right. It was absurd but what else could she do?

Kouga brushed off her comment easily. **"Where were you, anyhow?" **he asked instead. **"I mean, I called around seven when you were sure to be back from work. Where were you?"** he repeated. Something about his tone, though, made Kagome nervous. She didn't know why. _I mean, his voice sounds perfectly normal,_ she thought. _And this is Kouga-kun I'm talking about. Why would he sound different?_

Truth was, she didn't want Kouga to learn about her double time either. She planned that, when he came back from those two weeks, she would tell him. But now, knowing that he won't be back until later, made her rather reluctant to say. _I don't want to worry him,_ she thought as she nervously nibbled her bottom lip. _Besides, he doesn't need to know. If he's going to come back in two weeks time, then my double shifts would be over. _"Sorry, Kouga-kun. I was at Sango's house," she lied. Good thing she was talking via phone. Her unsure expression would've given it all away. "She invited me, along with Souta." _And since this is the weekend, there shouldn't be too much doubts against that, right?_

The ookami demon on the other line didn't say anything for awhile. **"How are you fairing?"** he finally asked. **"You doing good? School not stressful and that bastard boss of yours treating you right?" **he asked gruffly.

"Yeah, it's all good," she lied once more, again forcefully raising her cheerful voice. "School isn't all that bad and Mr. Dekuro hasn't bothered me in a while." That was a complete lie. The day after she missed out on work because of that field trip, he had demanded to know where she was. And when she told him, he went absolutely mad, thinking that she merely skipped work in order to spend a day off in the city. _At least he took it better than I thought he would,_ she mused. _I thought he'd cut my pay. All he did was give me an extremely long lecture and threatened that, if I missed out on work again and bring such petty excuses to him, he'd fire me. No worries, right?_

Despite being a hard worker, Kagome wasn't really needed. She was merely a waitress, a pauper with education that somehow squirmed its way to take the job. There were many people who could replace her and that's why she worked so hard. Kitsune Bi wasn't just a restaurant in the neighbourhood, after all. **"Pft, he better be," **he warned. **"How was your day?"**

_Tiring. _"Fine," she answered merrily. "You?"

**"Bored without you here,"** he answered smoothly. **"Don't worry, babe. I'll be home with you soon. Promise." **And when Kouga said it, Kagome believed him. **"I miss you so much, more than you'd care to know. And that's saying something,"** he continued with a sigh. **"Promise that you'll be there, waiting for me. I won't be apart from you any longer than necessary. In two more weeks, you'll see me. Just you wait." **

Kagome couldn't help but notice the soft tone in his voice. She always knew that Kouga was a slight romantic but it didn't make it less surprising. One minute, he's brash and aloof; the next he's muttering sweet things that made her heart beat just a little faster. "I will," she answered quietly. "I'll be here, waiting for you. I promise."

There was another pause. **"Kagome, you have no idea how much I want to hold you right now,"** he said, a slightly desperate tone in his voice beneath all that arrogance. **"If anything happened to you… If someone tried to touch you…" **He paused and she could just see him shaking his head. **"Stay safe," **he finally said, all softness gone. He was his arrogant self again.

"You too," she whispered, weary beyond words. "Tell Ayame that I hope she gets well soon."

**"I will. I'll talk to you later, Kagome. Just hearing your voice makes it a bit more bearable to be stuck here without you."**

At the declaration, her cheeks flushed. "T-Thank you?" she replied in a slightly squeaky tone, not knowing what else to say.

A chuckle from the other line alerted her that Kouga knew how his words affected her. **"See you, love."**

"Bye, Kouga-kun," she answered quietly before she hung up the phone. She stretched out her limbs, her face returning its normal colour as she proceeded to go into her room. Taking out her school text books, she began to do her homework, her eyes on the work before her but her mind recalling the days before.

She didn't know why but when she was around Takahashi, she wouldn't feel so hostile anymore. After that day when he found her in the city, lost and confused, all her grudges seemed to have washed away with her tears. _But there was also that far-away look in his eye on the train ride,_ she thought absently as she scribbled down answers. _After I told him I was happy to see him, he didn't talk anymore. He just… looked away and said nothing. And when he did that… he looked so sad._ Kagome was a person who didn't want to see people sad, especially if they were around her. She couldn't understand it. She was so happy that he came for her but he was so glum. _I wish… I wish I could see him smile. Just once. A real, unrestrained smile._

And oddly enough, ever since that day, they had been walking to work together. Of course, they hardly said anything on the way there. They merely stood side by side, not saying much as they walked. Kagome found it a slightly enjoyable experience. After all, the hanyou hadn't yelled at her for following him again and just let her walk with him. It was a nice change. It felt… companionable.

_All I need to do is make him happy,_ she thought, determined. And not because she was answering a math question. _He made __**me**__ happy. This time… I want to return the favour._ But how could she do that? _Of course,_ she grinned inwardly. _Kikyo. He always looks calm when he's around Kikyo. If I can get those two together… he'd be happy, right?_ And knowing that he was a hanyou, a person not many people could love because they believed in stereotyping, would make him feel all the more accepted if Kikyo liked him back. _It's perfect,_ she thought, her matchmaking skills beginning to resurface. _And while I'm at it, I can help push Miroku and Sango together too._

She looked up and sighed. _Don't worry, Takahashi. That sad face you always seem to wear behind your constant scowl won't be there for long. I'm going to help you be happy._

0o0

"Hey, Inuyasha, how did your History oral go?"

"Just fine," the hanyou answered gruffly, walking casually to their eating place. Awaiting the two young men were two young women, sitting and talking quietly to themselves with an occasional laugh or two. Unknown to him, Inuyasha walked just a tiny bit faster, his eyes glued to one girl in particular.

"Hello ladies," Miroku greeted charmingly as he sat down cross-legged next to Sango. Inuyasha sat down on his usual spot, leaning against the Sakura tree with Kagome sitting next to him.

"Hey Miroku, hey Takahashi," she piped, a wide grin on her face. She turned to Inuyasha, her smile brightening. "We nailed that oral, didn't we?" she asked, enthusiastic. "I didn't stutter _once_! Can you believe that? I always stutter when I do an oral!" she exclaimed.

"I know. You didn't stutter this time because you had me and Kikyo," Inuyasha answered simply. He smirked. "Without us, you would've stuttered like there's no tomorrow."

She didn't argue the fact though. "Duh. Without you two glaring down my back this passed week when we practiced, I would've been a broken record." She grinned. "But I'm glad it's over now," she said, looking as if a weight had lifted from her shoulders. "I hate doing orals. Assignments where you just right down essays are so much easier than talking in front of the class."

Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes with a scoff. "You're a freak," he stated bluntly. "Who, in their right mind, would like to write a ten-paged essay about _anything_? Seriously, Kagome, you're such a nerd."

At that, she did take offence. "Oh?" she asked innocently. "What about you? As much as I hate to admit it, you know _a lot_ about history." She smirked, something that doesn't appear quite often on her angelic face. "I bet you were studying so much just so you can impress a certain student by the name of Ki--"

"Shut it, Kagome," Inuyasha growled, not allowing her to finish that particular sentence. But nevertheless, his face took on a nice shade of pink. "I couldn't care less about doing work. I'm just plain smarter than you."

Miroku and Sango watched their bickering through calm eyes. Those two have been doing that a lot lately, casting each other insults that weren't needed. But they were harmless remarks, things that just slid off the retaliating victim like ice. "What surprises me," Sango began, keeping her voice low so she could talk to Miroku without interrupting their argument, "is that they haven't walked away from each other in a huff _once_ during the last week when they suddenly decided it was okay for them to insult each other."

"You make it sound as if that's a bad thing, Sango," Miroku replied with a small grin, also keeping his voice low. "This is the first time I've seen Inuyasha talk so much. I think this is a good omen," he confessed as his violet eyes stared on with amusement at the still arguing couple, insult after insult leaving their mouths and assaulting the other without harm.

"Good omen," she scoffed. "I believe you," she said sarcastically. But she still eyed the couple, scrutinizing. And as she watched them, a small glint began to grow within her dark brown eyes as an idea formed in her mind that none of the others could see.

"I know you do," Miroku replied with a smile, locking eyes with her calmly, which caused her to snap out of her thoughts and blush.

"Ooh, what's that on your cheeks, Sango?" Kagome suddenly asked, having to witness their exchange. "Is that a blush I see?" she asked innocently.

"No! Of course not," the tomboy replied heatedly, her blush growing deeper as she glared at her friend. "I don't _blush_," she denied purposefully. No body believed her. With a defeated sigh, she threw her hands up in the air. "Whatever," she mumbled in frustration.

Inuyasha suddenly looked up, his posture stiffening as his eyes narrowed. _Ah hell. What is she doing here?_ He thought warily, eyeing the approaching figure with open hostility. "Heads up, guys," he alerted gruffly. "Yuka the stupid hair demon is coming this way."

Everyone turned to see that he was right. A student from their class walked calmly towards them, her short, black hair looking well nurtured and cared for. Her lips were smothered with red lipstick though, red eye shadow contrasting her creamy skin as she glared at each and every one of them. "What's up, freaks?" she asked casually as she stopped before them.

"Yuka, what are you doing here?" Sango replied, glaring at her. "Thought you'd be with Eri and the rest of her friends who have nothing better to do other than talk about another person's sex life because they're not happy with theirs," she stated simply.

As predicted, the demon took the bait. "You're one to talk, tomboy," she sneered. "You have _no_ sex life whatsoever. No wonder you find comfort in the company of two losers who can't, won't, ever get a girl even if they tried and a student who's still a virgin. You fit right in, don't you, Sango? A lesbian like you would feel so much better knowing that the men around you have no interest in an ugly bitch."

As unpredicted, Sango didn't rise to her pathetic remarks. After all, she basically says the same thing over and over again whenever Sango insults her. This girl had no originality. "Whatever you say, Yuka," she replied calmly. "Why are you here? You might get 'loser' germs if you stick around with us."

With a huff, she took out some envelopes from her shoulder bag. "I'm going to have a party at my house on Saturday," she informed them indifferently. "And you four are invited." The way she said it was like a curse, every word being spat out in disgust and resentment.

"Why are you inviting _us_?" Miroku asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't like the way this demon had talked to Sango. Not one bit at all. In fact, the three others who heard her comments had stiffened greatly, their eyes narrowed furiously at the new arrival.

Looking at him as if he were stupid, Yuka flipped her hair. "Everyone's invited, even outcasts like you four and those loners who are just as bad as you," she replied simply. "I'm going to throw the biggest party this school has ever seen and I'm sure as hell going to make that happen, so I'm inviting the entire school, demented or not." She dropped the invitations on the ground before them. "Don't think that I like you guys," she added with a scoff. "In fact, I'd rather that you not come. At least I can say I _invited _every person in the school."

With that, she walked away without another comment. "What a bitch," Inuyasha remarked as soon as she disappeared from view.

"Darn right," Sango agreed as she took the envelopes, scrunched them up and threw them straight into the nearest bin. "That was a complete waste of time," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You're okay, right, Sango?" Kagome asked quietly. "What she said and all…"

Sango turned to look at her, smiling slightly. "Of course I'm okay," she assured. "I'm used to it."

_No, you're not used to it,_ Inuyasha thought as he watched her. _You're definitely not used to it._

And he knew Kagome knew too. After all, Sango was her friend for longer than he was. She'd be the first to notice it. "You know what?" Kagome suddenly asked, grinning widely. "I think Yuka had the right idea."

Sango's eyes bulged. Miroku's eyes widened. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose. _What the hell?_ "Kagome, what are you talking about?" he asked calmly.

"A party," she explained quickly, recognizing their disbelieving stares. "It'll be fun. We should go some place together, just the four of us."

"Ah, I see," Miroku nodded, already agreeing to her suggestion. "Like a day out?" Kagome nodded in response.

Sango shrugged. "I guess we can do that. School is getting boring and I know for a fact that you three need a reminding of what life is." Her eyes glanced at Kagome for a moment before she averted them away. "Besides, we're all friends now, right? One day together can't hurt. Plus, I'm getting tired of you two talking about nothing but school crap," she said bluntly.

"I think it's a great idea then," Miroku agreed excitedly. "And I already know where we can go."

"No strip clubs," Sango immediately denied, glaring at him.

He laughed nervously. "Oh, well, I have no ideas then," he replied sheepishly.

Rolling her eyes at the pervert, Sango suggested, "Why don't we go to that new night club I saw somewhere close to the city?" she asked. "It looks pretty neat. And if we go on a Saturday, we won't be running into any unwelcome people either since they'll be in Yuka's party."

"Don't you have work, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at said student.

She calmly dismissed it. "Saturday is my day off," she grinned. "This will be fun! And I'll invite Kikyo-san too!"

At that declaration, everyone froze. "What?" Sango asked quietly. "I thought you said just the four of us," she recalled.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized. "But Kikyo-san is really nice if you get to know her. I'm sure it won't hurt if she's there too! Plus, I think she needs a break in all that studying anyway."

Suspiciously, Inuyasha glared at her. _What the hell is this girl up to?_ "It's a _night club_ Kagome," he informed her. "Kikyo doesn't seem like the person to go to those kinds of places." _In fact, neither am I,_ he thought. _And I don't think Kagome is either. The only two who seem to have any experience in clubbing is Sango and Miroku. _He snorted inwardly. _Who would want to go to an overcrowded building and watch people practically have sex on the dance floor? _

"Hmm…" Kagome pondered. "What if we just go out to lunch then?"

"But clubbing sounds so fun," Sango whined. "I haven't been dancing for ages," she grinned. _She seems really excited to go. _

"If you want Hokaji-san to join us, Kagome, I'm pretty sure we could do lunch _and_ a night at the club," Miroku suggested slyly. "She will be free to leave whenever she wants to."

Kagome immediately grasped hold of the idea. "That's great," she smiled. She turned to Inuyasha, a glint in her eyes. "Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" she asked with a far too sweet tone.

_What the hell is this wench up to? _He glared. _In History class, she always seems to be talking to Kikyo. I don't think they became so buddy-buddy because of just one History oral. Something's definitely up._ "Feh," he replied, turning to look away. They were just so lucky that his day off was Saturday too or else he wouldn't have been able to come. "I'm not making any promises though," he said gruffly.

But the others seemed to know that he would come. _It's not like I have anything better to do._

0o0

"Everything's perfect," Kagome chirped to herself as she roamed around the restaurant, taking people's orders. _I'm so glad that I thought of that,_ she praised herself. _And Kikyo-san even agreed to come! This has got to be too good to be true. Miroku and Sango are already a date, despite the fact that Sango keeps on denying it, and Kikyo and Inuyasha are going to spend more time together,_ she grinned. _Killing two birds with one stone, right? _She was still extremely tired, yes, but she pushed herself. An opportunity had risen and she immediately accepted it, despite the consequences. _I don't care if I'm going to be pooped on Saturday. At least I get to sleep in on Sunday,_ she thought positively. "Now all there is to do it make sure that those two couples stick together for as long as they can," she pondered out loud.

"Are you talking to yourself again, Kagome?" Collin asked, rising an eyebrow at her.

Realizing her mistake, Kagome blushed. "Uh, no," she lied weakly, handing the American the new orders. "What makes you think I'm talking to myself?" she asked nervously.

He rolled his eyes from behind the cooking counter. "Come on, Kagome, you can tell me," he grinned. "Is it something to do with school?"

"Ah, no," she replied. _What's the harm in telling Collin? _"Me and four of my friends are going to go out on Saturday," she smiled. "Although they might not admit it, those four friends of mine are going on a double date," she said enthusiastically, proud of herself.

"But would that mean you're a fifth wheel?" the head chef asked, staring at her. But then his eyes brightened, a familiar, coy smile adorning his features. "Why don't I come along too?" he asked casually, giving her a charming smile. "I can be _your_date so you won't feel left out," he suggested smoothly.

She blushed and shook her head. "You know me," she said. "I already have a boyfriend and I won't allow myself to date anyone else. Sorry, Collin-kun," she apologized. She would keep her promise to Kouga. She **will** wait for him to return.

He merely shrugged the rejection off though, no matter how soft it was. "It won't be anything serious," he tried again, smiling at her. "Can't you just say it's a pretend date?"

Again she shook her head, nibbling her bottom lip nervously. She liked Collin, really she did and she didn't want their relationship to change. "Sorry," she said meekly.

When he began to chuckle, she was mildly surprised. "That demon sure is lucky to have you, Kagome," he said warmly. "There aren't many girls out there who stay faithful anymore." He then quirked an eyebrow up playfully. "So, are you just going to stand there, interrupting me from my work, or are you actually going to do your job and _not_ have our boss yell at us again for slacking off?" he asked lightly with a boyish grin.

"Eep, sorry," she apologized, immediately running off towards the public area of the restaurant. _Collin-kun is nice but… but I love Kouga-kun._ She squeezed her eyes shut before she opened them again to smile brightly at the customers. _I don't care what others think or say about him. He may act a bit more… possessive… than others but deep down, I know he cares for me. He's never done anything to make me think he doesn't love me so I will do the same to him._

_Even if loving him means my freedom will forever be out of my reach._

0o0

"What do you think of Kagome inviting Hokaji-san along?" Miroku asked as they strolled through the school between periods. "Do the two women actually know each other that well?"

"Hell if I should know," Inuyasha replied brashly. "All I know is that Kagome thinks Kikyo is her friend."

"And you think otherwise?" he asked, mildly surprised by what he had said.

The hanyou paused for a second before answering. "Kikyo doesn't seem to care whether or not Kagome is talking to her," he shrugged. _In fact, she doesn't seem to mind at all. _Inuyasha was still suspicious about any ulterior motives Kagome may have in that mind of hers. _Stupid wench,_ he cursed. _Is she trying to set me and Kikyo up again? Damn it, I already told her to butt out of my business!_ He fumed. "Feh. I don't care what those two do," he muttered, knowing it was an absolute lie. _What is that idiot hoping to gain by dragging Kikyo into this?_ He asked himself irritably. _The most likely thing that's going to happen is that Kikyo's going to hate me more than she already does._

The day ended and, as predicted, he saw Kagome waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. In truth, he didn't really mind all that much. It was a rather pleasant change to his walks alone. That's why he resented it. It was _change_, no matter how nice. And if things were changing, he didn't know what would happen. He hated the unpredictable, the whole reason why he didn't allow others close enough to change him. But here she was, waiting for him, smiling when she saw Inuyasha walking towards her. _She needs to stop walking with me,_ he finally thought, a frown marring his features. _I don't even know why I let her walk with me in the first place. I certainly don't like her._ Which was an absolute lie. At lunch times, he enjoyed her company, even if that meant that they would fall into a playful argument. At the end of a school day, he would feel warmer every single time he saw her waiting for him, only for her to smile brightly when he finally came out. He didn't like these feelings. They were too… too unstable, unsteady, unknown. Whatever he felt might suddenly tip over, completely upsetting his balance in his own, little world where no one was allowed to see him, to touch him, to feel him. It was what he truly feared.

"Hey, Takahashi!" Kagome waved, earning a few scornful looks from the students nearby to hear her shout the hanyou's name. "Come on! We're going to be late," she pouted, completely ignoring the others around her.

Finally, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he spoke to her. "You know, Kagome, I don't think--"

"You don't think that going on Saturday is a good idea, don't you?" she asked, interrupting him and taking his words completely the wrong way. She grinned. "Don't worry about it, Takahashi. We're going to have a blast, I promise you that," she swore, grabbing his arm to start pulling him along the pathway. "Anyway, come on. You can't just stand there. Toto-sai-sama might get angry at you for being late," she scolded playfully.

Inuyasha had told her about Toto-sai on one of their walks. He didn't see any problem with it either. He also learned that she worked in a restaurant not far from here, doing three hours a day just like he did. "Okay, okay, just let go of my arm," he said gruffly, snatching his arm back from her gentle grip. He could practically feel the glares at their retreating backs. "Listen, Kagome, I wasn't talking about Saturday," he explained as they subconsciously fell into step with one another.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Then what _were_ you talking about?" she asked curiously, staring up at him with her head slightly cocked to the side.

_The skin beneath her eyes keeps on getting darker and darker every single day,_ he thought absently, staring straight back at her. _Why isn't she getting enough sleep? Is she tired? _"I was just thinking…" he said hesitantly, suddenly not knowing what to say. _Should I just say it out front? Or should I lay it down gently?_ _Hell, when did I __**ever**__ even consider a wench's feelings?_ He scowled to himself. But now, as he found himself rather calm in her company, he didn't know whether or not he truly did want the warm feeling in his chest to go away.

"Takahashi?" she asked quietly, seeing as he just seemed to daze out. "Takahashi, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

_Why does she call me Takahashi?_ He thought, glancing at her. _Why doesn't she ever call me Inuyasha?_ He didn't know why that bothered him so much. "Yeah, I'm fine wench," he said rudely, walking just a bit faster than usual.

But Kagome merely matched his pace step by step. "Hello?" she asked, slightly irritated now. "You were saying something before. Come on, what were you going to say?" she asked impatiently.

He didn't answer her straight away though. He just kept on thinking. _If I say I don't want her walking with me, would she go away? … Do I __**want**__ her to go away? If she goes away, I have to walk to work alone again. And if she's gone… does that mean the feeling that keeps on spreading in my chest whenever I see her waiting for me will go away too?_

"Takahashi, if you keep on ignoring me I will be forced to kick you," she warned seriously, her face straight and deadpan.

Of course, being the hanyou that he was and the arrogant student he may always be, he took the threat very lightly. "What would you do, Kagome, if someone said they didn't want you around them?" he asked instead, his tone uncaring. But when the words left his mouth, he felt the question turn on him and he paled. For some reason, he worded it so that the question referred to him as well.

She thought about it, not noticing the way Inuyasha visibly paled. "If they didn't want me there with them, then I guess I'd go away," she shrugged. _People don't want me with them. Kagome is saying that I should go away. _"But…" She turned her head to smile at him. "It depends on whether or not _I_ want to go away too," she responded gently. "I won't be some kind of puppy and follow every single order or walk away, wounded, without sticking up for myself. If I don't want to go away, then I won't go. If people say that they don't want me with them, then fair enough." She shrugged again. "But even though they may _want_ me to go away, that's completely different from _needing_ me to go away." She laughed quietly. "Do I even make sense anymore?"

"So, if I say that I don't want you walking with me anymore, would you go away?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Why would you want me to go away?"

_Because you'll only hurt yourself if you're with me. Because your name is being scared every single time another person glares at our interaction. Because you make me feel funny. Because you make me confused. Because I want you with me… and I don't. _"Because you're annoying," he answered simply, unable to meet her eyes.

A flash of hurt flashed through her eyes but she ignored it. "Then fair enough," she smiled.

It was then that Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and something crawled up inside him, making him slightly panic. _Is she going to leave me now?_

"But I'm not going anywhere," she added carelessly. "You may want me to go away, Takahashi, but I'm not going just because you're telling me to." She grinned. "If you want me gone, you're going to have to have a better reason than that pitiful excuse."

"Feh," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest as they continued to walk. He loathed the feeling of relief when she said that. _I don't care. I don't._

"You may not need me either," she continued with a light tone. "But… But I think you _need_ more friends," she said with a soft smile. "_I_ wouldn't want to walk alone every single day, wouldn't you?"

He said nothing after awhile. But when his answer came, it was more like the hanyou she knew. "Depends if the company I'm walking with is a talkative bitch," he replied bluntly.

Roughly, Kagome punched his arm. "Depends if the company I'm walking with is an arrogant jerk too."

He chuckled then, something true and deep. "Thanks. I was naturally gifted to be one," he replied with a smirk.

"Takahashi, you over-bearing nitwit," his company sighed, shaking her head.

"Higurashi, you irritating simpleton," he retaliated calmly, looking straight ahead.

"Unoriginal idiot."

"Intolerable human."

"Impatient rebel."

"Goody-two-shoes."

"Insensitive donkey butt."

"Mushroom soup."

"What?"

"I hate mushroom soup."

At that, Kagome's face broke into a large grin before she started to laugh hysterically. Inuyasha glanced at the merry woman from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly.

_I did that. I made her laugh._

0o0

**I'm still peeved, darn it! X( Why must fanfiction do this to me? What the heck did I do?!**

Thanks to:

SpiritBlackFire, Loved Forever, Giss., Sienna-shirou, kouga's older woman, MusicLuva, lost-in-the-mist-courtney, AwesomeHachi, InuSessgurl, ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS, LoVe23, ALEXISssssss.

Various Review Replies:

**SpiritBlackFire **– I DID give the teachers a reason to be there! :D Just you wait and find out what they are ;) (actually, I thought about what they were going to do AFTER they were introduced (-.-'') That's how I think, really :P) Yeah, Australia's the fattest country in the world. I have NO idea how we managed to over-fat America (o.0) But we're in sixth place for the other one eh? Well, in olden times, they said that the fatter the person is, the more attractive they were! Maybe some ppl are still sticking to their olden beliefs XD

And you have a right to be suspicious of Naraku. You have a right (o.o) Even in my own mind, what he's going to do in the future is HORRIBLE! Man, I want to boil him alive and feed him to the Naraku-eating piranhas who can walk on land and eat all things Naraku-y :P And dude, Inuyasha isn't that old at all! (O.O) But you're right about one thing: he doesn't know that he's related to Sesshomaru. Spoiler! Spoiler! X3 (Conscience: Yes… shout out your plot's secret to everyone…) Hehehehe… (grins) Never mind :X Ya, she got in trouble but I let her off easy this time. The girl has to have a break here somewhere, right? :3

**kouga's older woman **– Lol, yeah, Kaede has some motives in this story :3 I'm not gonna tell you though! :D And Kouga didn't appear in this story, was merely HEARD. I warned you last chapter that he wouldn't be making an actual appearance ;) I want to learn the ENTIRE wheels on the bus song! :D I've already learnt all of twinkle twinkle little star's lyrics and now I want to know them all! X3

**AwesomeHachi **– Well, Kouga didn't return, did he? :3 I didn't say he was going to make an appearance either ;) And wow, I can't spell that word. Heck, I've only learnt how to SAY it two weeks ago (o.0) Odd how ppl are saying that a lot now, on AND real life :P And I wish Pikachu was real so he could be MY friend (T.T) I'll also want to meet Misha-san from pita ten! :D LOVE that show X3

And ya, sometimes field trips are annoying :o Too nosey sometimes and you just want to scream: SHUT THE HECK UP!! To the entire class but you can't or else you'll get in trouble (o.0) Sometimes I get dizzy in the bus too if I'm not up to it (-.-) And in my school, you HAVE to attend every field trip your subjects tell you to go to. It's compulsory :P But at least, in one more week, I'm going to dreamworld for a field trip! XD Do you know where dreamworld is? Yes, it's fun writing down threats :3

**Go on to the next chapter... (T.T)**


	12. Night at the Club

in conTrol

0o0

**I don't feel like talking right now (-.-)**

0o0

"Look! It's Kikyo-san!"

The three other members' heads turned to see that Kagome was right. Kikyo was walking calmly towards them, her usual cool and neutral façade expressed upon her face.

"About time you got here," Kagome grinned playfully. "We were waiting for you for ages!" She wore a pair of white skinnies, hugging her rather long legs tightly. Over it was a simple yet eye-catching sundress, yellow with red cherries at the bottom corners of the dress, which she received from Kouga for her last birthday. Around her shoulders she wore her usual blue shoulder bag, looking worn and old yet looking well after. Her raven-like hair fell down her shoulders simply, mild highlights glinting as the hot sun blazed down.

The student merely continued to walk towards them, only stopping in front of Kagome. "I am on time," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You just arrived too early." Kikyo wore something less bright but would still catch the eyes of many. She wore a gray top, which would have probably flaunted her hourglass body, if it were not for the white jacket she wore over it. She also wore long jeans, effectively showing no skin on her legs, her feet in jogging shoes.

Sango, wearing a red top with three-quarter long pants and her hair in a high ponytail, smiled warmly. "Glad that you accepted Kagome's invitation, Hokaji-san," she said politely. It still irked her, though, seeing their class president outside of school. In fact, Miroku was quite irked too. Kikyo didn't seem like the type to be seen outside without meaning, even less just to go to the park by two classmates and two other people she has never properly met.

Kikyo only nodded in response. They were standing just outside of a national park, the sky clear and the sun hot. Miroku bowed politely to Kikyo and introduced both himself and Sango. But of course, she didn't need telling. She knew all of their names.

Inuyasha leaned casually on the gates of the park, his golden eyes watching them keenly. Well, watching one in particular keenly. _Man, Kikyo's here now,_ he thought. _Crap, Kagome, what the hell were you thinking? Look at her! She looks as if she'd rather burn then be here._ Not quite true, though. She didn't seem to mind at all, keeping her calm posture and polite manners. Even if she didn't want to be here, what made her turn up then? _Today is going to be hell,_ he sighed. _In fact, every single day of the fucking year is hell,_ he corrected himself grumpily.

"Good afternoon, Takahashi-san," the woman of his thoughts spoke clearly as she greeted him.

He merely grumbled a short "Feh," in response.

"Don't mind Takahashi, Kikyo-san," Kagome assured her. "He's a bit… moody today." She gave Inuyasha a small glare. "It'll be fixed up now, right?" she asked sweetly, a deadly tone beneath that cheerful voice.

But he didn't even give her an answer, settling for ignoring her harmless threat. _As if that wench could ever hurt me,_ he snorted. Now that every one of their members was here, they headed inside the park. It was a large park, full of large trees and open fields. A small river cut across it, the colour dark brown with silt and dirt. Nevertheless, it was a beautiful park, with the many trees that surrounded the area and the beautiful wide fields where the healthy green grass grew. Families had picnics here, laughing and obviously enjoying their time on this fine day. Little kids had fun together, running around with endless energy, while some of their parents stayed back and watched while others ran around with them, not a care in the world. It held a peaceful feeling.

"There's a café in this park," Miroku informed them as they walked on the pathway. "We can have lunch there, if you like, Hokaji-san."

"It does not irk me, Houshi-san," Kikyo answered calmly. She walked between Kagome and Inuyasha while Sango chose to walk with Miroku at front.

"So, Kikyo-san, have you ever been to this park before?" Kagome asked conversationally.

She shook her head. "Never. I don't get out much." There was something beneath that expressionless voice that suggested something far more intense and dark. It seemed as if only Kagome and Inuyasha had caught it. They didn't question her though, keeping their thoughts to themselves. "How about you?" she asked politely. "Have you ever been to this park?"

"Yes, with my little brother when we were younger," she grinned. "Takahashi's been here too," she added as an afterthought.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. "I've never been to this park in my entire life. What the hell would I do in a park like this?" he asked irritably, annoyed that she had assumed he'd been here before. _I've never been to this park,_ he thought surely. _It's too happy for me._

Giving him a quizzical look, the young woman stared at him. "You _have_ been here," she stated firmly, tapping her chin. "Why don't you remember? I saw you sitting at one of the benches here, watching the river flowing."

The hanyou crossed his arms and sighed beneath his breath. "That wasn't me, whoever you saw," he informed her confidently. "I've never stepped foot in this park until today." _How can she mistake me for anyone else?_ He thought skeptically. _With my silver hair and hanyou ears, how can she think someone else was me?_ He again began to think that this woman was handicapped in either deafness or blindness.

Frowning, she stayed quiet for awhile. Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye. _I wonder what she's thinking about…_ "Higurashi? Are you well?" Kikyo asked, noticing the woman's sudden lack of excitement.

Shaking her head as if to rid her thoughts away, Kagome smiled brightly. "Sorry! I fazed out for a moment there," she laughed. "Anyway, I'd like to thank you for accepting my offer again, Kikyo-san," she said. "I really did want you to come and I was scared that you might turn down my offer."

"Why _did _you want me to come along, Higurashi?" she asked emotionlessly. But the suspicion in her eyes was obvious to those who looked carefully.

Chuckling nervously, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. "No particular reason," she lied. "I just thought it'd be fun if you came along with us, Kikyo-san. The more the merrier, right?" she grinned.

Still casting her a suspicious glare, Kikyo remained silent. Inuyasha wanted to cross over her to strange the wench. _Bitch,_ he growled. _I know why you fucking did this…_ There was no doubt in his mind. She only invited Kikyo so that he and her could spend a little more time together. _The matchmaking bitch. It's going to backfire on you and when it does, I'm definitely not going to piss on you to put it out._

"We're here," Miroku declared after a quiet conversation with Sango which, oddly enough, didn't end up with a certain male unconscious for doing something unspeakable. They stood in front of a café, the people inside adults and enjoying a quiet meal together, murmuring in reasonable voices. They entered the establishment and almost went unnoticed by the people within the room. Almost. Most people caught sight of the hanyou straight away, most of the occupants falling silent as they stared. Inuyasha ignored them completely, merely a little annoyed by the attention. _They should take a fucking picture,_ he growled beneath his breath. _That way, maybe they can actually burn me._

Once they ordered their meals by the counter, they sat a table at the far wall of the café. Eyes still followed the oblivious hanyou. Kikyo was indifferent to it all. Kagome just glared at everyone she could lock eyes with who was giving them a look. When they got seated, the rest of the world was invisible to them as they chatted quietly, having pleasant conversations that Inuyasha didn't actually contribute to.

After a couple of minutes, Kagome managed to spill her drink on both her and Miroku's lap in the middle of a conversation about school. "Eep! I'm so sorry!" she squeaked.

"No harm done," he replied gently, dabbing the wet spot with a napkin to no prevail. How much did she manage to spill on the poor guy?

"Come on, Miroku, we have to get this stuff off," she said, quickly standing up and grabbing Sango's arm. "You too, Sango. You can make conversation while I try to get the soda off me," she informed her friend with a sheepish smile and puppy eyes.

Staring at her blankly, Sango sighed. "You're such a klutz," she said simply, standing up as well. "We'll leave you two for a bit. Me and these two have to clean themselves up." She rolled her eyes playfully. She pushed both Kagome and Miroku gently towards the bathroom. "You guys look like you've pissed yourself," she chuckled.

"Sango!" she exclaimed in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing. "C-Come on, hurry up. I need to get this stuff off me," she said frantically.

And as those three left, Inuyasha did not miss the sly glance Kagome had in their direction and the small upwards tilt on her lips. This got him faintly growling. _That bitch…_ _Not only does she __**insist**__ me and Kikyo sit together but now this? _An awkward silence passed through the two, him just sitting there while his companion continued to eat her food quietly. _Shit, what am I supposed to say?_ He panicked, unnerved to be in this kind of situation. _Fuck, I'm going to kill that bitch. _

"Takahashi-san," Kikyo suddenly spoke, making Inuyasha's ears swivel in her direction. "Do you have any clue as to what Kagome's intentions are?" she asked calmly.

_Yes, I do._ "Feh. Beats me," he scoffed, his meal forgotten before him. "That wench has a mind of an insane child. Who knows what she's up to?"

Another silence passed through them. _This is getting annoying…_ Yes, he had a short patience-span. Then Kikyo sighed unexpectedly. "Perhaps this is her way of getting me to apologize," she mused out loud, as if talking to herself more than the hanyou sitting beside her. _What is she talking about?_ Turning towards the teenager, she stared at him impassively. "Listen carefully, Inuyasha," she spoke clearly. The usage of his first name caught him by surprise. "I'm only going to say this once."

_What the hell?_ "Sure, I'm listening, Kikyo," he replied carelessly, despite his confusion. He had always called her Kikyo whenever he addressed her. He hated formalities and, knowing that he wouldn't do a thing she said, the female student hadn't bothered to correct the hanyou for proper addressing. Although, her calling _him_ so familiarly was unheard of.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior a few weeks ago," she started indifferently. "It was not my place to assume such things and it was quite rude of me to speak in such a manner in the first place." She regarded him calmly. "I was brought up living in a place where certain things were… restricted, and I was taught that a hanyou should be treated as a slave. Now, though, I see that's not quite true."

He was dumbfounded. He never once believed, in his entire life, that Kikyo, _the_ Kikyo, would apologize to someone as lowly as him. "It's fine," he shrugged off gruffly. "It's not like I cared about what you said anyway," he lied. "I've completely forgotten about it now." _Although…_ he pondered. _Why did she choose __**this**__ time to apologize? Why not earlier?_

Kikyo smiled coldly. "I doubt that is the case, Inuyasha," she mused. "You're not the useless hanyou I thought you were. Especially since Kagome talks so highly of you. I had believed that she didn't like you in the slightest, so I was very much surprised when she asked me to apologize to you for that other day." Her small smile rose just a little more. "She was rather quick to defend you whenever I refused. Quite a persistent girl, isn't she?" she asked rhetorically.

The news struck Inuyasha still. _Why would that girl…?_ "Feh, like I said, I don't care," he said expressionlessly. "Even if she was talking behind my back, I still wouldn't."

Kikyo's smile faded. "Again, I very much doubt that, Inuyasha."

"We're back!" Kagome's voice chirped as the trio walked back to their table. "So, what did you guys talk about while we were gone?" she asked innocently as they took their previous seats.

Glaring at her, Inuyasha scowled. _What the hell is wrong with her? Why the fuck would she lie to Kikyo about me, just so she would apologize? _He glowered. _She's definitely making it worse. There's not one point of me which would strike such praise from Kikyo. I don't know what Kagome said but she obviously lied. How can lying improve a fucking relationship, even if I didn't want it?_ he growled. _Some matchmaker she is._

Noticing the way that the hanyou stared so darkly at her, Kagome shifted her gaze to lock with his. "Eh?" she asked with extreme confusion, a nervous look in her eye. "Something wrong, Takahashi?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," he spat, crossing his arms over his chest and looking angrily away. The others stared at him in confusion but he merely ignored them.

_Why did Kagome lie, making me better than what I truly am?_

0o0

"Phew, that was tiring," Kagome huffed as soon as Kikyo left them. "Although, it was fun, right?" she grinned at the rest of her friends, the sky already orange and almost night.

Miroku and Sango agreed with her while Inuyasha merely looked the other way. For some odd reason, he's been ignoring her and casting her resentful glares the entire day. _I don't get it,_ she pouted. _I thought Kikyo was going to apologize to him. How come he's so angry now?_

"Now we're going clubbing!" Sango piped up, obviously excited to go. "Come on, Kagome, you can't fall asleep on us yet," she smiled, linking her arm around hers as the four began to walk back towards Miroku's car. "It's been fine and all but now I'm ready to boogey it down!"

_She already sounds drunk,_ she thought. _Come to think of it, Sango was always one to drink a little too much. If this is how she is without consuming any alcohol, how the heck is she going to act when she does?_ The thought of her friend, running around the club, singing in loud, uneven tones made her stifle a laugh. _Aw, poor Sango,_ she grinned.

They hopped into Miroku's car, Sango in the front seat while Inuyasha and Kagome were at the back, each on the side seats and looking anywhere but each other. Miroku started the engine and it wasn't a moment later did they start moving. "This place is pretty cool. I've been there a couple of times," he informed them with a boyish grin, not taking his eyes off the rode. "They have awesome music and don't just throw in gaudy songs and expect us to dance to them."

"Man, I hate it when they do that," the brown-haired woman agreed while rolling her eyes.

"And since I'm a regular visitor and know the one guarding the entrance, I'm pretty sure I can get you guys in for free," Miroku continued with an innocent look.

_Regular visitor?_ Kagome thought, looking at him suspiciously. _How many times has he been to this club to get to know one of the guards well enough to let him in for free?_ She didn't want to think about it, really. She always thought he was a responsible young man who had a perverted side. She didn't want to crush that image of him just yet. And Sango seemed to be thinking the same thing as she was, if the glare she was casting their friend was any indication.

When they arrived, the sun was already down. He parked at the curb and they all got out, looking around. The building across the road from them seemed old and unwelcoming, despite the line of people wanting to get in. Faintly, the blaring of the music inside was heard while they stood there in the night. "Come on," Miroku urged, taking the lead as the others followed him.

They cut the lines, much to the others' anger and resentment, and stopped in front of a tall, muscled man. "Hey George!" Miroku greeted warmly. "What's going on?"

"Hey Miroku man!" the man named 'George' greeted back, his intimidating appearance immediately breaking when he smiled. "You here to party again, dude?"

He nodded in response. "Sure, why else would I be here?" he asked slyly. "But I've invited a few of my friends along too," he said, stepping aside to show him his friends. "Hope that isn't any trouble."

George stared at the three for a moment before he nodded reluctantly. "Sure, they can go in," he said sullenly. "You owe me for this, Miroku. I'm not even allowed to let _you_ in for free." He stepped aside to let them in. "Have fun, girls," he winked.

Miroku thanked him, Sango gave him a pleasant smile, Kagome blushed slightly and nodded while Inuyasha glared at him and scowled, following behind the three reluctantly as they entered the club. And once they entered, the full blast of the music assaulted each of their ears. "Holy crap!" Kagome heard Inuyasha swear behind her. She half-turned to see him growling angrily, his ears flattened against his head to try and lessen the outrageously loud noise. _Poor Inuyasha,_ she thought sadly. Despite today's attitude, Kagome reached forward and grabbed his wrist. For some reason, she knew he was desperately trying not to clasp his ears to try and stop the noises from coming into his sensitive ears. With a gentle pull, she led him along as she followed the other two, walking through the dancing crowd as they tried to get a seat away from the dance floor.

When they finally found an unoccupied table against the wall, they sat down. "I'll go get us some drinks," Miroku told them with a small smile, knowing the irritation Inuyasha was feeling because of the loud songs. Without another word, he disappeared behind the mass of people.

The other three were unable to make conversation, due to the fact that even if they did start talking, their voices would probably be drowned by everything else. So they waited quietly for a few minutes until Miroku came back with four drinks on a black tray. He set them down on the table and handed them their beverages. "I know that Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't want alcohol so I just ordered them some plain water," he said in consideration. "In fact, _I_ had water too because I need to drive you guys home," he added with a grin. "Sango's the only one who's going to get a hangover tomorrow."

"Shut up and give me the drink," said woman demanded as she snatched the light brown coloured drink. "If I get a hangover, then I get a hangover. At least I'll be the only one who has some fun tonight," she smirked, taking a sip. "In fact…" she drawled, snatching Kagome's cup away from her."_You're_ going to get drunk off your ass with me too," she grinned.

"But Sango," Kagome whined, her voice just heard above the sounds. "I don't want to get drunk! I have work tomorrow!"

"In the evening, you do," Sango reminded her with a roll of her eyes. "By then, your hangover will be long gone." She turned to Miroku and gave him a dazzling smile. "What do you think, hmm?" she asked sweetly.

_Is she… Is she already out of it?_ Kagome thought in shock. _She barely drank any and she's already like this?_ "Well, I do believe it would be interesting, but you can't force Kagome to drink alcohol," Miroku stated wisely.

"Aw, you're no fun," she pouted, taking another sip of the intoxicating liquid. "Here!" she offered, holding out her class to her. "Have a try. Just one sip and I promise that I won't pressure you to drink any if you don't want to," she swore.

Nervous and weighted by peer pressure, Kagome nodded warily and took the cool drink from her friend's hand. _This is a bad idea,_ her conscience told her with a sigh. _But this might be the only time I'll ever go to these kinds of places,_ she thought. _Kouga-kun never lets me go out in a place like this. This could be… This could be my only chance to feel unrestricted… Can't I… Can't I escape reality just this one time?_

Without another thought, she place the brim to her lips and drank three, big gulps. The taste was oddly bitter on her tongue and she immediately hated the way her tongue tingled. But as the effects softened and the aftertaste of something bittersweet came into her mouth, those thoughts flew out the window. She placed the glass back onto the table and, feeling light headed, merely said one word. "Wow."

"See! Told you you'd like it," Sango grinned, noticing the way her friend was acting. At least she wasn't throwing the stuff right back. She took her cup back and drank more, not noticing the way Miroku looked at her in concern. She sighed once her glass was finished of all alcohol.

"You okay, Sango?" Miroku asked quietly. Of course, he knew about Sango's slight fascination with the consuming of alcohol and that was why he always kept a close eye on her whenever she drank the substance around him.

"Of course!" she chirped.

Two and a half more glasses later, for both of the females…

"Come on, Roku-kun, let's go dance," Sango suggested with a flirtatious smile, standing up and grabbing his arm. "It'll be fun!" It was quite obvious that the effects of the beverages were already making itself known.

But nevertheless, Miroku accepted the offer and led her to the dance floor, smiling softly. After all, how many times had Sango been so open with him? She hadn't used that nickname in a long time…

0o0

"Did you see the blush on Miroku's cheeks?"

The two others were left behind on the table, Kagome giggling slightly. "They're so cute! What do you think, Inuyasha?" she hiccuped, her words slurred.

That's two times now that a person who only called him Takahashi said his first name. _In the same day too._ "Feh," he grumbled angrily, hating the noises around him. _It's too fucking loud. What are these people? Deaf? Freaking hell. Who would want to go to a place that stank of alcohol, smoke and sweat willingly?_ He just couldn't understand how people were supposed to have a 'good time' in a place like this.

"You're no fun," she pouted. "'Feh, feh, feh, feh'," she mimicked childishly. "That's all you ever say!" She crossed her arms and looked the other way angrily. "Feh," she mumbled beneath her breath in annoyance.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in irritation. _Why did those two bastards leave me with this girl?_ he growled. _I don't want to baby sit a drunken child in a woman's body._

"Come on, let's dance Inuyasha!" Kagome suggested, completely forgetting the reason why she was angry and standing up. "Miroku and Sango got to dance. I want to dance too," she stated firmly, pulling on Inuyasha's arm.

But he stubbornly didn't budge. "I'm not going to fucking dance," he growled. "Leave me alone, bitch."

"Don't call me bitch, jerk," she growled back. "You _have_ to dance with me!" she continued. "Please? I don't want to dance by myself with all those strangers over here," she said quietly.

"Like I care," he snorted in response.

With a huff, Kagome let go of his arm and began to walk away. "Fine, be that way!" she yelled over her shoulder. "I'll just go dance with someone else!"

_She'll come back,_ he thought surely, not moving from the relaxed position he was in. _She's not serious._ But as she walked away and began to talk to random men, he grew nervous. _She's not serious,_ he told himself again. But as he saw one of the men smile and nod and how Kagome let the stranger's arms wrap around her with an intoxicated grin, he sharply stood up. _Fuck. She's serious,_ he growled.

He stormed over to the couple, growing beneath his breath at the sleazy smile planted on the older man's face as he held her. For some particular reason, he didn't like the way she so closely touched him. _Stupid wench,_ he thought venomously. _She's even more idiotic when she's drunk._ "Hey, bastard, let her go," he demanded furiously, pushing the man away from Kagome as he stood in front of her. "She's with me so you better not touch her," he growled.

The man stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-You're a fucking hanyou…" he whispered.

"Yes, I am, you got a problem with that?" he snarled. He stepped forward threateningly. "I don't care what the hell you think of me but I _do_ know that you're just a lowlife human I can easily kill," he warned, flexing his claws for empathize. "What's it going to be, eh, buddy? You going to take me on?" he asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch," he said defiantly. And yet, the next second, he was walking away, grumbling obscenities beneath his breath that Inuyasha didn't care to catch.

He turned back around to glare at the drunken woman. "What the hell were you thinking, wench?" he growled. "Going up to a complete stranger like that. He could've raped you on the freaking floor," he stated furiously. He didn't know why he was so angry though. _I don't care what the hell she does._

"Sorry," she said meekly. "B-But I wanted to dance and you wouldn't dance with me so I…" Tears built up in her misty, chocolate eyes. "I-I just wanted to have fun before I have to go to work again," she confessed vaguely.

Staring at her for a moment later, Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head. "I'll be your dance partner," he said gruffly. "Just don't go with random guys anymore, okay?" Was he worried about her? Of course not. Why would he be worried about her? He didn't care, after all.

With a squeal, Kagome pulled him along and danced to the music being blared in unholy levels. Even when drunk, though, she didn't dance all that bad for a beginner. Inuyasha, as self-conscious as he is, was rather reluctant to join her wild movements. Now, don't get me wrong. The poor hanyou didn't have a single dance bone in his body. Unlike some other tales, he won't suddenly become 'one with music' when he detested it so badly. He won't suddenly dance like a stupid tango dancer just because he was in the heat of the atmosphere either. His movements were awkward and he kept on brushing against people, slowly driving him mad. He didn't like unnecessary contact, especially with random, sweaty people he didn't even know. In fact, he didn't like contact whatsoever. _This is hell!_

"You're so tense, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up, staring at him through sad eyes as she slowly stopped her wild dances. "You're not having fun, are you?"

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He told her the truth. "Of course I'm not having fun!" he stated as if she were stupid. "People keep on touching me and this place reeks of sweat. Not to mention that this so-called 'dancing' is driving me into frustration," he growled. "And the music is so fucking loud that I can't even hear myself think!"

There was a tense pause as the people around them continued to dance to the beat of the music. To Inuyasha's extreme surprise, Kagome stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, his body stiff.

"You're so -hic- warm," she slurred, her eyes closed. "I want you to have fun too, Inuyasha. If you want, we can -hic- leave." She looked up and the hanyou knew that she was still under the effects of the alcohol. Her chocolate eyes were too hazy, her cheeks too flushed, her hair too wild and her lips too wet… "I like you," she continued, her voice slurring even more. "If you're sad then… then -hic- I'm sad too."

_She doesn't mean this,_ a voice at the back of his mind told him. _She doesn't. She's drunk. She isn't thinking of you. She doesn't like you._ But looking down at her, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the pull. How did that saying go? A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts. "Kagome, you need to sit down for a second," he finally said, leading her towards an unoccupied seat. "I'll go get you some water so you can finally think straight."

"Oh… Okay…" she said drowsily, complying to his wishes as she sat obediently on a chair against a wall.

"Stay here," he warned her. "I'll be right back."

Without even waiting for an answer, he turned his back and walked towards the bar. He would forget everything she just said. He would forget everything that happened this day. He would forget the warm feeling he had that fluttered in his chest when she spoke those words. He would forget.

The only problem was, he **couldn't**. _Damn her,_ he cursed darkly. _What is she trying to do? Is she trying to confuse me? Well, she is. Is she trying to change me? Well, she is. Before __**she**__ came along, I didn't care about anyone anymore. What the hell is she doing to me? _Everything in his very being told him to stay away from her. Told him to push her away and never pull her back. Everything that he ever believed told him not to take that risk, not to take the chance of finding… of finding something to live for. Everything.

_And yet… And yet, I don't want to… I don't want to make her disappear from my life._

He ordered a glass of water and sighed. Things were too complicated. All he wanted to do was go home, no matter how unwelcome he was, and sleep. When you sleep, nothing ever changes, right? When you sleep, your whole world comes to a stand still and you just… rest, float. You think of nothing. Currently, Inuyasha wanted that oblivion. Whenever he thought about a certain person, he'd be so confused.

"Thanks," he said gruffly to the bartender, taking the glass of water and slowly walking back to where he left Kagome. He briefly wondered if _she_ ever felt this same sort of confusion. He wondered if Kagome felt the same as he did. _It's nothing,_ he told himself. _The things that are happening now… They'll disappear once Kouga comes back. _Even the thought of it made his empty fist clench. _Stupid ookami_. For some odd reason, even though he hadn't been in contact with the demon for more than two weeks, he loathed the man like never before.

"Hey, Kagome, here's the drink I--"

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the couple. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her legs parted and straddling his hip. Her hands were fisted in the guy's dark, inky black hair and her full, pink lips parted with small pants. The man's hands were all over her body, his mouth upon her neck, kissing, sucking. He towered above her, pulling her closer to him, a hand sliding under her sundress while the other fisted in her hair.

The stink of arousal assaulted his senses and the sound of one name exited those welcoming lips. "Kouga-kun…"

"Naraku, you bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha growled angrily, dropping the glass of water, causing the liquid to spray all over the floor and the glass to shatter. Not many people noticed and the ones who did ignored them. "Get the fuck off her, you fucking dip-shit!" Never before had he been so angry. He could feel his claws lengthening with every moment that passed in his intense rage. He growled deeply, his lips raised in a threatening snarl as his golden eyes narrowed fiercely.

He walked over to them and furiously grasped the back of the demon's collar, practically ripping him off of Kagome. The sight of the flustered woman made his anger spike. Her eyes were still cloudy, her lips still parted, and the scent of that bastard demon was all over her. "Damn it," he growled lowly. He shouldn't have left her like that. He turned and glared at Naraku, his fists clenched tightly as he tried no to pierce himself with his own claws. "You bastard. What the hell are you doing here, trying to fucking rape her?" he sneered.

Calmly, the dark haired teenager wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking. "I was not trying to rape her, dear Inuyasha," he said smoothly. "She was quite willing, as you saw."

"Willing my ass," he countered spitefully, standing between Kagome and Naraku. "She thought you were freaking Kouga! What, you son of a bitch? Are you too damn pathetic that you can't get laid with a sober woman?" he growled. The anger he was feeling was immense. _How dare that pathetic pile of shit touch Kagome like that!_ "What the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to go to that bitch Yuka's party," he snarled. He could feel his youki rising and, this time, the people around them did notice and stopped dancing to witness the scene.

"I didn't want to go, the same with you and her," he replied sneakily. "I only wanted to have a little fun, Inuyasha, as I believe she did too. Be grateful that it was _I_ who found her in that delirious state, and not some real pervert fully intending to rape her."

The hanyou took a threatening step closer. "I will _not_ be grateful, you fucking dog piss," he informed him dangerously. "And I do _not_ believe your pathetic excuse. You always go to Yuka's party, screwing her all night long. Why the _fuck_ are you here, bastard?" he demanded.

"I told you, just a little bit of fun," he smirked. "Perhaps I wanted to try something new. Is that such a crime?"

"It is if Kagome is involved!" he spat, taking yet another step closer. "Listen here, Naraku shit, don't you _dare_ come near Kagome again, you hear me?" he growled. "I don't freaking care if you're a horny bastard wanting to get laid but you stay the hell away from her or else you'll be dealing with me." It was a rather useless threat. Inuyasha was a hanyou and Naraku was a full demon after all. But the rage he felt swirling in his stomach was so strong that he felt his youki flaring just like a true demon's.

"My, my," Naraku mused. "Grown attached to the lovely lady, haven't you?" he asked lightly. "Poor hanyou. She'll never be yours."

"I don't want her like that, stupid," was his immediate response. "Just stay away from her or damn it, I'll make your life a living hell."

Naraku's smirk widened. "Such big words for a small hanyou," he stated slyly. "Fine. I'll do as you wish, for now. Have fun with her tonight, Inuyasha, because you'll never get anywhere closer." With that, he turned and began to walk away.

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to follow him and beat the crap out of that stupid demon. But he needed to stay here, by Kagome's side. Who knew what would happen if he left her alone again? He turned and knelt beside Kagome, the crowd that stopped to watch quickly forgetting about them once more. "Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked. He hated the way Naraku's stench clung to her. It was more than disgusting.

Her hazy eyes turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Hello, Inuyasha," she said sleepily. "Where did Kouga-kun go?" she asked.

_The bastard must have said he was that stupid wolf,_ he thought angrily. "He's gone now, Kagome," he told her. _She won't understand in this state. I'll… I'll tell her later.__** If **__I tell her later. _Telling such news to her, he didn't know how that would effect the girl. "Come on, we should find Miroku and Sango and leave too."

She nodded slowly and allowed Inuyasha to help her up. "You're so… nice, Inuyasha," she sighed, leaning against him. "Why do you have to be… so mean sometimes?" she asked quietly, the hanyou barley hearing her over the damnable music that kept on playing. "You're so… closed off. I don't like it when you're like that," she murmured.

He said nothing, only continuing to lead her. There was nothing to say, really. If he said something now, she'd probably forget it when she wakes up tomorrow.

And yet, he _did_ say something. "I'll protect you, Kagome. I promise."

As predicted, she didn't hear him. She was already half-asleep, her head resting against his shoulder as they walked.

0o0

**That's it, guys. Hope you enjoyed reading. And Naraku IS plotting something. Hehehe. In fact, he's been plotting from the very beginning! :3 **

**Hope you guys aren't too peeved about me not updating last week. I DID update, I had the eleventh chapter ready and posted it! It just didn't come up, for some odd reason (T.T) **

**Ja...**


	13. Life's Ironies

iN coNtrOl

iN coNtrOl

0o0

**Hey guys! :3 Thanks that not all of you are mad because of what happened last time. I promise it won't happen again (makes a determined face that I cannot show when typing) Maybe this: :I … Nope, nvm (-.-) Go on now, dudes! Have fun wid this chappie! X3**

**NOTE: Since this story will end in 5 or 6 more chapters, things will be speeded up a bit :)**

0o0

"I feel horrible," she muttered to herself as the sunlight broke through her bedroom windows and onto her face. She, in fact, _did_ feel horrible, both physically and internally. She received a horrible hangover the minute she opened her eyes and she was feeling that horrible feeling deep inside her chest when she thought of _why_ and _how_ she got drunk in the first place to _cause_ such a horrible migraine. 

Tears streamed down her weary cheeks, crying in a silent sob. _Kouga-kun…_

She knew everything that happened last night. Everything. After the incident with Naraku, they had sobered her up, making her drink large amounts of water. And when she came to, Inuyasha told her everything. The way he said it, the anger and regret in his golden eyes, practically screamed he was telling the truth. That there was not one lie in the words he spoke. _Kouga-kun…_

What was she tell Kouga now? She didn't mean to do what she did. By what Inuyasha had said, she thought that Naraku _was_ Kouga and that was why she acted like that. _But I still… That still wasn't Kouga-kun._ She was swamped with regret and shame. _What if he leaves me? What if he won't like me anymore because of this?_ The thought made her want to scream until her lips bled. _He can't leave me. He's the only one I… He's the only one that knows. He's the only one that understands why I have to go through all this. He… Kouga-kun…_ She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to cry out loud, lest her brother hear her.

_I love Kouga-kun. He can make me feel so… __**free**__._ She wiped away her tears and stared, with red, puffy eyes, at her white pillow. _He could make forget about ma and my little brother. He can make me forget about school and about work. He could make me feel as if there's no one else in the world but him and me. Kouga-kun…_ She didn't know what she'd do if he left her. He'd always be there, at her apartment, waiting for her to come home after a long night's work. He'd always be there whenever she had trouble in both her school life and her family life. He knew _everything_ about her. He knew things that she would never tell anyone else. He was her support. If that support suddenly collapsed… then what would she do?

"Kagome-onee-chan?" her brother called from the other room. "Kagome-chan, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake," she replied weakly, trying not to sound too gruff. "You hungry, Souta-nii-chan?" she asked, hastily wiping the recess of her tears as quickly as possible.

Much to her dismay, her brother came into the room, wearing a sleepy grin. "Sure am. You gonna cook or do you want me to?" he asked lightly.

Yawning, to pretend that her puffy eyes were just because of her lack of sleep, she clucked her tongue thoughtfully. "I don't know, Souta," she said drowsily. "Your cooking sucks, no offence. No wonder you weren't born a girl."

"Oi. My cooking's fine," he pouted, dismissing his sister's tired face because of her little rest. She did, after all, come home rather late. "I'll make us breakfast since you look as if you're going to burn the entire building down if you go near the kitchen," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he walked out of her room. "I'll call you when it's ready, Kagome!"

Sighing in relief, she mumbled a small "Sure," before she plopped back down on her bed, trying not to cry again. She just felt… so dirty. _Ma… What should I do?_

0o0

"Look, it's Kagome," Miroku informed his hanyou friend, waving politely to the young student. She noticed them and returned the wave, smiling brightly before she headed on towards homeroom. "She looks different today," he mused, scratching his chin. "Wonder what's wrong with her. She's been acting so different since that other night."

_Why wouldn't she?_ Inuyasha scowled. _She almost got fucking raped by a perverted demon._ "She's just tired, that's all," he replied gruffly. "It's nothing to worry about." _I'm such a hypocrite. __**I'm**__ worried about her, as much as I hate to admit it._ His golden eyes flickered, in search for a certain person. _Where has that bastard been, anyway? I didn't see him at school yesterday._ He really did want to see him again. He owed him something _greatly_.

Of course, he partly blamed himself, too. If he hadn't left her alone when common sense clearly told him not to, it would never have happened in the first place. And if he wasn't so weak, so damn soft, he wouldn't have given in and told her everything. If he could, he would've turned back time and stopped himself from ever telling that dreadful tale. The expression she wore after he told her was so distraught that it looked as if he, himself, had stabbed her when she was awake and watching and fully conscious.

_I'll talk to her after school today,_ he thought. _I couldn't talk to her yesterday since she wouldn't say anything. Maybe today will be different._

The school bell rang and he hurried fled down the steps, stopping at the bottom as he waited for Kagome to come. It wasn't awhile later did she finally arrive, only, she wasn't alone. _Naraku,_ he inwardly sneered, glaring heatedly as the two calmly walked down the stairs. _What the hell is she doing? _She didn't look scared at all. More like… sympathetic. _That unbelievable bastard…_

When those two finally parted to go home, Inuyasha immediately took hold of the female student's shoulders the moment she was in reach. "What the hell, Kagome?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. "What were you talking about? In case you've forgotten, Kagome, he was the one who almost _raped_ you. Why did you walk out with him?" he asked. He was more angry than he would like to admit.

Carefully avoiding his eye, she answered. "There are two sides to every story, Takahashi," she said quietly. "I just wanted to know what Naraku's was."

"And?" he snapped. "And what did he say?" _Please don't tell me she bought whatever crap he was selling…_

"He said that he didn't remember anything about it," she responded, still avoiding his eye. "He was a little drunk since he drank a lot of alcohol. He didn't even remember seeing me there."

Inuyasha almost rolled his eyes but he was too frustrated to do so. "And you believe that shit?" he asked rudely. "He's a _demon_, Kagome. He must have drunk a hell of a lot of vodka."

She shook her head, finally meeting him in the eye. "I just don't know why Naraku-kun would do something so purposefully," she stated flatly. "I mean, he's been nice ever since I've met him. He wouldn't lie about something like this. We're friends."

_Crap, friends? He wouldn't care if you jumped off a cliff right in front of him. He'd probably just stand there and watch, holding a bag of popcorn,_ he thought darkly. "You may not know it, wench, but that guy is someone who isn't nice for nothing. He wants something from you and he's pretty damn sure that he'll get it. He doesn't care what the hell happens to you. Don't you think it's a rather large coincidence that we happened to meet at the same club? Don't you think it's a rather large coincidence that he got drunk off his ass too, which is virtually impossible for a teenaged demon, and decided to fuck _you_ instead of all the other whores in that place? Huh?" he pushed.

Kagome's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm not stupid," she whispered. "I've already thought of that. I've thought about everything." She looked away. "But if Naraku doesn't say anything about that night, and neither do you guys, no one would know about it at school and therefore, no body would be able to tell Kouga-kun."

His eyes widened and his heart began to beat just a little faster. _All this, for him…?_ "Are you ever planning to tell Kouga?" he asked, his voice oddly emotionless.

She bit her lip, nodding slightly. "O-Of course," she stuttered sincerely, the tears in her eyes building up. "I can't ever keep a secret from Kouga-kun."

His eyes narrowed. _What's that supposed to mean?_ But he didn't push it, not wanting her to cry. She had already cried that other night. He didn't want to see her like that despairing woman ever again. _The way she cried, it looked as if she had actually lost her virginity._ "Come on, let's go," he suggested, beginning to walk. Kagome soon followed after him silently.

A couple of minutes passed in silence, before the hanyou spoke up once more. "Why are you so tired?" he questioned. "Work can't be _that_ stressful, right?" he asked, semi-jokingly. In truth, he really was curious as to what she would be doing to caused her to be so tired. _I mean, look at those shadows under her eyes,_ he pointed out to himself. _No one in their teens (unless they do drugs) should have such dark eye bags. _

"No, it's not work," she smiled weakly. "I'm just getting little sleep from that night at the club, that's all."

_Lie. Those bags have been there weeks ago._ "Ah, okay," he smiled back. Suddenly, Kagome halted in her tracks. Inuyasha stopped and looked back at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked lightly.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What the heck is wrong with you?" she asked cautiously.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me?" he replied, still wearing that soft smile.

"That smile!" she exclaimed, pointing at his face. "That ominous smile!" Her glare heightened. "What's your problem _now_, Takahashi?" she asked warily.

His smile continued to stay plastered on his face. "What's wrong with smiling?" he asked gently. "I mean, everyone smiles. Why can't I?" he grinned.

She shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of the reality in front of her. "Don't. Smile. Like. That," she demanded. "If you have something to say, Takahashi, say it to my face right now," she glared.

"I have nothing to say," he denied breezily. "I mean, just because I know that you're lying to me and that you're totally avoiding all my questions, that doesn't mean I have something to say in your face," he stated in matter-of-fact tone, never once losing that out-of-place smile.

There was another few seconds of intense silence as the two stared each other down. "I was _not_ lying and I am _not_ avoiding your questions," she finally stated, once again lying. "And even if I am, I have a right to keep _some_ secrets, don't I? Or does the big bad hanyou have to know everything that goes around in my life?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow excellently.

_Ooh. I know what she's doing. Purposely trying to get me mad, make her upset, have her storm off and make me completely forget what we were arguing about in the first place,_ he thought, losing his smile completely as his neutral face broke through. _Ain't gonna work this time around._ "If that means that I have to see your ugly, droopy face all day, then yes, I do need to know," he answered coolly. "Come on, Kagome. What's the big secret? What's bothering you?" he asked, seriously.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Nothing's bothering me," she answered as they once again began to walk. "It's just that Kouga-kun isn't back yet. I miss him a lot."

_I'm sure you do,_ he mentally replied resentfully. "When's he coming back, anyway?" he asked casually, desperately trying not to sneer.

"In a week," she answered instantly. "His cousin is still sick, though, last time I heard."

"And when was that?" he asked dryly.

A small blush smeared across her cheeks. "Last night."

_She didn't tell him about that clubbing night over the phone,_ he instantly thought. _She wants to say it face to face. She's not a coward after all._ He snorted. "What? You two all love-dovey?" he gagged. "Can't get by one day without each of you hearing the other's voice?"

She grinned once more. "Aw, Takahashi-inu-san, I never thought that you held such romantic thoughts in that brain of yours," she cooed. "What other secrets are you holding out on?" she asked playfully. "You can tell me. It won't down-grade your 'manliness status' in my book," she smiled.

"Stop sprouting such shit from your mouth, wench!" he growled in embarrassment.

"Ah, there goes that smooth-talker mouth, if there was any," Kagome sighed in dejection. "Anyhow, how are you and Kikyo-san doing?" she asked. "I mean, after that day, did you guys talk at all during school?"

"Feh," he answered, crossing his arms. "Why would we do that?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Because you _like_ her, maybe?" she pondered. "Or maybe it's because you feel some sort of affection towards her? Because your heart beats just a little bit faster every single time you see her?" she asked lightly. "Or maybe it's because you're interested in what they're doing and why they're doing it. Perhaps it's because you can't take your eyes off of them when they're in the same room as you. Or maybe it's because of the fact that, whenever you speak to her, you say things that you wouldn't normally say to anyone else?" She looked up at Inuyasha with shining eyes, despite the weariness in their depths. "Hmm? Hitting close to home, am I, Takahashi?" she asked with a gentle smile.

And just like that, his heart began to beat a little bit faster. And just like that, he couldn't take his eyes off her. And just like that, he said something that he wouldn't normally say to anyone else. "Feh. You sound as if you've been in love before," he said calmly. "Is that why you're going into such great detail?"

Her smile widened a little bit more. "I have been in love and still am, Takahashi," she said serenely. "Once you're in love, you see the world in an entirely different light. When you're in love, the barriers that once surrounded you crumble like dirt. After you've been loved, you just feel a whole lot warmer," she whispered.

The hanyou eyed her from the corner of his eye. "You're so optimistic," he scoffed, looking away. "Not to mention such a softy." He looked up at the sky as they continued to walk. A moment passed before he sighed. "I once heard… that love was like a seesaw," he said quietly. "It has its ups and its downs. You have a great chance of falling off the thing entirely and injuring yourself badly."

Her grin softened up a bit, a sad tint in her eyes that he couldn't possibly ignore. "Yes, that's true," she agreed full-heartily. "You have a great chance of falling off the ride and risk getting scarred… but…" The wind blew from behind them, blowing their hair. "But you also have a great chance of finally reaching the sky," she concluded softly, her chocolate eyes distant.

Again, he glanced at her, but when he looked away, he remained quiet. _Ups and downs. A great chance of falling and scarring yourself, but also a great chance of finally being able to touch the sky._

_That's what I'm afraid of. Chance._

_The chance for change._

0o0

"Have Ginta-kun and Ha-kun been here yet?"

Collin thought for a bit before shaking his head. "Haven't seen those two or their mates since last Friday," he answered. "That's weird, considering they come almost every single day after school." He shrugged and flipped some sizzling beef over. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. They're probably busy right now or something."

"I guess," she sighed reluctantly. _What are those two doing?_ She asked herself as she made her rounds. _I've seen them at school but… they seem to be avoiding me. I can't remember if I've done anything to upset them,_ she pouted. _I wonder what's wrong._

"Hello, Higurashi-san."

Jumping a bit, she turned to see Kikyo sitting calmly at a table. _Eh? When did she get here?_ She asked, surprised. _And when did she ever eat __**here**__ anyhow? I thought she had classes…_"Oh, hey there, Kikyo-san," she smiled warmly. "What are you doing here? Don't you have classes after school too?" she asked lightly.

Kikyo sat calmly as she regarded her. "I usually do, Higurashi-san, but I have today off."

"That's great," chirped Kagome. "You work a lot, don't you, Kikyo-san?" she mused. "When was the

last time you had a day off like this?"

Her dark eyes flashed slightly. "Quite some time ago," she answered simply.

Puzzled by her answer but deciding not to push her further, Kagome took out her pad and pen. "Well,

What would you like?" she asked, smiling gently.

"Just some herbal tea please," the student answered. "Perhaps green leaves, if you have them."

"Hmm? Is that all?" she asked, slightly confused. _Why would she go here just for some tea?_ She thought. _She's rich, her house is huge; she's bound to have some tea in there somewhere._

"Yes," Kikyo answered bluntly, nodding her head.

Without even scribbling her order down in her pad, she dropped her arms to her sides. "Is this your first time coming here?" she asked conversationally. "I've been working here for quite a while and I've never seen you visit."

"This is the first time I've visited this kind of restaurant," she confided, her dark brown eyes flickering around the room. "I didn't expect you to be working here either." She turned her gaze back onto the adolescent teen. "When do you get off?"

"At six," was her immediate answer. "Anyway, I'll go get that tea for you, Kikyo-san." She waved gently. "I'll be back in a sec."

_That was so weird,_ she thought as she entered the kitchen. _Why would Kikyo-san be here of all places? Talk about coincidence._ Without even bothering to ask one of the chefs, she began to brew the tea herself, her mind wandering aimlessly as her posture dropped. She stifled a yawn. _Man, I'm so tired,_ she sighed to herself. _Just need to do this for another week. It's not __**that**__ long. I can handle it._ And yet, even as she thought this, her stirring began to slow as her eyes began to droop. _I can handle one more week…_

"Oi, Kagome, what are you doing?" a voice startled her.

Turning swiftly with her eyes widening, she almost spilled the tea. "C-Collin-kun," she stuttered, a blush on her cheeks. "Eh? I-I'm making a friend of mine some tea."

"Tea?" echoed Collin, a frown on his face. "Who in their right mind would order _tea_ in a place like this?"

"Don't speak that way about her," she defended. "Kikyo-san is busy. Really busy. In fact, she has so many responsibilities that I hardly see her even at school," she sighed. _Hmm. I really __**do**__ wonder what she does,_ she thought. _She's so busy, half the time I completely forget about her. Kikyo-san… is so busy. I wonder… if she has any freedom at all…_

A contemplating look crossed the young man's face before a grin stretched itself on his lips. "You know what?" he asked rhetorically. "_You_ go have a break and chat with her a bit," he stated. "I'll have one of the cooks doing your job while you rest up a bit."

At that, she, predictably, protested. "No!" she said loudly. "I can't do that! I-It's my job and if Mr. Dekuro sees me slacking off at work at a time like this…" She shook her head, not wanting to even think about it. "Besides, a cook is a cook. They can't just leave their posts and do _my_ job while I go talk to a friend," she reasoned.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a sour-puss Kagome," he grinned, patting her on the back. "Have you seen the number of customers out there? There's hardly none. I doubt someone would become impatient if one cook has a small switch-a-roo with the cute waitress." He winked. "And I'll take care of Mr. Dekuro. He won't be catching you having a tiny break while I'm around." His smile shortened slightly. "And you _need_ a break, Kagome," he said in a seemingly light tone. "You look as if you haven't slept in weeks."

Before she could protest even more, Collin gently pushed her out of the kitchen doors and handed her the green tea. "Collin!"

"Ah-uh, Kagome," he chided. "Who has the superior status in this restaurant, me or you?" When she didn't answer, he laughed. "That's right," he smiled. "Go out there and take five minutes. Heck, take ten or twenty. I don't care. I'm the head chef of this joint and if Mr. Dekuro fires you, I'll be leaving as well. This place is hell with that old man shouting orders left and right all the time. In fact, you're probably the only reason why I come here in the first place. I can find some other job that pays the same rate but I'm staying here to make sure that _you_ don't start bowing to that man the minute he shouts at you."

At his words, Kagome's blush deepened into scarlet. "T-Thanks," was all she could reply to her friend's kindness. Hastily, she left the kitchen and walked to Kikyo's table. She placed the student's tea in front of her gently and sat down on the opposite end. "One of my bosses told me I can have a break," she explained to the woman who, at first, was staring perplexed at her. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all," she responded, shaking her head. She took a sip of her tea. "Thanks for bringing me this," she said. "Did you make it yourself or was it one of those chefs in the background?"

"I made it," Kagome answered with a smile. "You like it?"

All she did was nod mutely. A few seconds passed of silence before Kikyo spoke once more. "I also thank you for inviting me for that… 'day-out' the other day," she said impassively. "Despite what others may believe… I had fun."

Surprised at first but quickly getting rid of the shock, she glowed. "Me too!" she admitted truthfully. _I mean, the day with Kikyo-san was fun. It was only at night did I…_ She shook her head, shaking off those thoughts. "I'm really glad that you came. It wouldn't have been the same without you," she said gently.

"Why _did_ you invite me, Higurashi-san?" she asked calmly.

The question startled her. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "I thought that you'd like to come. I mean, even though we've only known each other for a few weeks, I wanted to get to know you better. I didn't want to think that we were only hanging out with each other because of that History oral," she said sincerely. _It __**is**__ the truth. Just not all of the truths._ "Anyway, did you like spending time with my other friends?" she asked casually.

Kikyo paused for a moment. "I did," she replied bluntly.

"What about Takahashi?" she asked lightly, as if she wasn't that interested at all. "He's pretty nice if you get to know him."

"As I saw that day," she spoke, sipping more of her drink. "You were right about him, Higurashi-san," she informed her, staring at her right in the eye. "I was wrong to think that all hanyous were worthless, just as I believed that all demons were evil." She sighed. "I just wonder if he has forgiven me of my ignorance."

"Of course he has!" Kagome spoke, wearing a large, unnatural grin. _Takahashi likes you! Of course he'll forgive you once you say sorry!_ "You two on good terms now?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I guess you can say that," she replied vaguely. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's with the interest in me and Takahashi-san's relationship, Higurashi-san?" she asked casually. "After all, I was given the impression that you weren't all that interested in what I thought of him."

Sweating slightly at being caught, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Um, I'm not interested. It's just that you two are friends now, right? And if you two are friends now, then I'm happy for you two and I want to know whether or not that there's any previous tensions from--"

"I like him, Higurashi-san," Kikyo cut off her rambling. "But never more than a friend. If even that." She took another sip. "I was born from a family that had a rather bad past concerning those with demon blood," she told her quietly. "My parents, no matter how strict, don't even know of Takahashi-san. If they find out that he's a hanyou, things would get rather frantic." She stared at Kagome straight in the eye, unwavering. "So I would like it, Higurashi-san, if you would not try to purposefully force us together like we may have a future." Her eyes gave on a sad glint. Barely noticeable but there. "It would cause much trouble for both me and Inuyasha if our relationship got any further than what it is."

Kagome's eyes widened at her words. "What do you mean by that?" she snapped, frowning. "If you and Takahashi like each other, then it's okay, right?" she asked. "What's wrong with you two not liking each other, even as friends? Is it because he's a hanyou?"

"Yes and no," she sighed. "_I_ do not care of his heritage. My family, though, do." She placed her teacup back on the saucer. "Do you remember that day, when you first came to my home?" she asked lightly.

"Of course," she answered, wondering where she was going with this. _Kikyo-san… Why do you look so lonely now?_

"Do you remember the time when I was stating the facts of an ideal hanyou?" she inquired softly. "And before Takahashi-san could argue back, I cut him off?"

_Yes, I remember that,_ she thought. _She said, 'I envy you.'_

Without waiting for her to reply, since she could clearly see the recognition in the young woman's eyes, Kikyo continued. "It was no lie," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Despite all the things I said about him, despite all the things that I said about his race, I _wanted_ what he so freely had." She looked away. "He may not know it, Higurashi-san, but he truly is a lucky person." Kagome's eyes widened, her heart beating a little bit faster. _I think he's lucky too…_ "He can do whatever he wants, when he wants. He's not tied down by responsibilities or one of life's distractions. He's so _free_. I envy him because of the freedom he takes for granted."

_Yes, that's how I feel._ Kikyo didn't say anymore but turned to look at Kagome in the eye again. And when she did, the waitress finally understood. _Kikyo's just like me,_ she thought quietly. _She has barely any freedom. Her parents, so demanding and controlling, force her to study, to work, to become the best. They control her movements, they control who she chooses as friends, if any. Because of her strict schedules, she barely has any friends at all. She's so busy because of the timetable that her parents made up, that she doesn't have any time to herself. Kikyo-san… Kikyo-san wants to be free from the things that tie her down right now. She… She has things she wants to do but other things won't let her. She's… She's just like me._

"I think that way too," she murmured silently, looking down at her table. "I want what he has too…"

They said nothing after a few moments, both in their own thoughts. _We both want freedom. We want what Takahashi Inuyasha has…_ Kagome thought, her soul aching. _But… I resent Takahashi because of the way he's living right now. He… He has so much freedom. So much… But… But he acts as if he's imprisoned, not living his life to the fullest. He's living like… like he doesn't have a life at all._

Never once did Kagome see him reach for a goal. Never once did she see him doing something productive for himself. Never once did she see him working with determination and will in his eyes. Never once did she see him laugh, smile, glow as he lived for today. All she's ever seen him do was continue to dully live, day by day, night by night, watching as his entire life passed him, watching without ever taking a step forward, without ever making himself involved. _He… He always stays in the sidelines…_ And she resented it. He could do so much more but he continues to stay where he is. As if… As if he were dormant and couldn't do a thing.

From that moment, something seeped into her mind and settle within her consciousness. _I'm… I'm going to make him happy,_ she thought, determined. _I'm going to make him laugh. Even if it seems stupid, I want him to truly live when he's around me. I want… I want to see his true smile._

"Thank you for the tea and keeping me company, Higurashi-san," Kikyo spoke, jutting her out of her thoughts. They both stood up and locked eyes with each other. And when they did, they gave the other a small, understanding smile. A sad, understanding smile.

"Call me Kagome," was her instant reply.

She paused, as if contemplating the offer. "Then call me Kikyo," she answered emotionlessly. "… Kagome," she told her, nodding her head.

Said woman beamed and nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then, Kikyo," she smiled.

She merely nodded her head once before she walked out of the restaurant, Kagome staring at her retreating back silently, the empty teacup on the table. Just then, a thought hit her. _Kikyo is like me but… but __**I**__ have a deadline. Once everything is back to normal, I won't be tied down anymore._

She lifted her head in determination. _Once I earn enough money for ma's operation and I graduate from school to get a good paying job for my family, everything will be back to normal and I won't have to work as hard._

_And Kouga-kun… And maybe Kouga-kun will let me free too._

0o0

**Yes, I know, pretty short but it had to end there. And I know that Kagome's thoughts on Kouga may be a little bit confusing (since at the beginning she was talking about how much she loved him and wouldn't let go and at the end she's talking about wanting freedom from everything that kept her down and such) but bare with me guys! There's a reason as to why she's like this :) At least, I think it's a reason (o.0) Maybe it's the simple fact that they have a twisted relationship… I dunno :P**

**Anyhoo, things will be cleared up sooner or later… and the next chapter would be focused on Inu-kun too :3**

**See ya! Hope you enjoyed :P**


	14. Falling For Her

In ConTrOl

In ConTrOl

0o0

**Waddup peeps? :3 Yay, we've finally made it up to 100 reviews! Whoop! XD Thank you to all those reviewers out there and all those readers who couldn't be bothered to review but still read the story anyhow X3 **

**Anywayz, hmm… Oh yeah XD This chappie is important. Why? Because it's gonna be focused on Inu and… dun dun DUN, a RELATIVE of his XD We're gonna try and break the loneliness in his heart ;) So, let's get on with the chappie, yeah! **

**PS: Sometimes, Inuyasha calls Miroku 'monk'. Not because he really is a monk but because his last name, Houshi, means monk ;)**

0o0

"Oi, Kagome, why the hell are you giving me this?" he asked, staring down with a puzzled expression at the box in his hands.

"I just wanted to make everyone lunches, that's all," she answered with a grin, holding out her own obento. She glanced towards Miroku and Sango who, also, was given some food boxes.

Sango opened hers appreciatively. "What's the special occasion, Kagome?" she asked lightly. "Usually, you hardly even eat lunch at all." Which was quite true.

Blushing slightly, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before returning her gaze onto her female friend. "No occasion," she said sweetly, making her all the more suspicious. "I just wanted to give you guys some lunch. I mean, I've been having so much fun since I met you guys and I just wanted to let you guys know how grateful I am," she smiled.

_Ooh, she's good,_ the hanyou thought, glaring at her warily. _I knew her nice attitude was only a façade. What's going on inside that tainted mind of hers?_ He looked down cautiously at his own food, complete with the traditional Japanese rice and meat. _Urg. Human food,_ he thought with slight detest. There was a reason why he didn't have obentos for lunch. One, he didn't like them half the time and two, he simply couldn't afford the luxury. _After all, it's usually the mum's who make these._

He glanced at the young woman who prepared their lunch for them. She still looked tired, despite the effort she made to hide it. Even if the two humans beside him didn't realize, he was a hanyou and therefore could sense when one was tired or weak. _Kagome looks as if she's been battling demons every single night,_ he thought. He couldn't remember seeing her so tired like this before. Sure, during the passed few years, he'd notice the girl daydreaming in class and such but never to such an extent that it's could cause him to worry about her wellbeing. _I need to find out what she does after school,_ he told himself with determination. _No way is this wench going to keep me in the dark._

"Hello? Takahashi?" said wench asked as she waved a hand in front of his face. "You're staring, no, _glaring,_ off into space again, did you know that?" she asked with a small smile. "Come on. Eat it. It has no poison in it, if that's what you're wondering about," she assured him.

_Poison?_ He repeated mentally as he glared down at his food. _It may not be poison but it would still be sick to my stomach. _"Listen, you can take it back," he said gruffly, offering back the box. "I don't eat this kind of stuff."

But she insistently pushed it back towards him. "No," she nodded truthfully. "All I ever see you eat is apples and cheap take-away food," she pointed out. "Eat it. It's good for you."

He glared at her. "No," he said flatly, putting the box down and crossing his arms defiantly. "I'm not going to eat it and that's that."

"And why don't you want to eat it?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing. "I made it for you guys. You should at least accept it. Or give me an explanation as to _why_ you won't accept it." Her eyes narrowed further. "And don't say that my cooking sucks either," she demanded. "You haven't even tasted something I made before."

"I don't eat human food," he stated bluntly.

She threw her hands up in frustration as the other two humans continued to eat beneath the shade of their trademark Sakura tree, the buds just beginning to grow. "What do you mean, you don't eat human food?" she asked. "Where's the difference between human food and demon food? You ate an _apple_ and it could be eaten by us humans." She rolled her eyes. "And plus, you're half human, remember?" she chided. "You shouldn't have any trouble eating _human food_."

"For your information, wench," he growled. "There _is_ a difference between human food and demon food. Because the demon's senses are more advanced than humans, the spices you put in your dishes are too strong for us. _That's _the difference. Because you humans have dull senses, you tend to over-spice or flavour the food for us _demons_ to eat, understand?" he asked snappily.

She paused, nodding her head slightly. "Hmm. I guess that makes sense," she pondered falsely. She glared at him. "_If_ I added spices in the first place," she added heatedly. "Take a look, Takahashi. I don't _over-spice_ the things I make because I didn't add any _spices _in the first place," she fumed. "It's just plain rice and some pork meat. Deal with it!"

"I'm still not eating it," he said stubbornly, looking away. "Whatever you make might upset my stomach."

As those two continued to banter with each other, Miroku and Sango sighed simultaneously. "They act as if they're newly weds," she pointed out bluntly.

"I must agree with you there, Sango," the teenage man replied with a sigh, continuing to eat Kagome's well thought of lunch. "Only, the husband seems to be unnecessarily stressing out the wife, don't you think?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah," she absently answered as she observed the two. "Poor Kagome. She'll have to live with him for the rest of her life."

"Ah, but that just goes to show how strong their love for each other really is," Miroku grinned. "Can't you see it, Sango? Their love is practically sparkling in the forms of heated arguments." He sighed. "So romantic," he cooed.

The couple turned to the two, glaring furiously. "What the hell did you just say, monk?" he growled. "You better not have said what I think you just said," he threatened darkly.

"Unlike Takahashi here, I _know_ what you guys said," Kagome cut in, her cheeks red in both embarrassment and anger. "Me and him are _definitely_ not doing anything mildly affectionate," she stated in a strict tone. "Even if I have to spend the rest of my life with him, my voice would probably grow hoarse and my ears would become deaf by all of this arguing that _this _guy," she pointed rudely at the silver-haired hanyou, "keeps on creating!"

"_Excuse_ me?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "_I_ keep on creating the arguments? I don't even _want_ to eat this lunch but _you_ keep on yelling in my ear _to_ eat it," he snapped. "You sure as hell can't order me what to do, woman." _In fact, no one can._

Kagome silently fumed. If this was a cartoon, steam would be blowing out of her ears right now and her face would be beet red. She made something akin to a pathetic growl. "Fine then!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in angry defeat. "Don't eat my lunch! Jeez!" She crossed her arms and looked away in a huff. "Just because I tried to make you happy…" she mumbled beneath her breath.

His eyes widened. _What…?_

"What did you say, Kagome?" Sango asked, hearing her friend mutter but not quite catching the words. "You said something, didn't you?"

She turned to her and gave a weak smile. "Nothing!" she chirped, her complete one-eighty in her mood making it all the more fake. "If Takahashi doesn't want to eat it, then I might as well eat it myself, ne?" she grinned. "Or do you guys want it? We can share, you know."

"No thanks," Miroku replied pleasantly. "I'm afraid my own lunch is enough to keep me going throughout the entire day," he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not all that hungry anymore," Sango said, glancing down at her food which was only three-quarters eaten.

The raven-haired student sighed, wrapping the rejected obento in a white sheet. "I'll save it for later then," she said quietly. There was a sad note in her voice that only the hanyou picked up.

_She made the damn thing just to try and make me... happy?_ He thought, still in shock. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. _Of course she'll try to make me happy. She tried to make __**everyone**__ happy by giving __**everyone**__ obentos. Not just me._ But his subconscious absently wondered why his heart picked up at the thought of her doing something for _only_ him and him alone. _Stupid girl,_ he scowled. _She's so confusing._

The bell rang a couple of minutes afterwards when the group was in a slightly pleasant yet tense conversation. "Oh, I've got to go," Kagome spoke up, standing with the untouched box of food in her hands. "I'll see you guys later," she smiled. She glanced at Inuyasha, her eyes suddenly turning sad. "I'll see you after school," she said weakly, turning and walking away.

The three stared after her in mild confusion. "Inuyasha, what did you do _this_ time?" Sango sighed, turning to face the hanyou. People around them were already walking briskly to class but the three had yet to move.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested loudly, glaring at her. "Why am _I_ the person to blame for that wench's mood swings?" he snapped.

"Perhaps it has something to do with your lack of acceptance for the food she offered," Miroku suggested calmly. "Face it, Inuyasha. Even if you didn't say it out right, you practically yelled that her cooking would disgusting, even if you hadn't tried it yet. Women are sensitive to that kind of stuff, especially since it's needed if they're ever going to become a wife and mother," he pointed out.

Sango hit him over the head. "Don't stereotype us," she hissed. She glanced at the space where Kagome once sat. "But still, you're right," she sighed. "Kagome loves cooking, even though she didn't choose Home Economics. She can't afford buying such expensive ingredients and paying for herself and brother is more than enough for her to handle." She glared at the hanyou. "You should've taken the food, baka," she spat. "Knowing Kagome, she put all her heart and soul into making this lunch for us and it _did_ taste delicious, despite the lack of spices."

The two stood up, Sango staring coldly down at him and Miroku's expression merely stating, '_Can't go against Sango on this one. Sorry dude._' Inuyasha glared up at them, standing up as well. "Hey, it ain't my fault that she just popped out lunches for us to eat," he defended. "She didn't even know if we wanted them or not so she should've been prepared for at least _one_ rejection."

Tajiya glared at him harder. "Inuyasha, even though you're a hanyou, I didn't think that you'd be _that_ insensitive to other people's feelings," she said icily. She turned her back on him. "Laters," she said gruffly, walking away.

Miroku patted his friend's back. "Perhaps you should apologize to her," he recommended lightly. "Even if you truly didn't want to eat the food, you could have had a better way to say you didn't want it rather than yelling at her like that."

The hanyou scowled and shook him off, walking stiffly to class. _It's just food!_ He ranted in his mind. _Food, for hell's sake! What the hell is so important about food? She's over-reacting, that's all,_ he scowled. _That's it. She's a moody teenager that doesn't know up from down. I mean, come on. Why would me rejecting her food make her upset?_ He rolled his eyes. _I sure as hell am not going to apologize to her. I have nothing to say sorry for. If she __**really**__ did it to make me happy, then she should have done the right thing and left me be if I __**didn't**__ want it._ He nodded at his logic. _Yep. That's how it is._

He glared at nothing in particular as he gathered in books, his movements tense and frustrated. _Damn it, why the hell am I getting so worked up about this?_ He growled. He slammed his locker closed, earning rather odd looks from the people passing by.

"What?" he snapped angrily, glaring at all the people who stopped to stare at him, baring his fangs threateningly. "Stop fucking staring like that and get a move on! What? You have nothing better to do than stand there looking like a bunch of idiots?" he fumed.

The others quickly walked away, fear in their scents. Without Kouga constantly picking on the hanyou, he seemed to have gained confidence in standing up to the majority of the school. Either that, or the fact that there are more people sitting with him at lunch, which no one missed nor stopped whispering about.

_Stupid girl,_ he cursed, oblivious to his actions and how much he stood out at the current moment. _Why do I even care?_

0o0

"Hey Kagome. Why did you seem so down today?"

She glanced towards Collin, just putting on her worn jumper as she got ready to leave her shift. "Nothing," she lied, smiling. _Nothing but the fact that a certain hanyou is grating on my nerves more than it should,_ she added mentally. She knew she should've left as soon as school ended but _no_. She had to wait for that hot-headed male just out of habit. And when she _did_ wait for him, all they did was argue on the way to work. _It's like he's purposely trying to make me angry!_

He blinked then shrugged carelessly, also putting on his coat. "Okay, if you say so," he dismissed smoothly. She and him walked out of the restaurant, Collin taking out his keys and locking the doors after switching off the lights. "You okay walking home by yourself?" he asked, the cool night breeze touching against their cheeks.

It was a question he always asked. "No, I'm fine thanks," she answered brightly, despite her weariness. "Don't need to worry about me, Collin-kun. I have some pepper spray in my bag," she informed him cheerfully.

He sighed, not affected by her act. "Good thing that it's only less than a week until you finish your double shifts," he stated. "A lone girl walking home at a time like this makes me nervous, you know?" He smiled at her smoothly. "Don't get raped on the way back, okay? If you need help, give a shout and I'm sure that voice of yours will scare him right off," he joked.

She punched him lightly on the arm. "Thanks for the tip," she said sarcastically. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved. "Bye."

"Goodnight," he saluted before walking off in the opposite direction.

Kagome turned and began to walk on the empty pathway, staring at the dark sky of the night and sighing, making a small, barely visible puff of smoke. _It's a good night, tonight,_ she thought mildly, slightly cold because of the small breeze in her face. _Last time, there were clouds in the sky._ She looked up, blinking at the twinkling lights and the crescent moon. _Huh. Crescent,_ she observed. _Crescent moon._ She liked the shape more than any other shape the moon took. To her, it signified hope. It's not a full moon, nor is it half. It's on its way into _becoming_ the bright light that people seek.

She suddenly halted. _What the?_ Her miko senses picked up on something. Youki, to be more specific. _But this…_ she thought, _this one's different. _It faintly reminded her of someone. _… Takahashi?_ What was he doing at this time of night? _Does his youki become stronger on nights like these?_ She wondered, her feet unconsciously beginning to trail the demonic aura. _More importantly, why is he up so late? _It was suspicious, even for her, but she was the curious type. _If it's someone else, I can just leave,_ she told herself. _And it's a demon, not human. I could purify its arm if it tries to attack me._ Her logic had many flaws but it wasn't like she was going to listen to them.

Her steps were hurried, eager to see what her miko senses were picking up as she took a small detour. She walked alone under the starry sky, looking around to make sure she wouldn't get lost. _I know this place though._ And in truth, she did. Everything was familiar, oddly enough. _I think I know where I'm going…_

After turning around a building, she came face to face to a fenceless park. The trees were large, signifying their great age, and the plains held healthy green blades of grass. She walked warily on the pathway, her eyes catching only the shadowy movements of the swaying trees as the lamp-posts stayed alight, following the cemented path. _It's the park,_ she thought, looking around as if transfixed. _It's the park that I used to see Takahashi in but he kept on denying it._ She still wondered why he denied it in the first place. It was a beautiful park, after all. _And it's not like I can mistake him for anyone else,_ she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Finally, her eyes caught a flicker of silver and she turned her head to fully see him. There he was, just as he always had been, sitting at the bench, watching the sky. His back was turned to her as he sat leisurely on the park bench, just gazing up at the crescent moon. _Come to think of it,_ she realized. _He always came to the park whenever it's the crescent moon…_

She stopped, standing there as she just stared. The breeze picked up, making Inuyasha's silky hair flutter and making Kagome's sway towards him, the gentle wind carrying her scent to his nose. And she knew exactly when he found her scent the moment she saw him stiffen. _He must be surprised to see me here. After all, __**I'm**__ surprised to see him here as well._

She walked casually towards him, her eyes fixed on his back as Inuyasha stood up slowly. "Oi, Takahashi, I thought that you didn't go to this park," she called across the distance between them. This would be the first time she would go up to him when seeing him in this park. All those other times she spotted him, she only gave a small glance and went on her way without bothering him. "Why are you out here of all times? Aren't you supposed to be home, sleeping?" She was still angry with him, don't get her wrong, but seeing him here of all times surprised her.

Suddenly, she froze. _**I**__ should be at home, sleeping. _She was so shocked to see him that she utterly forgot that she wasn't supposed to be here either. _Great. How the heck am I supposed to explain this now?_ she scolded herself. When the figure didn't move, she became puzzled. _What's with him?_ "Hey, Takahashi. Can't you hear me or something?"

He then turned with a gracefulness that she didn't know Inuyasha possessed. _Wait…_ she thought, finally feeling the immense youki the demon was portraying out to her, now that he knew of her presence. _Takahashi's youki can't be that strong. This person… This person feels like… a __**demon**__. _

She was proven correct when she spied the silver-haired demon's face. It was smooth and handsome, not a teenager but a man. Markings were upon his gorgeous face, casting his aura with mystery, history and power. Two magenta stripes caressed each of his cheeks and a perfect crescent moon adorned his forehead, one that matched the one in the sky itself. His eyes, golden, were similar to Inuyasha's but definitely not the same. They were cold, emotionless; threatening. He had no dog ears perched upon his head, as she should have noticed beforehand, and he was too tall to be the hanyou she knew. Despite his slightly feminine characteristics, his aura practically screamed male dominance and power, making her take a step back as the demon assaulted her with the power of his youki.

_This is definitely __**not**__ Takahashi,_ she told herself, feeling her miko powers rise with the threat of an unknown yet powerful demon's youki swirling around the being. _But they both have silver hair and golden eyes… They look as if they could be related._ "Who…" she whispered. If this guy really **was** related to Takahashi, then why didn't Inuyasha say something about him sooner? "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

But he merely stood there, his unfeeling eyes calculating her, scrutinizing her. She felt uncomfortable beneath his gaze. Unlike Inuyasha, this guy's hostility towards her was greater ten-fold. _No, scratch that. He definitely does __**not**__ like me flat._

And in a blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving her standing there in the darkness of the night, in the middle of a natural park. _Where did he go?_ She looked around, unable to find a trace of his youki. _He's masked it._ She didn't find anything in her observations. There was only the hum of his youki left, disappearing sharply. _Why did he leave like that? Why didn't he tell me who he was?_ But she wasn't about to go yelling like a madwoman in the night just because she wanted to find him. _The look in his eyes were murderous._ She considered this a blessing, rather than a curse.

She hastily left the park, her steps hurried as her eyes flickered to every shadow that played tricks in her mind. _But he looked so much like Takahashi. They __**have**__ to be related. Either that, or part of the same clan or species of demon._ Perhaps she would ask the hanyou about it tomorrow.

Right now, she was too preoccupied to get back to the safety of her home.

She couldn't help but feel as if golden, icy eyes were following her.

0o0

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have any family members left."

But she continued forward, not once faltering in her story. "But someone who looked like you was there, Takahashi," she argued. "Come on. How many people do you see have silver hair and golden eyes? Not many, I can tell you that," she huffed. "Are you _sure_ you don't have a brother, or a cousin for that matter?" she asked again.

"As I've already stated, _no_," he replied in irritation, trying to shrug her off. The minute she arrived to school, she hunted him down and started telling him stories of a phantom demon in a natural park that looked almost exactly like him. So now they were beneath the Sakura tree, the morning still early so there wasn't many students wandering around. Sango and Miroku hadn't arrived yet either. _Was she daydreaming the whole thing maybe?_ "I don't have any relatives, wench. At least, not that I know if, or remember for that matter," he growled.

"Ha!" she said in victory, pointing at him rather rudely. "So he _could_ be your relative! You don't know or don't remember. There's a chance that the person I saw last night _was_ a part of your family," she concluded smugly.

_At least she's forgotten that she's angry with me. _"Wait a second," he said, his eyes narrowing. "What were _you_ doing at a park at night time anyhow?" he asked, suddenly picking up the point.

She stiffened greatly. "Uh, out for a nightly walk?" she tried nervously. "But don't try to switch the subject!" she said hurriedly. "Do you know what this means, Takahashi? Someone with the same blood as you is out there, in this very city. You can go find him and then--"

"And then what?" he cut off rudely. "Kagome, I've never been to that park before, as I've pointed out, so that would mean the person you've been mistaking for me wasn't me but that guy you saw," he said. "And if that's the case, that would mean he's been in this city for years. If he _wanted_ to find me, then he should have already, don't you think?" he snapped.

She remained silent for a brief moment. "But he's your _family_, Takahashi," she whispered. "_You_ didn't know that he was here so that could mean that he doesn't know that _you're_ here either," she told him. "Come on, Takahashi. You've got to give it a go."

"I don't want to!" he snarled. _Damn it, I don't want to meet a relative of mine,_ he growled. _I'm a hanyou and, from what Kagome's saying, this guy is a powerful __**demon**__. I'm pretty sure that whoever this guy is, he wouldn't want me suddenly popping into his life and being a hindrance. Since I'm a hanyou, he'd probably be better off without ever knowing about me in the first place. _

Kagome flinched back at the sneer in his tone. "I… I was only saying, is all," she said quietly.

"Well, stop butting into my business for once, okay?" he growled, suddenly standing up. "If he _is_ related to me, then it's _my_ business, not yours. If I don't want to see him, I won't fucking see him, understand?" he snapped. Family subjects were touchy for him, even if it didn't show. Knowing that there might be a chance that a relative of his was out there made his heart jump with hope. Maybe, whoever it was, would accept him. Maybe, whoever that person is, they'll let him feel welcome again. Maybe that person could change the way he lived right now, alone in his apartment, taking constant taunts and fights with the local 'neighbours'.

But the reality was, he was a _hanyou_. They would never accept him, whatever family he had. Never. Especially since they were full-blooded demons.

Tears piled up in her eyes at the ferocity in his voice. "B-But it could be good for you," she said weakly. "I mean, you keep saying you don't have a family. Now you do. Are you just going to throw away that chance of finally meeting a member and being accepted by them?"

"Or rejected by them, more like," he scoffed harshly. "You don't get it, Kagome," he stated, glaring down at her. "I'm a _hanyou_. That person you met was a full-blooded _demon_. Why in the hell's would he accept _me_ into his family?" He will live alone, just as he always has. He will not allow anyone to get close, in fear of him or her leaving him alone again. _No. I will stay by myself, alone, because that way, no body would be able to hurt me any longer. I am what I am. A mistake, an accident. People would be happier if they didn't have me in their lives._

She stood up to, glaring up at him through teary eyes. "Stop talking like that!" she shouted in his face. "What's wrong with you? Why do you keep thinking like that?" She looked so close to crying. "You're _not_ worthless. You're _not_ a monster that would be rejected by everything and everyone. Why do you keep thinking like that?" she yelled.

"Because that's what I am," he snapped back angrily, tired of her. Tired of everything. "You wouldn't understand. You wouldn't understand the hell I had to put up with," he growled furiously. "You have a home, you have a family, you have friends! Me, I have nothing. I grew up with no father, no friends. Only a mother that _died_ because of _me_! How the hell do you think that would make me feel? How the hell do you think _you_ of all people can understand?" he snarled. "The people close to me leave me. Always. Just like mother did. She left me, even though she said she loved me. How the _fuck_ do you think I feel, being the cause of her freaking _death_?" he hissed.

At that, she froze, her tears clouding her vision but refusing to fall. "I… I didn't know," she whispered.

He turned away, spitting at the ground. "How the hell _should_ you know?" he spat in disgust. "I don't care who the fuck that person you saw was. I never want to hear about it again." He glanced at her, his golden eyes narrowed. Narrowed and cold. "It's best that _we_ don't see each other either," he said, using an icy tone that he never once used. _And I'm using it on her…_ "I don't need you. In fact, I hate you."

With that note, he turned and walked away, the scent of tears softly scented by his nose. _I hate her._ He continued to walk away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and simply striding away from the one person that caused his heart to leap whenever she smiled for only him. _I hate her so damn much. _Who was she to demand that he see his family? Who was she to suggest that he may be happier if he searches? _She's so damn bothersome. So damn annoying._ Who was she to fill him with hope for a brighter future? Who was she to tell him that he's not as pathetic, not as worthless, as he believes? _She's an idiot. All she ever does is whine and lecture about __**my**__ life._ What about _her_ life? What about all the troubles he _knew_ she was going through, just by looking at her tired face? _Why the hell was she out late at night? Why the hell did she willingly follow the aura of a full-blooded demon stranger, knowing the possibilities of probably getting killed?_ It was so utterly pointless. Whatever she was trying doing to him, it wasn't working. _If I didn't meet her in the first place, things would be so much simpler._

If she thought she could change his views of the dark, black world, she was wrong.

If she thought she could make him feel lighter whenever she was around, she was wrong.

If she thought she could chase away the loneliness in his heart by just being by his side, she was wrong.

If she thought she could make him fall for her, she was wrong.

_If she thought she could tell me what I can or can't do, she's wrong._

Arms suddenly wrapped around his torso, forcing him to stop.

_No one can tell me what I can or can't do._

"Don't leave," she whispered, her tears being socked up by his shirt as she pressed her cheek against his back. "I don't care if you hate me. Just don't leave."

_No one. Not even her._

"Do you ever wonder why I keep on telling you things like this?" she asked quietly, her eyes closed as he stood there, as stiff as a rock. "Do you ever wonder why I keep on trying to make you do things that you wouldn't normally do?"

_She can't do anything. She has no power over me._

"Because I know that you won't move by yourself," she answered silently. "You're always standing alone, by yourself, never moving. It makes me want to cry, whenever I see that faraway look in your eyes. That quiet look that speaks so much."

_She doesn't understand. She doesn't know anything._

"You're tired of living alone, aren't you?" she whispered. "You're tired of everything that keeps you from doing what you really want to do."

_She cannot sympathize with me. She cannot know my feelings._

"But, don't you see?"

Inuyasha's head turned, looking down at her as she stared up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You can do _whatever_ you want to do," she said. "Nothing's stopping you from making friends. Nothing's stopping you from living a life without loneliness. She smiled faintly, sadly. "But… But even though there's nothing stopping you… You _choose_ not to cross over that line. You _choose_ to stay where you are, immobile. Being a hanyou… Being a hanyou is something that shouldn't stop you from trying to live." Her tired eyes stayed glued to his as he gazed down at her. "I… I don't want to see you like that," she confessed sincerely. "I don't want to see you alone."

She hugged him then, her arms tight around his torso with her face buried in his chest, as he stood there, rigid. "Inuyasha… I want to see you happy."

_She called me… She called me Inuyasha…_

"Feh…" was all he said before awkwardly wrapping his own arms around her, inhaling her lovely scent. _I am not falling for her. _"You always say the most idiotic things." He breathed in deeply, his arms unconsciously tightening, almost as if he didn't want to let go. _I am not falling for her. _"Don't say such embarrassing things in front of other people. It makes you look like a weirdo." He rested his head on her shoulder, not caring who saw. Because, those people didn't matter to him. The person he was holding was holding him back, not once flinching away. Before, he would've pushed her away. Before, he would've been unaffected by her words. Before, he wouldn't have been caught dead hugging her like he was now. Especially not in the school courtyard where anyone could see. But… But this was now… And he couldn't help but think that he liked this change.

_I am not falling for her…_

"It was dangerous, you know," he started gruffly, not once moving away from her. "Going out at night and just walking up to a stranger." His hold tightened. "You could've been hurt."

She pulled back, smiling faintly. "The only reason why I went up to him," she started, "was because I thought he was _you_."

His heart fluttered and his eyes widened, making him pull back. Why did her words cause such a reaction? It was disturbing. "Whatever," he said gruffly, now pulling back and dropping his arms by his side. "Just don't go out for nightly walks. It's not safe," he scoffed.

Kagome wiped her dry tears away with the back of her hand. "So, you're going to try and find him?" she asked.

He stared at her intensely. _Maybe…_ "Let's not talk about that anymore," he stated firmly. "The bell's about to go. We should head on to homeroom." He turned his back and began to walk away.

A hand grasped his shoulder, making him stop to look behind him. "Do you…" she started, nervously nibbling her bottom lip. His golden eyes couldn't help but glance at them. "Do you really hate me?" she asked quietly, forcing herself to look up at him.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither saying anything as Kagome waited for his answer. "… No. I don't hate you." And it was the truth.

A smile then brightened up her face, her tired eyes shining. "Good, because I don't hate you either," she joked, letting go of his arm. "I'll see you later, Takahashi. Don't tell anyone that you saw me cry!" she warned, walking away, her face oddly pink.

Inuyasha watched her retreating back, thinking in his own little world that, somehow, a young woman managed to squirm into.

_I am not falling for her…_

0o0

**Grr… darn it XP FLUFF'S galore much?! :X Sorry guys for that tremendous amount of fluffy mushy action. I didn't mean to do it, really! It just… CAME! Xd Sigh. Oh well. I hope that the extreme fluffiness didn't bother you guys too much XD**

**Anywayz, it helped for the strong bond they'll need for future chapters anyway ;)**

**And if some of you guys are still confused to who that demon was (which would be near impossible) that was…. drumroll… SESSHOMARU! XD Big bro's finally made an entrance, ne? :3 Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the chapter (despite the fluffiness that was unintentionally created) and stay tuned for the next one!**

**Byez **

**-- KP out**


	15. Twisted Nights

In control

In control

0o0

**Heya guys. SO sorry about the two-week long wait (T.T) I have a list of reasons for the late chapter below. If you don't want to hear my pathetic excuses, then just ignore them:**

**First off, last week, I had a horrible headache and I could only type one chapter for one of my stories before I felt too sick to continue. Then I had to finish about FOUR of my assignments since they were all due that week, including some of my exams (T.T) And then I had WRITER'S BLOCK. Darn it. It was horrible (T.T) I tried to type the chapter on Monday last week but I could only do it for an hour or so before I had to finish off one my assignments due the next day.**

**There we go. Excuses finished :P Hope you guys understand the stress I felt during that time and I'm still sorry that this chapter has been written late and I don't have a second one for you.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this delayed chapter!**

0o0

"What's up with him?"

The four all had Pastoral Care together. They were currently sitting at their desks, waiting for the teacher to come. Their classmates talked loudly, an occasional person flying into a wall or two. By the amount of noise that was being made, no body stared at the four who sat neatly at their desks whom were actually doing the right thing without being classified as freaks. Or getting stared at, at least.

"How should I know?" Miroku shrugged, glancing at his hanyou friend.

Inuyasha had, indeed, been acting strange lately and neither of them could tell what. Just like now, he had been staring at the whiteboard without twitching a muscle for the passed three minutes. His eyes looked lost, his mind probably with it. Even his doggy ears didn't move at the sounds being emitted, a sign of his unawareness.

The two glanced towards Kagome who, in their opinion, was acting quite normal. She sat there sleepily, her head on her desk with her eyes half-closed. Sango could distinctly see the drool beginning to gather at the side of her mouth. Reaching forward, she poked her in the ribs. "Oi, Kagome, wake up," she told her with a frown. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

She looked up, staring groggily at her friend. "Eh? Sango?" she asked, as if just realizing her friend was there. "Oh. No. I'm fine," she yawned. "Just couldn't get enough sleep last night," she said.

"Hmm? What were you doing?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Nothing much," she excused breezily. "I just couldn't get to sleep when I wanted to."

Sango nodded. "I get that sometimes too," she stated truthfully. "I hate it when that happens. I can't sleep at night at all because I keep on thinking of something. It's so annoying," she said with a roll of her eyes. "What you do to cure that, I think, is for you to get out of bed and just watch TV or read a book for thirty minutes before you get back to bed again. It works for me whenever I have one of those long nights," she shrugged.

"Thanks for the advice," Kagome weakly grinned. Her eyes then lit up. "But you know what?" she smiled. "I don't think I'll be having those nights anymore soon. Kouga-kun's coming back," she said brightly, sitting up a little straighter. The action wasn't lost on her friends.

None of them missed the fact Inuyasha had bolted straight up and was now intensely staring at her either. "Kouga's coming back, you say," Miroku mused, smirking at his friend's reaction. "When is that?"

"He'll be back on Sunday," she told them immediately. "I can't wait. I haven't seen him for a month now," she hummed.

"I haven't either but I can still wait a little longer," Sango said sighing. "Really Kagome. Your taste in men is weird and uncoordinated. Who in their right mind would like _Kouga_?" she asked.

"He's not that bad," Kagome defended. "You just need to know him a little bit better. He's not always mean like he is to you, Sango."

"Why is that?" Miroku asked, frowning.

She waved it off carelessly. "Oh. He hates me," she stated flatly. "Can't stand the fact that Kagome's best friend doesn't approve of him or the relationship. He's scared I might steal Kagome away from him, isn't that right?" she grinned, slinging an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Please don't," she sighed. "I don't want you and Kouga-kun to fight again the minute he comes back to school," she said firmly.

"Hey, me neither but sometimes I can't help it," Sango confessed. "That ookami just burns me up inside." She carefully glanced at her. "I don't like the way he keeps on treating you," she whispered.

"The way he treats me is just fine," she smiled. "Kouga-kun's utterly good to me. He hasn't done anything wrong yet."

Surprisingly, Inuyasha chose that moment to intervene into the conversation about Kagome's love life. "Yet," he repeated, his eyes oddly narrowed. "That ookami is bound to mess this up somehow and when he does, I'll be right there, sending a punch to his face," he said darkly. _If he hurts her… If he hurts her, damn they'll be some trouble coming his way._

"Thanks for the thought, Takahashi, but I don't think that'll be necessary," Kagome answered, somewhat confused.

And she wasn't the only one either. Miroku and Sango turned their heads to calmly regard the hanyou. "Yo, what's up with you all of a sudden?" his male companion asked. "You've been grouchy since this morning."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I ain't grouchy, stupid monk," he grumbled gruffly.

Any further conversation was interrupted as the teacher _finally_ entered, late as per usual. Everyone clamped their mouths shut (they had been behaving much more politely since the absence of a certain demon) and silently listened to their teacher as the lecture began. Our four heroes paid no more attention to each other. At least, none of that they know of.

_Stupid Kagome,_ the hanyou thought, their teacher's words going in one doggy ear and out the other. _Why the hell would __**anyone**__ be happy that __**Kouga's**__ coming back? It's stupid and deranged._ His golden eyes flickered to the 'stupid woman'. _What is she thinking? Kouga's a bastard. How the hell would he know how to treat her right?_ He paused, the pace of his heart speeding up a bit. _Not that I freaking care anyway,_ he added mentally. _I… I probably wouldn't know how to treat her either with all the fights we keep on having._ He sighed deeply, his half-lidded eyes glued onto the person three desks away. _Feh…_

_She doesn't even like me that way anyhow._

0o0

"Hey Ginta-kun! Ha-kun!"

Both figures stiffened, their entire bodies tense as they scented the female student approaching them from behind. They exchanged nervous glances before turning around and forcing cheesy smiles on their faces. "Kagome!" Hakkaku smiled, spreading his arms wide and embracing the smaller woman. "Girl, it's been forever since we've talked," he grinned.

Kagome pulled back and smiled at them brightly. "I know," she agreed. "Where have you guys been? You haven't been eating at the restaurant lately and I haven't seen you at school much. Collin-kun is really upset that his two favourite customers haven't been coming for their weekly snack." She held her textbooks closely to her chest, her chocolate brown eyes staring at them puzzled as the two ookami demons stood there in front of their lockers. _Good thing I happened to catch them there,_ she thought in relief. _I miss our talks._

"We've been busy lately," was Ginta's immediate reply. His eyes shifted to his brother then back to her again. "Teachers are really pounding us with work lately. Maybe it's because we're in the senior year," he shrugged.

Her eyes widened. "Really?" she asked. It wasn't a disbelieving tone. It was more like a curious one. "Well, that's weird. I've got lots of homework, yeah, but I didn't know that they were enough for you two to stop a years-long habit." She shrugged carelessly. "When are you two going to stop by again?"

The two exchanged glances again. "Erm, when Kouga comes back, I guess," Hakkaku answered after a pause. His fists were clenched tightly by his sides. "Maybe then our work can be finished quickly."

At the mention of Kouga's return, her tired eyes brightened up. _When Kouga-kun's back, I won't have to work double shifts anymore,_ she told herself, the prospect of more sleep so tempting that it almost made her want to cry. _I'm so tired…_ "He's coming back on Saturday, right?" she smiled, knowing that he really _was_ coming back on that weekend. "Three more days now, since it's a Wednesday. I can't wait."

"I think you can," Ginta mumbled, his words so quiet that only his brother could hear it. And when he did, he nudged him in the ribs, causing Ginta to give a side-ways glare. "Just be careful, okay?" he said, louder this time so Kagome could hear. "I've been hearing that Kouga's not in a happy mood lately, with Ayame-chan not getting better and all." His eyes, oddly enough, couldn't meet hers. "It's weird. Her illness just won't go away."

"So when Kouga comes back, make sure that you've been a really good girl," Hakkaku grinned, saying the request lightly. But despite the joking manner, there was a heavy undertone that Kagome failed to miss. "He wouldn't like it if you got into trouble. Of any kind." He chuckled. "But we don't need to worry about that, do we?" he asked. "You've been a good girl ever since he left, haven't you?"

Almost too suddenly, the shine in her eyes disappeared. _No, I haven't been a good girl._ She, unable to meet their eyes, looked at the lockers behind them as her head was swamped with guilt. _Kouga-kun will understand. He has to._

"Kagome, you okay?" Ginta asked, sincerely concerned. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, whatever you did, which I'm sure is nothing anyway considering you, he'll listen," he told her. He paused, biting his lower lip as his own set of guilt washed into him. Hakkaku knew of his hesitance because he felt it too.

So, the ookami gently patted her back. "Don't look so depressed, girl," he said, grinning cockily. "Kouga loooooooves you." He said the word in a singsong, drawling tone with the sole purpose of teasing her. "He won't ever let you go." Unfortunately, as he said that, his eyes darkened with the utter truthfulness in that one seemingly reassuring statement.

Kagome looked up, this time failing to miss the dark undertone, and simple smiled at them gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered. "Try to visit Kitsune Bi even before Kouga-kun comes back though. I miss having you two around after school."

"We'll… We'll try," Ginta finished with some difficulty, again unable to meet her eyes.

"Just be caref--" But Hakkaku was interrupted by some mechanical noise that constantly made its way around the school.

DING DONG DING

"Oops, that's the bell," Kagome chirped, smiling widely as she waved at them. "I'll see you two later, yes?" She began to walk away. "Bye!"

The two were left watching her retreating back, solemn looks upon their faces. "Do you think…" Hakkaku started quietly. "Do you think it was right for us to tell Kouga?"

"Of course we're right," Ginta huffed, glaring at nothing in particular. "Kouga said we must report to him whenever Kagome places herself into trouble. We just did, didn't we? All we're doing is following orders."

"Should we have told her that Kouga's coming back sooner than planned though?" his brother asked nervously. "She thinks that he's coming back on Saturday. It's going to be a lot sooner than that. In fact, the only reason why he's coming back earlier than he said before was because of what we told him in the first place."

Ginta sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "Kouga said not to tell her, so we don't tell her," he said firmly. "Besides, she won't get into any more trouble. Kagome's a smart girl and she really does seem enthusiastic about him coming back. At least, before she was reminded of _that_ incident anyway."

"What incident?" a new voice crept up, the tone so slimy and slick that it made their skin crawl. Naraku walked towards them, stopping casually as he regarded the two demons carefully. Kagura and Kanna were by his side, as always, the other students in the school quickly hurrying to their next classes. "You ookamis saying anything of any interest?" he asked smoothly.

"Fuck you, asshole," Hakkaku snapped, baring his fangs threateningly. He stepped forward, flexing his knuckles with hearable cracks. "I thought I told you not to ever show your fucking face around us again," he growled.

Naraku stood his ground, the smirk still planted confidently on his pale face. "Such foul language," he mused. "Reminds me of the time when a certain hanyou became a little bit over protective that night."

Hakkaku grabbed the spider demon's collar, glaring at him right in the eyes. "You sick fuck," he spat in his face. "If I see you within ten meters of Kagome, I'll personally disembowel you," he snarled.

The slick student merely stood there, staring calmly into the enraged ookami's eyes. "It was hardly my fault," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You saw the condition she was in. She would've willingly draped herself on any demonic male that approached her." His smirk widened. "I just happened to be there." Before a punch could be sent to his face, he continued. "Who was the one who told you that she was going to a night club, hmm?" he asked testily. "If you weren't there, you wouldn't know what could have happened to her." He glanced breezily at Kagura. "What do you think? Did the bitch look intoxicated enough to screw with any moving male that reminded her of Kouga?"

"Leave me out of this," she told him icily, crossing her arms and looking defiantly away. The students were already in class now, the five demons the only ones within the locker hallways. "In my personal opinion, these pieces of crap aren't worth time over. In fact, this is just a whole pile of shit to me."

"Thank you for the input, dear cousin," Naraku stated dryly, glaring briefly at her. He smiled coldly at the two wolf demons in front of him. "From what I gather, without me, little Kagome would have run off with stranger for the rest of the night."

"And from what _I_ gather, you were the one you made a _move_ on her that night," Ginta snapped. "We're not idiots, Naraku."

He clicked his tongue patiently. "I would say you are," he retorted smoothly. "You've told Kouga. And now Kouga is coming back home sooner than expected. I wonder if this surprise would be good or bad for our dear little Kagome," he smirked.

That was it. "Don't you fucking call her _yours_," Hakkaku growled, pulling him closer. He raised a fist. "If you want something so bad, I'll give you _this_," he spat.

But before he could even make contact with the enclosed fist, he was slammed into the lockers behind him, Naraku's pale hands tightly around his neck. "Temper, temper," he chided like a parent scolding a child. His hold tightened and Hakkaku's hands immediately shot up to grasp Naraku's wrist.

"Let him go, you bastard," Ginta growled, making a move forward. But an opened fan blocked his way. He turned to glare at the demonic woman, his eyes narrowed furiously while hers glared with calm confidence.

"Have you heard about the rumours going about school?" Naraku continued, as if nothing had happened. "About a certain inu hanyou and pauper female starting to fall in love with each other? I'm sure you've heard about it here and there." He smirked darkly. "Or perhaps it was on the lines of a certain Kagome Higurashi cheating on Kouga with a lowly Inuyasha Takahashi? Hmm? Does it ring a bell?"

Before the two could respond, the threesome stepped back, Kagura closing her fan, Naraku standing indifferently and Kanna merely staying as still and quiet as ever. "I'm sure when Kouga comes back to school, everything with be a bit more interesting, don't you think?" he asked lightly. The three turned and began to walk away, leaving two teenaged demons standing rigid and furious.

Once they were gone, Hakkaku turned and unrestrainedly smashed his fist into the lockers, creating a large, unmistakable dent that no body would ever be bothered to fix. "That bastard," he swore, loathing in his tone. "That unbelievable, manipulating bastard."

"Calm down, Hakkaku," Ginta advised, although still glaring at the space where the threesome just stood. "No matter how much we despise Onigumo, he's right. He was the one, or more specifically, Kagura was the one who told us that Kagome was going to that club. Damn. Kouga would've found out sooner or later about it and if he found out that we hadn't been watching Kagome while he was away, he would have maimed us." He shivered.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that what happened, happened," Hakkaku pointed out angrily. "She still got drunk. She still got touched. She still went to the club. We should've been there to stop all that. When Kouga comes back, he'll still maim us."

He sighed. "I know," he said quietly. "He won't be happy." That was an extreme understatement. "All I'm confused in is what Onigumo's planning." His eyes narrowed. "Whatever it is, it's going in circles. "Kagura told us about Kagome. Onigumo was the one who draped himself all over her and thus making us alert Kouga. And it isn't until now did we find out that Onigumo actually _knew_ that this was going to happen. What the hell does he think he's planning?"

"I don't know and I don't fucking care," Hakkaku growled. "Naraku may be a stronger demon now but fuck, when Kouga comes back, they'll be hell to pay." His eyes darkened. "For both us and the bastard."

"What the hell is going on out here?" a new voice shouted. Both teenagers turned to see Mr. Sekiro's, the Math teacher's, head popping out of a nearby classroom door. When he saw the two, his eyes narrowed furiously as he stomped out. "Ginta and Hakkaku Ochima. Why am I not surprised?" he growled, approaching them. The old yet intimidating human teacher glared at the both of them, stopping just a meter away. "You two better have a good excuse this time or detention will be your mates after school," he demanded.

Almost immediately, Hakkaku put on that wolfish grin, his mood utterly switching from dark to light. "Hey, Mr. Sekiro! Me and my bro here were just getting out book for class," he smiled.

"Sure," Sekiro clicked dryly. "And the shouting, the lateness of class attendance, the banging of lockers and the unbelievable cursing of some individual is just a regular habit that you two always have, I presume?"

Hakkaku gave the impression that he was actually thinking about it. "No, not really," he responded with an air-headedness that Ginta always marveled at. "Today's just a special day." Oh how true that was.

Grunting, the Math teacher studied the two for one brief moment before stiffly nodding his head. "I don't know what you two hooligans are up to but I must admit that I don't really care. Hurry up and get to class, Ochimas. I'll cut you guys some slack this time but be warned, the next lesson you have with me will not be pleasant." With that note, the teacher walked back into his classroom, an immediate shout of 'QUIET!' following soon after.

The two just stood there for a moment before Hakkaku gave a careless wave to Ginta's direction. "I'll see you later, bro," he said breezily. "Got classes to go to. See ya at lunch."

Ginta watched his slightly older brother go with a grave expression. He was used to Hakkaku's split personalities but that didn't mean he had to like them. _Brother's always angry,_ he thought. _Whenever he fails at something Kouga had told him to do, he's always angry. He's way too loyal to Kouga._ He shook his head, no alone in the empty school hallway. _Sometimes, it's scary. I'm glad that Kagome hasn't, will never, see that side of Hakkaku. Nor will anyone else but me._

0o0

_It's a nice night out tonight._

Inuyasha strolled through the city, just thinking as he stared up at the nightly sky. It couldn't have been more than passed nine pm. He usually didn't go on walks like this, really he didn't, but tonight, after finding out what Kagome had said to him that morning, he just couldn't resist the pull he felt when he saw the incomplete moon in the sky.

_Is it true?_ He wondered to himself. _Was what Kagome telling me really true?_ Although he knew that she had no reason to lie, it just seemed too surreal to him. A family member out here, in this very same city, that may take him in. _Or may not._ But still, after this morning's incident, he just couldn't let it be. Kagome, the mysterious demon, his life; they were all swimming in his mind every second that passed since that one moment where she had outright said that she liked him. He just couldn't keep that soft voice from penetrating his mind, his heart, shaking his very soul. It scared him greatly, that she could affect him so much, and he wanted to cringe and hide from it until the feeling passed. But something always compelled him to let the feeling wrap around him, suffocate him, become him. That gripping feeling was undeniable and it intimidated him. The fact that he wasn't, couldn't, be in control.

And then there was that mysterious demon. Who is he really? Was he related to Inuyasha in any way? Could it all have been some kind of fluke, some sort of false hope that he had let seep through the cracks of his heart? Again, that was something he feared. Hope continued to rise within his chest every singe time Kagome would speak to him. He feared that all her sweet words, all those sincere and pure intentions, would only make him fall and crash back onto the solid, harsh ground of reality.

He was a survivor, had always been. He had been surviving through his entire hanyou life. All he ever did was because he had to do it, to continue living, to continue breathing. For what? A certain female had made him think that one thought with merely two small words. For what? What had he been living for? All that ever mattered for him was survival. She said that he needed more than just a will to live. He needed a will to live for _something_. What's the point of living when in other people's mind, you're nonexistent?

_Damn, I need to stop thinking._ His gorgeous golden eyes glanced up at the sky, his steps silent as he waked upon the abandoned walkway, the lights of the city dim and the buildings around him null and sleeping. Only streetlamps illuminated his path, but even if they weren't there, he still would've known where he was going. All he needed was the light from the stars and moon and he would know whether he was stepping on gum or on dog crud.

The wind swept in front of his face and he halted. _That smell…_ It was all too easily recognizable. _What's Kagome doing out here at this time of night?_ He presumed his walk, his steps just a little bit faster as his excitement grew. And worry. _Kagome's alone. I could smell it. What is she doing alone at a time like this?_ The thought sparked an odd anger inside of him… and protectiveness? _Crap. How stupid is she? Did she go looking for the demon again tonight as well?_ Again, that protective feeling, along with the similar emotion of possessiveness. _Stupid Kagome. She could get killed. Or worse. What the hell was she thinking?_ His pace quickened. He could smell her so clearly now, her distinct scent being carried by the wind above all the pollution and foul smells.

But even from there, he could smell the wariness, the illness; the queasy way the slightly altered scent made his stomach churn with… worry? _Kagome, what the hell have you been doing?_

Finally, she came into sight just moments after he had entered a environmentally friendly park. Her back was to him, facing an empty bench, the wind blowing her hair behind her. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. _What the hell?_ He was dreadfully confused. Why was it that, now, he was feeling this way about her? What happened during the time span between where he would cast insults at her effortlessly and now where he would simply stare, as if transfixed? What happened during the time between to make him act so weirdly?

"Hey…" he said quietly, not knowing whether she heard or not. He shook his head, shaking off his previous thoughts. _Ah, shit. It must be because I'm close to __**that**__ night,_ he thought in frustration. "Oi," he yelled, his usual gruffness back in his tone alone with the arrogant undertone. "What the hell are you doing out here, bitch?" he asked roughly.

Alerted, Kagome turned swiftly around to simply stare wide-eyed at Inuyasha. "T-Takahashi?" she stuttered, her hands upon her chest. "Don't scare me like that! Jeez. What the heck are you doing here?"

But her words fell on deaf ears. Currently, he was too busy examining her dark eyes and weary expression. She looked utterly terrible. _No wonder her scent is tainted with sickness and exhaustion,_ he thought. _She looks like crap._ He approached her at a normal pace, Kagome backing up unconsciously. He frowned and stopped. _She's a bit jumpy. I wonder why._ "Kagome, you didn't answer my question," he said quietly. "What are you doing out here so late?"

Panic flashed in her brown eyes. "I-I was out for a walk," she told him, blatantly lying.

"Who in their right mind would take a walk at this time of night?" the hanyou asked dryly, not for a second buying it.

"I was… I was wondering if the demon I saw last night was here again," she said quickly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I mean, I'm just curious, that's all. He was the one I saw when I was little, not you. I got you two mixed up so I just wanted to clear things a bit. For me anyway." _There she goes again. Rambling and rambling on and on._ "I'm sure that's why you're here as well, to see if he was here and if I was actually telling the truth. I swear I was. He's just not here toni--"

"Please shut up, Kagome," the teenaged male quipped, once again approaching her. This time, she didn't back away, only stiffened to the point where it was obvious. He finally reached her and, when he did, his hand unconsciously held the side of her head gently. Beneath the palm of his hand, he felt her stiffen further. "I want you to tell the truth," he told her determinedly, staring down at her with shining, narrowed eyes. "No more lies. I'm tired of you lying to me."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "I-I'm not lying," she stuttered weakly.

With narrowed eyes, he glared down at her. "You're doing it again," he growled, an anger growing inside of him for a reason that he didn't quite know. "I'm not stupid, girl. And neither are you. You won't just take a walk with the intentions of looking for a possibly dangerous demon at a time where you can barely see." His eyes intensified. "Tell me, Kagome. Why are you so tired? Why are you always out so late?" His eyes narrowed further. "And you're still in the same clothes you wore at school. What have you been doing?"

Kagome stared up, worn tears threatening to spill. His hand was so warm… "I…" she whispered quietly, glancing anywhere but his eyes. "I just enjoy nightly walks. That's it," she said quietly, unable to meet his gaze.

Inuyasha's face became neutral. His had slipped from her face, causing her to look up at him in slight confusion. But then he silently grasped her wrist and started walking, not uttering a single word. "W-What are you doing?" she stuttered, trying to snatch her wrist back. But his hold was firm, making it obvious to her that he wasn't planning to let go any time soon. "Takahashi, let me go." She didn't know why but she began to panic.

_Great. She's scared of me now,_ he thought, furious. But he pushed those thoughts away as he traced back her scent. _I'll find out where she was before this. I'll make certain of it tonight._ He continued to pull on her, all too aware of her trying to break free of him.

"Takahashi, this isn't funny!" she protested loudly as they exited the park. "Let me go!"

At last, fear began to leak into her scent, making the hanyou momentarily stop before jerking forward angrily. _What the hell does she think I'm going to do to her? Rape her?_ He thought in disgust. And yet, he refused so say anything to the reluctant student. He was going to get to the bottom of this and her unreasonable behaviour was starting to peeve him off. _She doesn't trust me._ The realization was a rather huge shock to him. The way she acted around him would imply that she trusted him. Was that all an act? … _Because I'm a hanyou?_ His thoughts suddenly made a dark turn for the worst.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked loudly, tugging her hand back to no prevail. "Stop dragging me around!"

But he didn't even turn to acknowledge that she spoke. He was far too angry for that. Her scent becoming closer, his grip tightened as did his speed. It wasn't a moment later did they stop in front of a restaurant, Kitsune Bi, just as a young man was locking the doors. Inuyasha immediately glared at him, his grip still possessive on Kagome's wrist.

"Collin-kun!" came her voice from behind him. There was panic in there, along with nervous tension. "I thought you'd left already."

"I came back because I forgot the list of supplies we needed," the handsome American said, puzzled, as his blue eyes flickered back and forth between the two. "Who's this guy?" he asked, glancing at the still glaring hanyou.

Kagome glanced at him once before returning her gaze onto her workmate. "This is Inuyasha Takahashi," she answered quietly. "He's a classmate of mine." _Why didn't she say 'a friend of mine'?_ he noted angrily.

A grin broke on the foreigner's face. "Ah, glad that you're finally walking home with a friend this time, Kagome," he smiled. "You know how much I worry about you when you walk home all alone at nine pm every night." He winked at Inuyasha. "She's a tough little waitress, isn't she?" he asked smoothly. "Nine hours of work every day, except for Sundays, for nearly two weeks now. And straight after school too!" His smile widened. "Glad that it's almost over for you, Kagome. I'm also glad that you're taking care of her too," he said, addressing a neutral Inuyasha. He glanced towards a now pale waitress. "Anyway, why did you come back? Did you forget something too?" he asked lightly.

"No…" she said quietly, glancing nervously up at the expressionless hanyou. "I didn't forget anything."

Puzzled, Collin shrugged. "Okay. That's a little weird. Why did you come back this way then?"

"I thought I dropped something," the hanyou finally spoke, his tone emotionless. "But I didn't so we'll be on our way now."

"Okay…" the American nodded, staring at the two oddly. "Goodnight Inuyasha Takahashi. Goodnight Kagome." He saluted both of them before walking the other way and disappearing behind a bend.

When Inuyasha was sure he was gone, he turned and faced Kagome, letting go of her wrist. "You like nightly walks, eh?" he asked wryly.

She said nothing, only stared at the ground, her eyes hidden from his view.

But that didn't bother him much at all. "What the hell are you thinking, woman?" he snapped, his mask suddenly broken. "How incredibly stupid are you? Working for _nine_ hours, straight after school? How idiotic can you get?" he asked furiously. "No wonder you've been so tired at school! No wonder you sleep in classes. What the hell were you thinking, trying to balance a school life on top of all those hours of work? It's absolutely moronic. Do you _want_ to work yourself to death?" he snarled. "You're working yourself to your limit! Look at you. You can barely pay attention to me right now, can you?"

Kagome sharply looked up, angry, tired, fatigued tears rushing down her cheeks. "Don't talk to me like that!" she snapped back. "Don't even _imply_ that you know anything about me! Do you think I'm working so hard for fun? Huh? I know it's stupid but hell, it's the only thing I can do! Don't you go giving me a lecture when you have no idea what you're saying. You say it's moronic? You say it's stupid? You have _no_ clue!" she yelled furiously, tears streaming down her pale cheek.

Her heated argument only served to fire him up even more. "Well then _give_ me a clue!" he retorted. "Maybe then I can understand a bit more and _again_ give you a lecture about how idiotic you are for killing yourself! Whatever your reasons, I'm sure that there's another way to solve it rather than you working yourself until you collapse."

"I can handle it, Takahashi," she told him fiercely. "This is none of your business."

He released a bitter laugh. "My _life_ is none of your business either but you sure as hell make a point to mess it up with every opportunity you get," he retorted.

She wiped her tears away furiously. "That's only because I _care_, idiot!" she growled. "I don't want you wasting your life away!"

"And why the hell do you think I'm here shouting at you?" he barked impatiently. "Would I be here at this very moment, wasting my precious time and energy arguing with you, if I didn't even care about what you're doing to yourself?" he asked angrily.

At the declaration, Kagome froze, staring at Inuyasha straight in the eye. "W-What?" she asked, shocked.

The hanyou merely growled in frustration. "You deaf, woman?" he asked sharply.

"N-No," she stuttered again, gaining a pink tint in her cheeks. "I just…" She shook her head, the rose colour fading from her face. She looked up, meeting Inuyasha's eyes solemnly. "I just don't want to trouble you, Inuyasha," she whispered quietly.

_She called me by my first name again._ "You've troubled me plenty of times, wench," he pointed out, his anger cooling slightly. "Another one won't harm me anymore than it already has."

She shook her head again. Her exhaustion amplified even more. "I don't want anybody knowing."

The hanyou stepped forward and held her shoulders. "Look up at me, Kagome," he demanded. When she didn't do as he said, he repeated the command in a gentler manner. "Kagome, look up at me." Finally, she did, shyly peering up at him. "Do you trust me?" She nodded without a moment's worth of hesitance. "Do you think I would purposely take advantage of you?" She shook her head. "Or expose any of your secrets?" Again, she shook her head. "Then what's the matter? Why won't you tell me?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want to trouble you," she repeated silently.

"You're troubling me even more now by making me worry," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He hooked her chin and made her look at him again. "What is it?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously before shaking her head once more. "I'll…" she started. "I'll tell you later," she promised. "I'm… I'm kind of tired right now," she confessed feebly.

And this time, he knew she wasn't lying. That unmistakable stench of weariness and an upcoming illness was quite hard to ignore. He sighed, reluctantly nodding her head in acceptance as he took a step back. "Alright," he said, not at all happy. "I'll walk you home." Without looking at her, he began to walk forward.

He heard her tiny steps following after him. "You don't need to," her quiet voice stated from behind.

"Feh," was his only response.

A few minutes of quiet passed between them as they walked through the city in the night. Inuyasha was perfectly aware of every breath, every step, that the woman made. He couldn't help but notice that her breathing pattern was slightly troubled and that her steps were quickly slowing. He stopped and turned, staring with an expressionless face at the student who walked at a snail's pace towards him. "Pick it up, Kagome," he ordered impatiently. "At this rate, you'll get back home at dawn."

She offered him a weak smile.

… before promptly collapsing.

His eyes widened as she fell side ways, her head about to make harsh contact with the cemented gutter. Leaping quickly, he caught her just before her skull crashed onto the edge. "Kagome?" he asked, panicking. Her eyes were closed, her breaths coming out in labored pants as her body began to heat up. _Shit._ Carefully, he picked her up bridal-style and looked down at the sickly young woman. "I told you so," he mumbled to her, knowing that she wouldn't hear. "Now you've collapsed with exhaustion and attracted a fever. How stupid are you?" Despite his attitude, he was concerned for the human. Extremely concerned. _I need to get her home._

But as he looked up at the long pathway, something hit him.

_Hmm… __Where exactly__** is**__ her home?_

0o0

**Whoop. Now she's gonna go to Inu's house! :D Once again, sorry for the late update but at least the plot's finally moving ne? ;)**

**And ooh, Kouga's coming back next chapter, just to let you guys now XD Let the drama begin!**

**-- KP out**


	16. Unwelcome Return, Dreadful Surprise

IN COntROL

IN COntROL

0o0

**Heya peeps. So sorry for the long wait. As I've used the excuse in my other story, I've been busy with school work (-.-) But hey, since things are starting to lighten up a bit, I'll be able to update to the regular routine again :3**

**So here rests the sixteenth chapter waiting to be read.**

**Enjoy!**

0o0

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her awareness slightly foggy. _Who said that?_ she asked herself groggily. Her head was pounding, obviously a sign of a headache. With some effort, she forced her aching arm to rise and rest above her forehead. It felt hot, even to her. _Oh no,_ she sighed, too tired to feel dismayed. _Please don't tell me that I'm sick._ She knew she was though. She was tired, she was too warm and she felt internally horrible. She groaned out loud. She all but forgot about the voice that spoke to her earlier.

Until it spoke to her again, that is. "Oi, Kagome, can you hear me?"

She turned her head, her fuzzy sight seeing the vague image of something silver and gold. "Inu… Inuyasha?" she asked, unsure. What was he doing in her house? How the heck did he know where she lived?

"Yeah, I'm here," his voice said roughly. She felt something cool against her forehead and realized it was his hand. "You worked yourself too hard," he explained to her. Kagome's eyes closed. She somehow liked his touch. "And you fainted while walking home last night. Since I didn't know where you lived, I thought I should bring you to my place." Even in her deluded state, she could still detect the caution and anxiety in his tone. "You've been asleep for almost twelve hours now and you have a fever." She heard his voice growing hard. "What were you thinking, working for so long and trying to balance your schooling with it? Now look at you. You're sick." But his touch was still gentle. "There's something terribly wrong with your mental health if you willingly did this."

She sighed softly, his little lecture seeming not to penetrate her conscious at all. That is until it finally sunk in and her eyes snapped wide open. She sat up quickly, ignoring the dull throbbing in her head. "What?" she exclaimed, fear making her slightly choke. "Twelve hours? Why did you let me sleep for twelve hours?" She looked around. She was, indeed, in a home that wasn't her own. It was in a poorer state than hers, having peeling walls and low quality lighting. Everything was dusty, a mess, with limited furniture. The furniture he _did_ have were worn and almost to the point of breaking. She was on a worn couch, a simple white sheet around her legs.

"I let you sleep in because you're sick," he answered with a hot temper. "What do you think I'd do? Wake you up to go to school right after you passed out from exhaustion?" He rolled his eyes. "You really are insane, aren't you?"

She glanced at the battered clock hanging from the far wall. It was already mid afternoon. School was already half finished. "You baka!" was all she could yell. She got quickly to her feet, ignoring the slight dizziness she felt while doing so. "I have to go to school! I have to! If I don't get good grades, I won't be able to apply for a scholarship to a university. And if I don't get a good job, I… I…" She shook her head, just realizing that she was ranting. "Never mind," she sighed. She was still in the clothes she wore yesterday. "Where's my bag?"

But Inuyasha merely stood and firmly made her sit back down on the sofa. "You are not going to school, you hear me?" he said sternly, his eyes narrowed. "I am not going to let you. You're sick and you could barely stand. Besides, school is almost finished. There's no point if you go now. You'll just get in trouble by the teachers for sleeping in."

"Which was not my fault," she bit back, unable to find a reason why she was so angry. "You let me sleep in! Why didn't you set an alarm? Don't you use one?" Her head was pounding.

He glared at her, appalled by her rude behaviour after most probably saving her life. Either that or a huge concussion. "No because I can wake up whenever I want to," he said coldly. "What's wrong with you? You're _sick,_" he stressed. "You can't go to school."

"B-But people might worry about me," she told him nervously. "Sango, she wouldn't know where I am. Miroku too. And the teachers. They'll all wonder where I am and I won't be able to tell them because I--"

"Shut up, will you," he interrupted impatiently. "You're stressing for no good reason at all." He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "They'll get over it," he said, looking at her straight in the eye. "They can't expect you to be informing them every single time you don't go to school. They have to learn to mind their own business." His eyes narrowed. "Something that you, obviously, don't know how to do."

She shook her head, ignoring the insult. "Let me call home then," she pleaded, her cheeks flushed from illness. "I need to tell Souta that I'm alright. I can't just let him worry about me. I didn't even come home last night."

After a split second, Inuyasha nodded and stood, walking towards the wireless telephone. He picked it up and threw it at her. Kagome was unable to catch it, her coordination a little off, as it landed loudly on the floor. Without hesitation, she picked it up and dialed her home number. She didn't realize that she was beginning to cry. "Hey Souta," she said, a small smile on her face as the machine recorded her message. "Sorry I couldn't come home last night. Things were a little rough. I'll explain it to you when I come back home, okay? Don't worry about anything. I'm fine. Just please… please don't worry." She bit her lip, pausing. "See you." And then she hung up, giving the phone back to the hanyou.

She fell back on the couch, her tears still falling. _Crud, why am I crying?_ But she knew the answer why. It was because she failed everyone. She failed her brother; she never wanted him to worry about her. She failed her friends; they shouldn't waste their time trying to help her. She failed her boss; now she can't go to work anymore or else it'll make her sickness worse. And she failed her mother; she hasn't yet been able to raise enough money for her operation and yet she's sick from overworking. She was just too weak.

_What was I thinking?_ She asked herself as she continued to cry. _Ma's operation costs a fortune. It will take forever to raise enough money. What if she… What if she can't wait that long and she…_ She shook her head. Why was she having a mental breakdown now at all times? Was it because of her exhaustion, her unstable emotions? Was it because of the vulnerability she felt right now, feeling like a little, helpless girl again? Or was it because she couldn't take it anymore, the pressure crushing her? _If I fail my mother entirely, I'll disappoint Souta. He's still a kid. He needs a mother._

"Kagome," a soft voice sounded, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up at the golden eyes that stared in concern at her. "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked gently.

She wiped the tears away. It didn't help the new tears from falling. "I-I'm fine," she croaked, just managing to place a weak smile on her face. "I'm just weird. I don't know why I'm crying."

But the glare he was sending her told her that he knew she was lying. "You need to tell me everything, Kagome," he said sternly. "Why have you been working for so long?" he asked.

She sighed, not having enough strength to fight him anymore. "To raise money," she whispered quietly, lowering her eyes as she rested her head on the couch.

"Raise money for what?" he pushed.

"For my ma," she answered silently, her eyes unseeing as they were fogged up by tears.

Inuyasha stared at her expressionlessly. "What's wrong with your mother?" he asked quietly.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to talk about it. Talking about it would only reinforce that this was reality. But she couldn't deny him. After all, he had spoken about his own mother with her. Even though the specifics were hidden, Kagome knew that he blamed himself for his mother's death. _Just like me if I fail her._ "My ma…" she started, not looking at anything in particular. "My ma has a tumor." She felt her heart clench. "In her brain and near her liver. We didn't know she had them until she just collapsed one day." She sniffled. "We should've seen the signs. She was so tired, she had frequent headaches and she couldn't digest her food properly." Her eyes looked solemn as she finally looked at him. "The operation is expensive," she said. "I'm trying to raise enough money to pay for it. But…" She looked away. "But I haven't even raised half the amount yet. And that was just more than a year ago."

"Why don't you let others help you?" he asked quietly. "Why don't you ask for their help?" Her mother was dying. He had watched and waited as his own mother was dying as well.

"I can't," she sobbed. "Kouga-kun's already helping me out even when I don't want him. There's a reason why they go to that public school, you know." She looked at him again. "They need to support themselves. If I ask them for money… they'll have to struggle too. I don't want to burden them with my problems."

Inuyasha stared at her, long and hard. So she had to struggle, just to earn enough money to support herself and her brother while saving up for their mother's operation. That was wrong in so many ways. "You," he started, "should let others help you." Before she had the chance to protest, he continued. "You said it yourself. It's already been more than a year and you still haven't even earned half the money. How long do you think your mother will wait for you?" He knew his words were harsh but it was the only way he could say it? "You have to have others help you because you can't do this alone."

"B-But then I'll burden them," she said, torn.

"Not unless they _want_ to help you," he said forcefully. "If they want to help you, then what's stopping them from doing so?" His golden eyes pierced into hers. "The only thing that's stopping them is _you_. You're too stubborn. You _need_ other people's help in order to save your mum. If they want to help you, you won't burden them. Do you understand?"

She did but she didn't want to. She hated other people worrying about her. She absolutely loathed it. But… But if it was for the sake of her mum, maybe… maybe she could accept their help… "I don't know," she replied quietly. "I mean, telling you was hard enough." She sat back up, avoiding his eye. "I don't want to tell others and then feel their pitying stares." _No. Never their pitying stares._ She couldn't handle that. She had lost her freedom, she had lost her dad; she would never let them take away her pride.

"They won't pity you," he assured her. He stood up and stared down at her. "You should get your act together," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Just because they care for your wellbeing doesn't mean that they're going to pity you." He couldn't believe that this crying girl was the woman who stood so strongly and tall whenever trouble presented itself. At least, most of the times anyway. "Now I'm going to make you some food. You should be hungry."

She was indeed. "No, that's okay," she said though, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm fine."

He cast her an annoyed glare. "Stop lying to me," he growled. "It's getting annoying." With that, he turned his back and walked into his kitchen, cutting himself from her view.

She lay back down again, staring at the dull ceiling. She couldn't believe it. What had urged her to tell Takahashi, of all people? She hasn't even told Sango yet and she was her closest friend. Her headache throbbed painfully. Her life… Her life was just so messed up. It was like, whenever she was happy, fate would punish her for it.

She was happy whenever dad was with her. Fate decided to take him away.

She was happy whenever her mum was around. Fate decided to make her sick.

She was happy when she had true friends. Fate decided to make her lie in order to keep them unburdened.

She was happy when she fell in love with Kouga. Fate decided to cage her because of it.

She was happy when they went on a fieldtrip to the city. Fate decided to make her lose her way.

She was happy when she spent time with her friends. Fate decided to make her wish they never went.

A realization suddenly occurred to her.

When was the last time she truly smiled and didn't regret it?

0o0

"I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha are," Miroku pondered. It was second break and they still hadn't seen them. Both he and Sango gave up and knew they wouldn't be coming to school that day.

She shrugged beneath the Sakura tree. It was just beginning to blossom, the pink petals budding as the warm sun shone. "Sick probably?" she guessed. "I don't know, really." She was worried. Never in her life had Kagome missed out on a school day. What was so special that she had to do it now? "I hope she's okay."

"Me too," the male sighed. "Kagome has been looking pretty sickly lately. She always looks as if she's about to faint from exhaustion." He didn't know how right he was. "But Inuyasha though. He's a hanyou. They don't get sick too often."

"I know that," Sango snapped. "Why wouldn't I know that?"

"Sorry, sorry," he repeated, laughing sheepishly. She had been like that all day ever since Kagome hadn't shown up. She was just that worried. The student's absence was grating on her nerves. "I'm sure she's fine, along with Inuyasha. I'm pretty confident that this is nothing to be worrying so much ove--"

He stopped his sentence when his eyes caught sight of an unwanted figure walking around school. He grabbed Sango's arm. "Hey!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously. "What are you--!"

"Shh," he said, gesturing towards the tall demon.

Sango looked towards him and gasped. "No way," she said quietly. "Kouga?" Sure enough, it was him, walking confidently through the grounds with his head held high and his traditional smirk on his handsome yet boyish face.

Miroku nodded and they watched as the ookami slipped into the school's building, out of their sight. "This isn't good," he said quietly, as if anyone was there to eavesdrop. "It seems as if he's just come back from wherever he went."

"And that isn't good at all," Sango said, sincerely concerned. "The rumours about Kagome and Inuyasha… they're all over the school. If Kouga hears it… then Kagome…" She stood up in determination. "We have to stop him from hearing about those stupid rumours," she said. "Leave it to the school to over exaggerate something as small as a bonding friendship."

Miroku stood up behind her. _I don't think it's just a bonding friendship._ "Yes, we shall," he agreed. "We all know how possessive Kouga is. If he finds out, then both Kagome _and_ Inuyasha will have to face him." And, really, he didn't want the two to break apart just because of some fit the ookami made. He, along with Sango, had been watching them from day one and they knew the difference between an innocent friendship and something more when they saw them interact with each other. And, for once, he finally saw Inuyasha truly happy whenever she was around. He didn't want that to change at all.

"Come on," Tajiya said, pulling him along. "If we want to keep Kouga from finding out, we have to stick to him until things settle down." She shivered. "Great. I usually stay away from him whenever I can. I just can't stand that bastard."

"It's all for the sake of our friends, Sango," he reminded her calmly as they walked towards the building they saw Kouga disappear to. "Let's just hope that our efforts will be enough to keep his demonic hearing from catching those rumours."

0o0

"I should go now. School just ended and I need to go to wor--"

"No," he said flatly. "You've only been awake for, what, three hours?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. "That's not enough time for you to get better, no matter how strong your immune system is."

But Kagome shook her head stubbornly as she stood. "I'm fine!" she said, smiling brightly. "See? I'm well enough to go to work and not faint!"

And yet, he saw otherwise. _Sure,_ he snorted mentally. _Those rosy cheeks, the unfocused eyes and the respiration you're giving off totally says that you're not sick._ "You _cannot_ go to work," he said, staring her down. They stood in front of the couch. "What if you faint again and I'm not there to catch you this time?"

A blush rose into her cheeks. "Oh yeah. I was meant to thank you for that," she smiled. "But still. I need to go. If I don't, my boss might think I'm slacking off. And I need the money. Please."

"No," he said firmly. "You'll be working for nine hours again tonight, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically. "If you're going to stay there for that long, there's no way that I'm letting you go." He stared firmly at her. "And what about your little brother? Souta, isn't it? What about him? You can't just go to work without explaining things to him."

She blushed again. "That's why…" she started nervous, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "I was going to ask you to do me a favour," she said. She looked up at him timidly. "I was wondering if you could, I don't know, maybe _baby-sit_ him while I'm gone?" She flinched.

He growled at her. "Baby-sit?" he repeated incredulously. "Kagome, he's only one year younger than you, if I recall correctly." He wasn't about to say that he had work too. _I could easily skip it anyway. _

"But Inuyasha!" she whined. He realized it more and more that she was no longer calling him 'Takahashi'. That simple action seemed to warm him from the inside out. "You _have_ to! For me?" she asked, giving him her puppy-eyes. "You can explain everything to him. He'll understand. Just _please_ don't tell him that I'm sick. I'm just _slightly_ sick. I don't want to worry him more than I already have."

"Point one," he said, sticking one finger into the air in front of her face, "I don't need to baby-sit him because you are definitely _not_ going to work in the first place. Point two,"-he put up a second finger-"I am not going to lie and tell him that you're only _slightly_ sick. You haven't been getting enough sleep or food. And point three,"-he didn't bother to put up another finger as he let his hand fall by his side-"I don't even know where you live."

She beamed. "That can easily be fixed since we pass my house, I think," she said, tapping her chin. "Just do this one favour for me, Inuyasha. I promise I'll come back at six. See? Just three hours! Three hours can't kill me, you know."

_No, but you fainting and having your head smash onto the corner of a table might,_ he thought dryly. "Three hours?" he asked skeptically. He gave her another once-over. The twelve hours of sleep helped a little but she still looked like a zombie. Plus, he could still smell her illness with his sensitive nose. But as he looked on at her stubborn face, he realized he wouldn't be able to persuade her. _She's a girl on a mission,_ he sighed to himself. _To her, going to work is just an inch closer to saving her mum. _And, quite honestly, how could he say no to that?

"Alright," he said, giving in. He glared at her as her face broke into a wide, triumphant smile. "But don't push your luck," he warned. "The moment you feel a twinge of your fever, you're going to come home. I swear, Kagome, if I find out that you've fainted during work because you were pushing yourself too hard, I'm… I'm…" What _could_ he do, really? After all, he wasn't even her boyfriend.

Not knowing his true thoughts, Kagome smiled kindly. "I know, Inuyasha," she said. " I promise I'll take better care for myself. Thank you." Without even thinking about it, she stood on her toes and briefly kissed him on the cheek.

Blushing, she pulled back. "Erm, well, yeah," she grumbled, embarrassed. "Come on, we need to go." Hiding her burning face, and not just because of the fever, she turned and headed for the door, clumsily picking up her bag while doing so.

Inuyasha picked up his own bag, his face even redder than hers. _Eh? What the hell? Why is my face burning up?_ He scowled. And yet, he couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face. His own genuine smile that hadn't shown itself for years. The smile strangely warmed his heart. And, when he turned to follow Kagome out the door, he felt the beat go faster as he neared. _What's wrong with me?_ He still hadn't stopped blushing and neither had she.

"Come on," he said gruffly, trying not to let her see the tint on his face. "Follow me."

He closed the door behind them and they walked down the stairs silently, neither one saying a word. Their bags were swung around their shoulders. Inuyasha would occasionally glance behind him, to see how Kagome was fairing. She seemed okay, blushing slightly just as he was. _Crap. Why the hell did I just notice that?_

But as they walked outside the rundown building, their blushes and gentle smiles immediately left. "Hey, hey, hey. Look who I've found." Inuyasha glared at the speaker. He stood right in front of Kagome to keep her from direct sight. The other man, in his early twenties, stood before them, grinning widely with four others behind him sitting on top of a brick wall. "Were you skipping school, you filthy hanyou?" he asked tauntingly.

The other four snickered behind their hands, their leers obvious. "What's the matter, dip-shit?" another crowed. "Cat got your tongue?"

Kagome stepped a little closer to Inuyasha. "Who are they?" she asked quietly, worry filling her eyes as she examined the five. They looked like gang members, with tattoos and member insignias on their sleeveless shirts. They looked like the type who would rob a store at night. They couldn't have been more than twenty-five, each of them.

"Hush, Kagome," he whispered to her, his golden eyes glaring at them fiercely. He wouldn't let them hurt her. _These filthy humans can hurt me whenever they want. But they cannot hurt Kagome._ Just the thought of one of them even touching her made him want to rip out their throats. They didn't have a good reputation whenever it concerned the members of the opposite sex.

The leader, it seemed, smirked as he spotted the student poorly hiding behind the hanyou. "Well, well, well," he repeated. He seemed to have the knack for repeating a word three times in a row. "Who's the girl behind ya, hanyou trash?" He licked his lips. "So the _two_ of you were skipping school, eh? Naughty, naughty, naughty," he said, wagging his finger in a disapproving manner. A smirk was placed on his lips. "You know, hanyou, if you ever decide to play with a bitch, why not invite us along too?" He winked at her. "For a rat-bag like you, that's not a bad girl you've got there."

The others laughed behind him when Inuyasha growled loudly. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked, her fear rising. "What are they talking about?"

Before he had the time to answer, one of the gang's lackeys spoke up. "Oi, babe. Why don't you come over here?" the male asked. "That hanyou doesn't know how to fuck a grasshopper." He smirked. "We, though, will show you the time of your life. What do ya say, hmm?"

Kagome was horrified. "Don't talk to her like that," Inuyasha growled, taking a threatening step closer. "In fact, don't talk to her at all," he snarled.

"Ooh, looks like our boy likes this bitch," the leader grinned. He, too, took a step forward. "What are ya gonna do if we decide to, hmm, I dunno, maybe _take_ her?" he asked lightly. The other four behind him stood as well and began walking towards them, following behind their leader. "Huh, huh, huh? What are ya gonna do?"

"Stay away," he growled threateningly. He had put up with this bullying ever since he chose to live in this forsaken neighbourhood. But no one was going to touch Kagome. "You are just a bunch of weak humans. You're no match for me. I'm a hanyou." It was the first time he had said it with pride intermingled in his tone. He remembered, way back, when the student currently behind him said that being a hanyou was nothing to be ashamed of. _Being half demon does have its advantages. _

"You may be a half-demon, idiot, but you're clearly outnumbered," the leader grinned confidently. "Maybe if you just hand the girl over, we won't beat you up as badly this time."

"This time…?" Kagome murmured, looking up at him with an unreadable expression. "You've… You've let them beat you up before?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha merely shook his head. "This is my life, Kagome. My punishment for being an outsider." He grinned mirthlessly. "And you once said I was lucky too." He turned his full attention back at the gang, stepping even closer as they neared. "Come on, you pussy covered morons," he provoked with a confident smirk. "All my life I've let you hit me without being hit back. Let's just see how tough you are when I want to punch your guts."

And, for the first time ever, he changed the natural order of his life and fought back.

He didn't want to lead a dormant life anymore.

He wanted a change.

0o0

"Yo, Kouga dude! Where have you been? I've heard stories about you going to Las Vegas and winning some big dollars."

"That's bull," the ookami answered with a grin. "I was just off with my cousin because she was sick. I didn't go to Las Vegas. Who the hell told you that?"

Bankotsu shrugged, fawned over by a pair of flirting human females. "Dunno. Thought like it would be a good idea to ask you if it were true, though," he said casually. "So how _is_ your cousin? Is she better now?"

"Yeah," Kouga nodded, his eyes glancing around the cafeteria. "Some bastard poisoned her. We don't know who yet, though." His eyes narrowed. "Have you seen Kagome? I haven't found her anywhere and I've been looking all over the school for her."

"Your bitch isn't here today, Kouga," the young man snorted. "She's out taking a sickie." He smirked. "Along with a hanyou, I hear."

At the sly tone, Kouga sat up, glaring heatedly at him. Ginta and Hakkaku were no where in sight. Kouga didn't want to see them at the current moment anyway. All he wanted was to see Kagome. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, his tone low and his eyes dangerously dark.

Bankotsu's smirk was still in place as he sat there on the cafeteria table, the two women continuing to stroke him without shame. "I mean," he started, obviously enjoying this, "that your precious little Kagome may or may not be with a certain ha--"

"Bankotsu!" a voice yelled in an overly friendly way. The two males turned to see Miroku and Sango walking towards them, grins on their faces.

"Yeah? What do you want, pervert?" he asked, eyes narrowed. He couldn't really call Miroku that, though, with his current situation.

"Ms. Kaede wants to see you," Sango informed the human mercenary. "Looks like you've got into trouble again."

His eyes narrowed further. "What?" he asked warily. "I haven't done anything."

Miroku shrugged expertly. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger," he quoted. "Just go to her office. She looked pretty peeved when we left her."

"Shit," Bankotsu mumbled beneath his breath, standing up and leaving the two disappointed females on the chair. "I'll see you. Or not. Your face is something I'd like to avoid," he said, smirking at Kouga.

He merely growled lowly as he watched the human walk away. He glared at the two other young women he so generously left behind. "Leave," he demanded, teeth bared. They didn't hesitate to do so. He turned to the other two, Miroku and Sango, just as they were about to leave. "Wait, you blooming idiots," he snapped, standing up. "Where the hell is Kagome?" he asked impatiently.

"Kagome?" Sango repeated, trying not to sound sheepish. She glared at him. "She's… um… She's not at school today," she said truthfully.

The ookami rolled his eyes. "No duh, bitch," he said rudely. "Where is she _specifically_?" he asked, his patience wearing thin. Not like it was that thick to begin with.

Both of them shrugged. "We don't know," they said in union.

He growled at them. "You freaks are meant for each other," he jabbed. "I have no idea why the hell Kagome likes you," he said, addressing it to Sango. "You're nothing but a self-centered tomboy than anything else."

Said tomboy's eyes narrowed angrily. "What the hell did you just--!"

"Leave it, Sango," Miroku said calmly. "Let's just go and eat the rest of our lu--"

"Kouga-kun!" three high-pitched voices chorused. The three turned to see Eri, Yuki and Ayumi skipping towards them, their skirts so short that, with they way they were running, their bright underwear always flashed. They stopped in front of the ookami, blatantly ignoring the other two. "You're back!" Eri said, smiling brightly. "We missed you so much!"

"Yeah," Yuki nodded, grinning in a flirtatious way. "School wasn't the same without your company."

Ayumi, though, had the nerve to drape her arms across his shoulders in a mock hug. "Everybody's been, like, totally bummed without you here!" she giggled. "Don't leave us like that again, okay?" she pouted, possibly trying to look cute.

Even Kouga was disgusted at their act as he peeled them away, taking a step back to distance himself. "Hey," he said flatly. "It's, um, you three." He smiled his charming grin. "You're all Kagome's friends right? Do you know where she is?"

At the mention of the waitress's name, their eyes darkened. "Haven't you heard, Kouga-kun?" Ayumi started softly, staring up at him with large eyes. "Kagome-chan isn't our friend anymore." She expertly summoned her tears and let them fall.

"What, why?" he asked, not at all disturbed by her act.

"There are rumours going around school," Eri elaborated, looking as sad as she could, which really wasn't saying much. "Kagome-chan has cheate--"

Miroku's eyes widened. _Let's just stop this conversation now…_ So, without even thinking about it, his hand moved and firmly placed itself on Eri's behind. He grimaced. There were only a handful of females he didn't want to grope, _ever_, in his lifetime. These three were some of them.

The girl screeched, slapping Miroku girlishly while her face was red with rage and embarrassment. "You pervert!" she yelled, stepping away from him.

_At least it worked._ He glanced towards Sango and realized that _she_ was also glaring at him. He gave a nervous smile. _I hope she understands why I needed to do it._ But with that cold stare he was receiving from her direction, he doubted that very much.

"Anyway," Yuki continued, as if there were no interruption at all. "Kagome's been hanging out with that lowlife. What's his name? Inuya--"

"Hey!" Sango suddenly shouted, walking up to Yuki and grasping her shoulders. She gave a wide, fake smile. "I know. Why don't you, me and all your friends go shopping after school?" she asked, mustering the enthusiasm she didn't at all feel. "We can all go and--"

Kouga pushed her away. "Stop interrupting!" he growled, utterly fed up with this behaviour. He flexed his claws at the both of them. "_One_ more word from you two and I'll make sure you regret it." He turned back to the other three, seeming to be effected by his icy words despite the fact that it wasn't even aimed at them. "What did Kagome do?" he asked with a calmness that sent them all on edge. _They're trying to hide something from me,_ he thought. _And I'm going to find out what._

Ayumi shrank back against his intense gaze. "K-Kagome," she started quietly. "There's been rumours around the school that she's been cheating on you with the hanyou, Inuyasha."

Yuki gulped. "We've seen them walking to school together and chatting in class. We even saw them hugging!"

Eri nodded, freaked out by the neutral expression Kouga wore. "A-And now they're both away and, well, people are saying that they wagged so that they could, I dunno, _do_ stuff together,"

A moment passed in rigid silence before Kouga turned and walked out, quiet as never before. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances. This was not good.

0o0

"Wow, that's so cool!"

Inuyasha looked down at the kid, his arms crossed. "Feh," he replied. "All I did was beat up a few punks, that's all." He glanced around Kagome's apartment. "Anyway, your sister will come back at six. I'll leave her to explain whatever questions you have for her." He sat down on the couch, leaning back as he linked his hands behind his head.

"Kagome-onee-chan is okay, right?" Souta asked, sitting next to the hanyou. "I mean, she's been working a lot and when she didn't come back home yesterday, I thought that something might have happened to her." He bit his lip. "I'm always worried about her," he confessed. "Every single time she looks at me, I worry about her because I know that she's pushing herself. All she does is school, work, sleep, school, work, sleep, school, work, sleep. It's not healthy!"

He was close to tears. The hanyou could smell it. "Feh," he said again, softly this time. "You do know that she's doing all that for you and your mother, right?" he asked.

Souta sniffed. "How did you know?" he asked quietly. "She told you, didn't she?" He sat there, looking down at the floor. "When Kouga wanted to find out what was wrong, she didn't want to tell him. It took a lot of arguing and yelling before she finally did. And when she did," he bit his lip again, "she was crying."

"She was crying when she told me too, you know," he said.

Souta shook his head. "No. It's not the same." He sighed. "When she told Kouga, it wasn't because she was sad about mum. She was… scared. She was scared of Kouga." He involuntarily shivered. "He's… He's always scary whenever something like that happens. He… He scared me a lot too."

_Why is he telling me all this? We only met five minutes ago._ "Do you say that to everyone you meet, kid?" he asked, slightly bothered. Mostly because of what he said about Kouga and Kagome.

Souta shook his head. "No. I tell it to the people my sister really trusts." He looked at him. "She doesn't bring anyone home because she doesn't want them finding out about our struggle. The fact that she brought _you_ home and let you _stay_ here to take care of me alone tells me that she trusts you. And if she trusts you, I can too."

Oddly enough, that fact made him warmer. "Well, that's nice to know," he said. "You know, when I look at your sister, I would immediately think that she'd trust everybody. Sango hasn't even been to her place and she's her best friend." He didn't know why he felt so giddy about that. It wasn't a competition after all. "And you know what? I think it's because we're a lot alike that she trusts me so much. I mean, when we were at my home, she even said that my apartment looks a lot like hers." He smiled slightly to himself. Why was he ranting? Kagome made him do things he wouldn't normally do. _She said that before. I remember._ "She's…" He sighed. "She's a great person. You're lucky to have her as a sister."

Silence passed. He turned to Souta, realizing that he was pale and unmoving. He frowned. What was wrong with…?

"So, you think she's a great person, eh?" a cold, unfriendly voice echoed through the apartment.

Inuyasha immediately recognized it and turned sharply, standing up. He glared at the ookami that was so casually leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

"Hn," the demon said, staring at him through neutral yet dark, swirling eyes. "Tell me, hanyou, exactly what have you been doing with **my** Kagome since I was gone?"

0o0

**A/N: Wooo, cliffie! XD It's almost finished folks! :3**

**Sorry if Inuyasha acted a bit OOC in that paragraph where he ranted about Kagome near the end. It was needed to be put in there XD**

**Anyway, that's it for now. I'll see you peeps!**

**-- KP out.**


	17. But You're Gone

iN cOntroL

iN cOntroL

0o0

**A/N: Erms, I don't really have anything to say. Except for, well, sorry I couldn't reply to you reviewers! Really busy and I really don't have time to reply. But they are appreciated and I'll let you know that they DO make an impression for me. Thank you! :)**

0o0

"Wow, what has you so smiley today, hmm?"

Blushing, Kagome mumbled something unintelligent under her breath. Collin merely grinned brightly. _Why is he smiling at me like that?_ She thought, her cheeks flushing darker. "I-It's nothing," she stuttered. And yet, if that were true, then why was her heart beating a mile a minute? "I'm acting normally, aren't I?"

The American tapped his chin, as if actually giving some thought about it. "Well, I dunno," he said, shrugging. "I mean, it's not as if the smile you're wearing hasn't been on there for the passed two hours, the fact that you've been blushing constantly, that your eyes look as if they're in another space realm and that you look more energized and flushed than never before isn't normal, right?" He shrugged again but this time, it was less convincing as he beamed. "No, there's nothing special that could have produced this _normal_ attitude of yours."

She, well, flushed. "It's nothing!" she squeaked. "I-I only have a slight fever, that's all."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, as if an illness could make you happy. Most would think that a sickness would put someone _down_, not up."

"I-I…" But she couldn't think of any excuse. The truth was, she _was_ happy. really happy, in fact. She hadn't felt this happy since, well, she didn't really know. All she knew was that this time, when she truly smiled, nothing bad had happened. _Yet, anyway._ But being the optimistic person she was, Kagome ignored that negative thought. _I don't know why, but today, even though I'm slightly sick, I'm happy. And Kouga-kun's not here. I'm happy even though Kouga-kun's not here._ Unconsciously, she smiled brighter. "Never mind," she finally said, shaking her head slightly.

An arm then wrapped around her neck gently. "Aw, my girl here's in _luv_," Collin cooed in the half embrace. "I'd know that look anywhere!"

Puzzled, her smile slightly shortened. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I've always been in love." _I love Kouga-kun. _

The cook shook his head knowingly. "That's what you keep saying anyway," he said. "I'm not trying to argue with you or anything. You love Kouga, I know that." He smiled softly. "But you haven't looked this happy in a _long_ time. I just thought, hey, maybe Kagome's found someone else that she's taken a liking to." He playfully poked her nose. "Well? Who's the new guy?"

Gently but firmly, the waitress pushed him away. "I-I haven't found anyone that I like like that," she said, her smile completely gone to be replaced by a frown. _What does he…?_ "I… I'm just happy because Kouga-kun is coming back soon, that's all. I haven't found anyone new. Nor will I ever. I love Kouga-kun and I won't love anyone else in the same way." She was so sure of this. So why… So why did her heart beat so fast?

Sighing, Collin pulled back. "Just curious, ya know?" he grinned. "I mean, everybody wants to know why you're so smiley smiley today. I'm no exception." He waved at her carelessly. "Anyway, we should stop dilly-dallying. It's almost six and that means you have to go soon." He winked. "With this new favour that you asked the big guy, I'm pretty sure he wants you to end the day at a good note."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome nodded. "Yeah," she said, turning to do her job once more when Collin continued to cook. She still held a small pink tint in her cheeks but it was slowly fading away. _I haven't met anyone that I could possibly take an interest to other than Kouga,_ she though, her smile gone. _What's Collin-kun talking about? It can't possibly be Miroku. Or Hakkaku or Ginta. And I'm pretty sure it isn't Collin himself either._ She glanced up, ignoring the stares she was given when she suddenly stopped walking. _Then who…?_

"Higurashi! No body's paying you for just standing there!"

Her head snapped towards the grumpy voice. Dekuro was standing there, an irritated look on his face. Kagome's eyes widened as she bowed apologetically. "M-Mr. Dekuro!" she exclaimed, gulping. "I-I, um, I'm sorry! I just, well, I wasn't really…"

Dekuro stopped her mid-sentence. "That's alright, Higurashi." He sighed. "You've been working hard. A little too hard. I've been watching you these passed two weeks and I have to say, I'm proud of you. You've arrived on time every single day and you left at the time you're supposed to leave." A rare smile touched his lips. "You've done good, girl. You should go home now. Rest. Don't bother coming to work tomorrow. You've earned your keep."

She was surprised, to say the least. No one had ever seen the boss so… nice before. Even Collin was gaping, along with the well-known customers. "I-I can't possibly--"

"Your pay won't be docked, Higurashi," he said impatiently, his voice suddenly stern. "Now go. Before I really _do_ dock your pay even when I cancel your one-day off." His eyes narrowed as he scowled. "You know what? The idea seems to be more and more welcoming. Tomorrow's always busy, you know, and it really would be good if you _did_ stay." He shook his head, glaring at her. "Hurry up and leave. You look as sick as a bug."

She bowed again, not needing to be told twice. She quickly changed, said goodbye and once again thanked her boss, the grateful act being brushed off uncaringly. She exited Kitsune Bi, a smile once again adorning her face. _Today's really good. Not only did Inuyasha allow me to go, Mr. Dekuro agreed to my plea without much hassle at all._ She then remembered earlier that day, when she and the hanyou were confronted by some goons. She had never seen live violence before, only in movies. And seeing it up-close like that, it slightly freaked her out.

_At least Inuyasha didn't get hurt,_ she sighed. She had watched him fight those guys and eventually scared them off. She hadn't been worried though. There was something in those golden eyes, those beautiful, golden eyes, that reassured her. They were so determined, so _sure_. As she watched them, she felt the power that radiated from him. _He was… He was more alive than I'd ever seen him._ And it made her happy. She knew, she could _feel _it; he was changing. Changing for the better.

_He's more confident now, not to mention he smiles a lot more._ She blushed slightly. _He's stronger than most of the people I know. _

She didn't realize until she reached the front door of her apartment that she had been thinking about the hanyou throughout her entire trip home. Her blush darkened. _Why was I…?_

She shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts and merely smiling to herself. _Inuyasha's waiting inside, for me. I wonder how he and Souta got along._ She turned the handle and went inside, her smile widening. "I'm home!" she said loudly upon entry, closing the door behind her. "Inuyasha, Souta, how did it go? Is everything o… kay…?" Her eyes widened and she almost dropped her backpack. _Wait…_ She backed up a bit, perfectly stunned. "K-Kouga…kun?"

There he sat, in all his glory, shirtless with only blue jeans. He was on the sofa, his long brown hair tied up in its usual high ponytail as it rested on the head of the couch. There was a wide grin on the ookami's handsome face. And yet… And yet… "Hello, Kagome," he said smoothly, standing up. He walked towards her slowly, that wolfish smile still on his boyish expression. And yet… "I've been waiting for you all day." He stopped in front of her, his arms leaning against the door on either side of her head. He was so close… "Did you miss me?" he whispered, leaning down as his breath teased her ear.

Kagome shivered. "K-Kouga-kun." He was well inside her senses this time. "I…" Her mind was oddly blank. _Any moment now, the happiness will come,_ she thought mildly, her heart beating wildly. _Any moment now…_

Kouga bent down even more to take in her scent. There were the usual smells, like the restaurant she worked in. But the smell of not one but _two_ young males were strongly apparent on her skin. His eyes narrowed as he barely contained the scowl on his lips. _Two males. One is that idiotic Collin… The other… The other is Inuyasha's scent._ His lips curled up in a snarl as he pressed himself closer. _And it's __**too**__ strong for my liking._ How should he have known that Kagome had _slept_ on the hanyou's bed last night? Perhaps it was best if he didn't know at all.

"Kouga-kun?" she asked again, feeling slightly confined.

"I missed you," he breathed, his breath tickling the exposed skin at her neck. "Did you… Did you miss me?"

"Of course," she replied without hesitation. But her voice was too quiet. Too, too quiet.

A growl began low in his chest as Kouga pulled his head back to stare intently into her chocolate coloured eyes. "Let me see it then."

Not a moment later were their lips smashed together as the ookami forcefully slid his tongue inside her mouth. One hand slid down to hold the side of her head while the other rested possessively on her waist. He pressed her against the door, one leg between hers as he kissed her viciously, driving his tongue deep as it vigorously kept hers down. He didn't stop when he heard her whimper. She pulled away by turning her head to the side, breathing deeply, her hands placed on his chest as if to push him away. He only growled loudly and forced her lips to meet his again as he continued the assault. The hand by her waist slid a thumb inside the top of her pants, his sharp claw teasing the smooth flesh beneath. He continued to kiss her, to consume her, his youki possessively wrapping itself around the one he claimed as _his_.

When he finally pulled back, the female student's face was flushed, her eyes were moist and her lips were swollen and bruised. His eyes narrowed down at her, still barely five centimetres apart. "What have you been doing while I was gone?" he asked quietly as he gently nuzzled her nose with his. "Kagome, my love. Why have you gone against my wishes?"

"But I--" she started.

But she was cut off when Kouga slammed his mouth onto hers again, resuming his hot, wet, bruising kiss. He grabbed her shoulders, never breaking lip contact, and coaxed her away from the door. The moment that she followed, he had wrapped her arms around her. Against her lips, he whispered, "Come to the couch with me."

It wasn't like she had a choice though as, in one split moment, she found herself lying on the sofa with Kouga towering above her, his hands on either side of her head. She looked up into her dark, blue eyes and mentally shuddered, a fear creeping up on her. She watched helplessly as the ookami bent down and began to lick and suck and kiss her neck, his hands roaming up and down her body hungrily. Her chest rose and fell deeply, her mind swirling. _W-What's he doing?_ She screamed. _Where's… Where's Inuyasha? Where's Souta? If he finds me like this, I-I… Ma will never forgive me._

She tried to push him away. "S-Souta," she stuttered. "Souta might come in here and he'll—"

"Never mind the brat," he interrupted, not stopping in his trails of kisses. "He's off with his friends." He stopped what he was doing and stared down at her, a smile no longer on his face. "And you should know, Kagome, I met that _other_ guy in your apartment as well," he said darkly, his eyes flickering. "What were you planning when you got home? Would he have still been here in the morning?"

Her eyes widened. "No!" she said loudly, horrified. "I-I would never…"

Again he interrupted her. This time by a loud growl. He no longer tried to contain his anger. "Like you never tried to fuck with Naraku at the club?" he asked, a snarl on his face. "Like you never touched any other guy but me?" He growled at her, his claws biting deep into the cushions of the sofa beside her head. Suddenly, he was calm again. He bent down low, ignoring the scent of oncoming tears, and whispered against her ear, "I'll make sure that you keep to your word, Kagome love."

At that, her tears fell. "I'm sor--"

"Hush," he said quietly, his eyes closed. One hand was gently stroking her side, inside her shirt, while the other caressed her thigh. All the while his legs pinned her down, his arms trapping her beneath him. She continued to cry. _I'm sorry,_ she thought. _I'm so sorry._

"You have to learn, Kagome," he said silently. "You have to learn sooner or later that you're **mine**."

0o0

"Hey, have you seen Kagome lately? She's acting weird again. It sorta reminds me of how she was before we were friends…"

Inuyasha ignored Miroku and continued to gather his books. He hadn't seen the young woman all day. He hadn't seen _him_ all day either. The thought made him scowl, remembering Friday. A bruise showed just beneath his jaw, where he had been punched severely. He hadn't even answered the bastard's question before he advanced and laid one on him. _The motherfucker,_ he swore darkly. Of course, he wanted to fight back. But he couldn't because they had an audience, which Kouga really didn't seem to mind at all. _That kid, Souta, looked like he was going to piss his pants._ So he left the apartment only minutes after Kouga arrived. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to leave. It was because he _had_ to. Since Kouga was back, he wasn't needed to take care of the brat anymore. That's what he said. _And I really didn't want to see what it was like when Kouga and Kagome reunite with each other._ The thought of them being so close made him cringe. He didn't want to think about it.

So he had left without any protests. Without even fighting back. _It's better that way,_ he had thought. _I'm pretty sure that Kagome wouldn't want to return home with a bloody boyfriend by her doorstep._

"Hey, look man! There she is!"

Without really thinking about it, the hanyou turned and held his breath. _Kagome…_ But when he finally set his eyes on her, it wasn't the site he expected to see. She wasn't happy. She wasn't… acting normally. At least, not to the way he was used to. She walked through the hallway with a haunted loo, her eyes oddly distant. Her very move was robotic, lanky and _dull_. She looked like another version of Kanna. Shadows were beneath her eyes and, a sight that made his eyes narrow angrily, her lips were bruised. _What the hell did that Kouga bastard do to her?_

DING DONG DING

Miroku's eyes widened and looked away from the female student that was slowly walking away. "Oh! It's the second bell Inuyasha! We have to hurry." Seeing as his friend wouldn't move from his spot, even after Kagome was no where to be seen, he sighed and shrugged. "Okay man. Whatever floats your boat, I guess," he mumbled before walking away to his class.

Inuyasha stood there, staring at the spot where Kagome once was. His fist was clenched tightly by his side while the one holding his books trembled slightly. "Kouga," he hissed out loud. _You… How dare you do that to Kagome?_ He wouldn't have known if it was really Kouga's fault or not but he knew it nonetheless. He could feel it in his bones.

"Well, well, well. What a coincidence, eh?" That slick voice could not have been mistaken by anybody else. "How are you fairing, Inuyasha? Rumours had it that you and her loved each other and were screwing each other behind Kouga's back. How does it feel to see her back in the arms of another man again?"

"Can it, dip-shit," the hanyou growled, not even glancing at the spider demon. Again, most of the students were in their classes, with the exception of the two, of course. This time, Naraku didn't have Kagura and Kanna by his side. "What the hell do you want?"

But the sly demon only ignored the question. "Shame, really," he continued as if he hadn't heard him speak. "After all of my troubles, they still haven't broken up."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he finally looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked warily.

Naraku smirked, a calm mask placed upon his face. "I mean, sure, it isn't all that hard to poison his cousin so he could be away for a few weeks. Trying to get her to mess up while he was gone was hard. Luckily though, you were here to help." He glanced away. "She already seems broken and Kouga isn't even acting any different." He smiled mirthlessly. "Shame. I really did think that Kouga would break up with her after hearing everything she's done. She's either very special or he's extremely desperate."

The hanyou's eyes widened as he gaped. "You were the one who poisoned his cousin?" he asked disbelievingly.

He grinned. "What? How can you think of such a thing?" he asked lightly, as if he was enjoying this. "Why would I want to poison a person I don't even know? It's absurd."

But he saw it all. Inuyasha could see and sense it. The demon's aura practically screamed deceit. "Why?" he asked simply. "Why would you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked slyly. Inuyasha growled. He was getting tired of this. But Naraku didn't seem intimidated in the slightest. "Hmm. Well, if I really _did_ do such a thing, I would say it was only to get that girl." He smirked.

Shock. Disbelief. Rage. It all showed on the hanyou's face. "What?" he exclaimed. "What are you, crazy?" he growled. "All this just for a girl? For _Kagome?_ You can go to jail for this!"

Naraku chuckled deeply. "I don't recall ever saying I did it." His eyes narrowed playfully. "But as for the whore, I want her. She has a perfect body and she's a _miko._" A sick smile spread across his face. "To taint something as pure as her, to taint someone as _broken_ as her, is thrilling, pleasurable. I want to hear her scream beneath me as I take her. I want to smell her tears as she pleads for me to stop." He licked his lips and temporarily closed his eyes, as if imagining the moment. "It would be _fun_ to torture her. It would amuse me immensely if I break her even more than she is now."

Before he even saw it coming, Inuyasha smashed his fist against his face, a crack sounding throughout the entire hallway. "Don't you **ever** speak like that about Kagome **again**," he snarled, glaring at him hatefully, eyes flashing. "If I ever catch you saying **one** more word about her, to her or for her, I will promise to utterly **break** every bone in your pathetic body." Just as he said, it was no threat. It was a solid oath.

Naraku stood up straight, catching the blood that fell from his nose with his tongue. He continued to smirk, as if he didn't feel the pain. "Trust me, filthy hanyou," he chuckled. "It is not I that you should be making promises to. After all, it isn't _I_ who is currently harming your dear friend's body and soul."

Before Inuyasha could reply, he heard a door being slammed open from a distance. He turned sharply just to see a girl running through the hallway, the scent of tears assaulting his nose. _What the?_ It wasn't until the student passed him did he realize who she was. "Kagome!" he shouted, turning to stare after her. She didn't turn back. He glanced around and realized that Naraku was no longer there. "Kagome, where are you going?" he asked loudly, taking a few steps forward.

When she continued to run without even acknowledging him, he went to sprint after her. But before he could, a hand placed itself on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned to see Kaede staring sadly after the girl as well. "What's going on?" he asked, utterly confused. A minute ago, he was about to knock Naraku into the void of unconsciousness. Now he just saw Kagome running passed him with tears flowing down her cheeks. He wanted so badly to run after her but the vice principal's grip was like iron. It wouldn't let him leave. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

Sighing beneath her breath, Kaede let go of him, knowing that he wouldn't go anywhere. "Kagome," she started in a weary tone. "It was about Kagome's mother."

His eyes widened as his heart sped up. "What about Kagome's mum?" he asked, fearing the answer. He didn't know the lady but he did know that she was an important person to her daughter. If she lost her… would she be like him?

Kaede glanced down before glancing up again, towards the doors where Kagome ran through hastily in her leave. "I'm afraid… I'm afraid that she's no longer in a stable condition right now." She looked away to stare intently into his golden eyes. "The school got a call from the hospital. It seems that she's now in a critical condition."

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat. He knew what she was going to say, even though he didn't want to believe it.

"Kagome's mother is dying."

0o0

"Oh no. Please no."

She ran. She didn't care about the cars that honked at her as she ran across the roads without looking. She didn't care about the tears that fell rapidly down her face. She just ran.

"Ma… Please don't… Wait for me."

She continued, her legs pumping, sweat glistening her body. She kept running. She had to. She couldn't wait for a public transport and she didn't have a car of her own. Running would be much faster. She was only grateful that the hospital was near by. But that gratefulness was engulfed by anxiety, worry, apprehension and, most certainly, _fear_.

"You can't go… You can't go."

She feared that her mother would leave her. She feared that her life would never return to normal. She feared becoming an orphan. She feared for her brother too. She feared that he may never have a childhood. She feared that he would turn into someone different when, _if_, he heard their mother was dead. She feared that he may harden, completely destroying what little was left of his inner child. She feared that they might never have a true life.

"Ma… Ma…"

She choked on her own ramblings. She choked on the tears that continued to fall. She choked on the air that suddenly became thick around her as she neared her destination. It seemed like a lifeless building, towering above all those little houses. Grey and white. Why must it be grey and white?

"I'm almost there… Wait for me, ma."

She ran through the door, her face wet with sweat and tears. Many turned their heads to stare at her but she didn't care at all. In her mind, all that mattered was her mother; was her family. She couldn't lose another one. Not another. Dad was enough. Dad was more than enough. They couldn't take away their mother too.

"Miss, do you need so--"

"My mum!" she shouted at the nurse behind the bench. "My mum!" she cried, tears pouring freely. "S-Someone called the school. They said my mum… They said my mum was…" She couldn't continue. Her body was shaking with her tears.

Realization flashed inside the nurse's eyes as she nodded hastily. "Miss Higurashi?" she asked. All she received was a slight nod. "Come with me."

And as she followed her, she couldn't believe how lifeless this place seemed. The walls were white. Almost everything was white. There were hardly any plants at all to even try and lighten up the place. It seemed so _dead_. She hated it. _Why do they put people in here?_ she asked herself, her insides churning. _It doesn't offer them any hope at all._

She looked up, beginning to get impatient as they travelled through the hallway. They were going too slow. They _were_ too slow. What if they didn't make it to her mother in time? The thought made her want to wail. _No. Ma will be okay. Ma will be okay._ Then why was the guilt already eating up her insides? _I should've raised more money sooner. I should've worked harder. Maybe then I wouldn't be here. Maybe then mum would be okay, smiling like she always does whenever I come back home from school. Maybe--_

"Please sit here, Miss Higurashi," a doctor said. When did he get there? "We're doing all we can to save your mother. Please just sit here and wait."

Too numb to object, she sat on one of those cold, plastic chairs and suddenly she was alone. Her sobs were the only things that echoed throughout the empty hallway. Where did the nurse she was following go? She didn't know and she didn't care. After all, it wasn't the nurse that was dying.

She clasped her hands together, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please, please, please, please, please," she whispered beneath her breath to the one person she could turn to. "Please God, please save my mum." She pleaded and pleaded, pleaded and pleaded, pleaded and pleaded. Tears continued to cascade down, dropping from her chin and onto her joined hands. "Please. Please. I'll do anything. Please, just make her okay." Did she know someone was listening to her prayers? Did she know that she wasn't wasting her breath? Of course she didn't. But she had nothing else to fall back on. No one was here with her. She was alone.

"Ma…" she whimpered. She loved her mother. She loved her more than she loved anyone. She loved her smile, her warm embrace, her joyous laugh. She loved everything about her. Whenever she was in trouble, her mum was always there, backing her up, encouraging her and guiding her. Whenever she was hurt, mother was always there to comfort her when no one else could. "Ma, please don't go." She needed her. Just like she needed dad.

_But dad's not here right now._ The thought made her cry even more. Kagome bit her lip in order not to cry out loud. _Dad, dad… Dad, are you watching? Are you watching right now? Can you see what's happening to ma? Can you see what's happening… to me?_ It was breaking her. The very thought, just the mere _thought,_ of losing her mother was breaking her. She couldn't, wouldn't, even _dare_ wonder what she'd feel if her mother did die.

_I will not think about it,_ she thought to herself, trying to control her tears. _Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. Ma's a strong woman. She won't let anyone take her, not even Death himself._ The thought was mildly comforting but not enough to drain her worries. She was her daughter. Of course she would be worried.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Why couldn't her cries stop? She didn't know how long she sat there for. She didn't care. In a hospital, time was lost. Time was gained. Time stood still. Nothing was ever what it was inside this dreary, blank place.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She sharply looked up and, upon seeing a doctor walking towards her, she stood shakily. She couldn't bring herself to look away. She wanted to know. She wanted to know if her own mother was alive. She watched his very expression, she watched every single glimmer in the eye. She watched until she couldn't watch anymore, for the face he had spoke louder than any words he may have to say.

The doctor in the white coat stopped before her, hesitated slightly before placing a comforting hand on Kagome's shaking shoulder. "Miss Higurashi…" he started slowly.

Kagome couldn't look away. Every single fibre in her being knew the answer but she didn't want to believe it. Despite the fact that his mere expression was a give away, she wanted to hear it with her own ears. No, she didn't _want_ to at all. She didn't _need_ to. She didn't want to _ever_ hear those dreaded words. Not again. Just not again.

'_Miss Higurashi,'_ was what the doctor said to her mother when Kagome was barely six years old. The younger Kagome was hiding behind her mother's legs, holding a five-year-old Souta's hand. They were looking up at their mother, who was staring intently at the man with a white coat in front of them. _'Miss Higurashi, I'm sorry.'_ That's what the doctor had said. Those simple words had collapsed her mother's entire world. She remembered her ma falling to her knees, stunned, before crying uncontrollably. She didn't even realize that her own children were behind her, staring with confused, fearful eyes.

_Please don't let me hear it,_ she pleaded in her mind. She was now in her mother's place, all those years ago. She was standing, staring straight at the doctor, wishing, hoping, that all was well. _Please don't repeat my history. Please don't…_

"Miss Higurashi, I'm sorry."

And just like that, her world shattered into pieces around her.

She stood there, stunned, just like her mother once was, unable to fully grasp the concept of a loved one dead.

Then her tears fell down rapidly at an alarming rate as her chest painfully constricted. With a loud cry, she fell onto her knees. _I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her. I didn't have enough money. I didn't… not enough money… I couldn't make enough __money__ to save her…_

The doctor, worried, knelt down in front of her. But when he did, Kagome only reached out and firmly gripped his arms shakily. "Why?" she managed to choke out, the pain in her soul wailing so loud that it was heard in her very voice. "Why do they put a price on human life?"

She held onto the doctor then, letting her tears fall freely without any restrictions as her body was racked with sobs. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her throat oddly dry. Everything felt so cold to her. "I'm sorry mum. I'm so, so sorry." Her eyes were squeezed shut, unwilling to see the lifeless decoration around her. "I'm sorry I couldn't raise enough money… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Kagome-onee-chan?"

She faintly felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Knowing who it was without even looking, Kagome separated herself from the doctor and hugged Souta fiercely, dragging him down to his knees with her. She didn't say anything. Only held him close, embracing him tightly as she continued to cry.

_I'm so sorry…_

Souta wrapped his own arms around her, old enough to know what had happened.

And, before long, two siblings were crying inside the hospital together.

0o0

'_I stand there frightened, alone in the night_

_Moaning trees dance beneath the moonlight_

_I cry, I scream, I plead, I run_

_But you're gone… You're gone…'_

0o0

**Dere ya go. And you can all rest easy to know that Kagome wasn't raped. Nuh-uh. I decided to put a little slack on her since I knew her mother was goin' to die. Man, I feel evil (-.-) Everybody, it ain't funny when someone dies. So if you smiled at that moment, then I either didn't write it properly or you just like death scenes (o.0) Trust me. I don't like it when a good person dies in a fanfic or novel but it goes with the plot.**

**Anyway I'll see ya dudes! Next chapter will be the final chapter! (I thinks, anyway) Prepare for DRAMA :3**

**-- KP out **


	18. Taking Control

**In Control**

0o0

**A/N: Okay, I must apologize for the three month delay. But anyway, at least I've finally updated, right?**

**I can understand if some people abandoned this fic because of my slacking off so I don't blame them for doing so. It took me awhile to write this chapter and I must warn any of those who are wanting to read this:**

**This chapter includes character death and some dark, mature angst.**

**You have been warned.**

**Anyway, even though I said in previous chapters that this was the last, it isn't. There's going to be a short epilogue after this.**

**Continue reading at your own risk. XP Some may not like the ending.**

0o0

"Did you hear? That student, Kouga's girlfriend. I think her name was Kagome or something. Anyway, her mother died yesterday."

"Yeah, I heard! Poor girl. Life's been tough on her."

"She had to pay for everything all by herself, even trying to pay for her mother's operation. Hell, she had to take care of her little brother in some ugly apartment! I'd rather kill my little brother than spend money on him."

"It's no wonder that she isn't at school today. But still, if _my_ mother died, I wouldn't be crying. I'd be throwing the biggest party of my life! Sucks to her rules!"

"I hear ya. Your mother is a cranky ol' bitch!"

Inuyasha tried to block out the group's laughter and chatter as he walked to his next class. Word had gotten 'round like bullets about Kagome's mum and the hanyou had no idea how someone had found that out in the first place. He hadn't heard a word from her since, well, since Kouga came back. It was driving him nuts.

_Even Sango doesn't know what's happened to her,_ he thought, walking on silently as he ignored everyone around him. The people didn't matter at all to him.

_"Why have you been working so long?"_ he remembered himself asking her not so long ago.

_"To raise money,"_ she had replied.

_"Raise money for what?"_

_"For my ma."_

He shut his eyes briefly as he walked, everything he did seeming to be automatic. Losing one's mother isn't easy, especially if you loved them so much that you'd sacrifice your health for theirs. For him, losing his mother was world-shattering. It changed him completely. Then… Then how will this death affect Kagome?

_"What's wrong with your mother?"_

_"My ma has a tumor. In her brain and near her liver. We didn't know she had them until she just collapsed one day."_ He could still remember the torturous gaze that moistened her chocolate brown eyes. _"We should've seen the signs. She was so tired, she had frequent headaches and she couldn't digest her food properly."_

He arrived at his class and sat down, ignoring the teacher who had began scolding him for being late. He didn't care. The teacher's words went in one ear and out the other. His eyes, distant, were remembering.

_"The operation is expensive,"_ she had said. _"I'm trying to raise enough money to pay for it. But… But I haven't even raised half the amount yet. And that was just more than a year ago."_

She was already losing hope back then. Would she blame her self for that as well?

_"I don't want to burden them with my problems."_

What did she think? That she had to do all that by herself? Stupid. It was impossible. She needed help but she wouldn't even ask for it.

_"Telling you was hard enough."_

So? The harder it is to claim, the more worth it had. _You should've told us, Kagome. You should've let us help you. You didn't have to do it alone._

_"But I'll burden them."_

Inuyasha clenched his fists. _Caring for you isn't burdening. Why couldn't you see that?_

"_Don't even imply that you know anything about me! Do you think I'm working so hard for fun? Huh? I know it's stupid but hell, it's the only thing I can do! Don't you go giving me a lecture when you have no idea what you're saying. You say it's moronic? You say it's stupid? You have __**no**__ clue!"_

_Then give me a clue. I want to know more about you._

_"I don't want to trouble you."_

_Damn it, Kagome. Why the hell did you have to come into my life and mess everything up?_

_"Because I __**care**__, idiot! I don't want you wasting your life away!"_

_Did you ever think… that I didn't want you wasting your own life away either?_ _All you did was work, work, work. Did you ever truly live after the people around you began to disappear?_

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou looked up, snapping himself out of his thoughts, out of his memories. Kikyo stood in front of him, her books clasped over her chest as she stared down. The whole classroom was empty but for them. Where did the time go?

"Class ended five minutes ago," the young, beautiful woman stated quietly. When the young man wouldn't move, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The action surprised him as he glanced up, locking his eyes with hers. "Kagome… She'll be okay," she said with her usual emotionless voice. "She's the strongest woman I've ever met."

Inuyasha looked up at this woman, the one he had thought he'd loved ever since he set eyes on her. Her silky black tresses, her gorgeous deep brown eyes that sank anyone who stared too long inside them; by life she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was smart, pretty and rich; perfect. She was the first person that made his heart gallop ever since his mother died.

But now… Now his heart didn't go faster. It stayed in its rhythmic beat: _thump, thump, thump._ In his mind's eye, he saw someone else that truly claimed his heart. She wasn't perfect, she wasn't rich nor beautiful. Her hair wasn't straight, her eyes were too bright and cheery; scarred. Nothing went smoothly for her. She was hasty, ungraceful; sometimes, a shrew. Too stubborn, too secretive, too pushy and curious; she had too much pride.

And then, she'd be too timid, too stiff and gullible. She always did was she was told to do, let others manipulate her, take advantage of her. She didn't fight, too narrow-minded; she thought there was only one way she go about a situation, no other options she could take. She was restricted and her self-esteem was so low that she thought that she couldn't take hold of her chaotic life. A hermit, that was what she was. A puny, seemingly insignificant sea creature that found its way from the consistent sea and into the shore of uncertainty.

But despite all these negatives, he cared for her; possibly as much as he cared for his beloved mother. She may not have been too bright about certain things, which drove him to frustration, but she was a good person, a truly good person. She understood things other people wouldn't, she wasn't blinded by stereotypes, by rumours, by false impressions others gave her. She cared for others more than they cared for her, she gave more than she took and stood tall and stable when situations tried to knock her down.

She hoped for a future that she couldn't have; she believed in a family that never will be. Inuyasha just hoped, so dearly hoped, that she was strong enough to get through this without changing, without becoming a person swayed by life, by death. He dearly hoped so.

"She'll get through this, I know she will," Kikyo whispered, noticing the distant look in the hanyou's eyes.

Finally, Inuyasha nodded and stood. "She will," he said, convincing himself as much as her. "She will."

0o0

"Kagome?"

Kouga found her on the couch, curled up in a ball wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a soft blue T-shirt. All the blinds in her apartment were closed, barely any light streaming in. Her hair looked as if it was hastily combed and she looked as thin as a stick, as pale as a ghost. She hadn't been to school in a week, utterly tarnishing her perfect attendance record. But that didn't matter now, did it? To her, nothing mattered anymore.

The ookami edged closer, wary and yet concerned. She didn't look healthy and, with a fever that had yet to leave her, it was worthy of attention. He had been trying to cheer her up, trying to make her better, but nothing seemed to work. Not even him, the person that she claimed she loved, got through to her. She was in a depression he wasn't sure he could pull her out of.

"Kagome, look at this place. It's a mess," he said, trying to lighten his voice. He walked forward and noted the days' old kitchen dishes on the tea table, along with the empty packets of chips and plastic cups littered on the floor. He walked towards the windows and pulled open the blinds, squinting when strong streams of light came in. "What are you, a vampire now?" he joked as he sat next to her, making the couch bounce.

She said nothing. She hadn't said anything to him at all but the words 'My mother is dead'. And that was a week ago when she first found that fact herself. She had looked so broken, weeping in this very apartment, crying to herself nonstop. When he had tried to comfort her, it felt so awkward. In the end, all he could do was leave her to her misery.

"Kagome, come on. Smile." He patted her back, hoping it was the right thing to do and say because the reaction he got was nothing. When he peered at her face, all he could see was the shell of the person he had loved. Her eyes were dull, her face unhealthily pale. And yet, she was so warm, caught up in fever. This worried him a lot. "Have you been taking your medicine?"

Her reply was the usual: utter silence. Her sickness was clear to him, Kouga being an ookami demon. But then, his blue eyes caught a small medicine bottle also on the tea table. He reached forward and picked it up, his eyes widening. It was empty. Kagome didn't know it but Kouga had stolen these from a pharmacy store. There were fifty tablets inside and they were now gone in a space of five days.

He dropped the bottle and grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. And yet, her eyes seemed to be looking at something behind him. "Kagome, did you eat all those tablets?" he asked forcefully. When she didn't answer, he shook her lightly, his grip firm. "You were only supposed to eat two a day, one for morning and one for night. Are you telling me that you ate _ten_ every single day?"

Again she didn't answer but she really didn't need to. Kouga could smell it. Could smell the drugs inside her body, the tears, the illness. It made him want to puke.

He suddenly stood. "Kagome, you better fix up your act," he warmed, merciless eyes glaring down at her. "You can't expect to be living like this for the rest of your life. What about Souta? Are you just going to let him worry about you too?"

When she was as silent as a rag doll, he threw up his hands in frustration and, without another word, stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door shut.

Kagome was once again left alone in her apartment. When she could no longer hear the ookami's curses, she wound herself up into a ball again, wrapping her arms around her bent knees and burying her face in them.

There, she started to cry once more.

_I'm so sorry._

This time, it was addressed to everyone she had ever met. She was worthless, bothersome. She was causing everyone to worry. She hated it. She hated herself.

_I'm just not strong enough._

0o0

"Did you hear, Inuyasha? Kagome's back at school!"

Immediately, the hanyou's head snapped up to stare at Sango. Tears were in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. "She's back?" he whispered. _It's been two weeks now. I haven't seen her in two weeks._ And neither had anyone else besides Kouga.

Sango nodded her head furiously. "Some kids were talking about it today in my homeroom. Kagome's back! But I didn't see her. She hasn't said a word to me at all." She bit her bottom lip. "I haven't even seen her yet and I can already tell that she hasn't gotten any better."

Inuyasha was sitting under the Sakura tree when she had found him, all alone eating a red apple. The tree was beginning to bloom now, lovely pink flowers beginning to blossom. He was just disheartened that Kagome hasn't seen it yet. She would've appreciated the change.

But even after the news, he couldn't bring himself to stand up. Deep down, beneath all that worry and relief, he was angry and spiteful. Why hadn't she contacted them? Least of all, why hadn't she contacted _him_? Why hadn't she said anything? Why did she make them worry for so long without a word of reassurance from her? Every single day he would notice her absence. He was mad at her for making him worry.

_See, this is why she didn't want to make others worry in the first place,_ something inside him whispered. _You're mad. You're mad because she made you worry._

_But I'd still be mad if she __**didn't**__ make me worry,_ he scowled. _So, either way, I'm still fucking mad at her._

The bell rang. "I'll see you, Inuyasha," she said, waving as she turned to leave. "And tell me if you see Kagome. I've been looking for her all day." Her eyes saddened. "I feel like she's avoiding me…"

Inuyasha watched her go, not bothered or rushed by the bell. He didn't care about damn History anyway. It was peaceful out here, with the green grass and blooming tree. The breeze was soft and gentle and the sun was weakened by the day's puffy clouds. He liked it out here. He didn't want to be caged inside a classroom while staring out at this perfect day.

Well, almost perfect. It would be better if he actually had Kagome sitting beside him, watching the clothes roll.

_Damn. Does my whole life revolve around her now?_

He then heard footsteps, light and feathery, walking towards him.

Then he caught her scent. Sickly, depressed and unnatural, but still her scent. Inuyasha's head turned and spotted Kagome stopping beside him, two meters away, her eyes not looking at him as she stared at the ground beneath her feet.

At first glance, she didn't look any different at all. Her hair was still its wavy length, she still wore those aged and worn clothing. As of today, she wore long ripped jeans and a shirt with a woolly jumper over it. Why was she wearing one? Was it cold?

He wanted nothing more to jump up and embrace her, shout at her, comfort her; everything. But something about her made him still, his breath hitching his throat. It was her whole demeanor. She was skinner, way skinner, as if she hadn't eaten for days. Her scent was sickly, looming. Inuyasha could faintly smell something toxic too. Despite the fact that her face was unhealthily pale, her cheeks were oddly pink. He couldn't see her eyes. How he missed those eyes.

The breeze swayed.

And a moment passed in utter silence as he stared at her, as she stared at the ground. He wanted to see her eyes.

"I…" she finally started, her voice croaky. What he heard in that was like a slap to his face. When did she ever have that emotionless, broken tone in her pretty voice? "I didn't know what to do."

He said nothing, not knowing what to say.

"My ma…" She sounded strained. The books she held in her arms were pressed against her chest as if it were a lifeline. "I thought, I _hoped_, I could save my ma. But… But I couldn't and I…" Her body shook slightly with restrained sobs. "She's… She's gone and… and I can't even give her a proper funeral." Unwittingly, a sob escape her lips. She still couldn't meet his eyes. "I… I didn't even get to say goodbye."

That was the last straw. After trying not to cry in front of others after that event in the hospital, saying those words out loud broke her. She collapsed, tears pouring out freely as she cried, and cried, and cried, hugging her books tightly as if they offered comfort.

Without thought, Inuyasha pulled her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her and offering his shoulder to her tears. Her body shook, her cries were unrestrained. They were both grateful that everyone was in their classes, unable to hear the suffering wails of a young woman who lost so many things dear to her.

"Hush," Inuyasha said, rubbing her back just like her mother once did to him. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was. Your mother loved you and I know she knows how much you've worked, how much you pushed yourself just to save her. I bet she's crying right now, right beside you."

For some reason, he felt a great empathy. He had tried so hard to save his mother. He had failed. He had suffered a depression that Kagome was going through. And he hadn't gotten over it. That is, until he met her. The words he said, it was as if he was speaking to himself as well.

"I don't think she'd want you to be like this. She'd want you to be happy. She'd want you to move on. Kagome, are you listening? Because your mother loves you, you have to try and be happy for her."

"B-But I failed," she sobbed, her arms now around him as she clutched. "I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her…"

"You did everything that you could," he answered her. Why was he doing this? How was he doing this? He wouldn't normally be so soft.

_"Because you __**like**__ her maybe?"_ she had said to him once, all those weeks ago. _"Or maybe it's because you feel some sort of affection towards her? Because your heart beats just a little bit faster every single time you see her? Or maybe it's because you're interested in what they're doing and why they're doing it. Perhaps it's because you can't take your eyes off of them when they're in the same room as you. Or maybe it's because of the fact that, whenever you speak to her, you say things that you wouldn't normally say to anyone else?"_

_Maybe this was what she was talking about._ "I'm worthless," she continued, sobbing. "I-If I worked harder, if I tried harder, then maybe I could've done something to change this!"

"You're not worthless and you could have done nothing." He winced. That last bit didn't sound too good. "What I'm trying to say is that you should stop thinking about yourself like that." A pause. "I remember a long time ago, when we first met, that you told me that _I_ wasn't worthless when I thought I was."

_"Besides, what's wrong with being a hanyou anyway?"_ she had asked. _"There's nothing wrong with being a hanyou. You breathe the same air as me, don't you? The people who resent you because of __**who**__ you are are acceptable. The people who resent you because of __**what**__ you are should be ignored."_

"No one has ever told you that you were worthless, right?" he asked. "Then you're not. That's only you." _You're your own worst critic._ "Stop thinking like that, okay? What happened wasn't your fault. It was… It was just out of your control. It's… It's okay, Kagome. It's okay."

And finally, for the very first time ever, he was able to help pull someone out of the pit of darkness he thought he'd always be trapped in.

Eventually, she had stopped crying and just held him. Things wouldn't suddenly go into place straight away. They can't. Her sadness, her regret, her shame; they'll always be inside her heart.

But maybe, just maybe, she would be able to cover those ugly scars of hers with a contentedness and peacefulness she so dearly wanted to have.

With all this happening, it was understandable that they didn't notice the bright, raging blue eyes that watched them throughout the entire ordeal inside the murky shadows of the school walls.

0o0

"Do you think of me a fool?"

Kagome sobbed, clutching her cheek, already feeling the bruise that would appear. She was on the floor, having to collapse with the force Kouga had hit her with. She was so confused. She had only come back to her apartment. Naturally, he was waiting for her. But the moment she locked the door, he had walked towards her and simply _hit_. Without warning, without any reason why.

As usual now, the blinds were closed. Kouga hadn't bothered to open them, Kagome faintly realized. When she looked up with pain-filled eyes, she only saw unforgiving blue glaring back at her. _What did I do wrong?_ Was the only thing she could think of, causing her tears to hasten. _What did I do wrong?_

The ookami, not at all affected by her tears, knelt down and snatched her hair, ignoring the yelp that she released in both pain and surprise. "Kagome, do you know why I'm doing this?" he asked darkly, his youki flaring around her, threatening her. "Do you know _why_ I have to punish you like this?"

She couldn't think of any reason. She merely shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see this. Not now. Kouga had acted weird towards her before but he hadn't actually hit her. Never. And now he was hurting her, accusing her of something she had no idea about. Considering the fact that she was still emotionally unstable, this was a real cruel blow. _Does everybody hate me now? Even Kouga-kun?_

"No?" He chuckled bitterly. "Why not, Kagome? Are you stupid? Idiotic? Are you a forgetful little bitch?" He pulled her up by the hair, causing a small whimper out of her. "Look me in the eye and say it again. Look me in the eye and say you haven't done anything wrong." When she didn't, he harshly pulled on her hair again, this time rougher. "Look me in the eye, bitch. If you hadn't done anything wrong, prove it to me. Look me in the eye!" he snarled. He pulled at her again, causing her to cry out loud.

She forced her eyes open, red and tear-stained. She looked at his angry face, her heart beating in fear. Fear for all different reasons. "I… I don't know what you're talking about," she finally said in a coarse whisper. It was the truth.

And yet, it was rewarded by a loud smack to her other cheek. She bit her lip, trying not to let out a scream. She couldn't betray him. She couldn't. "You lying slut," he growled. He took her harshly by the shoulders and pulled her up, not caring about the claws that pinched her delicate skin. "You lying bitch." He dragged her towards her bedroom, throwing her fiercely onto the squeaky mattress.

Kagome looked up, now utterly fearful as he climbed onto the bed on top of her. When she tried to sit up, he only pulled her back down and slapped her. "K-Kouga-kun," she stuttered, trying to get away. "Stop!"

But she was silenced by another slap, one that sounded in the entire apartment. "Stop? Me?" the ookami demon asked, glaring furiously down. "You're telling me to stop? I bet if that bastard was on top of you, you wouldn't be telling him to stop," he snarled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked loudly, her eyes flickering around, scared. She really had no idea. "I don't know… What are you--"

Another hit. "That hanyou!" he snarled, pressing his body onto hers, despite her protests. "That worthless, bothersome, stupid hanyou bastard! That fucking dick! Did you think I didn't see you? Did you think that I'd miss his scent all over you, that I'd miss _your_ scent on _him_?" His eyes narrowed, feral. Another hit. "Did you think that I'd fucking miss you crying on his shoulder? Did you think you could just get away with it? Did you?!" Another slap. "Bitch! With that bastard hanyou? You lowlife slut!" And another.

By now, her heart was torn, along with her lips as they bled. Her eyes leaked new tears, this time for a different reason. _Why is he so mad?_ She kept asking herself. _Inuyasha and I… I love Kouga-kun. Why would he think that I'd love Inuyasha instead?_

"I don't--"

Slap. "Don't give me any shit," he snarled. "You don't love him? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You _say_ you love **me**. Then why is it that you turned to _him_ for comfort? That you talked to _him_ instead **me**? That you cried on his shoulder when you wouldn't even _talk_ to me? Huh? Can you answer that for me, _love_?" he asked bitterly.

When she opened her bruised mouth to answer, no sound came out. The truth was, she didn't know why. When Kouga had tired to comfort her, whatever he did didn't help. He was just too distant, he didn't understand the pain she was going through. But with Inuyasha… He _knew_ what it was like to lose a mother. He understood her more than Kouga did. She… She went to Inuyasha because she knew he'd say the words that she truly wanted to hear.

But did that mean… Did that mean she loved him more than she did Kouga?

"Answer me, bitch!" Slap.

Even though he wasn't kind at first, he gradually started to let her in. He's gruff, impatient and blunt; insensitive to other people's feelings. He'd say whatever he wanted to say, without any restrictions. He was too arrogant, too cocky and snide. He acted like he didn't care about anything, about anyone, and it both hurt and angered her. He was so stubborn and hard, like a rock. And like a rock, he wouldn't try to move forward, wouldn't try to change. It annoyed and enraged her so much. To know that he had the ability to be _free_ and yet, he was wasting his life away as if every opportunity he got, everyone else had it too.

Slap. "Kagome, answer me!"

But then, once you discover that something lay beyond that hard, outer shell, you would realize he was more vulnerable than anyone else she'd ever met. Behind that cold wall, there lay a small little boy, still missing his mother, still smothered by regret, shame and uncertainty of the world beyond. Behind the barbs, he hid a soft interior, one that could so easily be hurt if you breached the security fence around it. Inside, he was considerate, he was understanding; he would never, ever hurt a person close to him without hurting himself in the process. He was merciful, forgiving, honest and fair.

"Kagome!" Slap.

That soft inner, though, was scarred, forever marked by the life he lived. He had no family, no one to help him grow up. He lived all by himself, cooked his own meals, spent so many countless nights alone inside his tiny apartment. He had to fight to be able to survive, had been shamed, hurt and ridiculed just by being _what_ he was, what he was born to be. He had to stay tough and unmoved in able to keep walking forward without utterly shattering. This made him wary, cautious; he didn't want someone to hurt him again. He didn't want to let anyone inside that softer part in fear of completely breaking him. And Kagome understood that. After all, she didn't want anyone to hurt her again either. But… What could she do?

This time, there was no slap. Only a low little whisper that brought her out of her thoughts: "Do you love him?"

_Yes._ And then, _No. I only love you._ How could she love two men at once? It wasn't right; it just wasn't fair. But as she stared up into those storming blue eyes, she shut her eyes tight and shook her head slowly. "No…" she whispered, unable to bring herself to look at him as tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't love him. I don't love him." Was she talking about Kouga or Inuyasha?

Silence. A deafening silence after such chaotic actions. Then Kagome suddenly found him kissing her. Not harshly, not roughly. Slow and yet passionate, coming from the Kouga she _knew_. The stranger that had hit her, she didn't know who that was at all. "I'm sorry," he suddenly said, all anger gone from his voice. He pressed himself closer as he simply kissed her lips, her bruised cheeks and her forehead. "I'm sorry I hit you. I'm so sorry. Just please. Don't ever see that hanyou again. I'm sorry." He gave a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much. I don't want anything to tear us apart. You understand, right, Kagome? I love you. I love you."

Despite the sudden mood change that scared her, Kagome's miko could still sense Kouga's youki swirling around him, still in the same ferocity as before. It tried to claim her, suffocating her as it always did when it was out of control. His gentle actions were a direct contradiction to his inner demon and it frightened her. Frightened. Such a strong, strong word.

But she let him. She let him kiss her face, her closed eyelids, her tears. She let him mutter his meaningless apologies, his discreetly hungry caresses. She let him get away with what he did; she let him tell her that she couldn't see Inuyasha again.

Because all she could do was simply nod and agree with him.

She could do nothing. Nothing at all.

It was simply not in her control. It never was.

0o0

"Why?"

Inuyasha didn't understand it. He simply couldn't fathom what was wrong. _I thought after our talk yesterday, Kagome would at least be feeling a little better._ _But she didn't even turn up for school today. _He silently walked on the paved path, his demonic ears low in thought. _I thought everything was going to go uphill from now on but it seems like nothing's changed. Nothing at all._

He met a crossroad and sighed. Golden eyes searched, for what he didn't know. _That road leads to Kagome's house. That path leads to mine._ He remembered all those times when he and Kagome had to split from their walk from school whenever they reached this point. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he secretly enjoyed their walks together and he silently cursed this crossroad for ending it too soon.

His eyes lingered at the direction of his home. _What's there, anyway? A pathetic apartment which I call my home and people who want to see the end of me. There's nothing there. It's bleak, miserable, and I hate that place._ He glanced at the other road, the one where he would watch Kagome's back as she slowly walked further and further away from him. _There, though… __**She'll**__ be there._

Unbeknownst to him, his feet had already started moving before he even finished that thought, towards the direction of Kagome's home. _I have nothing better to do. I should at least check up on her to see if she's okay._ His mind was made up.

As he walked though, he came closer to Kitsune Bi, the restaurant Kagome worked for. As he passed it, he glanced inside. Coincidentally, Collin met his gaze from further inside, through the glass window, just coming out of the men's toiletries. The young man's eyes grew wide and, to Inuyasha's slight surprise, he began walking in a brisk pace towards him.

The hanyou came to a stop as he waited for the human to come outside, wondering what was wrong and yet steeling himself for trouble. Collin peered at him, slight worry in those shining blue eyes. "You're Inuyasha, right? The one Kagome hangs out with." That was the greeting from the usually perky cook.

Warily, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

Collin gave out a sigh. "Well, since you're her friend and all, would you be able to tell me where she's been for the past few weeks?" he asked smoothly.

His reply was the narrowing of golden eyes. "And what's it to you?"

The blonde met the silver-haired hanyou's gaze head on. "Because I too am her friend and I'm worried sick over her," he replied bluntly. "I've heard about her mother's death, and I'm sorry about that, but it's been more than two weeks now and I haven't heard from her since. You go to school with her. Is she doing okay?"

Inuyasha could clearly sense the honesty and sincerity in his voice. He was truly concerned about the young woman's condition. "Truthfully, I don't know," Inuyasha found himself saying. "She's getting better, though, I believe." _I hope._ "Anyway, I was just going to her place." He made a turn to leave.

"Wait." Inuyasha paused for a moment, his ears twitching in Collin's direction. "Tell her I said hi, okay?" he said quietly. "And I'm sorry about what happened."

The only answer he received was a discreet snort from the hanyou before the half-demon started walking away, not looking back. _So Kagome isn't even going to work anymore?_ He shook his head. _I don't even know what to think about that. _After five minutes of slightly more than normal paced walking, Inuyasha reached her apartment building. It wasn't pretty, but then again, Inuyasha doubted it ever was. He took the stairs inside, reaching her floor. As he reached her door number, he gave a polite knock. _Please don't let Kouga be in there._ If he was, Inuyasha had no qualms about starting an overdue fight.

The door turned slowly and a young man's head poked out. Eyes widening, he whispered, "Inuyasha?"

He nodded. "Hey Souta." His condition didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou. He looked unhealthy but, thankfully, not as unhealthy as Kagome seemed. Although he was slightly skinnier, his eyes were still shining, despite the depression in them. He seemed slightly pale though, and his actions were a little slow. What Inuyasha noticed the most, though, was the fear and uncertainty in his dark brown eyes. _Fear for what though?_ "Is your sister home?"

The younger boy shook his head sadly. "She hasn't come home yet," he answered silently.

"Oh."

A moment passed between them in utter silence. Souta was looking nervously at the ground before he looked up and met Inuyasha's curious gaze. "I'm worried about her, you know?" he confided. "She… She hasn't been the same lately. She never cooks anymore, she never has conversations with me. Kagome acts as if I don't exist. She doesn't even notice me when I come home from my job." He lowered his eyes, fighting back emotional tears. "She hasn't laughed, hasn't smiled. All she does is sit on the couch and stare at nothing. It's like she isn't my sister anymore." Souta shut his eyes tight, inhaling deeply. "I miss her."

Inuyasha said nothing, knowing that there was more the little guy had to say.

"I miss my mum too," he continued, as predicted. "But I miss Kagome-onii-chan more." He looked up from the floor to stare at him. "You're her friend," he stated softly. "She's been happier since you came round. She was never this happy with that idiot Kouga. She smiled a lot more and she constantly talked about you like you were her best friend in the whole wide world. So… So I…" Souta gulped, looking away. "So can you please help her? When I try to talk to her, she only smiles sadly and says nothing. Maybe… Maybe you're different. Please. Please help my sister."

The hanyou was slightly surprised by the miniature speech and declaration for help. Nevertheless, he agreed, nodding his head. "I'll do the best I can." At that, Souta's eyes grew a brighter shine to it, hope filling him wholly. "Where is she?"

The hope slightly dwindled. "I… I don't know. She should be walking back from school by now."

"She didn't come to school."

Souta's eyes grew wide. "She didn't?" he asked in surprise. "But she was all dressed and ready to go when I went out."

Concern consumed the both of them. "I'll find her," Inuyasha declared as he hastily made his exit. "I'll be back with your sister, I promise."

Inuyasha didn't look back as he bounded down the stairs. _Where is she? Where is she?_ He racked his brain for any possible places where she could be hiding. _She wasn't at school, she wasn't at work and she wasn't at home. Where else could she be? It's not like she had a favourite public spot she liked to hang out in after school or anything._ His eyes widened. _Of course._

His pace sped up, determination hardening his golden eyes. He ran, ignoring the people that stopped to stare at him and the sneers some demons made as he passed them. Like he cared. As he ran, his silver hair flying behind him, his backpack slightly bouncing, he only hoped that she was at the place he was thinking of. If she wasn't, he couldn't think of any place she may be.

He finally made it, the scenery greeting him with lush green grass and tall, healthy trees. _The park._ He slowed down his pace, not even tired from his run. He scanned the area, looking for a dark haired young woman with the scent of heavenly lilac mixed with poisonous toxic. As Inuyasha walked deeper into the park, he picked up her scent; and as he did, he felt his heart beat just a little faster.

It was nearing sunset now, the sun lighting the sky with streams of orange and yellow. The air was brisk, cool, and the breeze was soft and gentle. Why is it, then, if the atmosphere was so calm and collected that Inuyasha felt a sense of foreboding forming in the pit of his stomach? Desperation took hold of him as he followed the scent. _Please be okay. Please be okay._

And he finally found her, sitting on a bench, facing him. She didn't' see him though, her eyes staring hollowly at the ground beneath her feet. _Just as Souta said,_ Inuyasha thought as he slowly walked towards her. She didn't even sense him coming nearer. _She's got her school bag with her. Why didn't she go to school?_

It was only when Inuyasha stopped right in front of her did she seem to notice that someone was in her vicinity. She sharply looked up, meeting golden eyes, her eyes widening with an emotion to mixed to read. Inuyasha have an awkward smile, peering down at her, not yet noticing the injuries on her face as he searched in those eyes he had grown to love.

"… Hey… Kagome."

She said nothing and, unwittingly, Inuyasha reached towards her with a hand, just noticing the bruises on her face. He frowned deeply, confusion and concern filling his soft, amber coloured eyes.

"Kagome, what…?"

And just before he was about to make contact with her cheek, Kagome did the unexpected: she harshly slapped his hand away. Surprised and taken aback, Inuyasha stood there, paralyzed, watching helplessly as Kagome hastily stood up, no longer looking at him, and began to run away.

_What?_ He snapped out of it, running after her. "Kagome! Wait!" he called after her, snatching her wrist before she could go any further. _Why is she running? Why is she running from __**me**__?_ "Kagome, tell me what's…"

But the young woman forcefully took her wrist back, cradling it against her chest as if she had been burned. Fearful, tearful, chocolate coloured eyes stared back at him as she stepped back slowly, as if to distance herself from him.

Her actions cut him more deeply than he was willing to believe. _Why is she afraid… of me?_ With one hand outstretched, Inuyasha took a step closer. "Kagome…" But she merely flinched, the tears suddenly falling down her bruised and pale cheeks. The hand that was in midair curled into a fist as Inuyasha pulled it back to his side. The hurt was incredible and he didn't know what else to do than convert it to anger. "What's wrong with you?" he growled, his eyes hardening. "Why are you acting like some sort of moron?"

She said nothing, still cradling her hand to her chest, weeping silently.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Why won't you talk to me?" he asked, more forceful than he intended. "Did you forget about what we talked about yesterday? How come you're acting like this?"

His only response were more tears and a heavy silence.

"Where did you get those bruises?" the hanyou asked instead, impatient.

Nothing.

"Kagome, why won't you speak to me?"

Nothing.

Her silence was like a stake through the heart. "Don't you trust me anymore?" Inuyasha asked, softer than his past tone.

All she did was close her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she cried.

Her unfamiliarity towards him angered him. _What is wrong with her?_ he growled. "Kagome, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Again, nothing. By now, the anger he was feeling was seeping out into his voice. "If you really don't want it, then all you have to do is say so. Don't just stand there." But she just stood there. It was as if his words were falling on deaf ears. "Fine!" Inuyasha finally yelled. "I thought we had this settled yesterday but apparently, we haven't. And since you won't say a single thing to me, then I doubt my presence here is actually useful." When she continued to remain silent, he growled and turned his back on her. "Okay then. You can deal this on your own, just like you always wanted."

They were harsh words, words he didn't really mean to say. But her behaviour was getting on his nerves and how could he do anything if she wouldn't confide in him like she did yesterday? _One step forward, two steps back,_ he thought bitterly. Before he even made the first step forward, though, he heard a constricted sob.

"Wait."

Inuyasha halted, turning back to look at her. He said nothing and waited patiently.

Kagome was crying openly now, not even trying to stop her tears. She stood there, slightly trembling, conflicting emotions coursing through her body. Her backpack hung limply from her hand. "I…" she started, her voice sounding strained. "I'm confused."

"Confused about what?" Inuyasha asked, taking a step forward.

She shook her head, as if shaking off negative thoughts. "About everything. About life. About _you_." She stopped, coughing nastily, covering her mouth with a free hand. The sound sounded so sickly to him. "I… I love Kouga-kun," she suddenly said after her fit. "I love Kouga-kun. I love Kouga-kun. I love Kouga-kun!"

Every statement was like a strike to his heart, to his soul. Inuyasha fisted his hands, closing his eyes shut as he tried not to yell _I know! I know! You love him. Not me. Never me. I know!_ It hurt him. Why couldn't anyone love him? Was his mother the only one capable of it? He hated it. He wanted to experience love; wanted to experience what it felt to _be_ loved. Hell, he was already _in_ love. In love with the only woman whose heart was already claimed. And it felt so damn _bad_ that he could never have her, never touch her like he dreamed. He was in love with her. So freaking in love that it hurt.

_She's the only person besides my mother to see me for me. To see behind everything I seem to be. She's the only one willing to touch me without flinching, the only one to listen, not only hear, to what I have to say. She trusts me, she smiles whenever she's with me, not a trace of disgust or resentment in her eyes. She understands what I've gone through, what I'm going through, and she cares. She accepts me for who and what I am. Utterly and entirely. She's… She's nothing I've ever dreamed of… and all I've ever wanted. By God, I love her._

Inuyasha slowly opened up his eyes, drinking in her form. Despite everything, he still wanted her, still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Despite the fact that her heart belonged to another, his soul still cried out to her, still wanted to wrap his arms around her delicate frame and never, ever let go. He never felt so strongly about someone else before in his life.

She continued to cry, not looking at him, not looking anyone, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. His eyes saddened. _I know. I know you love Kouga. That is why… That is why I can never truly have you._

"But…" she suddenly spoke, not daring to look up.

Inuyasha's head fully rose, his inward torment momentarily freezing to hear what she had to say. _But…?_

Finding the will, Kagome did look up, meeting his gaze head on. "But why is it that whenever you are near, my heart beats faster than it ever did with him?" she whispered, Inuyasha's advanced hearing catching her words easily. "Why do I find it easier to talk to you, than to talk with him?" A small smile gradually appeared on her face, making Inuyasha's heart race. "Why do I feel safer, warmer, when you hold me? Why? Why can't I stop thinking about you?" Tears fell faster. "Why is it that whenever we're apart, I feel sad and empty inside?" She finally dropped her backpack, the item making a soft thud as it hit the ground. With her hands, she covered her face, unable to face him anymore. "I love Kouga-kun…" she whispered, "but why can't I stop wanting to be with you more?"

At her confession, Inuyasha felt as if he would burst with joy. But the happiness quickly died down as he saw the inner torment and confusion Kagome was going through. She must have felt torn.

Inuyasha stepped closer to her, once again reaching out, as if to hold her in his arms. "Kagome, I…"

Suddenly, their private moment was broken as they heard somebody clapping. **Clap… Clap… Clap…** It was a hollow sound, one that made Inuyasha's hairs stand on end. He bristled, his senses going on overdrive. He felt it again, that deep sense of woe he had been feeling earlier. Whoever was clapping, Inuyasha instinctively knew it was a threat.

"Bravo," came a cold and scornful voice. Both of them instantly knew who it was and Inuyasha almost suffocated by the amount of fear Kagome was suddenly giving off. Her eyes were wide, afraid, and she was visibly trembling, and not only because of her tears. She was stepping back as someone casually approached them, deep blue eyes glaring insanely. He stopped clapping and utter silence filled the three of them, the atmosphere so thick it choked.

"Kouga," Inuyasha snarled angrily, eyes narrowed. He didn't like the reaction Kagome had when he suddenly appeared. He also didn't like that crazed look in the ookami's eyes as he stared furiously at the both of them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The demon barked with laughter; laughter that was humourless, that was crazy. "What am _I _doing here?" he asked, grinning, a fang threateningly poking out. "This is a public park, isn't it? Anybody can come here." His eyes shifted to lock on the terrified Kagome. "And I didn't expect you to be here," he stated, walking closer, as if he were a predator. "Kagome, it's getting late. Why not go home?"

What he said was true. It was late. The sun was now gone and the signs of the first stars were beginning to blink into visibility. Inuyasha was no fool though. Despite Kouga's outward behaviour, he was furious. More furious than he had ever seen him. There was a dark intent in those usually light blue eyes that he didn't like, that put him on edge. He especially didn't like the fact that those eyes were focused solely on Kagome.

Before Kouga could take another step closer, Inuyasha stood between him and his supposed girlfriend. The ookami stopped in his tracks, his fearsome gaze now directly glaring at him. Inuyasha defiantly glared back. "She doesn't need to go if she doesn't want to," he growled lowly. "If she wants to stay here with me, she can stay with me. You can't force her to do anything."

Although angry to the point of insanity, Kouga smiled evilly. "Oh, I agree with that." His eyes left the hanyou to lock on the terrified young woman behind him. "Kagome, let's go." His tone was heavy, as if harbouring a hidden threat. "That is, only if you want to." Even as he said this, all knew that his words were false.

"Don't go, Kagome," Inuyasha said, interrupting her from answering. He didn't turn back to look at her. If he did, he would be breaking eye contact, meaning that if he turned away for even a split second, he could be dead. The intent in Kouga's eyes was plain and simple. "This bastard can't order you around. It's your life and you should do whatever you want with it. Don't listen to him."

Kagome hesitated, meeting at crossroads, similar to the one Inuyasha had not so long ago. On one side was a dark place she called her home, where everything was in control; just not by her. The other side was one of opportunity, one which offered a life of uncertainties and doubts but made it so it was _her_ life, one that she led, not followed. Could she really come out of her shell, this poor hermit crab, and search for a home much bigger, brighter and better than her last, even though the outcome depended entirely on her and no one else? Can she really take control over her life?

"Kagome," pierced Kouga's voice. "If you come now, we can forget about all this." It was a lie and she knew it. "I'll pretend you didn't just confess you preferred the hanyou's company over mine. It'll just turn back to normal." His eyes darkened. "Even better than normal. Promise." But better from whom? Him or her?

Kagome was a smart girl. She didn't believe his lies. But… This was Kouga. The one she loved. Who cares if he had personality issues? Who cares if he was a bit overly possessive, so much so that he took it upon himself to take over her life? When he wasn't acting like a corrupted demon, he was a kind-hearted person, one that she could count on. She had a gut feeling, though, that that person was long gone. She has a sinking feeling that she'd never see that other personality of Kouga's again and this… this _monster_ is the new him. Permanently. She… She didn't feel safe around him anymore.

But if she didn't choose him, then who knows what might happen? What he would do? Souta could be in danger, along with her. She couldn't take that risk. She couldn't lose the last of her family, especially if the blame was all on her and her selfishness. Her selfishness for freedom.

She lowered her head. She couldn't do anything about it. She was Kouga's, forever and ever.

But just as she was about to take a step forward, Inuyasha spoke. "You're crazy," he snarled, eyes flashing as he glared at the ookami. "You're insane. Kouga, you're completely unstable. You caused those bruises on her, didn't you? You hit her. Isn't it enough that you utterly ruined her life and her will to become an independent woman?" His eyes narrowed furiously. "You can go to jail for this, you know. They can file a restriction order against you. Kagome's afraid. Afraid of you and what else you might do to her. Her injuries are the proof and I'm sure no one would object if she wanted you out of her life."

His little statement cracked Kouga's cool demeanor as the ookami snarled fiercely. "She can **never** be apart from me!" he roared, blue eyes flashing red. "Never! She belongs to me. **Me**! She's **mine**!"

Never before had Kagome felt so scared; his tone and roughness, the possession in his eyes, all shook her very core. She didn't want to go to him. Never again. She was too scared. He was a monster, a possessed demon. If she went with him… She could only imagine the pain that would be inflicted upon her.

Inuyasha stepped back, closer to Kagome, sensing her fear. He bared his fangs in warning. "You're a lunatic," he growled. "You need to see someone. Can't you see you're going to hurt her more if you continue to be this way? If you truly love her, then you would try and find help. Right now, I don't think she's safe with you." _She should be with me. She'll be a whole lot safer. I can never, ever give her up to this loony. It'll be like sending her to her grave._

It was the way Inuyasha stood so closely to her, the determination and protectiveness shining in his golden eyes that finally snapped Kouga's control. His eyes bled red and a ferocious roar was released, echoing dangerously into the night sky and filling the park. Without another word, Kouga leapt, tears bared with the intent to kill. "She's **mine**, hanyou! **You cannot have her!**"

Quickly, Inuyasha wound his arm around her waist and jumped out of the way just as Kouga's claws smashed at the ground they were once standing upon, throwing up dirt with the powerful strike. Inuyasha jumped a good distance away and set Kagome down. Not having any spare time for words, he turned, leaping just in time to crash into a mid-striking Kouga, gravity forcing them to the ground as they fought, rolling on the ground, each of them snarling, clawing, eyes deadly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, the loudest she's been for the passed two weeks. Her yell hollowly echoed in the night air as it fell on completely deaf ears. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she watched them fight like wild animals, clawing and biting like a pair of ferocious canines. "Why…?"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha tried his hardest to keep alive. Kouga was determined in that crazed way. He didn't care whether or not he died, making him all the more dangerous. All the ookami had in mind was this: kill the threat that dared to try and take what was his. In Kouga's frantic movements, Inuyasha finally spied an opportunity. The hanyou took it, kicking Kouga at the side of his ribs. They both stood, taking on defencive stances as they snarled at each other.

"Give up, hanyou," Kouga growled as they began to circle each other. "Kagome is **mine**. You can never have her."

Inuyasha said nothing, baring his fangs.

Kouga, still with red eyes, grinned. "No objections then? If so, then I should take my leave right now… with her."

The hanyou snarled angrily, leaping forward and swiping his claws. Kouga dodged, leaping back a great distance. He was far faster than Inuyasha could ever dream to be. "Why do you want her so bad?" Kouga growled. "What has she done for you?"

_Everything!_ His mind answered. _Everything!_ He leapt forward once more, lengthening his claws and taking a massive swing. Kouga expectedly dodged it but didn't count the second fisted swing. It hit him squarely on his cheek and the ookami fell on his side. Inuyasha stood there, waiting for him to get up just so he could knock him back down again. Kouga sat up, spitting out the blood that pooled inside his mouth.

The red-eyed demon stood, glaring angrily. But then, he calmed, even if slightly as he stared at the enraged Inuyasha. Kouga smirked, taking on a much more casual stance despite the blood that dripped down from his mouth. He merely licked it away. "As for me, I love how she's so easy." His smirk widened. "So easy, and yet with a temper as fierce as a demoness. He closed those red eyes of his, as if reliving a memory. "And she's yummy."

Golden eyes flashed red. "How dare you talk about her like that!" he roared, running forward with an excelled speed. Kouga narrowly dodged the strike that unearthed dirt.

Once again, the ookami retreated to a safe distance, taunting Inuyasha with that grin of his. "Because you will never have her, you'll never feel how _good_ it is to kiss her, to hold her, to be her very world." He licked his lips. "She's a miko and yet, she can love a demon. She can let a demon touch her in ways she never let any one else do. It feels so damn _good_ to completely consume her, to know that you have the power to break her. That you, a demon, can completely _dominate_ someone so pure. She's a prize. And, once I get her back, do you know what I'm going to do?" His grin widened horribly. "I'm going to take her. In body, heart and soul. No more waiting. She can't stall time anymore. She'll be my mate until she dies." He cackled in anticipation, his eyes hungry. "I'll fuck her all night long… whether she's willing or not."

Inuyasha had enough. He had been controlling himself, trying not to lash out in fury by the demon's crude speech. But that last comment was what drove him over the edge as his own eyes began to bleed red. "You will do no such thing to her!" he roared, charging forward. He was utterly consumed by hatred; hatred by the one he fought. _How dare he think of Kagome like that? And he's going to use her… He was going to rape her tonight._ Again, his eyes flashed red. Protectiveness, possessiveness and utter loathing filled him as he fought. _He's not going to have her. Never. I will not allow it!_

The battle seemed to age on forever, enraged demons fighting one another for dominance. For Kouga, it was territory. For Inuyasha, it was for the safety of the one he cared for most. He had found the one thing in his life that could make everything brighter for him. He was not about to lose that.

As Kouga dodged yet another one of Inuyasha's strikes, he smirked cockily and said, "You're just jealous." Inuyasha landed a punch on his cheek. Kouga countered by slashing the front of his chest, drawing blood. "You just want something obviously too good for you, too out of your league."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he suddenly ran forward, headbutting Kouga right in the stomach. An audible gasp was heard as all the wind was knocked out of the demon. Without wasting any time, Inuyasha slashed at his face, leaving five, large stripes that instantly started to bleed across Kouga's cheek, nose and mouth. "No," Inuyasha snarled, glaring at him. "You're just jealous that she loves me more than she loves you."

Kouga bristled furiously at the comment and ran to him head on. Inuyasha merely dodged it though and cleanly smashed Kouga at the back of his head with his fist, putting all of his strength into that one strike as if wanting to crack his skull. The ookami's eyes went wide before he collapsed face first into the ground, unconscious.

Panting heavily, sweat beading his brow, Inuyasha turned to face a weeping Kagome. He had numerous injuries on his body but they all meant nothing to him when his eyes found hers. The hardness on his face turned soft as he advanced her slowly, an unthreatening smile on his face. "It's okay, Kagome," he said gently as she continued to cry, standing there, as if lost. "He won't hurt you anymore."

He finally reached her and stopped just a meter away. She was staring at him right in the eye, her eyes so filled with emotions that he couldn't tell them apart. "Kagome…"

Her lips parted, as if wanting to speak, but no sound came out. Inuyasha wasn't surprised. Any violent display like that was bound to shake her up a little. He took a step closer and, gently, held her wet cheek in his hand. "You don't have to stay caged now," he told her. "You're free. Kouga… He's not dead… But he'll be locked up in jail, I'm sure of it." He stroked her cheek when the tears continued to fall. "Don't cry anymore. Your life is now in your control."

Unconsciously, Kagome leaned against his touch. She still said nothing, too shocked to do anything else. In a span of ten minutes, her life completely changed. No way was Kouga going to accept her in gently now. But… She looked up into Inuyasha golden eyes. Did she really want to return to that demon when she could spend the rest of her life with this hanyou? This caring, considerate and strong young man? As of the moment, she didn't know what to do. Just stood there, staring into his eyes, absolutely speechless and her mind numb.

That is until she saw something from the corner of her vision. Her eyes widening, she impulsively pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and merely moments later did a long, sharp claw pierce into her stomach, going straight through.

Her eyes widened, feeling nothing at first, until she began to cough, and this time she hacked up blood. It was only then did the pain come.

Kouga stood before her, his claw inside her stomach. At first, he was smirking, his eyes a dark red. But as Kagome began to cough and cry, his vision returned to normal and the smirk he had faded entirely when he realized what he had done.

Inuyasha stood there, eyes wide with disbelief. It was only when the strong scent of Kagome's blood assaulted his nose did he snap out of it and an angry, enraged roar filled the city. He wasted no time moving forward, roughly pushing Kouga away from her and striking him as they hit the ground. His eyes were red, wanting to kill, as he swiped at Kouga's chest again and again while the ookami tried to struggle free. He couldn't do it though. Inuyasha's rage was too great, his will too strong. It was only when Kouga lost consciousness, for real this time, did Inuyasha poise his claw above him, intending to strike at the heart.

Something stopped him though, from committing a justifiable murder. It was the gradually strengthening scent of Kagome's blood that wafted into his senses. Inuyasha completely forgot about the demon beneath him as his eyes returned to their beautiful golden hue. He stood and raced his way towards Kagome, whom had collapsed on the ground, her blood pooling beneath her.

"No, no, no…" Inuyasha pleaded as he reached her side, kneeling down beside her. He lifted her up until her head rested on his arm. She was cold. The hole in her stomach couldn't even be seen for the blood was gushing out too quickly, too much. "Kagome, hang on. Just hang on." He needed to find a hospital, and fast. He began to lift her into his arms, intending to run towards the nearest hospital with her, when she suddenly reached up and grabbed his arm, stopping any movement from him.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, blank eyes staring up at him. "Please… Don't go…"

Her voice was strained and every breath seemed to be a struggle for her. Inuyasha shook his head. "We need to get you to a hospital," he said quietly, not caring about the blood as it soaked his clothes. "You need help."

She closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head. How could she act so calm as she lay there, bleeding to death? "I don't…" she started, in a voice so quiet even Inuyasha had to strain to hear. "I don't want to die… in a hospital like my mother and father did."

Her statement alarmed him greatly. "You're not going to die!" he found himself saying forcefully. "Stop speaking like that. I'm going to get you to the hospital."

But just as he was about to stand up, Kagome stopped him once more by a much firmer grip on his arm. "No," she said, little strength in that one command. "I… _I_ control my life now… Just as you said… You can't take me to… the hospital… if I don't want to… go…" That sentence seemed to take everything out of her to be said.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha was torn. "You… You're not in control of your life anymore. You're… You're going to die if I don't get you to a hospital." Saying that also took so much out of him. The thought of her dying, the thought of her leaving him, was enough to make him want to howl. He didn't want to feel that pain of loss again. Not again. Not another time.

Kagome slowly shook her head, her eyes closed. "I… was in control… of my life… the minute you said… I was…" She opened them, revealing serene brown eyes as she stared up at pain-filled amber. "It was also… my choice… to push you… out of the way…" Every breath she took, every word she spoke, brought her closer to her death. The blood continued to spill and yet, Inuyasha found he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't go against those calm, brown eyes that utterly owned him. "And since… it was my choice… Since… it was what I wanted… I should face the consequences... of making my own choice…" It was there she coughed again, the action causing more blood to dribble from her mouth.

The way she was talking scared him. Why was she so easily accepting death? Did she really want to die that much?

"You didn't have to push me," Inuyasha quietly said. "You… You should've lived. You still had Souta to take care of. Me… No one would've missed me if I died." It seemed, since he wasn't doing a thing to take her to the hospital, that Inuyasha accepted her death just like she did. Right now, he didn't want to ruin her last moments by arguing. If this was her final wish, not to die in a hospital like her mother and father had, then he would respect that, no matter how much it went against his better judgement. It pained him greatly, so much that no words could ever describe it. But he endured on, not lingering on that pain; for, perhaps, these were the last few moments he'd get to have with her.

"I… would've missed you…" She closed her eyes. "It may have been… selfish… but I at least… wanted to save one life… before I died… If I couldn't save my mother's… then I was willing to save yours…"

Inuyasha bent forward, trying to ignore the scent of blood, trying not to cry himself just as Kagome was now. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't protect you."

Kagome smiled faintly, feeling her life dribbling away from her with every passing second. She opened her eyes to meet with tortured amber. "You didn't protect me…" She smiled softly. "You _saved_ me… Now… I'm in control of my life… I'm free… Just like I always wanted… I'm just happy… that I didn't die in fear… That I didn't die under… someone else's command… That would've been… awful. So I thank you… Inuyasha Takahashi… for being there when no one else… was…"

Even though this was hardly the time, Inuyasha smiled slightly. "I hated it when you called me Takahashi," he said gently. "I want you to know it was probably the best day of my life when you called me by my first name."

Kagome stared up at him blankly, knowing her moments with him were coming to an end. "I'm glad… you've changed too…" she said. "You're… not afraid about moving forward… anymore…"

"All thanks to you," he whispered. It was breaking him. This conversation, her death, everything. She felt so cold in his arms and he did too. He felt as if his heart was breaking. _The one time I find something I would go through anything to have, she slips right through my fingers and disappears into the ocean's water below._

She smiled. "Be happy… for me… for your mother… and, most importantly, for yourself… Your life is precious… You cannot throw it away."

It was then that she slowly closed her eyes and a soft sigh escaped her lips. "Tell Souta I'm sorry…" she said quietly, almost too quiet for Inuyasha to catch. Tears dropped from her eyes slowly. "I love him… more than anything else… He was the only family… I had left…" She opened her eyes and stared at him. "Please take care of him."

Inuyasha felt like he was going to choke. He wanted to scream at her, yell at her, and carry her all the way to the hospital so she at least had a chance to live. _But she didn't want that. If she died in the hospital, her little brother would've received the news just like how she received the news about their parents. She didn't want that to happen to him, some doctor who didn't understand the pain to tell him that someone close to him had died. And… she hated hospitals. They've taken everything dear to her in those cold, stale walls. She didn't want the building where so many others have died to be where she died as well. She didn't want to become just another dead person in that white place._

"… I will," he finally said, straining the words out. "I promise."

The minute he said those words, she immediately eased. "Thank… you…" She closed her eyes. "For everything… For Souta… For the happiness I felt when you allowed me to love you… and for giving me the opportunity to finally take control over my life." A sigh escaped her cold lips. "It feels… good… to finally be in control."

…

And she stopped breathing. She ceased all movement and her eyes never did open again.

Inuyasha sat there, unwilling to move from his spot, his eyes misty. He didn't cry. He wouldn't cry. "I promise this to you, Kagome," he said quietly, no one but the chill night air and the blinking stars his only witness. "I will also take control of my life… and I'll make the most out of it. Because you gave your life to save mine… I will live on with your memory… and you will continue to live through me."

"That way, we can live on together forever."

It was only when the night was at it's deepest, when the air was cold and the moon shone bright, did a mourning soul cry; wailing for so many losses, silently screaming in grief; tears washing and cleansing all the sadness away until finally the sun rose and the new day began.

0o0

**Epilogue: Next and Final Chapter**

0o0


	19. Epilogue

In Control

0o0

**Thank you to all the reviewers throughout this fic, and to all those who stuck to the end despite my slackness. (-.-) You've all been great! :)**

**So now, I present to you, my lovely reviewers and readers, the final chapter; the epilogue, of In Control.**

0o0

**Epilogue**

0o0

_**One month**__** later…**_

A silver-haired hanyou finally entered the gates of Shikon High, amber eyes distant and lost as he silently treaded through the school grounds. The chatter of the students around him, the usual leers he received, was lost to him as his mind continued to wander, his thoughts not at school but somewhere else. Somewhere where only _she_ was there.

Faintly though, his demonic ears did catch some of the conversations of some teenagers leaning against their lockers as he went passed them.

"… those students in senior year? Yeah, I've heard of them. A demon killed her, was what I heard. But then again, I also heard that she committed suicide. You know, with her mother dying and all. Ookami? I don't know what the hell happened to that bastard."

Inuyasha stilled.

"I think he dropped out," said another. "Weird though. He dropped out the same day Higurashi was murdered/went suicidal. Haven't heard any news about him since and that was a month ago."

"I'm glad she's dead," said the companion. "She was such an attention seeker. The bitch. Did she think she was the only one with problems? More than a third of this school's students are orphans but hell, you don't see them trying to kill themselves. Higurashi was one weak, over-reactive bit--"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was slammed against his locker, his head harshly connecting with the metal, hard enough to make a small dent. The male student's eyes stared, with slight fear, at the hanyou before him, the golden eyes he peered into raging with infinite anger. Inuyasha was on him in less than a second, his claws twisting the teenager's front shirt threateningly as he held him against the locker.

"I **dare** you to finish that sentence," the hanyou said calmly, golden eyes narrowed with controlled fury. "I _fucking_ **dare** you."

With eyes that looked ready to kill, the young man put up his hands in an unthreatening manner. His friend stood five feet away from them, merely watching with shocked gazes. People had stopped to see the spectacle but sincerely, Inuyasha didn't care. "Listen dude," the human student said, gulping in fear. "I don't know what the hell your problem is but let me go. I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Angrily, Inuyasha slammed him against his locker again, acutely unaware of the lack of chatter now. "How can you talk about someone's death so lightly?" he snarled, fangs bared. "You don't know her. You don't even know what her favourite fucking food was! How the hell can you say that when you know nothing of her?" he snapped furiously.

"Let him go, you stupid bastard," the friend said, finally speaking up. The hanyou's eyes switched onto him, growling furiously.

"Shut up you moron or I'll fucking kill you too," he threatened dangerously. His gaze was redirected towards the cowering student in front of him again. He didn't even know his name and already Inuyasha hated him. "So you're glad she's dead eh?" he sneered. "You think she's weak and over reactive? You think she fucking killed herself willingly?" His eyes narrowed. He wanted nothing more than to snap the young man's neck for his ignorance. "She was one of the strongest people I know, maybe even the strongest. If you even lived half her life, _you_ would have committed suicide, you stupid, idiotic dick-head."

By now, the nameless victim was scared for his life. But he pulled up a brave front, glaring down at the hanyou. "Fuck, you're taking this way to seriously, bastard," he leered. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you and her fuck each other behind the scenes or something?"

Inuyasha's well (for him anyway) controlled anger snapped. His fists roughly connected with the nameless man's cheek, sending him six feet away from him and causing him to skid on the ground. When the young man sat up, Inuyasha was on top of him, his hands around his neck. He didn't care about his broken nose, nor his blood, and the few teeth he smashed. He also didn't care about the gasps he heard around him. _And yet,_ he thought bitterly. _They do nothing to stop me. Not even this guy's 'friend'._ It made him sick.

"H-Hey, man," the student beneath him said, his calm demeanor shattering. "I-I don't want any trouble."

Just as the hanyou was about to snap a retort, someone's hand was laid firmly on his shoulder. His eyes looked up and met with serene violet orbs. Miroku stood above him, shaking his head in silent advice. With a scowl, Inuyasha slammed the student on the ground once more before standing up and walking away, his friend following closely behind him, glancing only once before moving ahead faster.

Once they were outside, Inuyasha wasted no time in taking a deep breath, inhaling the summer's warm air and the scent of full-blooming blossoms. He felt Miroku's presence behind him but sincerely, he didn't care.

"Inuyasha…" the raven-haired young man started. When Inuyasha gave no indication that he heard him, he sighed wearily. He stood next to the hanyou, his friend. "I know you're still upset with… what happened to Kagome… But you have to learn to control yourself. It's been ages since people talked about it and it's already old news." He paused, wondering if his friend was listening. "Do you know what I'm saying, Inuyasha? You might get expelled if this goes too far."

Inuyasha was listening. Even though he didn't want to, he was. He knew he was right too but damn him, he couldn't keep his rage under control nowadays. He missed her. Missed her more than he missed anybody in his entire life. "I'm sorry, Miroku," he finally said, before turning away and walking off, his hands dug deeply into his pocket.

Miroku watched him as he retreated, a sad expression upon his face as he gently shook his head. "Sorry for what, though?" he murmured to himself.

0o0

Classes were plain torture for him. He remembered every class he shared with her. He would remember when they chatted in the middle of the lectures, and her paranoia that they might get caught, especially when it was passing notes. He remembered her attentive eyes and her scowl when she couldn't complete a math problem, along with the awfully cute pout that came along with it.

But now, she was no longer there with him in their classes. His eyes often slid to the empty desk that had yet to take another occupant. _Kagome would always sit there. Always. Right… next to me._ He remembered her laughter, her smile, her absent teasing and silly grin. If he had one wish, it was to have her right by him now, if only for a minute.

When class ended, signaling lunch break, Inuyasha robotically stood and towards his locker. Once he got an apple from his torn school bag, he walked out and sat beneath the Sakura tree where Sango was already waiting for him.

The second he sat at the base in his trademark spot, Sango spoke. "Miroku is doing some errand for a teacher. He'll be back after fifteen minutes or so," she explained.

Inuyasha nodded mutely, taking a large bite of his apple. He didn't say anything after that.

Five minutes of uncomfortable silence went passed, the sun blazing down at them relentlessly with the shade of the tree the only protection. It was like this every time they were alone together. Inuyasha would stay quiet, while Sango tried to create conversation only to earn a few blunt replies from her companion. It was quite awkward, really.

Another five minutes went by in utter silence until Sango sighed and pushed her bento box to the side. Intense brown eyes stared at him intently and Inuyasha found it hard not to look back. "I miss her too, you know," she said. He said nothing. "I miss her a lot more than you think. She was my best friend. We went to primary school together, did everything together. She was like the sister I never had to me. I… I miss her so much that it aches, you know? Like something crucial to my life was harshly torn away from me."

Inuyasha looked up, frowning slightly. Sango never confided in him (it was always Miroku). Never him, until now.

Sango looked away, absently toying with the grass beneath her. "I always thought she was my little sister," she whispered. "I protected her from the primary school bullies, and the high school ones. I stuck by her side, and she did the same for me. I tried to look out for her, like a big sister should, but I failed." She laughed bitterly. "I couldn't protect her. My own little sister." Sad brown eyes looked up again, locking with golden hues. "All those weeks ago, when her mother died, she barely talked to me. Like she shut me off. At school, when I finally caught her, I asked, 'Are you okay, Kagome?' And she replied with, 'I'm fine, Sango.' It was a lie, obviously. Especially when, not moments after, she hugged me and cried.

"She loved her mother so much. I couldn't do anything but hug her back and whisper words of meaningless comfort." She looked down again. "I felt so helpless, so useless. I couldn't do anything for her. I couldn't even _think_ about what I could to make it better for her, so we shared her burden. But despite my lack of effort, she still held on to me, crying. Not saying anything. Just cried. And after, when she finally forced herself to stop, she looked up at me and gave me the most broken smile." A tear slipped. "I felt myself breaking with her. You know what were the last words she said to me before she left? The last words I heard her say to me were?" She smiled softly, tears cascading down her cheeks slowly. "She said, 'Thank you'. Thank you..." Her smiled disappeared as she broke down, covering her face with her hands. "Oh, God," she sobbed.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. In front of him was a person as broken as he was, equally hurt and pained. He didn't want to touch her. He would be opening himself up to her raw emotions. And yet, even as he thought this, he leaned over, dropped his half-eaten apple and embraced her awkwardly. "She said thank you to me too," he said quietly.

Sango wrapped her arms around him in a friendly embrace and cried on his shoulder. "I've lost her. I've lost her," she cried. "Oh God, I've lost her!"

Sad golden eyes looked up into the sky as he rubbed the young woman's back in comfort. "We all did."

0o0

The school bell rang and finally, classes for the day were over. Inuyasha stood from his desk and retrieved his bag from his locker, walking out with a mild pace.

He did remember what he said to Kagome on that final night. He remembered that he promised her that he would move on and live his life to the fullest. But, even after saying that, did anyone think that he wouldn't dive into a depression after her death? He was still in that depression and because of it, he wasn't able to fulfil his promise quite yet.

_I'll get out of it, I know I will. If not for me, then for her._

Before he knew it, he was outside at the front gates. Before he could start his lonely walk to his so-called home again in the usual routine, someone stopped him by calling out his name.

"Takahashi."

Inuyasha turned, mildly surprised that it was Kikyo whom stopped him. She walked over to him, indifferent eyes staring at him calmly. "Yes, Kikyo?" he asked as she stopped in front of him. He never saw her after school like this. Usually, she would take her family's car. He watched her critically, suspiciously.

"I would like to ask if I may join you in your walk," she said in her usual emotionless tone. Of course, it wasn't the same cold tone that she addressed him with before the whole Kagome mess started. Instead, it was warmer, with an understanding tone to it. "My family's car has broken down, you see, and I must return home on foot. Since our homes are in this direction, I'd like to accompany you."

Slightly speechless, Inuyasha couldn't do anything but nod. "Yeah, sure. There's nothin' wrong with that." He waited until she was next to him and they began their journey home. A part of him resented her, since he would only walk home with _one_ person willingly, but the other part of him, the more considerate and rational side, just couldn't deny her. It would be mean and heartless and completely uncalled for. Something he knew Kagome didn't like.

They walked in silence. Months before, he knew, his heart would be galloping like a racing horse at the very prospect of walking home with her. Now he felt nothing. He felt empty, only missing Kagome's company more.

"You loved her." It was a statement, not a question.

The bold words weren't an entire surprise to him. He knew someone would say it to him sooner or later. Without hesitating, he responded with a careless, "Yeah."

"And you still love her," Kikyo continued with a blank expression.

Again, he nodded, not once denying his affections for the young woman. "Yeah."

From the corner of her eye, Kikyo examined him. "I have to be honest with you," she said, looking back forward as they walked, matching step by step. "At first, I didn't like the girl. I don't know whether it was her bubbly personality or her tortured gaze, but I disliked her."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked at her, a mask hiding her emotions.

"When I found out that I was partnered up with her and yourself, I couldn't stop the feeling of dislike from bubbling up inside me. I treated the both of you unjustly. I was cold without any reason to be. You were polite and you did your jobs and yet, I couldn't help but feel a resentment towards you two, her in particular." She spoke softly, walking along the footpath with only him by her side. "It wasn't until later on did I realize why I spited her so.

"It was because of her life, the way she was. She acted so happy, she had true friends by her side. She had everything that I didn't. Although she worked hard, attended a job for long hours, she could still smile. Her smile fooled everybody. Everyone, as soon as they saw her innocent grin, would think that she had a perfect life, without any worries, without any problems. I, too, thought that. It wasn't until she invited me to the park did I realize how wrong I was.

"The pain was in her eyes. Deep, deep in her eyes. Although she smiled, her eyes spoke a sadness that countered it severely. She faced more problems than she deserved and she had great tragedies in her life that made her inwardly dim." Kikyo's eyes softened. "She was suffering on the inside, and yet she could still smile like that. She could still give everybody her all, she could still give herself without even asking for anything in return. She was… a wonderful, sad person."

Kikyo closed her eyes momentarily as they continued to walk, the silence of the air around them deafening in her pause. "And that was why… I didn't like her. I… I envied her. I envied her strength, her courage, her endurance. She was strong, when I thought she was weak. She went through more sadness than I had and she could still make the most of her life. I realized that… I was the one who was weak. I had no time for myself, I was always too busy, and my parents never had time to spend with me. I was… lonely. And I made up for my hurt by being cold and distant to everybody around me. Because of that… I had no true friends." She opened her eyes and glanced at Inuyasha, who was staring at her intently, listening with all his heart and soul. "That is, until I met her.

"She saw past my barrier and her strength was passed onto me. She made me realize that, acting the way I was, I would never find myself another friend on my own. Although she didn't say so, she told me in a discreet manner that I _chose_ to lead the life I was living then. Because I didn't move forward and try to achieve my own goals myself. She made me see that. Although it irked me that she knew so much, that she was _wise_, I knew she was right. I resented her for it… and yet, I held onto her words as inspiration." She chuckled. "I was supposed to be the smartest one in the class. I was poorly mistaken."

They lapsed onto silence once more, Inuyasha wondering why she told him this. In a way, he couldn't help but notice that he and Kikyo were alike. "She…" he confided, "She told me the same thing as well."

Kikyo merely glanced at him. "Then I believe we're more alike than I first thought," she replied honestly.

"… Feh." He didn't want to tell her that he was thinking the exact same thing. An uncomfortable silence ensued. _What would Kagome do in a situation like this?_ He thought to himself. He glanced towards the young woman, noticing her slightly distant eyes and her cool, calm exterior. "And… has it worked?" he asked briefly.

She lifted an eyebrow, enquiring him silently.

"Did her advice work?" he elaborated. "Have things gone better for you?"

She scoffed, looking away. "Try as I might, it's hard to break old habits," she said emotionlessly. "Especially when others are so used to your former front that they believe me asking them out after school was merely a hoax, a joke." Her eyes softened. "It has helped me with my family, though. I told my parents about… my situation, and they've agreed to have lesser working hours for, dare I say, family time." She smiled gently. "Even now it sounds silly and childish but… I wouldn't change it for the world."

He shrugged, not really wanting to comment about families at the moment. "You know, if you ever want to, you can always sit with us, me and my friends. We're always under that large Sakura tree at school so it won't be that hard to find us." They reached their cross section and began to tell their goodbyes.

"I'll think about it," she replied in her usual monotone. "I'll have to find some free time in between the meetings I have though." After a moment, she added, "Thank you for the invitation."

Inuyasha merely grunted before walking away.

Kikyo watched his back, her eyes indifferent. "And just to let you know," she whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear her as he ventured further and further away, only to eventually cut off from her sight. "I may have disliked hanyous at first but… you've changed my mind, Takahashi. You've changed a lot about me. You and Higurashi." She paused, the wind playing with her straight black hair as she switched her gaze onto the clear, bright sky. "I know you still harbour affections for her, but…" She sighed, wondering why she was still continuing into the empty air in front of her. Her eyes had a wistful look about them as she finally said, "But this feeling in my chest…"

She looked down, her hand lightly grasping the area above her upper left breast. "… This feeling in my chest…"

The young woman just couldn't place the unfamiliar aching inside her heart.

0o0

"Souta? How are you doing, little bro?"

The younger man looked up to see Inuyasha walking through the door. Since Kagome's death, Inuyasha took it upon himself to take care of him and commit to the role of a 'bigger brother'. Because Souta didn't want to have foster parents (it would've taken him away from everything he loved only to become so-called families with completely strangers. Also, Inuyasha didn't like the prospect of handing him over to could-be child-abusers), they kept everything a secret, Inuyasha merely replacing Kagome's role in the 'house'. He had left his old apartment, and moved into Souta's (it was a lot safer that way). He paid the bills, cleaned up the rooms and kept the electricity and hot water going. It was a whole lot tougher than taking care of yourself, he was sure of that.

But despite this, he couldn't never fully take over Kagome's role.

Souta was sitting on the lounge, watching some bad-reception television. The hanyou hadn't a clue when they got a TV and so he merely shrugged when he realized it was there.

The young man took his sister's death seriously. At first, he was sad, depressed, as Inuyasha watched over him, cooked him his meals and protected him. Then, after he finally stopped drowning in his own misery, he was angry, accusing the tortured hanyou of being the one solely responsible for her death.

Inuyasha remembered his words quite clearly.

"_You promised you'd bring her back!" _he had cried. _"You promised! It was because of you she's gone! If you hadn't come, if you hadn't come and messed things up between Kouga and her, she'd still be alive right now!"_

And he knew he was right. But that still didn't make it right to have the younger boy yell at him like that. Still raw with painful emotions, the hanyou had yelled back, _"I also promised to help your sister. I did. She didn't want Kouga controlling her, she wanted to control her own life. She didn't want some bastard to tell her what to wear, what to do and when she could go out at night! You know what she was going through and what she wanted! You would've known it better than anybody because you were her brother!"_

"Hey," Souta replied, not taking his eyes from the television screen. "How was school, Inuyasha?"

"_But you took her away from me!"_ he had screamed._ "The only family I had left, and you took her away from me!"_

Inuyasha put his bag on the floor, sitting next to the younger teenager. Souta's eyes were distant, not at all focused on the cartoon show in front of him. It was then did he know that the young man was drifting through his memories again.

"_I tried to save her! I fucking tried! She didn't want to go to hospital, and that bastard stabbed his claws straight through her! She pushed me out of the way, Souta. What could I have done? She saved my life when I would've gladly given it up to save hers."_ He remembered punching the wall, creaking one large crack he would eventually have to fix later. _"I'm sorry, Souta. I'm really, really sorry. But… But there was nothing I could do."_

"It was okay," the hanyou replied. "What about you? How come you're not at work?"

"_You could've tried harder,"_ Souta sobbed. _"You could have tried harder. Kagome deserved so much more. It isn't fair. It isn't fair!"_

"_Life isn't fair, Souta. I loved your sister too, you know. She was like family to me. The only one to accept me and fuck. I couldn't bare the thought of losing her. But… But she's gone Souta. You have to accept that."_

"School was fine. And my boss, Mr. Tsutoya, gave me a day off today since I've already been working late shifts," Souta answered. "How 'bout you? Aren't you supposed to be working right now too?"

"_Have you accepted it though?"_

Inuyasha grunted a reply. "Feh. I felt tired today. The old man Totosai wouldn't notice I'm gone."

"… _No, I haven't accepted it."_

Souta's eyes left the television, as if he was actually watching it, and turned to look at the hanyou. "… I'm… I'm glad you're doing this, you know."

"_Then why are you telling __**me**__ to?"_

The hanyou stared at him in confusion. "Doing what, squirt?" he asked, long ago adopting a nickname for the shorter male.

"_Because she would've wanted you to. She wouldn't want you to be all depressed and angry. I know it hurts but… I won't tell you to move on. I hate it when people say that. It's such an inconsiderate and stupid thing to say to someone who had someone close to them die. All I'm asking is that you accept it. That's all. What you want to do with it next is all up to you."_

"You know," Souta started. "For doing this. For taking care of me. I would've been living on the streets by now and had to quit school. Worse yet, I could've been adopted by some stranger family."

They both chuckled at that, sharing a small, inside joke that went only between them.

"_So I should accept that she's dead? That it wasn't your fault? That you tried your damnest to protect her, to save her? I should accept all that and try to be happy?"_

"It's no biggie," he replied. "I promised your sister, didn't I?"

"… _Yes. That's what she would have wanted,"_ he repeated. _"Just know, I'm trying to accept all that too. It isn't easy but… at least now that we're in it together this time, okay? I lost my parents too, just like you did. And I also lost your sister, just like you did. I made a promise to Kagome that I would take care of you… Can you please let me do it? That was the last thing she asked me for. Her final request. She loved you more than anything in the world. I hope you know that."_

There was a brief pause of silence. "I miss her," Souta admitted for not the first time that month. The TV's program fell on deaf ears. "I wish she were here."

"_... I… I loved her too. But… She left me… Like mother and father did…"_

Inuyasha said nothing because there was nothing to say.

"_Don't think like that,_" he scowled. _"She loved you and her death was nothing natural, like what happened to your parents. She didn't want to leave you. Never. That's just how life is."_

"You loved her too," Souta continued quietly, his light brown eyes gazing into golden coloured ones. "You loved her more than Kouga ever could."

"… _I… I don't want to be alone."_

Again, the hanyou said nothing. He merely stood and stared down at the younger man, a playful scowl on his face. "You must be hungry," he said gruffly. "'Cause I sure the hell am. What do you want, kid? Do you want takeout or just heated up hamburgers from last night?"

"_You don't have to be. I'll protect you now, Souta."_

Souta smiled faintly and shook his head, standing up and turning the TV off. "Nah. I'd… I'd like to cook my own food today. I got taught in class. I'll make something this time. Maybe I can match my sister's cooking!" he grinned.

"… _Thank… you…"_

Inuyasha smirked back, patting Souta brotherly on the back. "Whatever." He said it with a gentle affection. "Whatever."

0o0

_The next day…_

There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha immediately leapt up from his chair. He ran towards the said barricade and flung it open, finding a rather nervous Souta behind it. He scowled at him. "And where the hell have you been?" he growled. "I wake up one Saturday morning and you're not even in the house! When the hell do you do those kinds of pranks?"

Souta sheepishly shrugged. "I wanted to go for a morning walk, you know." He paused, looking down on the ground guiltily.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What have you done?" he said gravely, giving the younger man an intense glare.

The brown-haired boy shook his head quickly. "I didn't do anything!" he denied rapidly. "I was just walking and, well, this demon…" He stepped to the side, as if giving room for someone. "This demon that looks like you just shows up, claims that he's your brother and wanted to take me home," he finished lamely.

A tall, silver-haired demon then stepped in front of the doorframe. He wore a casual business suit, coloured white and silver. His eyes were golden, just like Inuyasha's, and his hair was long and thick. A blue crescent moon tattooed the middle of his forehead and two magenta stripes kissed each of the handsome demon's cheeks. His power was great as his very aura flared with the demonic aura he possessed, along with the air of superiority he seemed to wear like a badge.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief, his hackles rising and his figure bristling. _Why does he look like me?_ Was the first thought that popped into his mind after the stranger's sudden appearance. Immediately, Inuyasha reacted. He growled warningly and pulled Souta inside, safe by his side. Golden eyes narrowed at the taller demon, only for the cold golden eyes to narrow back just as equally. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" he said lowly. It was an odd sight. _You don't usually see such obviously high-ranking demons up here._

The steely-faced demon peered down at him, eyes observantly narrowed. "You shall address me as Sesshomaru Takahashi. Formally known as Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands back in the feudal era."

_This guy is not serious,_ Inuyasha thought. _He thinks he was a historic icon. _"Well, whatever. Not like I care who the hell you were, anyway. Now, what do you want?" he growled. He sensed that this 'Sesshomaru' was an inu, just like he was. He also knew that he should have at least tried to be more civilized around the plainly rich demon. He couldn't help it though. Something about this guy set him off.

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou's comments. "I'm here to discuss something with you," he stated quite cleanly. "You and I are brothers. Half, to be exact. So now, I'm going to invite to live with me. That human standing by your side will be taken in as my ward."

It was all put in a very blunt manner.

The two gaped at the demon. A stranger. _What the fuck?_ "Listen, I don't know what kind of mumbo jumbo you're sprouting but there's no way in hell you can be my brother," Inuyasha stated firmly. _What does he expect? Does he really think we'll go with him, a completely loony, in a risk that we might be getting conned? This is just too unreal._

"Half-brother," 'Sesshomaru' corrected almost automatically. "Perhaps if you allow me entrance I can properly give out my explanations."

Just as Inuyasha was about to reply with an arrogant, 'Hell no!', Souta intervene. "If you promise not to kill us, then fine," he quipped.

Inuyasha almost slapped his forehead. He grabbed Souta's arm and whispered violently into his ear, "What the hell are you thinking?" he asked, not knowing that the demon in front of them could still hear. "Are you some sort of lunatic?" he growled.

It was then Souta's turn to grab one of Inuyasha's fuzzy ears, pulling him down so he could whisper in it. "Remember when Kagome said she saw a demon that looked like you?" he asked quietly, his eyes shifting. "Maybe he's the one. Who knows? What he said could be the truth. Kagome certainly thought so."

Inuyasha now remembered that conversation. Odd, since he had forgotten all about the mysterious demon. With narrowed eyes, he forced himself to nod and move out of the way so the demon could enter. _If he does one thing out of line, I'll fucking maim his rich-ass,_ he glared.

Sesshomaru observed the poor apartment, along with the rubbish that littered the floor. He chose to sit in a moderately clean wooden chair, forcing himself not to cringe. His face stayed emotionless and his eyes were forever narrowed. Once Inuyasha and Souta were seated on the sofa, tense and waiting for the silence to break, Sesshomaru commented, "A rather… fine home, you have here Inuyasha."

"How the hell did you know my name, bastard?" he retorted. He knew, along with Souta, that their home had been sarcastically insulted. "I don't remember giving it to you."

"At least your memory is working," he replied calmly. "Let me get this straight, hanyou. You will watch your tone with me. If not, you will face dire consequences." His eyes narrowed. "You are my younger half brother and you shall give me some respect."

"I am not your freakin' brother!" he snarled in response. "I have no fucking family!"

Cool golden eyes regarded him in a composed manner. "That is where you are wrong, dear half-brother," he said coolly. "Our father, the Inu no Tashio, or formally known as Tashio Takahashi of Takahashi Enterprises, has recently died two months ago. He left a will, claiming that there was a son here, in Kyoto. I was sent to investigate." He paused, checking if the hanyou was still listening. He was, it seemed, so he continued. "And in my investigation, I have confirmed that there was a lost son. Namely, you, a Inuyasha Takahashi, hanyou, born by a human mother and a demonic father." His eyes narrowed with silent fury. "And in the will, it stated that you shall be taken under my wing, given my protection and, when you have learned enough, claim half of the company as your rights as heir of one of the most powerful men in the business world."

When his story was finished, Inuyasha merely shook his head in disbelief. "I can't even try to believe the shit you're talking," he said in an eerily calm manner. "There are so many flaws in that crap that it's simply unbelievable," he sneered.

Sesshomaru glared at the ignorant hanyou. "And why do think that is so, hanyou?" he said coldly.

Inuyasha glared at him right back. "First off, the whole situation is practically impossible. I've been living here my entire life and now you expect me to believe I'm the son of some rich man? Hardly," he scoffed. "Secondly, how the hell did an all mighty man like your father impregnate _my_ mother? She was poor, with barely any money. She sure as hell wasn't a slut or whore. Rich mixing with the poor? It doesn't add up." He leaned back, crossing his arms. "Thirdly, if it was even true, then why would your father leave my mother after finding out she was pregnant? That'd be a real awful thing to do, wouldn't it?" he sneered. "Fourthly, you've had practically two months to reach me. Why only now, after so much time has passed? And why take in Souta as well when he has no personal ties to you?" He scoffed, believing not a word. "And lastly, I don't trust you. You're just a complete stranger that just looks like me. Why the hell should I trust a word you say?"

A pause for two seconds as Sesshomaru examined the rough looking hanyou. "First off," he started, indicating the beginning of a long answer to all of the above questions. "You are nothing but rodents here. Look at this place. When a person comes to you and says you're the son of a successful businessman, of course you should believe it. What else can you do? You have nothing to lose in doing so. In all aspects, I do expect you to believe it. Secondly, my father was holding a deal here in Kyoto when he met your mother." His eyes narrowed. "Despite the fact that he's mated and married, he seemed to have fallen for the vixen, thus creating you. He didn't know that at the time though, for he had to leave her. It was only in a delayed letter that he received moments before his death did he find out that _you_ existed. Thus answers your third question. Fourthly, I've been researching. Why should I turn up at someone's house without fully knowing my situation or relation to them? It would've been a waste of time if I was incorrect, which brings the fact that I never am. In addition, I had other pressing matters to attend to."

His eyes narrowed. It seemed as if he was annoyed that he was 'willingly forced' into talking so much. Especially since he was explaining himself to a pitiful hanyou. "And why take the human by your side?" he asked calmly. "It's because he is also in our father's will. The entire Higurashi family was."

At that, Inuyasha sat straighter and Souta's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" the hanyou growled. "How does that have to do with whatever shit you're feeding us?"

"Language, half-brother," Sesshomaru tsked. "I cannot allow such lack of civilized speech in my home." He elegantly pinched the bridge of his nose, as if getting a headache. "As for the connection," his speech was directed to Souta now, "my father seemed to have known your father. They seemed to be quite close since a part of his will said that the Higurashi family should be taken care of too. And since it is only _you_ left, human, there's no other option than to adopt you as my ward."

Souta shook his head, disbelieving. "My dad never said anything about any Takahashi."

Sesshomaru regarded him with a cold stare. "Neither did mine about a Higurashi," he commented icily. "Whatever their relationship, your father was mentioned specifically in the will. Don't you think I would've checked the details before offering so much to a complete human stranger?" he asked indifferently. "As for the matter of Kagome Higurashi's death," he said continued silkily. His eyes shifted between Inuyasha and Souta. "I have also arranged that. That despicable ookami is in jail and that spider demon Naraku Onigumo is accompanying him." His eyes narrowed. "They have both broken the law. Murder and poisoning, along with countless other accusations. Rest assured that the proper punishments will be dealt."

He turned to look back at his half brother, who was not believing a word he said, he knew. "And you must trust me," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I wanted to personally tell you this but if you wish, we can have DNA tests or my law suits confirming the blood that runs through your veins."

"This is all fucking unbelievable," Inuyasha grumbled. But the demon before him didn't seem one to lie, nor did he seem to want to kidnap them for his sick fantasies. He remembered a month ago, when Kagome told him that she saw this demon at the park. And then something struck him. "If what you're saying is true," he said warily, eyeing the demon. "Then how come you've been here before? Before these last two months?" Seeing the inu-youkai's blank expression, he elaborated. "A friend of mine mistook you for me when they were kids. They said they saw 'me' in that park, when I've never been there before. What were you doing there all those years ago?"

Sesshomaru slowly blinked. "Since you fail to give me a specific time, or even year, then I cannot fully answer your question." He pondered for a moment, flipping through his memories. "But I do remember making another business deal here in Kyoto quite a few years back. I did visit a specific park at that time, but since you also fail to give me the name of that park, then again I cannot be certain."

_So that's how Kagome thought she saw me,_ Inuyasha thought. Idly, he scratched the back of his hanyou ear. "So, what now?" he said after a tense moment of silence. "I still can't believe your shit. This feels like a con to me. Everything you said is basically unrealistic." He became somber. "Listen, whatever you said is great and all, but you can't really expect us to believe that, right?" he asked. "Look at us. We're not exactly the run of the mill average family. It's hard to get by enough as it is with just the two of us. Now, this person shows up on our doorstep claiming to give us things we dared not to dream." His eyes narrowed as he surfaced his anger. "Sorry pal. We're not a couple of idiots you can just scam."_ It's… It's just too good to be true. _

After a few minutes of Sesshomaru's quiet calculations, the demon stood up, his face a mask of indifference. "I am giving you the chance of a lifetime, hanyou," he said, his voice eerily cold. "You are my one and only family now. Our mother's have died, and so has our father. We have no other relations. Do you truly wish to deny the bond between us, the blood that physically links us together?" he asked icily. "I am familiar with how the world has treated you, a hanyou. An abominations created by a demon and a human. One could only hope the species survived through their childhood." His eyes narrowed as he stared down at the suddenly stunned hanyou. "You are of noble blood, Inuyasha. You have lived alone in your life, fighting for something that was just beyond your reach. Now I offer you retribution, salvation, and you want to throw that away?" His face was stoic, along with his voice. But anyone could see the inner passion in those golden eyes that flamed like a wildfire. "Whether or not I desire it, you are… family. I… _You_… cannot disgrace yourself any further by living like mere scum. You cannot disgrace yourself or our family."

Inuyasha was more than stunned. He was utterly baffled. He couldn't deny the sincerity in the cold demon's words, nor the power around him that spoke of intelligence and honor. _It's just… the prospect of having a family… after so long being alone by myself… Can it really be true?_

_"But someone who looked like you was there, Takahashi__."_ Kagome's voice suddenly reared inside his head. Those words she had spoken all that time ago when they first found out about a demon-look-a-like. _"Come on. How many people do you see have silver hair and golden eyes? Not many, I can tell you that_. _Are you sure you don't have a brother, or a cousin for that matter?"_

But he had denied it, like he was now. And yet… even then he wasn't quite so sure. After all, he couldn't remember and he wouldn't have known.

_"Ha!" she said in victory, pointing at him rather rudely. "So he could be your relative! You don't know or don't remember. There's a chance that the person I saw last night was a part of your family."_

But if he went with him… Unsure golden eyes forgot about the boy sitting next to him, completely focused on the demon standing tall and proud, meeting his eyes calmly. _But if I go with him, along with Souta, everything will change. How would I know if things will turn out for the better or for the worse?_ Although he hated the low position he was in life, at least he actually _knew_ what was happening, what was the routine and expectations. At least he was in control.

_"Come on, Takahashi. You've got to give it a go."_

He was scared, deep down. That in fact it was really a joke. No one would really accept him. He had said so himself. No family, no _demon_ family of such a high stature would be willing to adopt him, a filthy hanyou.

_"Do you ever wonder why I keep on trying to make you do things that you wouldn't normally do?"_

He liked the fact he was in control of his life, even though it was crap. He liked the fact that things never did change. But did he really? He shut himself off from the world, never letting anyone close to him since his mother died. That is, until he met _her._

_"Because I know that you won't move by yourself," she answered silently. "You're always standing alone, by yourself, never moving. It makes me want to cry, whenever I see that faraway look in your eyes. That quiet look that speaks so much."_

She taught him so many things. She taught him how beautiful the world could be, that it wasn't all just shadows and deceit. She taught him about love, about compassion and about the hope that gave people the will to find the brighter future just waiting beyond those dark doors.

_"You're tired of living alone, aren't you?" she whispered. "You're tired of everything that keeps you from doing what you really want to do."_

He loved her laughter. He loved those bright brown eyes that spoke of bother happiness and sadness. They were scarred, experienced, and yet they shone with such a light that it was impossible to linger on the sadness for long. He loved her. He had grown to love her and she had grown to love him back. She was everything he had hoped for. Everything.

_"But, don't you see?" _

He had to admit that was a change he liked. With her around, it wasn't quite so lonely anymore. It wasn't as dull or glum. With her, everything changed. He was no longer distant. He no longer felt the pain of rejection. He felt… happy. He felt loved by those closest around him. He didn't feel like that before she came. So, she was the change in his life. A change he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

And suddenly… he wished his life could change for the better more.

_"You can do whatever you want to do," she said. "Nothing's stopping you from making friends. Nothing's stopping you from living a life without loneli__ness. But… But even though there's nothing stopping you… You choose not to cross over that line. You choose to stay where you are, immobile. Being a hanyou… Being a hanyou is something that shouldn't stop you from trying to live. I… I don't want to see you like that. I don't want to see you alone."_

Could this be the chance he was hoping for? The demon in front of him, was he offering him a life that was better than it was now? Just like Kagome had offered all those months ago? _I wanted to push her away at first,_ he thought mildly. _I wanted her to go away because she was disrupting the natural order of my life. If I hadn't been so mean to her… Our time together… We could have had more time to appreciate each other. __**I**__ could have more time to appreciate her more before she left this world. If I deny this demon in front of me claiming to be my family… would I be making the same mistake again?_

_"Inuyasha… I want to see you happy."_

Suddenly, his eyes hardened, determination pooling itself from those golden depths. He stood, facing the inu demon in front of him with a firm resolution.

_No, I am not happy now._

_I want to be happy._

_I will change the course of my life so I can make it better for myself, for Souta._

_You wanted to do that, Kagome, but you just ran out of time. It was taken away from you so suddenly._

_I don't want to make that mistake._

"You'll accept me, a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked, his voice solid. "Are you completely sure about that?"

_You wanted to see me happy._

_The only way for me to do that is to leave my past life behind and move forward._

_Just like you always wanted me to._

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered without hesitation. "You are a hanyou but you are also my brother. Despite your heritage, you are still apart of my family."

_I will not make the same mistake again. This time, __**I'll **__take control of my life and actually do something with it._

_You gave your life for mine._

_I will not dishonor you by wasting it._

Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou intensely. "So, hanyou. What is your answer?"

He held out his hand.

_Kagome, you wanted to see me happy._

_I'll be happy for you._

_You taught me that life was precious._

_I won't let anything stand in my way from achieving my goal..._

Inuyasha took the hand.

_So…_

Sesshomaru's eyes faintly glittered with silent approval.

_So I should say thank you._

Souta stood up and promptly hugged the hanyou, tears flowing down his cheeks.

_Thank you… Thank you for everything._

Inuyasha sighed, letting go of his brother's hand and patting the younger man's back. He tried not to cry himself.

_Kagome…_

"Thank you."

He didn't know whether it was Sesshomaru who spoke afterwards or whether it was Kagome's voice that whispered so gently inside his ears; but the words that were said next made him feel oddly… complete.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha."

0o0

**The End**

0o0

KazunaPikachu


End file.
